Loved Back to Life
by Daydreamer123
Summary: An accident brings two strangers into each other's lives. From that day and with time, their worlds seem to pull them to one another through their troubles and heartache, spending time together they heal eachother. This will be a slow build up of friendship between Rick and Beth and could possibly turn to something more. People fall in love in mysterious ways?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is my first fanfiction. Please be kind and review. I fell in love with the show the first episode. I've fallen in love with the Beth and Rick fics here. I love all the writers who have brought their amazing stories to us, I get lost in them. I only hope that they and more others share their stories and this is my first contribution, I hope you follow and review. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS:** Car accident scene/possible death

This will be a slow build up of friendship could possibly turn to something more... I already have two endings, depending on the response, I will see which ending to go with.

Anything in _Italics are __thoughts_

* * *

****Loved Back to Life ****

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Turning into the road, all Rick can see is the flashing of blue and amber lights illuminating the sky from the emergency service vehicles blocking the road. Taking a deep breathe at the scene ahead, Rick pulls up next to Shane's patrol car and switches off the engine. There's silence in the car and he takes a moment and looks at the photo of his wife and son that lives under the visor. He climbs out of the car grabbing his hat and places it on his head, the panic and noises of the chaos now surround his ears.

His eyes sweep the area. He can see two sets of tyre tracks on the road, one of which seems to belong to a bike and the other a bigger vehicle, both vehicles looking to have swerved trying to get out of each other's way. Eyes following the skid marks towards the large tree off the bend, Rick sees a silver truck rammed up against it. A couple of yards away from the tree laid a bike completely smashed with shattered glass everywhere. Looking at the bike, his stomach lurches. Whoever was on that bike couldn't have survived. A crash similar on this same road flashed through his mind, the driver of the Harley died a slow and painful death. The carnage before him gave him the same stomach turning feelings of that devastating day.

Spotting the group of officers hovering over someone, Rick makes his way over seeing Shane kneeling down. He sees a teenage boy sitting on the floor being checked over by an EMT. Walking closer, he stops, his eyes squint recognising the teenager and the worry lines appear on his forehead, his hands move to rub his face as if to wipe away the worry and exhaustion. It was Kenny Spencer. Rick could only assume that this was an accident, he didn't suspect Kenny of reckless driving or driving under the influence. Kenny was a prankster but he was a good kid. His dad was a recovering alcoholic. Rick remembered the troubles the family had gone through. He had many times been called to a bar or their home to deal with Henry Spencer's drunken outbursts. Henry had become physically violent towards his wife and she ended up in the emergency room with a broken wrist and black eye. Rick decided to help the family by all the means he could, he convinced Henry to go into a rehabilitation programme and family counselling. He was going to give Kenny the benefit out the doubt. The blindside at the bend was what he suspected was the cause of the crash, he would need to file a report and make a case with the town hall again to deal with this problem. He cursed himself for not being more aggressive in his argument as today may have had a different outcome.

Rick notes the firemen had to cut the door off to get Kenny out, he had blood on his face which looked to be from a cut on his forehead, the medic was attending to the wound and Shane was asking him questions but Kenny was just stuttering, he was clearly in shock, he had escaped death.

Rick looks up at the truck and he feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. There, on the hood of the truck, laid the top half of a man. Rick breaks out in a cold sweat, he can see that the man's bottom half is sandwiched between the vehicle and the tree. He closes his eyes trying to collect himself, seconds later he feels a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he sees Shane looking at him.

"Twenty-five year old male, name's Zack, knocked off his bike and slammed into the tree." Shane looks to Rick "Kenny was behind the wheel of the truck, says it happened fast and didn't see the bike in the turnin'. He hasn't been breathalysed yet, was waitin' for you,"

Shane can see the look of guilt in Rick's eyes. "Hey man, this weren't your fault, I know how much you fought to do somethin' about this road, damn morons on that council just don't give a shit! Stop beating yourself up!" Rick nods his head.

"But it's bad man, the medic says he's not gonna make it, too much damage's been done, lost too much blood and he can't be moved, it's only a matter of time."

Shane just looks to the ground shaking his head. Rick closes his eyes and nods in understanding but then focuses on the man again.

"Has anyone notified his family? they need to get here asap" Rick asks finally looking Shane in the eyes.

Shane clears his throat "Yeah, Alby has been sent to get the fiancée, they just moved into town, she'll be here soon".

Rick lost in thought, _a fiancée_, this is one part of his job he hates, delivering bad news. Shane did good to send Deputy Alby, he's a kind-hearted man and knew what to say and do in these circumstances having more years' experience under his belt than most of them in their team.

"You want me to call up Lori and tell her you were called back to work, I can smooth things out for ya?" Shane asks.

Rick slightly irritated dismisses Shane, he didn't need Shane to give him advice or smooth things out for him, he loved Shane like a brother but sometimes Shane poked his big nose into Rick and Lori's marriage more often than not. He'd become a third wheel.

"No, I've already spoken to Lori, she's not happy but she knows that I'm needed here, Chief's out of town and I'm on call. Let's just focus on the job, when the fiancée is here, let me know".

Shane nods and walks to his car. Rick walks over to the medic and fireman in charge to get statements and accounts of the accident before going to speak to the injured man.

"Zack, I'm Deputy Rick Grimes but please call me Rick." Rick crouches down facing the man.**  
**

* * *

This will be a slow build up of friendship could possibly turn to something more... I already have two endings, depending on the response, I will see which ending to go with.

Reviews are always welcome but please be kind...


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** The opening scene is taken from the movie Signs and adapted. I pictured Rick being called to an incident like this. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS:** Car Accident Death

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Zack, I'm Deputy Rick Grimes but please call me Rick." Rick crouches down facing the man.

"Hey Rick" Zack manages and attempts to smile.

Rick returns the gesture, he's at a loss for words looks at Zack, "_how do I tell him that these are gonna be his last breaths and in a few moments he's gonna die?"_

Zack studies Rick's face "be honest, it's not good is it, I'm not gonna get out of this alive am I?"

Rick takes off his hat and sadly shakes his head no.

"No, I'm afraid it's not good, the car has you pinned down in such away and is supporting your body-" Rick trails off trying to find the right words, there isn't any. Zack reaches out and places his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I'm a second year med student, I dealt with car accidents comin' into the emergency room all the time. I lost count how many traumas I'd seen, you never know what to expect when the rigs pull up but when the patients lay in front of you, sometimes you just know that their times up." letting out a heavy breath he continues, "I can't feel much now below my waist, the blood circulation is slowly cuttin' off."

Rick looks at Zack's broken body, the lines appear on his forehead again, this time more prominently, there's nothing he can do and catches Zack watching him.

"I'm ok, really, we all gotta go one day right? I had a good run" he jokes.

The look of fear and sadness doesn't escape Rick's focused eyes, he can see past the smokescreen put up by the young man, he gives him a look to say "_you don't need to put up a front, speak what's on your mind"_.

Knowing he's been caught out, Zack lets out a deep long breath feeling exhausted. He finally feels like he can let his guard down, the other officers made him feel suffocated, he was holding in his breath, their stares, they looked at him feeling sorry for him, he didn't need that whereas Rick, he was shaken seeing him at first sight, he didn't blame him or any of the others but Rick had a certain something about him. He was a stranger, yet he felt like he could confess anything to him. Rick looked him straight in the eyes and did what the others didn't, be honest, made him feel calm and not alone, he didn't give him false hope that he was going to make it out like the others had, honesty - that's what he needed, he knew he was dying, he didn't need anyone to tell him otherwise. Rick wasn't in any rush to run away from him, he moves closer making himself more comfortable to talk to him, stay with him until the end. Zack closes his eyes and unburdens himself on Rick..

"I'm just not ok about leavin' her," he gulps "I was selfish, I took her away from everyone that loves her, was a part of her life and now I'm leaving her alone, she trusted me to take care of her, to grow old together."

_Her?_ Rick thought and remembers Zack's fiancée. Rick's head spins round looking for any sign of Shane and the fiancée. The sound of a painful moan gets Rick's attention, he grabs hold of Zack's hand covered in blood, hoping any strength he had, he could just pass it through to Zack, just for a bit longer.

"I would've liked to have seen her one last time, see her smile, see her face before I closed my eyes, tell her how sorry I am and that I love her." Zack finally allows himself to cry, Rick grips his hand tighter.

"What's her name?" Rick asks softly

Zack takes a while to clear his throat and smiles "Miss Elizabeth Greene. Beth, my southern belle beauty."

Rick watches Zack lost in his thoughts, the smile not leaving his face

"How did you meet?" Rick asks

"She came to the hospital one day to meet her brother for lunch and when I saw her, I just followed her around, didn't know who she was, I fell in love the moment I saw her." Zack recalls.

"Everyone warned me not to go there, she was off limits that only got me more interested. I found out who she was when I was being assessed by one of the doctors. Beth is none other than Dr Shawn Greene's baby sister. Of all people's sister, she had to be his I fell for. He's incredibly annoying and over protective!"

"You were either brave to go after the boss's sister or incredibly dumb! She must be an amazin' girl for you to go runnin' after her?" Rick laughs remembering Shane had gone after the Sheriff's youngest daughter when they both joined the academy, it ended before it could ever start. The Sheriff made an example out of Shane, a reminder to anyone who would look at his little girl. Shane was used as the demonstrations dummy in defense training, it was high impact and no padding, the bruises were a reminder that his daughter was off limits. Shane got the message, he never went after the Sheriff's daughter after that.

Zack sees Rick's face animated for the first time, it felt good to laugh, he asks what was amusing and Rick tells him about Shane and Zack is laughing which ends in coughing, some blood comes out and Rick grabs his handkerchief and wipes away the blood and saliva.

"I was lucky, Beth is amazing, I never deserved her, I'm grateful to have met her and spent the last part of my life with her. She taught me a lot about this world, about me, things I never really knew or appreciated. She's into angels and soul mates, fate, I started believing too but guess I was never hers." there's sadness in Zack's voice. "I hope she finds her soul mate, falls in love, gets married and has babies, they live a long happy life together. I need to tell her it's ok to move on."

Rick thinks about himself and Lori. The first years were good, the honeymoon period and then Carl came along quickly after marriage and things got manic. Married life became a roller-coaster ride, more downs than ups, expectations changing, responsibilities and burdens increasing, sacrifices made and now he and Lori were never on the same page anymore, the light in their marriage was slowing burning low "_we gotta stick together" _and here young love just blossoming coming to an end. "_Soul mates - do they exist? are we supposed to be miserable?_" how unfair life and love have become.

Silence follows as both reflect back on their pasts. Time seemed to stop for a moment and then everything was going in full speed, Zack was beginning to deteriorate, he's face now paler "Beth!" he whispers, Rick knew that type of whisper, death approaching, he remembers the same whispers from his parents calling each other's names, his name, life slipping away, like the sand in an hourglass, time was running out.

_"Beth isn't here yet, she needs to say goodbye, he needs to say goodbye to her and be at peace"_

Rick's own breathing becomes wild, an internal panic sets in

"No Zack, stay with me, medic, help! I need help!" Rick shouts

"Zack, buddy hold on, you just gotta hold on, Beth will be here, you wanted to see her, her smile, you gotta hold in there… for Beth-"

"I feel no pain anymore, he's calling me, he's telling me everything's gonna be ok Rick, your here, take care of Beth, she'll take care of you!"

Rick jumps closer to Zack and taps his face trying to make him open his eyes, he holds his other hand "I'm right here Zack, Beth is on her way, open your eyes for me!"

The medics rush over and push Rick out of the way while they get to work, the booming sound of the approaching siren abruptly gets his attention. He wipes his hands on his trousers, not wanting to leave but before he knows it, he's rushing towards the car _"please god, let this be her!"_

Before his long strides get to a couple of steps, the car door flies open and a young petite woman with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail jumps out before one of the Deputies can make it over to help her out. Panic was written all over her face, she frantically looks around and sees Rick and rushes towards him. Rick closes the distance between them can identify Beth as being the fiancée Zack described, pretty soft features, piercing baby blue eyes wearing a plaid shirt, fitted jeans and cowboy boots, her soft southern voice getting his attention.

"Officer where's Zack? is he ok? they said he was involved in an accident, he.."

Deputy Alby is running after Beth and stops when Rick puts a hand out to him. The deputy nods understanding but he gives Rick a look to confirm he couldn't tell her the extent of the accident, only that Zack was involved in one.

Beth stops speaking when she sees the wreckage of the bike she was too familiar with, her eyes wide in shock, Rick follows her gaze towards the smashed up bike, somehow it looked worse, like scraps. They both then look to each other, the excruciating pain on her face tugs at his heart, her eyes water, her mouth starts to tremble

"Where's Zack…where is he?" she whispers, he barely hears her but he does.

Seeing a lot of commotion up by the tree, she takes a quick look at Rick trying to figure out what he's not telling her. He's walking slowly towards her holding his arms out to calm down. He had a concerned look on his face. He didn't want to upset her, she was glued to watching him getting closer, his movements ever so slow. She hears the medic's shouts, thinking Rick's attention would be diverted, she starts to sprint towards the truck. Rick focusing on nobody but her acts quick and catches her in his arms, she struggles but he gets a hold of her tightly and she gives up as he holds her against him speaking calm and soothing to her.

"Beth, Zack was involved in a vehicle collision, he's awake and speaking but he is very weak, the medics are doing all they can with making him comfortable, they've given him medicine, he's not in much pain now, he-" this was harder than anyone could imagine, he hated himself for having to do this, what he was going to say was going to shatter her, her life is going to change forever once he says the next sentence.. "The car has Zack pinned in such a way it's holdin' his body up in place keepin' him alive, once the car is removed, there's nothin' the medics can do, the car for now holdin' him is allowin' him a few moments to stay awake. I'm so sorry Beth, I - "

Beth's body stiffens and then goes limp finally breaking down in tears. Rick will never forget the sound of her cries, they will forever be embedded in his mind, she was in so much pain right now and he pulls her back into his arms holding her securely. Knowing Zack doesn't have much time left, he whispers down into her ears,

"He wants to see you one last time, you feel strong enough to make it over to him?" Beth shakes her head trying to control her breathing, her whimpering doesn't stop, her emotions have taken over.

"I'll be right here with you?" taking greedy gulps of air, she can feel her heart beat racing but the steady feeling of Rick's heart beating against her back calms her, her heart beats begins to match his rhythm, saying nothing she starts moving, her feet don't seem to work properly, they feel like jelly, she nearly loses her footing, Rick helps holding her hand in his and his other around her shoulder, they walk slowly towards Zack. All Beth can hear is her heart's loud thumping, _thump, thump, thump_, her throat suddenly dry swallowing hard, the noise travels to Rick's ears, his eyes shift down to look at her, then back towards the truck, he can feel her whole body shaking he pulls her closer to him for support and grips her shoulder to reassure her, she's not alone.

A woman comes running after Beth calling out to her but is abruptly stopped by Shane

"Miss, stay behind the tape! this here is an accident scene" Shane huffs.

"Like I said to that guy over there, that's my friend and her fiancé, you gotta let me through, she needs me!" She attempts to get past but Shane blocks her path with his huge frame.

"Like I said sweetheart! can't let you through, you need to stay over there and let us do our jobs" Shane points towards the crowd of people gathered behind the tape. Young Deputy Leon Basset comes rushing over and Shane glares at him annoyed and leans into him a bit too close for comfort

"Leon take this chick and make sure she stays out the way, is that too much to ask?"

"S..sorry Shane, she got past me.." a terrified Leon replies.

Shane dismisses Leon "whatever, just move her along."

Leon turns round and sees the woman's face has turned red, he awkwardly reaches out to show her to follow but hesitates, he's never been good with women and this one looks like she might just bite his hand off.

She stares daggers at the back of Shane's head whose walking away, she pushes past Leon and jumps in front of Shane and nudges him hard in the chest.

"You son of a bitch! that's my best friend and her fiancé over there," she pushes him again "I'm not some bystander!"

Shane narrows his eyes to her now completely irritated

"Listen here Missy, what your friends need now is for you ta stay back, let them say their goodbyes, you wanna crowd over them waste what time they've left, fine..." Shane steps aside gesturing for her to go "go on over, interrupt them!"

The woman feels humiliated and pissed off that this cop is being so rude and insensitive towards her, _"you jerk!" _he could've been kinder, she was upset and only wanted to be there for both her friends, she crosses her arms across her chest. A minute had passed of both staring at each other neither breaking eye contact. Shane now clearly bored and fed up ends their standoff leans forward

"Don't make a scene, let them be, go stand behind that tape" Shane points into the distance, shakes his head and leaves.

The woman boiling at this point let's her hands drop to her side clenching and unclenching letting out a low growl, finally turning round making her way towards the tape, not because the jackass told her to but because she was able to calm down and think, Beth and Zach needed to be alone, she would rush to Beth when she saw the time was right, she didn't care about the stupid cop and his stupid tape, she would thump him or kick him where the sun don't shine if he tried to stop her again. Deputy Basset relieved follows and stands looking into the crowd taking guard.

Rick and Beth had reached Zach who's clearly tired and fighting to keep his eyes open. Rick gently manoeuvres Beth beside Zach letting go of her shoulder, he goes to release her hand but feels a pull. He realises that Beth's still holding his hand tight not letting go. He looks at their clasped hands and gives a gentle squeeze making Beth look to him, she shakes her head not knowing what to do, he goes to move her hand to place on Zack's but her gaze doesn't move from his, she looks terrified, he doesn't break the contact, the silent tears runs down her face and his free hand reaches up towards her face ready to wipe the tears away

"Beth?" Zach whispers

Both hearing Zack's voice, break eye contact, Beth releases Rick's hand and uses her sleeve to wipe her face away of any signs of tears. She finally finds her voice and gently answers Zack

"Yeah Zach, it's me"

Zach tries to turn towards her and a low moan escapes his lips.

"Don't try to move, I'm right here" Beth rushes closer and lays on the hood next to Zach both their faces centimeters apart, she begins to gently stroke his face and he sighs at the contact his body so badly needed, her gentle touch.

"I'm sorry baby, you said one of these days I was gonna get myself killed on that bike"

"shushhhh, don't think about that"

She places her lips on his, they continue to talk gently and quietly to each other and allow themselves to cry together. Zach whispers something to Beth and she just cries, he pleads with her and she nods to him. Zach content buries his face into her neck and gives her one last kiss. Rick nearby takes a few steps back watching them, swallowing hard holding back his own emotions, slowly turns around leaving them alone giving them the privacy that they needed in their final goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks guys for your comments, your opinions really mean a lot to me, I really appreciate them :)

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS:** Rick's Heartache

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The moon is up full, big and bright. The stars congregating and reflecting into the lake as they drive by. Everything looks natural, how nature is meant to be, undisturbed, no skyscrapers or jam packed roads ahead, just a long road of greenery whizzing by. It's peaceful and silent, only the sounds of the low humming engine and every so often the sound of the gears changing can be heard. A welcoming breeze comes through the open windows kissing bare skin.

Rick concentrating on the road looks into his rear-view mirror and glances at Beth every so often. Beth hasn't moved since she was helped into the car. Her face pressed to the side just able to peek out the window. She hasn't said a word or cried since, just staring into space. The lake stretches a distance, everything above mirroring down.

One star twinkles brighter than the rest as if trying to seek attention. Beth sees the reflection and looks up at the sky, a lone tear zig zags down her cheek and a ghost of a smile appears, it's one of those smiles you get when you become lost in thought of a past memory, Zach was always trying to get her attention, even when he's gone he was making himself known to the world _"It's gotta be Zach"_ she thought.

Rick looks out the window up at the star that's shining and then back at the road ahead. Zach had mentioned Beth believing in angels and he briefly wonders if Beth believes that one star, in all its glory shining down on them is Zach? Just for a small amount of time, it's giving her comfort, Rick decides to drive all the way around and not turn off into the streets so Beth can have this moment of peace before the scenery is out of sight. He's thinking about everything that's happened in the short amount of time, how quickly it all ended, how quickly a couple could be separated. Lori flashes in his mind.

Rick pulls up into Beth's driveway, there's unpacking boxes out by the bins, boxes half open in the garage with the door still up, the scene told him Beth may have been unpacking when she had gotten the visit from Deputy Alby and in the madness, the garage door was left open. He turns off the engine and looks into the rear-view mirror. Beth was oblivious to her surroundings not noticing the car had stopped just staring out the window. He gets out the car and opens Beth's door, the woman next to her gently tells Beth that she is home.

Beth looks up at the house, it looked big and un-welcoming, how could this be home, she was here alone. It was now just bricks and water, just a house, twenty-four hours ago they were stripping wall paper and debating about what colours to paint the walls, planning a future in their home. She remembers Zach had teased should they christen their bedroom and get on with the nursery now or wait a few more years. She wanted to be a mom and have a family and Zach seemed to want the same, they never really spoke about it but Beth loved kids, it was obvious. She had blushed beetroot red and the look Zach had given her earned him a punch in the arm and a paint fight erupted, both covered head to toe in streaks of paint. Beth took in a deep breath, the memories, she could feel a hole in her heart, what should have been their future; Zach, a qualified doctor and she, a teacher at King County Elementary School and then, one day, they'd start a family. All that was a dream to never come true now, a lonely house awaited her and she felt completely and utterly alone.

Rick can see her internal nightmare finally registering what's happened, he kneels down next to the open door with his hand extended out to her. She hesitates at the sight of the hand but can feel the warmth radiating off it, looks up and meets his warm eyes. She stares at him confused, he blinks his eyes telling her it's ok and she reaches out. He helps her up and has to grab her around the waist, she looks so fragile and pale, he's gentle as not to hurt her.

Rick knows there's nothing he or anybody can say or do that will bring her out of her comatose state, she's going to need time and support to heal. The air is now chilly, he can see Beth shivering. He takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulders, his hand presses on her back to guide her towards the house. Amy, her friend comes bouncing around and wraps her arms around Beth and gives Rick a grateful smile.

"Thank you officer, I'll take her from here. Let's get you to bed Bethy."

She manoeuvres Beth towards the house. Beth looks like a walking corpse, nobody should have to go through what she's had to go through. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye or give his condolences, it felt wrong to point it out to Beth again, no words needed to be spoken so he tilts his hat and nods to Amy, Amy nods back. He stands on the footpath watching the women walk up the drive.

Rick looks at his watch and its midnight. He rubs his face with his hands, he can feel the freshly grown stubbles on his tired face letting him know its way past his shift being over, he needs sleep but knows sleep will not be coming to him tonight, his thoughts keep going back to the accident, Zach's life ended in a flash and the girl that's left behind, what will happen to her? he'll probably never see her again. Life is so unpredictable, you never know what tomorrow brings, thoughts of Carl and Lori come into his mind, he gets into his car, starts the engine and reverses the car out the driveway turning round into the street and sets off home, he looks into his mirror watching a broken Beth enter her house, he feels a twisting pull at his heart, she lost the love of her life, will she be able to pick herself back up and move on?

All the way home, he reflects back on his life, accidents usually do that to him making him grateful to be able to go home to his family remembering all the happy times. Driving up to his house reality hits, he was using those happy memories to cover up. If he was so happy, why after 20 minutes is he still sitting in his car and not running into his house and grabbing hold of Lori and embracing her with his love? How did life turn out the way it has and how can two people so right for one another at one time suddenly become so wrong for each other? The cracks in their relationship had been appearing for a while, they turned a blind eye to the cracks and covered them up with the excuses of Carl.

Lori having more time on her hands with Carl at school has become miserable at being home alone. Being a mother and housewife was not how she thought it would be. They discussed more children but Lori soon put an end to extending their family.

**_Flashback_**

_"__I want you to have a vasectomy" Lori says turning away._

_"__You've got to be kidding, where has this come from?" Rick grabs hold of Lori's arm and turns her around to face him in disbelief._

_"__I'm serious Rick, I don't want any more children" she shrugs off his hand_

_Rick grabs Lori's face in his hands and rubs his thumbs on her cheeks "Lori, baby, you're not thinkin' straight, we always talked about havin' a couple more, a brother and sister for Carl, we were both only kids and we hated it, think about what you're sayin'!" _

_"__Rick it's all I've thought about. I don't want to be stuck at home anymore, I want to do somethin' other than cook, clean, be mom and an officer's wife. You won't understand your at work all day" _

_"__Baby you can do anything, you know that, I'll support anything you decide, you always wanted to write a novel, you could do that or if you decide you want to work in the art gallery you love, I'll support you, I just cannot have a vasectomy."_

_"__Are you asking me to have a hysterectomy then? Lori glares at Rick and he lets go of her cheeks and holds her hands_

_"__God no! I'd never ask you to do that, never! I just cannot support your reasonin' of me having a vasectomy. You might change your mind and one day it will be too late, we'll both regret it. If you're not ready then fine, we wait a few more years and if it doesn't happen then fine but let's keep our options open so if we want another child one day, we can."_

_"__Rick, respect my decision and respect my body, I don't want any more children, if it means I have to pop a few pills to prevent any pregnancies then fine, so be it!"_

_"Lori, it works both ways, you need to also respect mine!" _

_Lori storms off to their bedroom and slams the door. Rick takes a seat on the couch and buries his face in his hands._

Rick just sits in the cars looking at the photo. Maybe the light had gone out a long time ago but he refused to accept it, this happy picture together was what was making him hold on. Had the man upstairs got it wrong, had their souls got lost and they just grabbed on to what they could for some happiness, its short lived? His mind conflicted, voices talking in his head, Lori the loudest of his lack of care and failures as a husband, Shane preaching his advice, the accident, blood everywhere, Zach's last words quietly echoing, the girl left behind and then the photo falls to the floor.


	4. Loved Back to Life - Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello…thank you to the people taking the time to check this fic out and those who have left reviews, it's really nice to read your comments and it is really encouraging. There will be a mixture of different emotions and situations with characters entering and affecting Rick and Beth's lives and how their worlds collide and gravitate towards each other. It will be a gradual process of friendship and building those friendships as time goes by. There will be a bit of angst throughout but I try to make sure to balance it out with some laughter and happy, nice tender moments coming up soon. I'm new to writing so hopefully I don't completely fluff this up.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS:** Funeral

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Rick wakes up to the sound of an Iron Man alarm. Rubbing his eyes, the music gets louder and louder next to his ear, he hits the off button and has to catch it before it hits the floor. Rick opens his eyes scanning the familiar room looking at the posters of Marvel characters he had once grown up with when he was a kid evidently rubbed off onto his son who's become obsessed with his old toys and comics he once collected.

He looks to his side and sees a mop full of hair covering eyes with tiny little snores escaping from the little lips. He smiles to himself, Carl could sleep through anything even when he was a baby.

Turning fully on his side trying not to fall off the tiny bed he faces Carl watching his chest rise and fall, he places his arm around him. He doesn't remember walking into the house, he was exhausted and that's where he's feet must have carried him. Most nights especially after a bad shift, he'd go in to check on Carl and he'd allow himself to close his eyes for a bit and then he would wake up the following morning laying next to Carl and today he's still in his uniform.

Rick looks out the window, the sun has risen. He can hear the paperboy's bike screeching to a halt then the sound of the paper hitting the screen door with a thud, a moment later, the neighbour's Chihuahuas chasing the bike inside the fence barking. Another day begins. Today is the first day without Zach, his family and friends begin their mourning and he takes a moment to think of the young man he met briefly and will never get the opportunity to know better. Zach laying on the bonnet staring back at him through his bang covered eyes come into his mind.

Rick cuddles Carl for comfort and he clings to him for as long as he can. He remembers Zach's eyes looking into his, accepting his fate and all he was worried about in the end was Beth. His love was unselfish, he wished for the woman he loved to have everything she, they dreamed of with somebody else, it was bittersweet, something he felt he maybe could never do. Zach is one of the most kind-hearted, bravest person he has come across and has touched his life in away nobody will ever know. It's a meeting he will never forget.

He closes his eyes, the last thing Zach whispered to him whilst gripping his hands keeps echoing in his head and it confuses him. The content knowing smile Zach had on his face reassuring him through his own problems _"everything's gonna be ok Rick, your here, take care of Beth, she'll take care of you". Rick replays this over and over_.

Carl reaches over and pokes his fingers on Rick's stubble giggling at the roughness.

"Hey buddy" Rick smiles and pulls his nose.

"Your chin feels spiky," Carl giggles but then notices sadness on Rick's face "you look sad?"

"I'm a little sad but I'll be ok, just got a lot on my mind."

"Did you have a bad day at work?" Carl asks

"It was a tough night for me and a lot tougher for some other people" Rick answers

Carl asks worriedly "are you ok dad?"

Rick smiles "I am now," breathing into Carl's hair "time to get up for school?"

"Five more minutes?" Carl covers his face with the covers "dad?"

"hmmm?"

"I was wondering…-" Carl cuts off mid-sentence

"You were wondering?"

"Can we go to the comic store today?" there's a long pause "The new Superman comic is out, I saved up my pocket money-"

Carl had an anxious look on his face which added to Rick's worries and he releases a long sigh. He could sense the hesitation, Carl had obviously remembered him and Lori arguing about money being tight a couple of days ago. He remembers trying to calm Lori down but she was irate and bore her eyes angrily at him. Whatever he said, she didn't want to listen, she accused him that he didn't care about her opinions and that he didn't even care about them, he was only bothered about his job. It was like a punch in the gut and Lori knew how to turn it all on him, they needed the extra money and she voiced this many times so Rick had been doing extra overtime and now this had become a problem for her. Feeling deflated he just lost the fight in him, he was always mediating between members of the public but this was tiring him out. To avoid any further argument, he had wanted to walk away but as he turned he had caught Carl standing beside the fridge looking down at the floor upset. Lori was spitting bullets in the air without a care and all this was within earshot of Carl before school. The drive had been silent, no kid needed to hear that and he could only guess what was going through Carl's mind. He felt angry at Lori and himself for letting it get like this, their son too scared to ask or say anything because he was afraid they'd fight. This was getting out of hand and Carl was the one suffering the most.

Rick was only working til 3pm today to write up reports and Lori had errands to run so he decided instead to spend quality time with Carl. He pulls the covers off to look at Carl and Carl looks up at him.

"I've got the afternoon off, we can hit the comic store straight after school, you can buy a comic book with your pocket money and I'll buy one with my pocket money and we'll add them to the collection? We can grab burgers and fries at the diner for dinner and then you can show me how to do those maths problems that I'm so terrible at," he tickles Carl's tummy and he screams laughing "just us guys and I'll tell you the story when Shane used to run around with his underpants over his trousers and pretend to be like Superman?"

Carl laughs covering his mouth and then gives Rick a toothy grin "just me and you?"

Rick nods yes in answer

"You're the best!" Carl gives him a hug that he has needed all night.

Seeing Carl happy warmed his heart. He's a good boy, too grown up and understanding for his age. He blames himself and Lori for that, Carl should never have to listen to them arguing, it was unhealthy, this is not what marriage is supposed to be like. Lori was miserable and he felt at times responsible for her feeling like this, it was starting to take its toll on them all. They had both changed, either they give themselves a second chance or call it a day. Months in denial of their current situation, he couldn't continue in this unhappy atmosphere anymore, he would have to sit down with Lori and they'd have to put it all out on the table, if not for them but for Carl.

Carl's stomach grumbles and snaps him out of his dreaded thoughts and they both laugh.

"How about we get up and have breakfast, give mom a break, she's always runnin' around after us, we could have some...coco-pops?"

Carl jumps out of bed "coco-pops!"

* * *

Beth lays on her childhood bed staring at the ceiling. Her brother and father came and took her back to the farm the night of the accident. Hershel had practically broken all the speed limits to get to King County to get to his daughter and take her back home where she belonged with him.

Seeing Beth was heart-breaking, she was a former shadow of herself, she was just laying on the bed looking blank. Amy had tried to get her to talk, eat, drink but nothing, Beth just stared into space. Amy couldn't keep it in any longer and cried, she'd kept it together but seeing her adopted family, she let loose her tears. Shawn had to take her out of the room and hold her whilst she cried. Shawn never thought he would wish this, but he wished so badly Zach would walk through the door with that annoyingly happy smile on his face and see Beth's face light up, run over and smack him all over his body and then hug him in squeals of laughter. Zach had finally grown on him and he regretted now how hard of a time he gave him.

That night Hershel wouldn't leave Beth's side and Maggie laid next to her on the bed. The doctor had to be called and give Beth a sedative to get her to sleep. Hershel slept in the rocking chair and when Beth would stir in the night, he'd be sitting there stroking her head and reassuring her she was home and safe with Maggie laying there holding her hand.

The funeral takes place a week later. The Church is adorned with beautiful flowers and full of family and friends. Zach's parents sit holding Beth's hands in the front pew listening to Zach's older brother Josh who'd flown back from the middle-east now standing before everyone reading Zach's eulogy and stories of what they used to get up to when they were kids. It was comforting for Beth to hear of his childhood, she can see a naughty little Zach bringing home all sorts of creatures, stray cats, dogs, frogs… Josh is laughing at one particular memory...

**_Flashback_**

_"__Zachary, what's your cat's name, he's nice and fluffy?_ Grandma asks stroking the animal on her lap, she searches for her glasses so she can take a better look.

Dad turns around and looks at Grandma puzzled _"We don't have a cat!"_

Looking at the animal standing on Grandma's lap, his eyes widen in shock recognising the animal with white stripe that runs from its head to its tail "THAT'S NOT A CAT, mom be very still, that's a…"

"That's Mr Spray Pants, my pet skunk, he was hurt by the road, I bandaged his leg, don't scare him or else.." Zach explains packing away the first aid kit

Grandma finds her glasses on her head and slides them down to take a look, her smile turns to horror and she's screaming the house down. Before we know it, the skunks lifts it tail up and sprays a strong liquid into Grandma's face and all chaos erupts

"Wow! it really works and it really smells" Zach was impressed and we ran out after the skunk and Dad yelled absolutely no animals in the house but then the following week, mom found a snake having a shower in the bath.

Everyone laughs at the memory and Josh wipes his eyes.

_"Let us commend Zachary to the mercy of God, our maker and redeemer." The priest then reads a prayer of entrusting and commending._

There had been a light shower, the sun finally comes out and now there was a beautiful rainbow in the horizon. Beth looks at the rainbow as Zach's coffin is being lowered into the grave, he loved rainbows Beth thought.

_"We therefore commit Zachary's body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life"_

Hymns are sung and one by one family and friends throw a handful of soil into the coffin and then the priest reads a short prayer.

Beth is left alone. She sits on her knees at the graveside. She places a pink rose on the soil, it was the first flower Zach had given her and one when they moved to King County to start a new life, a new beginning. She places a pink rose there for Zach to start his new life where ever it may be, he was her best friend and she will never forget him. She promises she will try her hardest to fulfil his last wishes, it will be hard but she will carry on. _"I promise"_ she kisses the tip of her fingers and places it on the grave allowing a few tear drops to fall and soak into the soil_. _Smiling sadly, she rises and walks slowly to her family waiting for her by the cars.

Rick had sat at the back of the church during the service and watched Beth from a distance, Maggie, Shawn, Amy and Josh were constantly at her side. He could see Beth was struggling with the attention and wanted to be left alone. Whenever he tried to approach her, there was somebody there hugging and kissing her and he felt awkward as he was not a family member or friend, somebody was going to ask who he was, he didn't want that attention he usually got. They both were with Zach at the end and it affected him more than any other incident, he wanted to talk to her but he honestly didn't know what to say, what would he say?

Knowing that they'd never get to speak alone, he makes his way over to Zach's brother and parents to give his condolences before leaving. Josh and his father shake his hands and his mother hugs him whispering _"God bless you for showing kindness to my child and my daughter-in-law"_ she kisses Rick on the cheek.

Hershel had sought Rick out from the guests and took him to aside. He thanks him for being there with Zach in his last moments and for looking after Beth during the aftermath. Amy had told Hershel how amazing Rick was, how he wouldn't leave Zach, he protected Beth the best he could from the accident scene, he handled the situation with the utmost compassion and care. Beth had only responded to his soothing words. Rick could see the gratitude in Hershel's watering eyes, Hershel was so choked he lost his voice and pulled Rick into a tight hug

"Thank you son, thank you for looking after my little girl when I couldn't, I know you're going to say it was your duty but you did over and above what your duty required, this world needs more people like you!"

Rick was touched, Hershel meant every word, he could see how precious Beth was to him. Rick overcome with emotion hugs Hershel back with the same force, Hershel reminded him of his late father, comforting words was what he needed to hear when his life was upside down, to felt valued and needed, nobody has spoken to him in this manner in years and it meant a lot to him.

Rick sits in his car taking a moment, it's been an emotional morning, especially the last half hour.

Beth has been escorted into one of the cars to be taken home. Rick catches a glance at Beth whilst the car drives past, a brief moment their eyes lock on each other and they do not need to say a word, it's all expressed in just this moment and then she's out of his sight.

In normal circumstances, Lori would be with him holding his hand, she's no longer that support, at least he had Carl waiting for him. Rick starts the engine and makes his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi, I've was going to post this last week before the MSF but I got busy with work and stuff and then watched S5E8 and I was really depressed after that, it's like family/friend died. I really wanted the rumours that were going around to have been false. I don't think I will be able to watch that episode for a very long time, it really had me in tears, I couldn't bear to see Beth shot and not be reunited properly with Daryl, Judith and the group. They could have at least shown Daryl and Beth embrace or something since everything they had been through, Rick gave her a kiss and comforted her a bit, Daryl and Beth were past that awkwardness. However, the aftermath scene of Daryl and Rick was so sad to watch. I'm not satisfied with the arc the show have been going on about Beth. Yes she got strong and then they just killed her! Beth had A LOT of potential to progress into a really strong female character, a teen growing up into a woman in the zombie apocalypse, really they could have done so much with her character like they did with Carol but being able to keep a hold of Beth's characteristics true to her character, I don't know.

I will continue my stories, I want to keep Beth alive here and I hope the other writers do the same. It will be sad if they stopped.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters or the featured song (Kelly Clarkson - Already Gone)

**WARNINGS:** none

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was a quiet night, no major incidents, the county was on its best behaviour. Rick had hoped there'd be something other than circling around in his patrol car to distract him so he wasn't left to his thoughts. Nearly everywhere he drove by, a memory of him and Lori would creep into his mind.

They finally sat down and had the talk they both had been avoiding for such a long time, the breakdown of their marriage. They talked, argued, Lori had blamed Rick, he had accepted his faults but pointed out the blame came both ways, neither were perfect. Rick wanted to lash out months of built up tension boiling up inside of him of her shortcomings as a wife, mother and a friend but he didn't, he didn't think Lori could handle the truth nor accept any fault of her own, he had given up even trying to make her see past herself.

They had sat there for hours exhausted. Neither had any more to say to one another and Rick felt it deep down within himself their marriage was over. For the first time in his marriage in a long time, he did what he felt was right, he wasn't going to cover up the cracks.

_"__Lori, you know that I love you, I love you enough to let you go"_

Lori looked up and met Rick's eyes, they were clear and resolute. Rick could see the disbelief growing on her face and the more intently he looked at her, the more he could see it was finally registering. Rick frowned, he didn't want to do this and his eyes softened.

At the back of her mind, she had thought that Rick would just lay down some changes, that they try again but he didn't and it hit her like a ton of bricks, Rick was walking away after all these years.

They both had sat on opposite sides of the table and Lori began to cry, Rick didn't stop his tears from falling, he hated himself for doing this but they didn't work anymore, it was the end which was meant to be forever.

They finally agreed on a divorce. Lori had decided she couldn't stay in King County, face people and the gossiping, she decided to go stay with her parents who live a couple of hours drive away. She mentioned she was going to take Carl with her but something awakened inside of Rick, if he was going to fight for someone it was someone he couldn't live without, he was firm and aggressive he wouldn't allow Carl to be taken out of town, out of school, their home. Lori was knocked for six, the assertiveness Rick showed for Carl and nothing for her. She was shocked and didn't argue with him so it was agreed Carl would stay with Rick. Rick had secretly been relieved Lori didn't put up much of a fight, she was stubborn and strong minded, at one time he found this attractive and they were the opposites who attract but he wasn't sure what would happen down the line once she recovered, her actions and behaviour were nowadays unpredictable.

Carl was sleeping over at Morgan's house tonight. Morgan said it would be good for Carl to spend some time with Duane, just be a kid, he and Jenny would take care of him for the night so Rick could sort his head out after the events of the past week and to be honest Morgan noticed Rick wasn't looking so good, he had dark circles under his eyes, hasn't shaved for a couple of days and was surviving on a few hours of sleep. Morgan joked he was beginning to look like a hobo, he needed a shave, a shower, good food in his belly and just sort himself out, he would take care of Carl like his own. At first Rick was reluctant to the idea so soon after Lori had gone but after Morgan put his case forward that it was in the best interest of Carl, he agreed.

Carl didn't want to go and stay with the Jones, although he loved it there, he thought Rick would leave him as well and stared down at the floor. Rick got down onto his knees, put his hands on Carl's shoulders so they were eye level and promised, he and a bowl of his famous porridge which would be better than his last attempt would be waiting for him in the morning before he dropped him off at school. Rick gave Carl the Rick Grimes No Talking Shit Stare and he knew his dad meant what he said, a little smile formed on his face and he threw his arms around Rick's neck. Rick picked him up off the ground and hugged him into a bear hug, Carl giggled _"Dad, can you be waitin' with a bowl of Coco-Pops instead?"_ which made Rick laugh and squeeze him more _"Sure buddy, I was hopin' you'd say that cause I think I've burnt all the saucepans". _

Morgan watched father and son with a smile and hoped that they could both move on without Lori. Shane couldn't be relied upon to lookout for Rick and Carl, his idea will be to drag Rick out to the bars and strip clubs to drown his sorrows. Rick and Lori were madly in love since high school so it must have torn Rick to end their marriage, he didn't want Rick punishing himself like he does when he feels like he's let people down so he promised to make sure to be there for his friend and call the only other friend whose like a brother to Rick. The man speaks little but him just being there would mean a lot to Rick.

Rick wasn't able to sit at home, he volunteered to do overtime hoping his mind would be distracted with work but to no avail.

Pulling up outside the diner, Rick looks up at the neon lights, Vatos Diner. Lori never came in here, she disliked the place, the appearances of the owners and their workers were too rough looking for her likings. Rick liked to come here on his breaks than the other eateries they'd usually go to, the Vatos Crew weren't so bad once he got to know them after a misunderstanding years back which involved misinformation by a mole from a rival crew, a near shootout and Guillermo the leader threatening that he would feed the infiltrator and anyone who interfered to his three vicious dogs which turned out to be Teacup-sized Chihuahuas, they didn't trust cops either. Rick had controlled the situation and then there was a truce between The Vatos and the Sheriff's Department. It's a joke amongst them now, Rick has formed a friendship with the Vatos Crew and Felipe was actually a nurse at the old people's home who looked after old Mr Gilbert who was one of his neighbors, he'd started having serious asthmatic attacks and needed twenty-four hour care. Felipe was one of his nurses and he would give Rick weekly updates on his health.

Feeling relaxed and in a non-Lori environment, he gets out of the car and makes his quick entrance from the cold into the warmth of the diner.

There's only a few people left dining, it's around 10pm, Rick had come in on his break to get a late night caffeine fix to keep him alert for the remainder of his shift. He takes off his hat, putting it down on the counter and takes a seat on the stool. There's low music playing from the radio, he sits there listening to the song, it seemed tonight he wouldn't get a break from his thoughts as the song plays, quietly in the background.

_"__Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high,  
It never would've worked out right, Yea  
We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone"_

"Marshall BraveStarr, what can I get ya" the waitress asks blowing a bubble from her gum, it pops snapping Rick out of his thoughts. He looks up at the tomboy behind the counter.

"Just a strong black coffee Tara" Rick requests, his mouth turns up at the corners a little at the nickname Tara had given him. It was Deputy Rick for a year and then her dad got ill and she and her sister nursed him back to health, they'd spent months watching his old videos from the 80s and one cartoon of a lawman with morals reminded her of Rick and the name stuck. She'd recite a few lines from the theme song to him, all in good humour;

_"__One day, a lawman appeared, with powers of a hawk, wolf, puma and bear, protector of piece, mystic man from afar, champion of justice, Marshall BraveStarr!" _

The first time Shane heard this, he was on the floor laughing and then she called him Thirty/Thirty who was Marshall BraveStarr's talking techno horse. Shane didn't like being referred to a horse. Tara snorted _"it's better than jackass!"_ Like Thirty/Thirty, Shane liked to carry a giant rifle, was quick tempered and aggressive which occasionally (most of the times) led to disagreements between him and Rick about the use of force in the line of duty. Shane is a hot head, all guns blazin' whereas Rick is calm, a mediator in any conflict, and often seeks peaceful resolution to every problem, unless confronted by a hostile threat to the public is when he draws his gun, the badge on his chest, really says who he is and what he stands for.

Rick enjoyed Tara's analogy of them and the cartoon characters. It made him laugh, especially when Shane would sulk like a kid and point out that Rick was not a Native American and he would try and refer himself to the Galaxy Rangers or Captain America. Tara knew Captain America which he was not!_ "and who the hell were the Galaxy Rangers?"_ she thought.

"Busy night, anything exciting to report?" Tara enquiries whilst pouring the hot black liquid into a mug.

"Just the one or two nosey neighbours"

"Ah, a cop's best friend!" Tara places the coffee in front of Rick

Tara, fresh out of college has been pondering whether to finally sign up to the academy. She wanted more than pouring coffee and flipping burgers for a living. A few members of her family were officers of the law, she's been taught how shoot a gun and knows how to defend herself, she just needs the discipline and guidance to make it. She would eagerly listen to stories from The Vatos and Rick and Shane would tell her about when they were rookies, they made it sound fun and action packed but Rick would bring her back to reality especially when Shane said their lives were like a Lethal Weapon Movie. Rick the realistic would point out it was nothing like a Lethal Weapon Movie, it was a tough job with a lot of responsibilities, he would give her the down side of being a cop which she would frown at but she didn't mind, she wanted to be a part of something like Rick and Shane were and she liked the whole aspect of the force being your family which Rick said was what he liked about his job and the satisfaction it gave him to be able to help people.

Rick notices Tara still standing in front of him but she was staring behind him. He thought maybe she's off on one of her daydreams and takes a sip of his coffee leaving her to it, he really didn't feel like engaging in conversation and hoped she would leave him be today.

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

Rick turns around to see what Tara's going on about and his eyes land on the young woman sitting in the booth staring out the window. He recognises the blonde ponytail and moving his gaze closer, he recognises the young woman "Beth?"

"You know her Rick?" Tara asks curiously and eagerly hoping that he'll introduce them.

Rick nods and excuses himself.

He walks over slowly and stops at the booth. Beth looks to her side and sees a man in uniform beside her. She notices the holster with its weapon fastened in, baton and handcuffs at the side. Her gaze trails up and meets kind blue eyes she's met before.

"May I?" Rick asks gesturing towards to the seat opposite.

Beth nods a yes and her eyes slip back down to her cup. Rick takes the seat opposite her and watches her for a long moment.

They just sit there in companionable silence, neither in a rush to talk. Rick watches her fingers play around the cup and the light catches on the diamond ring on her engagement finger which catches his attention.

"I apologise I didn't get an opportunity to speak to you this mornin', I didn't want to interrupt or intrude when you were amongst guests. I wanted to pay my respects to you and your family. It was rude of me to leave without speaking to you."

Beth fingers stop moving "You weren't intruding and you don't need to apologise" she says looking up from her cup.

Rick noticed she looked pale and so delicate, her eyes mirrored his own, lost and sleep deprived. He could only imagine on a normal day there'd be a spark and most likely a natural glow of rose colour to her cheeks.

"I was glad to see you came. The people who mattered to Zach in the end were there. Thank you for coming." Beth had meant it and after a while she averts her eyes from his and looks back at the cup and Rick gives her a sad smile.

Rick wanted give her some comfort, some kind of reassurance that everything will be fine but he wasn't sure what to say, he himself was going through a hard time and didn't know whether he would be able to be happy again and be able to move on, get on with life like the past fifteen years never happened, remembering only hurt but they were apart of who he is. His mind was searching for the right thing to say and he just thought about the time he and Zack spent talking.

"He talked about you before he died"

"He did?" Beth asks

Rick smiles nodding

"I didn't know him long but talking to him, I could tell he was a special guy, a guy who shouldn't have died, a guy who clearly loved you."

Rick's words warned Beth's heart and this was evident as for the first time he had seen Beth smile, it was a sweet smile, a few silent tears run down her face and she tries to wipe them away. Rick searches his pocket and hands her his handkerchief and a little micro-machine police car falls out dropping on the table. Beth picks it up and smiles at it.

"My sons," Rick says looking at the micro-machine "he must have put it in my pocket earlier when I dropped him off at school." Rick rummages through his other pocket and finds a tiny Sheriff Lego-man and puts it down in front of him.

"He wants to take after his daddy when he grows up" Beth says looking at the toys and then up at him.

Rick leans back in his seat nodding

"Yea, I have a feelin' he does but if he wanted to be a Formula One Driver or the next Billy Elliott I'd support him."

Beth allows herself to smile "That's refreshing to hear, you seem to be a cool dad, I bet your son thinks so? How old is he?"

"He's 7 going onto 70" Rick laughs rubbing his brow, not sure anyone has referred to him as being a cool dad apart from Carl.

"At that age, they tend to be like that, sometimes I get mixed up who the parent is with my kids" she manages a laugh.

Rick looks at Beth uncertainly, she's young early 20s he thinks. He didn't remember Zach talking about them having children?

"You have kids?" He asks

Beth looks up from the toys sadly "No" she shakes her head and finally realising how it must have sounded to a stranger

"No, I meant the kids I teach."

"You're a teacher?" Rick asks

"I am...was-"

Rick study's her for a while, gone was her smile and now the vacant face with the lost look in her eyes again, he realised he'd inadvertently upset her out of his curiosity. He sits up and elbows lean forward on to the table.

"I'm sorry Beth, I didn't mean to upset you"

She shakes her head no, "I know you didn't mean to upset me. I just keep thinking about Zach, everything reminds me of him and stuff we talked about, I feel so…empty." she whispers.

"I can't say I know what you're going through, I can only imagine but in time, I hope, things will get easier, believe in your faith, Zach told me he wanted you to live a full life and to have everything you wanted to become a reality, he wouldn't want you to be stuck in the past of_ "what if"_ he'd want you to remember the good times you shared and it would make him happy to see you look to the future and find that again. Granted it won't happen overnight but with time, one day you'll see he was right."

Beth looks up at Rick

"Maybe…he said that to me too" she whispers.

Rick wanted to kick himself, he feels guilty for being so forward and talking about moving on, he'd upset her, she'd become quiet and distant again. He wasn't in the right mind to be giving out advice he himself wouldn't be able to take. He opens his mouth to speak but then stops waiting for a response from Beth so he sits patiently.

"I locked myself in my bathroom a couple of nights ago and did something stupid. I smashed my mirror, picked up a piece of broken glass, held it to my wrist, ready to-" Beth stops and closes her eyes "I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't do it."

Beth is shaking, "How could I be so selfish, irresponsible and stupid! Daddy, Maggie, Shawn, what I would have put them through, god – please forgive me" she began sobbing into her hands. Without hesitation, Rick gets up and takes a seat beside her and puts a comforting arm around her shoulder, he could see she was on the verge of having a panic attack, Rick pulls her to him and held her while she cried.

"Hey, you didn't go through with it, that's the most important thing, you decided that your life was worth living, you're stronger than you think." Rick says while stroking his hand up and down her arm and Beth nods her head in between her crying gasps.

Tara worried, rushes over to their table and hands a glass of water to Rick. She watches Rick place the cup to her lips for her to drink. Rick noticing Tara still hovering over them, nods a thank you and kindly gestures for her to leave them in privacy. Tara sulkily walks off.

Beth's eyelids slip closed finally calm and looking like she could fall asleep any moment.

"It's alright, just rest" he says breathing into her hair.

Beth's breathing becomes steady, Rick scan feel her heart rate slowing down to match his which was a good sign.

Rick sits with her allowing the peace and comfort he could provide to her for as long as she needed. Seeing a lot of the diners leaving and noticing the time, Rick whispers down to her squeezing gently on her arm to get her attention.

"It's pretty late, would you like me to call someone or I could drive you home?"

Beth sits up "that's ok I have my car"

"I'll drive you home" Rick offers

"I'll be fine" Beth says as she tries to stand not wanting to be a nuisance, she felt embarrassed she broke down in front of the deputy again.

"Beth, allow me to drive you home" Rick insists as he stands blocking her way

Tara coughs watching from behind the counter, Rick takes out his wallet and pays for his and Beth's undrunk drinks and returns to stand beside her waiting for her to answer. Beth thinks a while and then reluctantly agrees as he was adamant he wasn't going to let her drive home in her state of mind. Rick relieved she accepted, helps her put on her coat and leads her to the door when a commotion erupts when the diner doors fly open.

"Thank god Beth!"

Maggie and Amy run up to her and Maggie pulls Beth into a tight hug.

"Oh Bethie, I was so worried, daddy doesn't know you snuck out, he'll be freakin' out if he finds out" Maggie kisses Beth on the forehead.

"You left without informin' anyone!" Amy was angry but that didn't last long and she was hugging Beth

"I'm sorry, I just needed to be alone to think, how did you find me?" Beth feels guilty that her sister and Amy were out looking for her.

"Glenn tracked the GPS on your cell"

The door bangs open, Glenn is rushing in with a smile on his face "Beth!" Glenn hugs her. Glen sees Rick standing behind Beth and walks over extending his hand recognising him from the funeral but not actually been introduced.

"Hi, I'm Glenn Rhee, I'm Maggie's husband, it's nice to finally meet you."

Amy had sung Rick's praises that if he wasn't there to handle the accident, look after Beth and if it was left to Deputy Walsh, she didn't know what would have happened and Glenn wanted to show his appreciation to the officer who took such good care of his sister-in-law who he loved like his own.

"Rick Grimes" Rick shakes Glenn's extended hand and nods hello to Maggie and Amy.

"We wanted to say thank you for everything you did that day, the few cops I've come across are nothing like how Amy described you. Can I buy you a drink?"

"It was nothing, really, I was only glad I was there to help" Rick responded never been good at receiving praises

Glenn did some background checks on Rick, curious of the deputy Amy and Zach's family had praised, Beth had said nothing but he could see that Beth was comfortable in the deputy's presence. He knew from the few articles on the small town deputy, Rick was well-liked and respected by all and he'd even made a few good arrests which made it in the local papers.

Maggie concerned about getting Beth home interrupts that its late and that they should head home. They all make quick visits to the bathroom leaving Beth and Rick alone for a few minutes. Rick opens his wallet and removes one of his cards and he writes something on the back. He looks up and hands the card to Beth.

"My card, if ever you need someone to talk to. If you can't reach me at work, you can call me on my cell, the number is on the back. If I don't pick up, leave me a message, text, I'll call back when I pick up my messages."

Beth accepts the card "Thank you Deputy Grimes"

"Rick" he smiles

"Thank you Rick, thank you for listenin'." She looks up appreciatively at him and he looked happy to have helped.

"It was nice to meet you Rick, maybe we'll see you around" Glenn smiles

Rick nods "Good Night" to them all.

They all leave the diner and Beth takes a quick look back at Rick and smiles at him and he smiles back. Rick watches Glenn drive Beth and Maggie home and Amy gets into Beth's mini and follows behind.

Rick's portable radio goes off and he waves Tara bye as he responds to the call. He was glad he had gotten a chance to speak to Beth and given her his number in case she needed somebody to talk to and he really was glad if he could help her in anyway. He now just had to get through tonight and then he'd be reunited with Carl in the morning. He felt better than he did earlier, he gave Beth some sound advice and he was going to try and use the advice himself. Priority - Carl and himself. He will go home after his shift, shave his growing beard which has become irritatingly itchy, eat and then sleep. He needed to get his life back on track and he and Carl would start afresh from tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Another chapter for those still joining me keeping Beth (Brick) alive, to a beautiful couple who could have been. To the Beth and Brick Writers, keep them alive for us on fanfiction, there are legendary writers here who have kept us gripped and obsessed in their writing, I need to read your stories, I really do, your writing takes me to the separate universes of Brick =)

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS:** none

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Rick had tucked Carl into bed after reading a chapter of Harry Potter. Every night when Rick wasn't working a night shift, it was an unbreakable routine like brushing teeth that they'd settle down and get engrossed in Hogwarts the adventures of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Rick could recite the first five books by heart, the first five books were their favourites. Carl would insist Rick do the voices of Dumbledore and Hagrid which only made them laugh, Rick was bad at impersonating and they'd have to restart the line again. They used a sock as a bookmark in memory of Dobby. Kissing Carl on the head good night, Rick gathered dirty laundry, turned on the nightlight and made his way down to the laundry room to put on a wash and then cleared up the mess they'd made whilst cooking spagbol for dinner. It was now 9pm and Rick finally sat down on the couch with a well deserved beer to wind down for the evening in front of the TV.

Even though the TV was on, like most nights, Rick couldn't concentrate and his mind would go to his thoughts he had buried deep down of how his life had turned out, a single parent alone on a Friday night, the only comfort he had was a cold beer, TV and control of the remote and he didn't have to watch Downton Abbey anymore. He looks up and sees the family pictures over the walls, they used to be happy at one time. Rick didn't want to look at the pictures so he got up and began to take all the pictures of Lori down. Carl would be upset, he'll explain to him why and move some of the pictures into Carl's room, he could keep as many pictures of his mom so to feel close to her. He didn't want to look at Lori at every corner of the house, being reminded of what they were and what they're not, he didn't need that, he and Carl were starting afresh.

It was around 10pm and he crashed back on the couch tired but his eyes wouldn't drift off to the land of sleep. A couple of minutes pass by and he hears a text message alert on his cell. He reaches over and sees an unidentified number. He presses read;

_"__I was walking down Main Street in Atlanta and saw this poster on the billboard and I remembered of our conversation last week. I thought maybe your son would like this"_

Rick scrolls down and sees a link, a poster and tickets purchased for a Billy Elliott Musical.

_"__When I needed someone, you were there, you're the first person who I felt I could confide in, not even to my daddy or sister. You didn't push me to speak you just held me and I felt safe. There's nothing I can say or do to show you my appreciation but I wanted to give you a little something. You don't have to accept these tickets but it would make me happy if you did. I remember how fondly you spoke about your son, and it would be a treat for him to get a chance to see this show, it's one of the best shows I've seen…dreams and all, looking to the future…I hope you accept…Beth"_

Rick can't believe it, he leans back on to the pillow in disbelief sighing, Carl had been going on about Billy Elliott the Musical for ages and he didn't get a chance to book tickets. He remembers how Carl was crushed but he didn't complain once, Rick was annoyed at himself as he was so caught up in his problems. Rick wondered how Beth got hold of these tickets when all the tickets were sold out, they must have cost her a fortune, all the moms and dads were pulling out their hair to get tickets. Rick presses the reply button

_"__You know you don't ever need to repay me, I meant what I said, anytime you need to talk, a shoulder, don't hesitate. The tickets are great, they must have cost you a fortune since they were sold out, how much did they cost, I will be willing to pay for these – Rick"_

he presses send and waits for a reply.

"_There is no cost, it's my gift to a little boy who dreams to be a dancer and if I can help in some way, then this is my small contribution to the next Billy Elliott' =)"_

A slow grin spreads across Rick's face, his mouth turns up at the corners and then into a full on smile. Carl was going to be overexcited tomorrow and Beth will be the person to thank when his eyes pop out of his eye sockets and he's jumping around the room screaming.

Rick taps away on his cell…

_"__Miss Greene, you're goin' to be responsible for the riot that's gonna erupt in the county when an excited 7 year old is runnin' around town screamin' to all his friends and their parents that he has tickets to the musical that nobody can get their hands on! We're goin' to have to have a lockdown at the Sherriff's office! I mean this, thank you, you made a defeated man's day…year…Rick =D" _

He presses send thinking how he was going to give Carl this news and how to thank Beth.

Message alert

_"__=) It was nothing…really…Good Night…Beth"_

Rick saves her number into his cell, gets up and switches the computer on to look at his schedule the day of the musical. He sees that he has a shift, he checks to see if he could switch shifts with one of the other deputies, Shane wouldn't be happy being partnered with Leon Basset for a day so he messages Deputy Alby first to switch. Drumming his fingers on the table waiting for a reply knowing Deputy Alby was on shift he'd respond straight away and as he thought, Alby text back agreeing. Happy, Rick types in the link address and reads up on the musical and sees what else they could do in Atlanta, they would make a whole day of it. It was finally midnight when he had worked out an itinerary that Carl would enjoy, he switches off the computer exhausted, sprints up the stairs, taking a peep in on Carl and then makes his way to his room. He knew when his head hit his pillow he would fall asleep peacefully like a baby and he did.

Beth puts her cell down smiling. She looks at the picture of her and Zach in the photo on her nightstand, she'd come across a really kind man who'd reached out to her, shown her kindness and believed she was strong and could do anything. She was remembering the good things in life, making someone happy, helping, she had decided it was time she began to rebuild her life and do the things that she had wanted to do before her life had changed. Zach wanted her to fulfill her dreams, he'd be proud and Rick was someone who'd reminded her that this was possible.

Her meeting in Atlanta had been positive and in a few weeks she'd start her new journey wherever it would lead her, she was hopeful that the change would be good, her family will be crushed, in time, they'd be happy but until then, she was determined to make a positive change and this would hopefully help her heal and finally move on. She had a lot of love to give and there were people out there that needed her love.

Beth fell asleep dreaming of the next stage of her life, it was unknown and scary but she was comforted by a kind stranger and his words to try and live life again, for the first time in a long time, she slept without tears in her eyes, she didn't feel the agonising pain in her heart so much, she was accepting that life goes on in this world and the next and she wanted to see what she could offer and what else was out there for her.

Reviews please?


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I want to thank the people who have added me as a favourite, are following, those who are reading and kind thanks to; Emma Kellog, Kaylah, Quest, daneruhl, malzateb, ValeriaGrimes, Atilia Dawn Black, Pretty Racing, Lovergirl24, Genni, terrazas14 and Iayvba who have kindly left me reviews.

_Malzateb – I think in TWD - Atlanta is the capital city of the US State Georgia and King County is in a rural county in the state of Georgia just off the edge so it must be a couple of hours drive away? I'm not too sure but Rick got from leaving Morgan and Duane from his hometown on horseback in a couple of hours to Atlanta. I'm not 100% sure but someone might be kind enough to confirm._

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS:** 1) Mentions of suicide 2) Beth leaving to fulfill a wish/ambition/goal but she will be back, I feel for my story, it is needed - everyone needs to grow and re-evaluate life and this is Beth's way to deal with her past, present and future so please don't give up on her, me and this fic. Everyone's points of views will always differ and I understand if you don't agree with mine in this fic =)

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The traffic light turns red, Rick pulls up at the junction. Shane was complaining about the woman he is dating, all women he has dated in fact;

_"__Never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light, born to think the switch only goes one way….ON!_

Rick shook his head half listening, one hand on the steering wheel and elbow leaning out the window, his arm feeling the warmth from the sun on the cold early morning.

_"__Come home, house all lit up"_ Shane continues.

Rick watches the pedestrians cross the road, Father Gabriel waves Good Morning on his way to Sunday Sermon and Rick nods returning the gesture. Shane was still moaning but seeing a pretty girl cross he couldn't help but quietly whistle and begins to appreciate the woman form, his eyes clearly had found his next target. Rick rolls his eyes ignoring him and looks in the direction of the hospital watching the comings and goings of the hospital staff and patients.

He sees a girl with short dark hair walking out being comforted by a young Korean man he recognised meeting at the diner a couple of weeks ago, jogging his memory _"Maggie and Glenn Rhee"_ Following behind, he sees Beth and her brother with his arm protectively around her shoulder and there were Medical Doctors waving them goodbye, her brother was carrying a box in his other hand. Looking closer, Beth was carrying something white held up to her chest. Rick takes off his shades and looks up at the hospital remembering that Zach had started working there before the accident. He looks back at Beth, she was carrying Zach's white coat, she must have been there collecting his belongings.

A car behind begins beeping getting Rick's attention back at the road ahead seeing the green light, he puts the car in gear. Shane pops his head out the window and in his Shane way signals to the driver to shut up and wait or else he'll get out the car. The beeping abruptly stops. Rick puts his shades back on and drives off taking a quick look into his wing mirror as the vision of group becomes smaller. Beth had her head laid on Maggie's shoulder who was hugging her whilst the guys were putting Zach's belonging into the back of the car.

Rick strides into Headquarters.

"Oh come on Officer Grimes, we promise we'll behave!" Isaac protests.

"Rick, we'll do anythin' help us out! If my dad finds out he's gonna freak out and send me to that military school he's been threatenin' about!" Jacob says staring wide eyed through the bars "and d'ya have to lock us in this cell?" Jacob whines shaking the bars as if he could bend them apart and squeeze through.

Rick smirks putting his hat down on his desk and picks up his messages, looking for a message from Lori which wasn't there, he sighs.

"I have to agree with your old man, you're not exactly helpin' yourselves, keep doin' what you do and I'll keep lockin' you up and treatin' you like the idiots you both are. What in the world possessed you to pull that prank?" Rick tried not to smile remembering Shane did the same prank about 17 years ago.

_Shane was pissed with the coach who wouldn't let them play in the big game that week and decided to play a prank on him and Rick got dragged into it. Shane stuck a potato into the Coach's truck's exhaust. He remembers him and Shane watching from behind the bleachers as the Coach started the engine, pressed down on the gas, the engine roaring and then the truck backfired. There was a loud bang that echoed through the car park and travelled all the way over to the football pitch to the bleachers. People were ducking, diving, screaming, running thinking a gun was being shot. The smoke and fumes were everywhere. They had gotten into a lot of trouble that day "ahh the stupid days" Rick thought._

Rick wasn't looking forward to dealing with this, this was the last thing he needed for the end of his shift. Carl was coming back home after spending his first weekend with Lori whose living with her parents in Macon. This would be the first time he and Lori would come face to face since she left. She wasn't there when Rick had dropped Carl off on Friday night, she had told her parents that she wasn't ready to deal with him, Rick had wanted to speak to her but she didn't show up and stayed out the house.

He left a message on Lori's cell phone to find out if they had left and that was hours ago and she still hadn't called back, it irritated him but he wasn't going to show it when she turned up, he was too busy missing Carl. He didn't know how he endured being away from him for the few days and those days went painstakingly slow. He didn't want to go home to a dark and empty house, he wasn't sure how they would keep up with this arrangement, he had hoped Lori would move closer or back to King County which meant Carl could be near him and he'd only be a walk away. He was considering to offer Lori to move back into the house and he'd find an apartment close by, that's if she'd move back to town.

He pulls out his cell phone from his pocket for the hundredth time and just as he does he receive a text message from Lori saying she was running late and will be there before 9pm, he looks at the clock and its 5pm. He slumps into his seat pinching the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, Carl had to be up early for school, it would be past his bedtime and he wouldn't get any time with him tonight.

Isaac and Jacob's bickering breaks Rick's thoughts.

"Linda has already called your folks and Coach Ford is on his way down here so you both better think of a reason why he shouldn't press charges and don't think he's gonna go easy on you."

The boys sit on the bench with their elbows on their knees, Jacob has his face buried in his hands. Rick felt bad for them but they'd have to learn what was an innocent prank and one that was going to get you into a whole lot of trouble, they were lucky the prank didn't go wrong and nobody was hurt.

"You gotta admit it was funny and he had it coming". Isaac laughed and Jacob couldn't help and burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face, I've been wantin' to do that since Shane told us he did it back in the day…come on Deputy Grimes, you've got to admit it was hilarious, Ford is so in our faces, barking orders, he's lost it, he thinks he's still in the army!" Isaac snorts

"I've heard Shane tell that story about a hundred times and how you both used to get into trouble and you laugh every time!" Jacob points to Rick and grins.

Rick looks at them and the boys were laughing and the corners of Rick's lips creased upwards remembering past times and Coach Ford was an arrogant so and so and he did remind him of his Coach when he was in High School.

"Well Shanes not the best role model and this just proves it, your fathers are headin' this way" Rick nods towards the window, two cross looking men in suits were marching towards the station.

"Rick!" Jacob stares at him to help.

"Actions have reactions, consequences, that's life, get ready to face the music, sorry boys, you're on your own on this one." Rick tilts his head and stands up hearing the door buzz open.

"We are soo dead!" they both mumble.

"That you are" Rick mumbles back.

Jacob was in trouble and there was nothin' Rick could do to help Shane's little cousin. If he continued on this path, he was going to become a mini replica of his older cousin. Shane still acted like a teen and Rick was always there to keep him in line, the boys were both irresponsible, it was time they took responsibility for their actions, they'd be graduating in a years' time and they didn't need to get criminal records, wouldn't look good on college applications or job applications, they were both smart but common sense wise - dumb.

After half an hour of mediating, Rick managed to negotiate punishments that the adults were happy with and Coach Ford agreed not to press charges. It was agreed that the boys would pay for the car to be repaired and would be the Coach's helpers every Saturdays and school holidays which involved a lot of voluntary work for the community which the Coach would supervise. Rick thought that maybe Abraham could drill some practicality into them, he was a hard-nut in your face ex-soldier but he did care what happened to his students. Ironically, Abraham was an out of control teen so he probably could empathise with the teens and help point them in the right direction. Rick shakes hands with the men and escorts them to the door. Isaac and Jacob follow behind with their heads down, Rick pats them both on the backs as they leave _"You got off lightly, just follow the rules and the punishment will be over sooner." _and they both nod following their parents, they would get lectures when they got home and Rick knew it.

Rick goes back to his desk and begins to finish his reports whilst he waits for Carl and Lori to arrive, it was going to be a long three and a half hours.

"You've got all this to come with Carl" Helen the elderly secretary whose been there since Rick's dad was a Sheriff says whilst handing Rick a coffee.

Rick frowns and rubs his face. Helen caresses Rick's shoulder "I was jokin', Carl is a darlin', you don't need ta worry about that boy, he is such a sweet good boy, he takes after his daddy." Helen says fondly remembering Rick when he was a little boy who'd accompany his dad to work when school was out.

"Thanks Helen" Rick smiles putting his hand on Helen's and she whispers to him like when he was a kid all those years ago…

"I hid some treats for you in your drawer" she winks at him and goes back to her filing. Rick opens his drawer and smiles seeing the box which contains the iced doughnuts she hid from the others.

Rick gets up out of his chair and walks to look out the window still holding his mug. Leon rushes past and bumps into Rick making him spill most of his coffee on to the floor _"Sorry Rick, I'm in a rush!" _Leon runs off and Rick quietly curses thankful the boiling beverage didn't go over him. He puts his mug down backing away slowly to get something to clean up the mess. The door clicks open, turning around in time a girl nearly slips walking in but Rick is quick as he rushes forward and catches her in his arms and she grabs hold of his neck and shirt. He looked down at the stunned blue eyes and he smiles apologetically.

"You ok?" Rick asks helping her to stand straight.

Beth nods yes.

"I'm sorry, I spilled my drink, you sure you're ok?"

"Honestly, I'm fine" Beth promises giggling straightening her dress and pushing her loose hair from out of her eye.

Rick watches her for a long moment, Beth looked different to the times he'd met her before, not the lost and beaten girl a couple of months ago. Her face was free of tears, stress, depression, her eyes weren't as lost like they were and she had colour to her face. She was wearing a pretty pink dress, denim jacket and cowboy boots, dressed to go out. She looked at ease and not an emotional wreck like the times she had been. Realising he was staring a beat too long, his eyes fall on what was in her hands. Beth noticing him staring, speaks.

"This I believe belongs to you - your jacket, you leant it to me on that night…I forgot I had it until I was sortin' through clothes and stuff. I wanted to return it back to you before I leave. It's gettin' cold and you've probably been missin' it." Beth says handing his jacket over to him.

Rick doesn't move his gaze from hers when he take a hold of his jacket.

"Before you leave?" Rick asks narrowing his eyes in confusion stepping closer to her.

"I'm leavin' tomorrow. I had a call from my brother-in-law whose in the Army, his friend works for a Humanitarian Charity who move alongside the Army. I met with him a couple of weeks ago in Atlanta, they require urgent humanitarian assistance; doctors, nurses and teachers to go out to Afghanistan for a couple of months and then to Ethiopia. Me and Zach had put our names down a while ago and then we got jobs here as we didn't hear back but they finally gave the go ahead. My friend Amy, she's a nurse is goin' in place of Zach."

"Afghanistan…Ethiopia? Rick repeats looking at Beth in alarm "Beth, have you thought about this, these are dangerous countries, you could get hurt, ill…" Rick throws his jacket on the table and puts both hands on her arms "What about your teachin' job here?"

"I had to turn down the job when Zach died, they needed someone straight away and your right, they are dangerous, I thought about this long and hard, I'm goin' in with my eyes open, they need help and aid and support. I'm not tied down to anythin' or anyone, I make the perfect candidate to go and offer my services to people who need it. I've always wanted to go out and help and it's about time I actually did!" Beth hopes Rick understands and would see it from her point of view but she feels like she's having the same conversation she had with her family who had the same worries and concerns.

Rick looks on at Beth trying to digest what she's intending on doing, it was a brave and courageous life decision she was making but for some reason it didn't sit well with him. He'd not known her long but he felt quite protective over her.

Rick had gone into thinking mode, remembering his closest friend, Daryl served a decade in the Army, he'd seen a lot and experienced a lot. There were things they used to talk about, graphic details and then there were times when Daryl would cut off and keep to himself, he never wanted to push his limits about the things that he would not reveal also like the things from his childhood which Rick knew was an abusive environment. Daryl was a tough son of a bitch, he'd grown up in the slums of Georgia but Beth, she was a delicate young woman who grew up on a farm who was protected her whole life and she'd only just buried her fiancé, this could ever make her stronger or completely break her and that worried Rick, the progress she was making was steady but good, any set back, she could be back to square one, he knew he had his own problems which set him back some days but Beth's revelation about her attempted suicide comes into his mind and his mind goes into a spasm attack.

He takes hold of Beth's arm and walks her to the conference room and shuts the door. Beth watches him in bewilderment. He gestures for her to take a seat and he paces in front of her and she watches patiently.

"What does your father, brother, sister say?" Rick is still pacing up and down with his hands on his hips.

"They had the same reaction your havin' right now" Beth points feeling a bit guilty now and wished she'd just handed over his jacket and left him in peace.

"_And you're still goin'?_" he says a little too high pitched, he stops abruptly and looks at her, his eyes frowning, the worry evident on his face.

Beth nods yes "They've finally accepted it and respect my decision."

"Have you told anyone about what you told me in the diner about the glass shard?" Rick watches to see if Beth gives him an honest answer.

"No, you're the only person I told" Beth answered

"You know if they were to find out what you've been through, they'd probably not let you go until they were certain you were one hundred per cent ok?" Rick informs her.

"They know about Zach dying and I told you about that night in confidence and I told you I couldn't go through with it and I will never try to ever again" Beth's eyes hardened when speaking.

"Beth, if somethin' was to happen to you when you're out there and I knew I could have stopped it from happenin' then I would never be able to live with myself!" Rick emphasised this by running his hands down his clean shaven face.

Beth attempts to say something but then changes her mind as soon as she sees the lines forming on his forehead, her earlier smile now upside down, she was now looking anywhere but him. She wasn't expecting Rick to react like this, it should have been a good luck and come back home safe. Rick watches her for a long time, you could literally cut the silence around them with a knife.

Finally finding her voice "Do you think I'm still some naïve little girl, that when a problem arises, I'm gonna break every given opportunity? I admit I made a huge mistake, maybe if you were in my shoes, you'd have done the same or maybe not, our makeup genes are different. I'm physically weak but I have hidden strength in me, everyone has a weak moment but I fought it, cause when it came down to slittin' my wrists and endin' it all in my bathroom, I knew it was wrong! I'm meant to be breathin', livin', makin' it in this world, my parents, brother and sister flashed through my mind, if I ended it, then I would have let them all down and in that one moment I would have murdered my parent's upbringin' and their faith. If I was gonna break, I would have broken on the day Zach died in my arms but I didn't. I wanna live and help others to live, just like how you helped me, I want to be able to do that for someone else, even if it's just one person!" Beth is tryin' to catch her breathing.

Rick tilted his head seeing her change in demeanour and lets out a reluctant sigh, he didn't in all his intentions in giving his opinion, want to upset or anger her. He squats down beside her and places his hand on her entwined hands resting on her lap which had turned white from fidgeting. He places his other hand on the seat's arm rest. He bends his head as in a sign of defeat/surrender.

"I'm sorry," he shakes his head "I know it's known of my business…it's just that I care, I want to make sure you're ok and not makin' a rash decision, we've all made some, I, of all people have in the past." Rick says honestly.

Beth looks down at him and controlling her voice

"I'm accepting that life goes on in this world, there's a whole big wide world and oceans out there and I've never really been out of Georgia, I've not experienced much that I can look back on and be proud of, say to my children and their children, I got out there and made a difference. This gives me some purpose, focus in life, if you know what I mean?"

Rick nods in understanding and they both sit in silence.

"So, you leave tomorrow, that soon huh?" Rick says breaking the silence, her heart was set on this and nothing he was going to say was going to change her mind.

"I do" Beth smiles

"You'll keep in touch, so I know you're ok, message me once in a while whilst your savin' the world?" Rick tries to lighten the mood.

"I'd like that very much" Beth gets up and Rick stands and she hugs him resting her head on his chest. Rick smiles and returns the hug. Rick opens the door for Beth and they walk back to Rick's desk. Leon had tried to peep in to see what was going on but moved back to his desk when he saw Rick coming out.

"If you feel like you need to talk to anyone, at any time, you have my number, my email address, I'll respond back, there's a time differences, so don't think I'm ignorin' or forgotten about you if I don't respond back instantly, but I will…respond back."

Beth touched, nods "You gotta let me know how the Billy Elliott Musical goes, I wanna hear all about it!"

"Carl is lookin' forward to it and you know, so am I!" Rick isn't ashamed to admit.

"I'm glad, music and dance is a part of life, its beautiful you'll see!" Beth looks passionate whilst talking and Rick is pleased to see Beth happy again.

"Would you like a coffee, tea…doughnut?" Rick remembers his treat, walks to his desk and picks up the box and offers one to Beth with a smile.

Beth looks at the box and can't hide the playful grin on her face "I thought cops and doughnuts was all a joke?"

"Ahhh…unfortunately, the cliché is true, we cops do love a doughnut" he laughs.

"No thank you, no deserts before dinner" Beth declines politely laughing along with him. She noticed how handsome he looked when he was smiling and laughing, it suited him, he should do it more she thought.

"You sure? They're good" Rick holds the sweet treat in front of her.

"I'm sure, they smell and look good but I'm meetin' my family for dinner, they wanted to give me a farewell dinner and I chose to go to Vatos Diner, they do the best meatballs and deserts I ever tasted and Maggie said she's gonna order a table full, she's been havin' these cravings lately, so I have to keep my stomach empty til then."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your meal" Rick says closing the box and putting it back down on his table.

"You know, you're more than welcome to come when you finish work, the dinner could go on til midnight? Or, I'm sorry, your son and wife will be waitin' for you?" Beth remembered he couldn't just up and go to her farewell dinner at a drop of a hat.

Rick shakes his head "I've finished my shift. My son is with his mother, she's goin' to be droppin' him off here later tonight, so I'm just catching up with paperwork."

"So, you want to join us?" Beth asks hopefully.

Rick thinks and then seeing her smile, he gives in, it would be nice, he had already met her family and they were genuinely nice people, plus he was suddenly hungry and he agrees managing to widen the smile already on Beth's face.

"Excuse me for a moment" he laughs "I need to let Helen know that I'm leavin' the station."

Rick informs Helen that he would be back by 8.30pm and to message him if Lori turns up earlier than 9pm. He grabs his jacket and opens the door for Beth to exit and he follows her onto the street. They decide to walk the ten minute distance by foot to the diner and Rick fills Beth in on the activities he has planned for Carl and Beth tells him where the best places and prices were to go to. Carl had mentioned that he wanted to go to a Teddy Bear Factory and Beth knew exactly the right place and gave Rick the directions.

"Rick I'm going to tell the counselor about my attempted suicide and he can decide whether I get on that plane or not. I don't want to go and leave you worryin', that wouldn't be right, your a really sweet caring guy and I don't want to take advantage of your kindness... but I am real glad I met you, I'm sure Zach and my Momma sent you into my life as my guardian angel" Beth says smiling watching ahead of her whilst Rick watches from his side and he laughs feeling a bit embarrassed stopping just outside the diner.

"Shall we?" Rick asks holding the door open.

"Lets" Beth answers linking her arm in his and rests her other hand on top and they enter hearing the guests cheering their welcome, the music and laughter exploding around them, The Vatos Crew in their element knowing how to throw a party rush over to the party girl and happy to see Rick joining them pulling off their jackets and giving them a beer each.

"To Beth - may our Florence Nightingale return back to us safely " everyone cheers laughing.

"To you Beth" Rick clinks his bottle on to Beth's.

* * *

A/N I struggled to write the thoughts of Beth about the attempted suicide and justifying a few months later going away…it may be a bit too soon but I thought she needed to go away re-evaluate her life, live and experience a little to make her stronger, there will always be struggles in life but sometimes you go through them with family and sometimes with other people and come out stronger, this is my Beth's way with dealing with the loss and recovery in this fic with the kind and supporting conversations she's had with Rick giving her courage to carry on.

I've already written a chapter for Christmas but unfortunately there is a while before Christmas comes up in this story and things happening to the run up to the celebrations, so Christmas won't be for another few chapters…if I had the time, to complete the other chapters, it would have been up so the Christmas Chapter will most likely be up next year sometime. I've been really busy with work so haven't been able to catch up and get the story to that point, I don't want to rush to just get it up and make a mess…hope those reading understand =) xxx

Reviews welcome …


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I want to thank the people who have added me as a favourite, are following, those who are reading and kind thanks to; Emma Kellog, Kaylah, Quest, daneruhl, malzateb, ValeriaGrimes, Atilia Dawn Black, Pretty Racing, Lovergirl24, Genni, terrazas14, Iayvba, DeltaSandman and kevkye who have kindly left me reviews.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters or the song mentioned in this chapter (Naughty Boy's - Home)

**WARNINGS:** **In Afghanistan and child birth.**

I wrote this chapter about a month ago, I was going to post the other night after reading it through again but I fell asleep. Then the incident in Pakistan happened =( I wasn't sure whether to scrap this chapter out completely, I was debating so I've deleted out the violence and graphic details in this chapter. My Prayers and thoughts are with the families and friends who lost someone.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Afghanistan – Month 3**

Beth wipes the sweat off the young woman's brow with a cold clothe whilst she lays in her lap panting. They can hear the gun shots in the distant hills and she grabs hold of Beth's hand crying, the noises coming closer.

"Beth, ahhhhh!"

"I'm here Sayarah, I'm here!" Beth grabs hold of her hand "Breathe" Beth demonstrates and Sayarah copies nodding her head. "That's it, you're doin' good"

Beth was keeping count of the timings between the contractions and they were now coming every few minutes. Beth checks Sayarah's cervix how Amy showed her and she gasps, it looked fully dilated, the baby was ready to be delivered.

"Amina, go get Amy, your sister is comin'!" Beth says trying to hide her internal panic.

Amina the little six year old nods and runs out the tent, it felt like forever but Beth went back to fanning Sayarah's face and then Amina runs back a minute later clearly out of breath.

"Miss Amy is with Aunty Laylah, baby cousin is also coming" Amina says worried looking at her mother in pain and Beth's face drains white in a flash.

"_Beth!_" a voice comes from outside the tent and she sees a man's shadow holding a rifle in hand.

"Josh, I need Amy, the baby is coming!"

"Beth, she's in the middle of a delivery, you're gonna have to deliver the baby" Josh shouts from outside the tent and she lets out a nervous laugh as this sounded absurd but the tone in Josh's voice was nothing but.

"I can't, I can't do it by myself, I need…I need help Josh!"

Beth is almost crying but doesn't. She's helped Amy a couple of times, just assisting and watching her, the other midwives and village women. She was only there for moral support to the expected mother holding her hand in place of the father and the one time she had to help turn a baby around as it was a breech birth and assist pull the baby out but there were other people there to help if she couldn't do it. The first time she froze in her spot and then threw up after the delivery.

"Beth, you and Amy are it, there's nobody else, I can't come in and help" Josh says regretfully and she can hear the seriousness in her bother-in-laws voice.

Beth looks up at the shadow realising she's going to have to deliver this baby herself. She calls Amina over and places her mother's hand in hers.

"Hold your Ammi's (mom's) hand honey" Beth says and Amina nods taking over wiping her mother's forehead and Beth climbs out the tent. The heat was unbearable all day but as night was falling it began to cool down. Her sun burnt body glistening from the sweating.

"Josh, I can't do this, I've helped Amy a few times but I can't do this myself, I'm not a doctor, I'm not a nurse, what if somethin' goes wrong, you gotta help me, please!"

Her wide eyes were bloodshot red from the stress and her stress tick below her right eye began to thump slightly, she started getting this during the last year at college in her finals and this was feeling like another major test in her life but one that was a matter of life or possible death(s).

Josh throws his rifle over his shoulder and gently grabs both Beth's shoulders and pleads with her _"I can't come in there and help, we have to respect their wishes, if it gets complicated then I'll come in but men aren't allowed in the delivery room, you understand Bethy? I need to know I can count on ya?"_ he's watching Beth praying she won't lose her nerve and freak out.

A bang erupts in the sky and Josh's eyes snap in the direction of the sound. He grabs his binoculars to take a better look and Beth grabs hold of his arm flinching from the noise as she gulps as if she's just swallowed it. They can see the smoke a long distances away but worrying the fighting doesn't make it down to them.

"Shit! I gotta go check the perimeter, we've gotta protect you, Amy and these people, and then get them to a hospital. You understand, I really need your help Bethy, can ya help me?" Josh asks, he doesn't want to leave but the shooting was getting nearer and he and some of the men had to go check out their surroundings. Beth, Amy and these people were his responsibility and he'd promised Hershel and his parents that he'd always keep Beth close and protect her. Beth hesitantly nods at him understanding his predicament and him to hers. He gives her a hug and an encouraging smile not liking to leave her to get on with it but he had to follow protocol.

Their mission had been to get to a village 10 miles away with emergency medicine, water and food when they stumbled across the little camp site a day ago. Noticing the pregnant women, they stayed back to help, they had decided to take them with them to the hospital but the women couldn't be moved and then the shooting started in the hills. They'd radioed back to base and confirmed they would camp there and be a day behind schedule, they gave co-ordinates so they could be tracked.

Beth stood there watching Josh running and hand signalling to his men to follow and scout the area to remain undetected. Josh had taught her their squad's standard operating procedures as it was at times required when communicating to each other in vulnerable situations. She understood what Josh was communicating to his men and the seriousness of the situation. She felt like she was having an out of body experience as if she was watching in from the outside. Up until now, she had been protected by high walls, heavily guarded towns and villages and she thinks of home, of Maggie announcing her pregnancy at her leaving dinner, she'd found out that day when they'd all gone to collect Zach's belongings she was a month pregnant but she and Glenn kept it to themselves until they'd gotten her through the morning. Beth had felt guilty, she should have been there with her sister at the doctor's appointment.

Beth had wondered how she'd missed the signs. Her sister's cravings for all things sugary and sweet, Maggie never had a sweet tooth preferring savoury treats and her emotional state…Maggie was never a crier, she was the toughest person Beth knew, she only cried when their mother died and recently when it came to her(Beth). She had then put Maggie's emotional outbursts down to the emotional grief for her loss and then the sudden announcement she had volunteered to go to Afghanistan and Ethiopia, it had felt like a rash decision and she wanting to accompany her but being turned down, Maggie freaked out, she was more hot tempered and it took everyone to hold her down to calm her but she just cried, how she missed the clues Beth thought. It all had fallen into place when Maggie told her, Maggie was in fact pregnant and hormones were everywhere, Beth leaving to a dangerous country and she being pregnant was too much to handle. Beth hugged her tightly and pinkie swore to her like when they were kids that she'd be back in time to hold her hand during the birth. It was just enough to lift Maggie's spirits, Beth was mothering her and seeing Maggie's smile appear, Beth screamed with joy in the middle of the diner. It made her laugh seeing the men's reactions; her father jumping out of his chair making it smack against the wall, her brother forgetting his manors pushing everyone out the way, The Vatos grabbing baseball bats from behind the counter and Rick's eyes snapping in the direction of the scream, seeing the gathering people sprinting from his stool whipping out his gun and clicking the safety off in one quick swoop readily pointing and stopping in front of the girls. They all stood around the girls open mouthed not knowing what's wrong seeing them crying and jumping up and down round in circles. Glenn relaxed happily taking a swig of his beer knowing the reason and counting "1, 2, 3..."

_"__Your goin' to be a mommy…daddy a granddaddy…Shawn an over protective uncle and I'm goin' to be an aunty, an aunty!….ahhhhhh hehehe!"_

They just about made out Beth's screams.

The men covered their ears as the other women joined in the screamin', they all cried and celebrated, it was an emotionally charged night. They had comforted Maggie who admitted to being scared and frightened of the pregnancy, wishing their mother to be there. Beth reminded her big sister, their mother was always with them, that she had a loving family there for her and a team of medical professionals monitoring her from now and up to the birth and that comforted her of her fears and then Beth thinks of Sayarah, she didn't have any of that, she only had her, her husband was somewhere with his men checking an area. The reality of her standing in the middle of nowhere with 8 soldiers scattered in every direction securing their position from being attacked and a small group of travellers hits her especially when she hears Sayarah's piercing screams snapping her out of her thoughts and to the realisation she was going to have to put aside her fears and help the woman through birth, she was going to do everything she could to get her through this.

She rushes back into the room pulling her shirt off and putting on surgical gloves. She sits down in front of Sayarah and pulls her Kaftan up and she freezes seeing the blood. She swallows hard, the sweat pouring down her face thinking she can't do this and she hears a voice whispering into her ear "_You're stronger than you think_" and the flashes of kind blue eyes reassuring her she can do this, she wasn't weak but strong.

A Chopper had circled moments later monitoring the hills and confirmed via the radio that the rebels had retreated back into the mountains and they all sighed with relief.

"See everything's ok Sayarah, god's lookin' out for us, your baby is gonna be safe!"

"Maam, everythin is clear, Lieutenant will be back in 10, do you need anythin'?" a soldier asks.

"No, I got everythin' but when Amy is free, send her in her asap!"

"Roger that Maam."

"Sayarah, when I say push, push" Beth instructs and Sayarah nods repeatedly puffing.

"Ok, push" Beth holds Sayarah's legs.

Sayarah pushes moaning loudly and Amina winces watching, chanting something to herself.

"Good, breathe, breathe" Beth encourages Sayarah "Take a moment, relax and breathe"

Amina wipes her mother's face and fans it.

"Now push again for me, that's it, you're doing great" Beth smiles seeing the head come out and her hand ready underneath the baby's head to support it.

"Again, push" Beth can see the baby's shoulders and Sayarah wants to stop, she says she can't do it anymore.

"**_Yes you can! You can do it!_**" Beth says and her encouraging eyes meet Sayarah's and this spurs her to carry on.

"Now Sayarah, one last push when I say and this time push as hard as you can for me, everythin' you got! that's it, that's it, pushhh!" Beth tries not to cry.

Sayarah pushes with every bit of strength she has clenching her teeth together, lifting her body up slightly, her cries fill the room and then she falls back panting on the pillow as the baby slips out and Beth bundles the baby into the clean towel and wipes her down, checking the baby's airway is clear. She looks at the baby waiting for her to cry, her heart pounding like the drums she heard at a parade in the last village they visited. "_Why isn't she crying?" _Beth panics to herself. She closes her eyes praying and then the wailing cries in the room bring tears of joy to her when she opens them. Beth places the baby into Sayarah's arms who begins to lull her.

"Here's your mommy, see, she already knows who you are"

Beth moves closer to Sayarah to watch mother and baby and she beams at Amina who is in awe to see her baby sister. All three are laughing together that they'd done it together. Beth was truly amazed, this was one of the scariest and toughest moments she's gone through and a beautiful experience at the same time. Amy does this job for a living, she had a new found respect for doctors, nurses and midwives. Zach, Shawn, Amy and her father would be proud of her, she was beginning to feel proud of herself for once.

Beth checks the baby is breathing properly and then she clamps and cuts the cord. She lets Sayarah get familiar with her daughter watching how they have instantly bonded.

Amy comes rushing into the tent and seeing the baby, she smiles and looks at Beth proudly giving her a wink. Amy congratulates Sayarah and takes the baby for a moment to examine her briefly to make sure there are no obvious problems or abnormalities. Satisfied, she thoroughly cleans the baby keeping her from getting cold and then hands the baby back into the bosom of Sayarah. She moves to the end of the bed and pulls up the blanket and she checks Sayarah to see that all is ok. Beth cleans her hands and Amina runs and sits in her lap hugging her.

"That's my sister" she grins and Beth hugs and kisses her head.

After nursing the baby, Amy and Beth come out the tent feeling exhausted but looking victorious, they had delivered two healthy babies. The men move closely waiting for permission and Amy gestures for Sayarah's husband to go in. He was too eager to meet his daughter and see his wife, he almost forgets himself as he runs past them but remembering turns and stops in front of Beth and thanks her "Shukriya, Shukriya!" Beth gives him a toothy grin and he rushes into the now open tent and they leave the little family to get acquainted to the new member of their family.

They both go and wash their hands and splash their faces with the cool water, it felt delicious on their skin whilst it ran down their faces and over their bodies, they both really wanted to run and jump into the silver lake like the one back at home on the farm. Instead they sat under the bushy trees to get shade. They flopped down leaning on each other and watching the families and the miracles that happened out in the middle of know where, it all brings it home and they begin to miss their families and friends.

"You think when we get to the village they'll have any phones, internet?" Beth asks Amy whose fanning herself with a banana leaf.

"I hope so, I'm actually missing hearing Andrea's voice, hard to believe right?" she replies and Beth agrees. "I hope I get a little private time with Josh once he stops and takes a breather." Amy says looking around obviously for Josh and they both burst out laughing.

"Just be careful, we're here to do a job, don't forget that, Josh takes his job seriously" Beth points out.

"Don't worry mother, you're talking to a nurse here, we're all professionals. Besides he's only kissed me twice. I think we're gonna take it slow, get to know each other." She shrugs.

Beth raises her eyebrows at Amy's self-restraint, she earned the title man-eater back in their first year in college after a boyfriend cheated on her, she just wanted to have fun and never really had a proper steady relationship after that. This was different, maybe being out here was changing her perspective on love, life and sharing it with someone long term? Beth liked the idea of Amy and Josh, two of her favourite people, they'd be good together.

"It's not as if there's any privacy to do anythin' anyway and Josh is too into being Action Man remindin' me there's always protocol to follow. Once we get privacy though, I'm gonna show him what he's missin'." Amy grins mischievously and Beth laughs shaking her head.

Finally settling down for the night, Beth and Amy share the temporary bed made on the ground. Whilst Amy snores Beth thinks about everything she's been through, she felt inspired to write in her diary which would be published in the joint diary being kept by all the volunteers.

* * *

**_1_****_st_****_ April 2014 _**

_I set out on a journey to find where I fit in this world to help where I could and make a little difference to someone's life but this is mind-blowing. As soon as I stepped off the plane, it felt like I stepped into a different world where the people I've met have become my friends, people dear to me. _

_I close my eyes and I can picture their faces. Abdul, his naughty little face, he could play hide and seek and chase for hours if given the chance, even the grumpy soldier (not gonna name anyone but if you read this, you'll know who you are and secretly smile) couldn't help but play along. _

_Farrah the girl who'd been injured in a roadside IED a year ago is learning how to walk on her new prosthetics that were donated to her. She's getting faster and soon will be outrunning her brother who runs faster than any kid I've seen. She amazes me with her courage and determination to beat this and not let it beat her. Her attitude is so positive with everything she's going through, truly a brave inspirational girl. _

_Kamal taking care of his daughters, all five of them, his wife and their mother died of hunger. A mother out here feeds her children first and eats whatever is left, sometimes there is no food. I lost my momma when I was a teenager, in different circumstance but I understand their pain and what it's like missing that important figure in my life. Kamal lost his wife, his support, I have an understanding here also, I pray he continues being strong for himself as well as for his daughters and he finds some happiness again. He gets up every day and does manual labour but never complains, only looking to keeping his girls safe and reminding them their mother watches over them. _

_And then there's Sayarah, a brave woman forced to flee her home at full term of her pregnancy. We were on a mission through the wilderness and took a detour because of debris covering our path and had stopped along the way when we saw a makeshift campsite. I believe, we were meant to meet on that road to help. I delivered a baby today, me - little Beth Green was part of bringing a life into this world, I cannot describe the feeling, I'm still in shock and buzzing inside. Sayarah__and her husband gave me the honour of choosing a name for their daughter, I looked at her and the name I picked for the beautiful girl is Zahrah which means__Flower/Beauty/Star. She's just perfect! Moments later, I just watched the little family together, the vision so perfect. This is something I wish for in the future._

_There are too many names and faces to mention who have touched my life in this beautiful country. I'm starting to understand the life the people are all forced to live who have been forced out of their homes and just changes of circumstances in their lives. They just need a helping hand, we all need one._

_The books and the pencils we have provided, the tuitions we give is like the seed for the parent's dreams to sprout and flourish of seeing their children get an education and one day amount to more than the people on the Oxfam posters. Back at home it is mandatory all children up to the age of 18 attend school. We could help rebuild schools and a community so this could be an option for them too._

_With all the good that I've seen, I've seen heartache along the way too. I've cried and comforted strangers. The losses are great in numbers, when you see what I have, you can't do anything but be there for them, being the silent strength. Picking up a shovel to dig a grave and help bury the departed has become a part of life here, something I will never get used to and never want anyone get used to. Showing that even when they think all is over, when they begin to believe they are alone and nobody cares, it's up to us to show they're not alone and we do care. _

_I personally know the loss of loved ones, sometimes it takes for a stranger to reach out and comfort you to help grieve to carry on. I set out on this journey not knowing what to expect but I smile thinking of those who helped me along the way to help me grow as a person. The people here making me open my eyes and the people back at home reminding me that I can do anything. I'm sure I have a guardian angel or angels watching out for me assuring me to reach for my dreams. We all have a purpose, a destiny in this world, my destiny brought me to Afghanistan, I wonder where it will take me next...I'm going to embrace whatever comes next and this country and the people will now always be a part of me. _

_This past year had been the happiest, toughest in my life but is becoming the most significant and the start of my new life to finally begin. I miss home and everyone, I can't wait to return but Afghanistan has become my second home and I'll come back again one day. I was listening to this song on the little radio and sums up how we on the road are feeling:-_

_"__Red door ends the driveway on the street where we met  
I take a thousand memories on the road with me  
So we never forget  
It's been a good year, will be a long day  
Before we lay our heads down to rest  
And if those tears come rolling down, I'll pull you close to me  
And tell you we'll be back there again_

Won't be a long time, time  
Won't be a long time  
Till we get back home

We've had good times, it's been real love  
And I know it's hard to move on!  
But don't place your sentimens in the things we left  
It's when we're together, we're home

Won't be a long time, time  
Won't be a long time  
Till we get back home"

_Beth Greene x_

_King County, Georgia_

* * *

Finished writing, she places her pen back in her bag and kisses her family photo placing it back in the protective plastic binding inside the cover. She lovingly strokes the other pictures of the people she's met. A picture falls into her lap, picking it up she smiles. She printed the picture from an email she received when she was near a computer a week ago and her smile broadens. The picture was a selfie of Rick with an arm around Carl whose holding a big hand written note saying "Thank You Beth, We Loved The Show!" both laughing into the camera with a massive Billy Elliott poster behind them. This was the first time she had seen Rick out of his uniform in jeans and shirt, a normal guy hanging out with his son and he looked really happy. Beth could see the resemblance of father and son, their smiles were the same and Carl had Rick's dark slightly wavy hair. She loved the way Rick's chin was resting on Carl's shoulder whilst crouching down and Carl held the poster which they must have made themselves last minute which was a really sweet gesture. She loved the picture so much she now kept it with her family photo and others under the protective plastic cover.

When she gets near a computer she thought, she'll email and tell Rick about baby Zahrah, she'll miss out the part about the rebels fighting in the hills, Josh's mission to shoot anyone who tried to attack or rob them. They'd been keeping in contact with each other as promised, an email here and there when Beth could get near a computer, it wasn't often but it was nice to see a pending message to be read from him and her family.

It was nice hearing about Rick and Carl's day in Atlanta, a trip Rick said was desperately needed and helped him bond with Carl and talk about any insecurities they were having about the whole separation. Carl had told Rick he wanted to stay in King County with him, he didn't want to move to Macon with his mom, if he had to leave, then he would leave and join the circus - that was sad and funny at the same time. Beth didn't know much about Rick's separation from his soon to be ex-wife, she didn't want to pry but Rick had mentioned it in the email probably thinking he had told her about it. She decided she wouldn't ask many questions, if it came up in conversation, she'll let him speak, she'll listen and respect his privacy and only say anything if need be, it wasn't her place to put an opinion on someone without knowing the full facts or the person and it could backfire on her later if feelings between Rick and his wife changed at a later date, Rick would most definitely remember if she was to bad mouth his wife and probably end their friendship they'd made.

Rick had mentioned he bumped into Maggie and Glenn at the dinner, Maggie was slightly showing now and she was doing good. She was sending Glenn to the diner to pick up the deserts she loved and Rick had on the occasions been in there had lunch or dinner with Glenn and said he enjoyed Glenn's company. Beth was happy to hear news of Maggie she was keeping in contact with everyone but it was nice to hear it from Rick and happy that he and Glenn have formed a friendship, her brother-in-law Glenn is a great guy, he could make anyone laugh and he was really really clever. She also liked Rick's little messages and advice's he'd sign at the end of an email, they were always sweet and he'd always say to look after herself.

She closes her journal putting it back into her bag, laying down sleep was calling her.

"Night daddy, Shawn, Maggie, Glenn and Rick and Carl."

She shuts her eyes and falls asleep after the long and tiring but fulfilling day.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was probably too long? This was a Beth centred chapter, I Joined 2 chapters into 1 as I'll be busy with the holidays. I had hoped to update before Christmas but if I don't, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year – Stay Safe ! **

**Loving gorgeous Beth and dashing Rick (Brick) as always xxx**

Reviews...


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Happy Holidays - Thank you so much for reading and the guys leaving me comments. Comments really do inspire/motivate me to keep posting and I really appreciate those being left!

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS: **Little Carl needs a hug and Rick needs a Friend - Cue Beth - A little bit of school bullying and feelings

Anything in Italics are thoughts

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Rick parks his patrol car into a space in the school's car park. He grabs his hat as he gets out pressing the button on his key ring for the doors to automatically lock.

He looks at his watch it's 3.50pm, school had finished twenty minutes ago. He had gotten a call from Helen that the school had called to say that Carl had gotten into a fight with another child in class and that the teacher wanted to speak with him and arranged for a meeting at 4pm. Rick had to arrange time off work, the Sheriff was more than agreeable and told Rick to take the rest of the day off, he deserved a break from the stress he and Carl were under and he would see him tomorrow telling him to take it easy on Carl. Children stuck in the middle of a divorce was an ugly affair. Rick called Jenny and told her that there was an issue with Carl at school and she didn't need to collect him as is their arrangement, he'll call her later once he finds out what happened.

He presses the intercom.

"Hello, may I help?" a chirpy voice comes through the intercom.

"Afternoon this is Deputy Rick Grimes, Carl Grime's father, I have an appointment with his teacher, Miss Karen Jones at 4pm." Rick answers.

"Oh yes, I'll buzz you right through Deputy Grimes, please follow the white footprints on the floor to reception."

The door buzzes and he holds the door open for the stragglers leaving the building and walks in.

"Hey Marshall BraveStarr! What brings you to this enlightening part of town at this time of the day – shouldn't you be out chasing bank robbers?" she says looking at her watch.

Rick turns round seeing Tara in her traditional grunge-rock attire, her hair in pigtails and he gives her a sorry smile for not seeing her, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Carl and what his teacher was going to say.

"I've got an appointment with Carl's teacher, I better get goin' before I'm late and get into trouble" Rick jokes, his laugh was more of a disheartened laugh and Tara catches on.

"You ok BraveStarr – you seem down?…downer than down!"

Tara frowned, not liking Rick's beaten-up look again. He had made some progress months ago, he was laughing and joking when he attended the farewell dinner for the sad lonely pretty girl she remembered. He was having occasional lunch and dinner with her brother-in-law, the cool Korean guy with the assortment of baseball caps and Converse Sneakers to match. They'd be talking about movies, electronics, he was some type of engineer, computer buff and they'd catch up on mysterious girl's treks through the Middle East or was it South Asia she wondered trying to remember as Rick had been keeping note of where she was, it was some place different every week. He was actually quite happy and now he's back to being lost and depressed again she thought.

"I'm fine Tara - Meghan." Rick smiles and playfully pulls the little girl's braided pigtail and she giggles hiding behind her aunt's back.

Tara narrows her eyes and looks up at Rick, she'll let him go but next time she'll see what his mood is like and then she'll try and find out what's up, he never reveals any emotional stuff to anyone, he's the private type who keeps it to himself but she'll try either way. He could get cross and tell her to get lost but she knew he'd come around with some of her witty humour and if all fails, she'll do the one girly thing she knew that would get him to forgive her…cry like a girl. Rick Grimes never liked to see a woman in distress. She nods ok and then holds out her closed fist, Rick somewhat amused lightly taps his fist on to hers.

"That was a really weak fist bump man! You'll have to do better next time…well I'll see ya at the diner some time, bye…say bye Meghan."

"Bye" Meghan giggles holding her doll to her face and they both leave as Meghan skips along holding Tara's hand and waving her doll at Rick and he waves back.

He stands there watching. He always wanted a little girl like Meghan happily waving imagining his daughter saying _"bye daddy see ya later, love you"_ holding on to Carl's hand as they entered the school together waving to him and him waving back. It was just a fantasy now. He lets out a weary sigh and follows the white footprints on the floor. He signs in at reception and is shown to Carl's classroom. He looks at his watch 4pm and takes a seat outside the room to be called in.

"Rick?" a deep gruff voice comes from his left.

Rick stands up seeing Daryl rushing down the corridor still in his SWAT uniform.

"Daryl? What are you doin' here?"

"School left a message on my cell phone said they tried to get hold of ya but couldn't and as I'm down as guardian, could I come down and speak to Carl's teacher…he's been in a fight?" Daryl answers scratching the back of his neck but the last part is more of a question than an answer - not believing it.

Rick sits back down taking his hat off and placing it in his lap and then rubs the stubbles on his face like he does when stressed.

"Yeah, I got the message, Helen called it through the radio. I had my cell off as I was makin' an arrest when they tried to get hold of me." Rick looks back up to Daryl standing above him with his arms crossed. "You can get back to work, you're all suited up, anything major?" he gestures to the gloves and helmet in his hand.

"Aggravated robbery, stick up at a Diner in the county over. Third one this year, robbery went south, owner called their bluff and the perps held the waitress hostage with knife to her throat and gun pointed at the diners." Daryl replies and Rick listens.

"Robbery's gotta be linked to the others and connected with that gang from Woodbury,"

"How'd ya know?" Rick asks remembering he had read and heard of the stick ups and Guillermo had mentioned Woodbury in a conversation months ago.

"Got an informant on the inside sayin' the group's recruitin' and have the same tattoos on their shoulders that the gang are known to get once initiated. I shot one of the perps in the arm, he was about to fire. He had the gang's tattoo on his shoulder. The leader calls himself _The Governor_ some type of whack-job loan shark preys on small businesses, gives them loans and amps up the interest. When they can't pay, he sends a message and they turn up with guns and knives threatenin' and take what's owed to them. Can't prove nothin' yet, nobody's been able to connect them, he's sly… once those kids get interrogated, maybe one will slip up." Daryl says watching the classroom door and Rick digests the information whilst also focusing on the door.

"Need you to send me all info on the cases, could make their way here, need to be prepared in case" Rick says thinking about all the small shops and diners. He didn't want these thugs making their way into his county. He made a mental note to contact his friends at Linden County Sheriff's Department and maybe they could join forces in tackling this up and coming gang before they got powerful and try and take over their jurisdictions. They were small counties with small forces and anything was possible. He'll definitely have to look into this. Another problem to add to his growing list of worries.

The continue to wait. Daryl remembered how much he hated school, they made him feel suffocated, brought back bad memories. He looks around uncomfortable at the environment becoming irritated at the length of time they had been waiting. 4pm meant 4pm, it was now 4.10pm.

"Carl ain't no bully, must have been provoked!" he says to himself and starts to pace impatiently, the narrow corridor walls felt like they were closing in on him "What's takin' the teacher so god damn long!" Daryl bangs on the classroom door in frustration.

"Daryl, calm down and take a seat! - it's gotta be a mistake" Rick motions for him to take a seat but before Daryl does, they hear a woman's voice call out to come in. Rick stands up and opens the door and Daryl follows in behind.

"Finally!" Daryl grunts and Rick turns round giving him a warning look to behave and Daryl holds up his hands in surrender and nods for Rick to go in.

"Miss Jones will be here in a moment." A woman says struggling to close a stiff window, finally reaching it and pulling it shut, she hums in triumph and climbs down off the chair.

Her heels click the floor and she's straightening her skirt and pushing her long braid out of her face. Rick watches her movements as a distraction whilst waiting for the teacher to arrive. He begins to look away and then she turns around, when she finally does, Rick does a double take, his tensed face breaks into an animated smile. Daryl was also watching the woman, she didn't look like the old battle-axe hag teachers he had, she looked young and innocently nice reminding him of the fictional teacher Miss Honey from the book Matilda he used to read as a kid in the library. He read that book countless times relating to Matilda's life in some ways but his was a much more violent and darker version and then his thoughts are interrupted. From the corners of his eyes, he sees Rick stepping forward and notices the change in his friend's body language and the smile on his face he's not seen in months, he was now confused staring back at Beth who had caused this reaction from the dejected deputy.

"Beth?" Rick says in surprise

Beth's head snaps up recognising the voice and then seeing Rick her reaction matches his.

"Rick! Oh My God, it's so good to see you!"

Beth rushes and throws her arms around his neck swaying whilst hugging him and Rick hugs her back. She's giggling, they pull apart and stand opposite to each other, both now slightly embarrassed but smiling. Beth was just happy to see him, he could tell and he was happy to see her.

"What are you doin' here?" Rick asks almost immediately "When did you get back, after your last message you said you were stayin' out longer, I just guessed you'd be there for a couple more months?"

"We went back to check on Sayarah and baby Zahrah, she got ill so we went back to Afghanistan for two weeks, Josh made it happen. Mother and daughter are much better now and I got back this week and before I could unpack, Principle Horvath called and asked if I needed a job and if I wanted to substitute for one of the teachers now on Maternity Leave, Miss Jones has been coverin' until they found someone and as I don't have a job, I said yes, so here I am."

"That's great, I'm really happy for you, you look good!" Rick says looking at her.

"And you..you don't! what's wrong Rick?" Beth replies looking at him closely

"I've got an appointment to see Miss Jones, the teacher covering for Mrs Simpson's class, Carl had gotten into a fight. Do you know what happened?" Rick asks after the sudden shock of seeing Beth disappears.

"Oh gosh, Carl – a fight?" Beth sees Rick's restlessness "I don't know, I've only been here since lunch with Principle Horvath and I've just met the other teachers but none of the kids. Karen, I mean Miss Jones said she was expectin' a parent to come in and told me to ask you to wait when you got here. I didn't know it was you, I'll go find her for you."

Daryl coughs watching them both, his eyes just visible from under his bangs observing them both. Beth noticing him looks over and Rick follows her gaze…

"Beth, this is Daryl Dixon, one of my oldest friends" Rick puts a hand on Daryl's shoulder "and Daryl this is Beth Greene, I've told you about Beth."

Daryl nods acknowledging now putting a face to the name but says nothing. His pokerfaced gives off the vibe he was uninterested, Beth took this as her note to take leave and find Karen.

"I'll find Miss Jones and tell her you're here." Beth says practically tiptoeing past Daryl nervously smiling, her heels clinking as she went and Rick gives her an appreciative nod. Rick looks at Daryl.

"What? Sorry to have interrupted the hallmark moment!" Daryl huffs and Rick rolls his eyes walking over to the display wall to look at the drawings.

A couple of minutes later an attractive tall slender woman in her early thirty's with curly brown hair comes into the room. Seeing both men in uniform, she smiles and introduces herself and asks them to take a seat. She sits in her chair at her desk, Daryl and Rick look at the chairs behind them which were only suited for 7 year olds, both decide to sit on a table each.

"Deputy Grimes, I'm sorry to call you out of your busy schedule, I understand this must be an inconvenience to you" shes stopped midway by Rick

"There's no inconvenience caused, this involves my son, I'd like to know what happened, is Carl ok, the message was that he was in a fight?" Rick asks staring Karen straight in the eyes hoping she was going to say it was all a big misunderstanding.

"There was no fight Deputy Grimes, I regret to tell you, Carl struck Patrick at recess, neither boys would say why, Patrick was too traumatised to get a word out and Carl was givin' sass to the recess monitor. The nurse had to tape up Patrick's glasses as the impact of the punch snapped the lenses out of the frame, an eye witness to the altercation confirmed he tried to stop Carl but Carl pushed him and then punched Patrick in the face." Miss Jones says matter-of-factly.

"S'wot ya get for buyin' cheap glasses" Daryl says realising he'd said it out loud.

"Mr Di" Miss Jones gasps

"Daryl" he corrects her, Mr Dixon was what people called his loser dad

"Carl attacked another pupil, we take this seriously, we do not condone bullying. Deputy Grimes, if this had happened on the streets, you'd have intervened and taken action against the perpetrator, am I right?"

"He's a 7 year old boy, he's not a criminal, you got it wrong lady!" Daryl frowns crossly standing up.

Rick stands up and holds his hand out to Daryl to stop and calm down.

"Miss Jones have you sat each boy down separately and asked what happened between them that resulted in the punch? Carl has never done anythin' like this, there must be some misunderstandin', he's goin' through some issues at home, me and his mother are goin' through a divorce, you must have this information in his records. He's really sensitive right now so I would appreciate it, if you looked into this and ask Patrick his account before you start throwing accusations. If Carl did in fact hit Patrick then we can come to an arrangement of punishin' him, I won't stand in your way. But this is all just out of character, I know my son, _he's a little lost right now but he is a good boy_!" Rick says keeping his cool, he didn't want to make matters worse but the accusation that Carl was a bully and would violently lash out didn't sit well with him.

"Deputy Grimes, all parents see their children as angels, they can do no wrong, the bottom line is, Carl attacked another student and he has to be disciplined otherwise we're tellin' the children it's ok to hit and there are no consequences. The school doesn't want a repeat of this behaviour, we want to nip it in the bud sooner than later. Carl is to stay in every recess the remainder of the week writing lines that we must not strike our fellow peers and he will need to apologise to Patrick and pay for his glasses to be repaired."

"Is this your final say?" Rick asks looking at the floor

"Yes!" Karen replies

"You leave me with no other option, I had hoped we could have between ourselves figured out what had happened," Rick looks up "I'd like to speak with the principle, I want this matter looked into, this could leave a mark on my son and I won't have that, he is a 7 year old boy and I want to get to the bottom of this incident, I don't want to just nip it in the bud without both boys bein' talked to and someone has heard both sides of the story. Please, as I'm already here, can you ask Principle Horvath if I may take up 5 minutes of his time, I hope that's not goin' to be an inconvenience?"

Ricks looking at Karen who was now gobsmacked nodding her head at whatever he just commanded and leaves the office to find Principle Horvath, this was now out of her depth, other parents would have accepted what she said, Rick Grimes clearly was not one of them, she scolds herself remembering his uniform, he interrogated/investigated people on a daily basis.

Rick met with Principle Horvath and they sat and discussed the incident. He promised the matter would be looked into and that he would personally talk to both boys in the morning when they had a night's sleep. Rick shook the principles hand and went back to Carl's classroom to take Carl home.

He walks into the room and finds Beth and Carl sitting on the floor where quiet time is usually held talking quietly. Carl looked to have been crying and looking ashamed, Beth was consoling him. Beth had her arm around his shoulder whispering something and it seemed to do the trick, Carl wiped his eyes with his sleeve and agreed to what she was saying, she stands up and holds out her hand and Carl hesitantly trying to decide whether or not he should take her hand thinks. Rick could see his little mind trying to figure out what he should do and then Carl reaches out and takes Beth's hand trusting her and they begin to walk towards him.

"Let's go find your dad, I'll talk to him and he'll ask you some questions, answer him honestly and everythin' will be ok." Rick hears Beth say

Carl seeing his dad runs and hugs him around the waist, Rick places a hand around his shoulders and strokes his hair taking a few moments whilst Beth grabs her purse watching both clearly needed cheering up. She didn't want to interrupt but decided it was ok to.

"I was wonderin' whether you both wanted to go grab a hot chocolate, I haven't had a decent hot chocolate in months and marshmallows! I wanted to get a yay I got a job hot chocolate and I don't want to go get one by myself!" Beth does a little throwing her hands up in the air yay and looks at them both with hope in her eyes and she bats her lashes for extra effect.

"Can we dad, please?" Carl looks up anxiously

Beth's efforts clearly worked as he was smiling looks down to Carl, he couldn't deny Carl at this moment and agrees as Carl looks like he needed cheering up. Carl beams at Beth and Beth leads the way out of school.

"Uncle Daryl…we're goin' to get hot chocolate, do you wanna come?" Carl runs up to Daryl who's sitting on his bike smoking. Daryl looks from Carl to Beth and puffs out smoke. Beth was standing clutching her bag, for some reason she felt nervous around him, he didn't speak much but observed a lot. Carl jumps on to the bike to get Daryl's attention, anyone else, he would have smacked them off his precious bike which had belonged to his older brother.

"Are you coming?"

Daryl takes one last drag of his cigarette, flicks it on the floor and puts it out "Guess I am"

Carl happy climbs down and walks over to Beth and holds her hand again and begins to walk to Rick's car.

"I'll meet you at the diner" Beth says and Carl asks whether he can ride with Beth, Rick agrees fitting his booster seat into her car. He scruffs Carl's hair and gets into his car taking the lead with Beth and Daryl following behind. On the way he takes regular glances in his rear view mirror to see the reflections of Carl and Beth in conversation, Carl was talking to Beth clearly distracted from the day's events for which he was grateful for. Rick was glad Beth was there at the school today as it all could have been a different outcome with a very upset Carl and he, himself mirroring his son's behaviour with a bit more anger for Miss Karen Jones and her lack of experience with young children.

* * *

They arrive at the diner and Tara looks up hearing the commotion seeing Rick and Daryl and holding Carl's hand was the pretty girl she had seen months and months ago. She's staring half open-mouthed and Rick has to snap his fingers to get her attention.

"Earth to Tara, you hearin' me alright?" he waves his hands in front of her

Tara just nods and Rick is astonished that Tara, the girl who has verbal diarrhea has nothing to say and wondered what had happened to her, he'd only seen her an hour or so ago. Tara retreats into the kitchen turning red in the face and Rick watches the revolving door and decides to take the empty seat in the booth next to Beth with Carl and Daryl opposite. They order their drinks and talk. Daryl is mostly listening and replying with nods and shrugs, Beth had asked a few questions and he'd reply in one or two worded answers and after half an hour he gets a call and informs them he has to go and he'll see them back at home later in the evening.

"I don't think he likes me" Beth says feeling he was uncomfortable around her all this time, she was sometimes too chirpy maybe she irritated him.

"Daryl's not much of a talker, don't take offense, you'll get accustomed to him, he's a good guy." Rick says to reassure Beth that Daryl didn't mean any harm with his direct gaze and lack of conversation.

"He's just shy, he's not good around girl's especially pretty girls." Carl says licking the last of the cream off his spoon and Beth giggles and Rick joins in for Carl's open and honest analysis.

"You think?" Beth asks again and Carl nods distracted by the flashing of lights a few meters away.

Rick rummages through his trouser pockets and pulls out some coins, hands them over to Carl who looks at Rick and he gives Carl a nod towards the Pinball Machine. Rick wanted to distract Carl from the earlier events and persuades him to go play. Rick gets up and sits directly opposite to Beth in the booth.

"Carl told me what happened in school today," Beth says to Rick and that gets his attention and he's frowning not sure if he's going to like what shes going to say.

"He said that a boy called Noah has been picking on him and saying that his mom had run away and was never gonna come back. Patrick went to stop Noah, Noah pushed Patrick into Carl and Carl on reflex put his hand out and accidentally hit Patrick in the face, it was all accidental and Noah instigated it all. Carl was upset that nobody would listen and he was upset that he hurt Patrick and broke his glasses." Beth watches Rick and he slumps in his chair feeling that this is all somehow his fault.

Rick clears his throat and looks at Beth ready to disclose the reason for the rumours, wondering what her reaction would be, everyone had one and an opinion to match on him nowadays and he felt people were judging him and his once respected character and mostly the affects this is having on Carl.

"Lori disappeared a couple of months ago, she left a note sayin' that she needed to get away and sort her head out and that I am not to look for her, she wants nothin' to do with me and looking at Carl just reminds her of me. She called in at her local Sheriff's Department and told them that she was leaving on her own accord and that she is not a missing person," Rick says not looking at Beth

"It's been two months now and no word from her, Carl is devastated, I've been lookin' for her since, Shane and Daryl have been helpin' me but she's just disappeared and it's now got around town. Chinese whispers…one wrong account from someone and now I'm some horrible husband and Carl is feelin' the brunt of the rumors circulating, he's now being picked on at school. This is all my fault because of my decision to go my own way - School is meant to be where he should be able to get away from it all and be a kid but it's havin' the opposite affect on him." Rick says scrunching up the napkin in front of him

"Rick, you never said in any of your messages that this happened…I'm an idiot for not even asking!"

Beth was annoyed with herself, she was too obsessed in what was going on in her own life and never thought to ask Rick how things were going with him, Carl and Lori. Shhe didn't want to impose on his marital life, it was between him and his wife but maybe she should have asked when she thought about it, it was such a sticky subject.

"You've been keepin' this all to yourself?

Rick fiddles with the napkin and shrugs his shoulders, the response should have looked pathetic but to Beth it broke her heart to see him like this. This was Deputy Rick Grimes sitting in front of her, he seemed to have lost a piece of him, she wasn't going to let him slip into the world of self loathe and blame himself for what has happened. Beth reaches over and grabs hold of Rick's hand which felt tense from getting worked up and she grips him to relax and he stops fiddling and stares at her hand and his grip loosens. He allows her to hold his hand. Beth was hoping any strength she had she could transfer over to him.

"Rick, you can't blame yourself, this _is not your fault! _I'm sure wherever Lori is, she is fine, she'll get back in touch when she's ready to. She informed the authorities of her decision and she's left on her own accords right? You can't sit and worry about her forever, she's a grown woman who is strong-headed, she'll come back when she'd good and ready, she needs time, you both do and unfortunately this is how she's decided to deal with it and it sucks!" She watches Rick hoping he is listening.

"You should talk to Carl, answer any questions he has, communicate with him, he needs reassurances and he'll come to you with his worries. Kids pick up on vibes so you need to stop blamin' yourself, you don't need to do that to yourself Rick, it'll take you to dark places, you just gotta look after Carl and yourself! He is your main priority and that means you need to let go of everything and give yourself a break." Beth tightens her hold to convey her thoughts hoping it will give him some comfort and afterthought of how he's feeling about himself, he isn't the monster he is painting himself to be, his mind is conjuring up what others are making him believe.

"If you ever wanna talk, you can call me anytime, don't be shy, you and Carl shouldn't have to go through this on your own!"

Beth lets go of Rick's hand and they sit together in companionable silence. They both just sit thinking and she could see the stress and doubt wash away slowly from Rick's face and his slouched body begins to straighten and this pleased her.

Beth was listening to the music from the radio smiling playing with her spoon in her cup looking out the window at the passer-by's and Rick takes a moment watching her. He wondered where she got her strength and wisdom from, she was young but wiser than her years. She was a question mark to him, a question mark that intrigued him, she was different to many of the women he knew and he was glad of that, she was unique.

Rick could see Beth was lost in the music, she looked happy and somewhat at peace, there was a sparkle in her eyes that he's not seen before, maybe the sparkles always been there but was hidden beneath her grief. She didn't look like the fragile girl he first met and the time they last sat in this booth. It felt like a million years ago, this was a young, strong and confident woman sitting in front of him. Rick was noticing the changes in their emails they had exchanged over the six months, he'd gotten to know her better reading and replying to her messages. He was able to get away from his manic life for a while and she let him in hers for a bit, it was different, it was positive. The changes from the last time he'd seen her just ooze off of her, her calmness and infectious positivity was rubbing off on to him.

"Maybe I should go to Afghanistan and make a change, you're goin' to be a celebrity/public figure around here - I hope you know that right!?"

Beth rolls her eyes "Stop, I've been gettin' that from everyone since I got back!"

"You better get used to it…you've been gone six months savin' lives, delivering babies, I think the hero worships gonna last at least a few years!"

"Please stop, I didn't do it for all that, I loved it out there, all of it, the countries, the people, I'm goin' to return there one day, I've made bonds that I can't forget. I learnt a lot about myself and been able to think things over and accept stuff!" _she shows a flash of sadness, Rick notices and understands, whatever the loss and pain, it will always be there but with time they could become happy memories to reflect back on and she's trying which is all she can do he thinks. _"But I'm glad to be home, really, I missed everyone!" she says smiling looking back up to Rick.

"It's really good to see you back, really, I'm glad." Rick repeats resulting a happy blush from Beth.

"I've got so much to tell you, show you" Beth exclaims

She gets out her phone and hands it over to Rick and he flicks through the photos, she animatedly tells him every detail about the pictures and her picture of pride is of her and baby Zahrah. Carl comes over to see what all the fuss was and sits next to Beth and tells him about the baby and he looks at the pictures in interest.

"The baby has a lot of hair on her head! When babies are born are they supposed to have hair?" Carl asks curiously

"When you were born you had a full head of hair"

Carl scrunches his nose and touches his hair "I did?"

"Yeah you got the Grimes's Family Mane, your Grandpa and Great Grandpa had full locks of hair just like us."

"Do you have pictures so I can see?"

Rick sits up.

"Yeah I'm sure I've got a box full of old photos and stuff Grandpa kept."

"I want to see if we all look the same, everyone says I look like you, I want to see if I look like Grandpa and Great Grandpa Rick too, that would be so weird and cool if we all look the same."

"Great Grandpa Rick had a moustache and a goatee, he was known as a Cowboy back in the day."

"A real Cowboy – Cool!"

"You know, he had his own ranch and when I was a boy I used to spend my summers there, he taught me how to ride a horse and my dad taught me to bull ride years later. But Great Grandpa Rick used to compete in the Rodeos and The Kentucky Derbys when he was younger. I still remember those Derbys my dad used to take me to." Rick says to Carl who's fascinated, he's never heard these stories before.

Rick was happy to see that Carl was taking an interest to learn about his family routes, he kept all the family heirlooms and one day hoped Carl would take an interest. There were stuff in there that he hadn't looked at in years and it would be nice to share and reminisce about his youth with Carl.

"I'm excellent at playing Buckaroo and I'm pretty good with a horse and a rope!" Beth interjects and they both stare at her interested and she answers "I grew up on a farm and on that note, it's time I went home."

"You know - it's nearly dinnertime" Rick says looking at his watch "Why don't you join us? I hear they do the best meatballs and deserts you've ever tasted?"

Rick remembers Beth had persuaded him the same way and looks at her hoping she'll stay and he sees Carl with the same hope. Beth sits back down in answer and Carl celebrates running off to grab the menus.

They continue talking all through dinner and both Rick and Carl end the day forgetting their troubles for a while much happier and feeling lighter than they both had been earlier on in the day. Beth couldn't turn back the clock but she would help them through their troubles, she hoped Lori would think of Carl and make contact for his sake but until then she would be a friend to both father and son.

* * *

A/N I had some computer problems and some of this chapter got deleted. I had to redo the last half, hopefully I didn't miss anything out and didn't double post anything. I didn't get much time to check it over before posting. Hope it turned out alright.

=)


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Happy New Year – Wishing everyone a Prosperous 2015 – Next chapter is up.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS:** -

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Rick sits on the hood of his car, arms crossed and looking up at the sky watching the clouds go by. They were moving fast, heavy winds and a month's supply of rain have been forecasted for the week ahead. He'd have to make sure his roof was ok he thought. The last time they'd had heavy rains, a few of the tiles had fallen off and there'd been a leak. He'd done a quick patch-up job himself which was sufficient for the time being until he had time to call a roofer to replace the tiles, it was on his list to do but now he wished he'd done it sooner than later. He'd have to call around today to get estimates and works started as soon as possible if the broadcasters were right.

He sighs wearily, his "To Do List" was longer than his arm. It was hard keeping up with working all day, house chores and finding enough time to spend with Carl before bedtime. Last night he was so exhausted, as soon as they got home from grocery shopping, they ate a takeaway Pizza and he crashed on his bed without changing out of his jeans and T-shirt after putting Carl to bed. This morning he pressed the snooze button a couple of times and must have pressed cancel as when he woke, the alarm clock read 7:30am and he remembers running into Carl's room picking up his sleepy boy (who was asking for another five more minutes) and carrying him into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He couldn't even remember what he packed for Carl's lunch today, his forehead creases from the result of trying to remember. Hopefully it was something appetising. He needed cooking lessons also he thought frowning. He was a terrible cook and Carl was enduring the food placed in front of him and sometimes the plate was pushed back to the center of the table and he couldn't blame him. He couldn't get his head around Lori's cookbook's, signs of never really being in the kitchen. What was tsp and tbsp?, wasn't pinch and dash the same?, cups and oz's, 9-by-5-inches loaf pan (8 cups in capacity) and 23-by-12-centimeter loaf pan (2 liters in capacity) the different types and sizes of baking trays and dishes - these were confusing kitchen jargon to him. Couldn't they just say teaspoon and tablespoon etc. He could cook a few dishes; spagboll and chilli, the food he and Shane used to make when they were at college and when they joined the academy. Cheap and easy options, they just guessed the measurements of ingredients having watched his mom in the kitchen a few times. When you're a college student, you didn't care, it was step1= make it and step2= eat it or throw it out and get greasy takeout.

_"__Am I a shitty parent?"_ he asks himself and his inner voice answers _"yes"._ He wanted to growl in anger, frustration, he didn't like this feeling not knowing what to do. Carl was being challenging since the Noah issue. Whenever the topic or Lori would come up, he'd close up or become frustrated, it's like he was trying to block out the incident. Carl was having moments of being detached and he'd try and talk to him but he wouldn't and then there were moments of Carl being extremely clingy so he was demanding more attention. There were a few nights when he'd wake up and find Carl sleeping next to him, hugging his arm with his mom's sweater in between them. Carl was showing signs of neglect that he'd see in other people's kids. Carl was lacking the love and affection that Lori gave him, she was always there with him from the day he was born and now Carl knew she had abandoned him. He had tried to explain she had gone away for a while and the other questions he just couldn't answer as he didn't know. He was at a loss of what to do, he was feeling like a failure. He always had an answer or found a solution to a problem. This worried him, what else could happen or go wrong and would he be able to fix it? _"God, help me – show me a light, please!"_ he says closing his eyes.

A couple of parents walk past, the dads politely nod or give a vocal afternoon, some of the moms greet him in the same manor but some women ignore him. He knew what they were thinking and that was fine by him, he didn't care anymore and he goes back to watching the clouds. It was quite therapeutic when he blocked everything out just sitting there with nothing to do just watching them move.

His peace is then interrupted when the thud of a folder drops down next to him and he looks down at it. He hadn't even heard Daryl approaching until he saw his muddy boots and combat trousers appear in front of him. He's usually aware of whose around or approaching but then he laughs to himself to even question why he didn't hear Daryl. This is Daryl Dixon - The Hunter/Archer, Special Weapons and Tactics Officer. He'd joke when they'd watch old westerns that back in those times, Daryl would have made an excellent Bounty Hunter.

Rick knew of Daryl's childhood which is his driving force to where he is today, protecting innocent people and stopping thugs. He couldn't protect himself and his innocent mother all those years ago from his violent father and his brutal thug acquaintances, this maybe is his way of dealing with his past and for his mother. She'd be proud to know one of her sons made it out of the slums and become a good man he thought. Daryl definitely has mastery in his skills, skills that could impress anyone, his agility, stamina, defence was sought after by all the forces in the US. After meeting Daryl all those years ago when he was a messed up young redneck, Daryl turned his life around and joined the army and it went from there. Rick looks up at his friend, he doesn't know how he can thank him for asking for a transfer to Georgia. Morgan called and told Daryl about his and Lori's separation and him falling into a depression. Daryl requested a transfer from NYPD to Georgia much to his superior's dismay. Rick will forever be indebted to him. Shane will forever be his brother but Daryl is the brother and support he needed in this crisis, he was calming and wise whereas Shane was a whirlwind of emotions, quick tempered and aggressive and usually made matters worse.

"Details ya asked for." Daryl says lighting up a cigarette sitting down next to him.

"Thanks" Ricks says picking the file up but not opening it.

"Goin' home to catch from Zzz's" Daryl says getting up rubbing his eyes.

Rick sees Miss Karen Jones walking to her car and she spots Rick and begins to make her way over. Daryl sensing Rick's sudden displeasure turns round and sees the woman approaching. Daryl doesn't want to stick around and begins to leave but Rick stops him.

"Deputy Grimes…erm…Rick!" the sugary sweet voices calls out.

Daryl smirks noticing the way she softly said Rick.

"I need you to come in there with me, I'm not in the mood for what's goin' to go down with Miss Jones, you might have to stop me from sayin' somethin' I might later regret."

Rick really didn't need to deal with this woman and Daryl knew why and he couldn't blame him, he could use his skills that usually annoy Rick, it was like a green light and he grins, make anyone uncomfortable and make them leave within a few seconds. He was knackered and just wanted to go home and sleep but Rick didn't need the unwanted attention from the oncoming woman. Rick was always forgiving and reasonable but Daryl could see he didn't feel like being reasonable today with this woman. Rick would do the same for him and has done on many occasions when he's felt uncomfortable.

"There's free food" Rick says and Daryl remembered he had missed lunch and agreed.

Miss Jones had come over and apologised and Rick had accepted and wanted to move past this. Daryl didn't have try too hard, he made Miss Jones uncomfortable with his scowl and she excused herself as quickly as possible but leaving her details with Rick if he wanted to discuss anything further. After she left, Daryl took the paper out of Rick's hand, tore it up and threw it in the bin.

"So, where's the food?" Daryl asks clicking his knuckles

Rick claps Daryl on his shoulder "this way" and leads them inside.

* * *

Carl had come home last week with a newsletter from Beth addressed to all the parents inviting them to a Parent's Evening. It was an opportunity for her to introduce herself to the parents, the parents to introduce themselves to her and for her to answer any questions they had. She also had some reservations and wanted to see the interactions between the children and their parents.

They walk into Beth's classroom and look at the welcoming poster above the door:-

_**Welcome to our Happy, Crazy, Fun, LOUD, Messy, Caring, Loving class!**_

_Miss Greene &amp; Sunshine Class Welcome You_

The room is buzzing with parents and children, the clatter of laughter could be heard all over. Beth had definitely made her mark. The classroom was bright, more child friendly and inviting.

"Jesus, did a bag of Skittles just blow up in here from the last time we were here…taste the rainbow ha?"

Daryl says looking around at the paintings, murals, poems and musical symbols made by the children all around the classroom walls and Rick agrees taking in the vast changes. Daryl the always observant nods to a picture on one of the walls and tries not to laugh covering his mouth pretending to cough. Rick's eyes sweep over the picture and he looks at it proudly. It was a picture of him in his uniform, hat, gun and standing beside his cruiser.

"He captured you…beautifully…specially your big ole nose!" Daryl manages to say and Rick chuckles his nose did look out of proportion but warning Daryl to shut up.

Rick looks around for Beth and he spots her in the center of the crowd of children and their parents. She was busy greeting them, they were all eager to have a word with the teacher their children have been raving about. Carl had come home raving about Beth, that he couldn't believe she is his teacher, she plays the guitar, piano, can sing and is generally cool. Rick had been thrilled when he heard Carl's change of heart about going to school. Beth was the only one putting a smile on his face. Carl comes running over pulling Rick's hand to come speak with Miss Greene but Rick could see Beth was swamped and he tells Carl that they'll wait once she's free. Beth smiles seeing Rick and waves to him. He smiles nodding back. She then asks the parents to take a seat.

Mr Richmond another teacher announces that there are activities set up in the next room for the children and he will entertain them whilst the meeting continues. Daryl and Rick look at the seating arrangements and thankfully there were adult sized seats and they take their seats near the back.

Beth is a great host, she was shy to begin with but once she got into it, her passion, confidence and words rolled easily and the parents were happy with what she had to say, her ideas and they were able to put in their input to which she agreed they would be taken into consideration. She ended the meeting saying they'd have a brilliant term working closely together. If they ever had a query to knock on her door after class and she'd make time to see them. A lot of the dads had never been so interested in parent's meetings until today it would seem, they had sat watching, listening, laughing and didn't seem to mind the beautiful young blonde teacher to the dismay of their wives.

Daryl was impressed with Beth. He had got to observe a lot of the people in the room, people who were busybodies and always had something negative to say but Beth had them eating out of her hands, she had a knack to get her message through and everyone was listening and eager to be involved. Beth playfully dismissed the parents with everyone laughing. She opens the double doors which was separating her room from Mr Richmond's where the children were. The two rooms spread out openly for everyone to mingle and Mr Richmond points towards snacks and refreshments some generous parents had made.

Daryl leaves Rick to line up to get food, his stomach was beginning to growl. Minding his own business, he waits for the line to move and he suddenly feels eyes on him. He moves his pupils to the side and catches a few of the children stealing glances at him, they were very direct in their gazes. He was dressed different to their parents, to the kids, he looked like a badass character from video games from the Xbox and PS4. He goes back to ignoring them concentrating ahead of him. The line moves and he steps forward and what should have been his next stopping spot, he bumps into a little rounded boy who had just jumped the queue. Daryl lowers his gaze fixated on the boy _"seriously kid?"_

"Hey chunky monkey, back of the line!" Daryl threatens

The boy turns around and he curiously looks Daryl up and down, Daryl does the same to him.

"Why are you dressed like that?" the boy's nose creases asking the question

Daryl's scowl only narrows giving the boy evils to shut up and get lost.

"Do you work for Secret Services or the FBI?

"No!" Daryl answers

"Are you an Assassin?"

"No!" Daryl repeats and crosses his arms

"Do you have a gun and a knife concealed under your trousers or in your boots?" he asks looking down at Daryl's big boots and yes Daryl did but he wasn't going to say so, the boy would most likely ask for him to prove it and cause a riot.

"Didn't your momma teach ya manners and to mind ya own business?" Daryl snaps in irritation.

The boy has a flash of sadness in his eyes and Daryl catches it and regrets barking at him, the boy looks up with snaps back at Daryl.

"I don't have one, didn't yours teach you to be nice?"

Daryl regret his last taunt, he could see his last remark had upset the boy. He internally scolds himself for shouting at him, nobody ever bothered him with questions about himself, most people thought he was intimidating, so it came as a shock when the boy kept asking questions.

Beth noticing Charlie and Daryl in some type of dispute staring hard at each other rushes over. She remembers how intimidating Daryl was from her first encounter with him and Charlie was always asking questions, the two together was a bad combination.

"Is everythin' ok?" she looks from Daryl to Charlie "Charlie?" Beth notices the tell-tale signs of a standoff.

Charlie looks up at Beth and shakes his head and walks off. Beth turns around and looks up at Daryl who watches Charlie walk off.

"What did you say?" she whispers so only Daryl could hear

"Nothing" Daryl mumbles back

"You must have, for him to walk off like that!" Beth looks at Daryl in alarm

"Boy pushed in, told him to go to the back of the line, started sassin' back and then asked didn't his Momma teach him any manners" Daryl replies and the look on Beth's face told him, he'd said the wrong thing.

"He's a foster kid…you.." Beth watches as Charlie leaves the room.

She looks back up at Daryl whose face was covered in shame and he really didn't mean to attack or upset Charlie with his words just wanted to be left in peace. Daryl scrunches up his fist making it turn white and Beth notices.

"You weren't to know, but you could at least lose the attitude especially around kids." Beth says grabbing hold of his hand to stop.

Daryl snatches his hand away "This is why I don't do places like this!" he gruffs and walks off with Beth watching on sadly as he leaves. Charlie needed some time alone, she had figured from previous incidents she'd read in his file. She'll go look for him once he'd calmed down.

Beth sees a woman with short spiky graying blonde hair approaching her.

"I'm Carol Peletier, Sophia's mom, it's finally nice to meet you" she smiles and Beth smiles back

"It's nice to meet you too, Sophia is a pleasure to have in my class" Beth reaches her hand out and the woman hesitantly shakes Beth's hand.

Beth greets the woman and can see the facial similarities between mother and daughter, similar shy eyes and nose.

Sophia was one of the quietest students in the class, very clever but at times withdrawal in group activities and preferred to sit playing alone, secretly looking in, not joining in unless persuaded or asked to. She seemed to be socially inept. Carol didn't seem to socialise with any of the other parents either, she had sat to the side and listened and wasn't vocal in the meeting or mingling with anyone. There were a few times Beth saw the woman and thought she wanted to participate asking questions but hesitated each time and remained as she was sitting there quietly listening but she was more than wanting to make acquaintances with Beth in private away from prying eyes and ears.

Beth had noticed a few times Sophia had come to school upset like her mind was someplace else and the tiredness was evident in her eyes like she could fall asleep in class due to lack of sleep? Beth liked to look people in the eye so they knew they had her full attention and Carol looked down or away like she wasn't used to the attention. Beth understood, she had all her years growing up as an adolescent been shy, felt awkward and never had much confidence in front of stranger and then there were Shawn and Maggie who were both vocal enough that she never needed to say much, she was always in their shadows until she finally went to college and discovered herself, her confidence, she had her own identity. Beth was thinking maybe Carol had some issues of low self-esteem and then she notices bruises on her wrists, the cardigan couldn't conceal the marks, the purple marks told her somebody had restrained her wrists and then the concealer hiding her black eye. Carol noticing pulls her sleeves down feeling embarrassed. Beth caught her eyes and she saw the loneliness and helpless in them, she wanted to reach out and say something but before she could open her mouth, Carol called Sophia making an excuse saying she had to leave to pick up groceries thanking Beth for her time and Beth thanked her for coming. Watching Carol take Sophia's hand, clearly there was more going on, putting two and two together Beth looks up watching Carol leaving with Sophia and her arm was protectively around the little girl's shoulder. She hadn't seen Mr Peletier, could he have done that to Carol? She was putting two and two together and probably coming up with seven but she wanted to make sure Sophia and Carol were ok.

Beth stands there fiddling with the paper in her hand. Rick takes this opportunity to take Carol's spot noticing Beth in thought watching Carol and he caught on, he knew what was going through Beth's mind and places his hand on her lower back walking around to face her.

"Can I steal a moment of your time Miss Greene?" Rick raises an eyebrow looking around waiting for someone to come along to talk to her.

"You have my full attention Deputy Grimes" Beth laughs and Rick removes his hand from her and places it into his trouser pocket.

"You're quite the motivational speaker, you fancy comin' to the station and workin' your magic on my colleagues?"

"Sure tell me where and when." Beth jokes

"Great, we have our yearly baseball match comin' up against Linden County, sure could use your help, Shane's pep talks aren't let's say, motivatin' or encouragin' to anyone. If we were allowed our weapons on the field, I'm pretty sure they'd be aimin' towards his head!" he jokes and Beth agrees having observed Shane and his way of saying and getting things done. Unbelievable that he and Rick are best friends. From what she's heard, Rick is the only person who can get through to Shane and to get him to stop acting like a douchebag.

"The room looks good, you've been busy!" Rick says

Beth looks around and takes in the classroom and all the happy children running around, she had dreamt of this moment since she was a girl.

"Yeah…but the kids did it all, they just needed some encouragement, this is all their handiwork but yeah - it looks good if I don't say so myself!"

Beth was pleased with the look of the class, it screamed Sunshine Class, hers and her kid's class. She looks up at Rick with a satisfied beam plastered on her face reaching her eyes and he could see that sparkle again, she was in her element and comfort zone amongst the kids and people.

"How are you and how's Carl?" Beth asks feeling they'd been looking at each other a bit longer than normal but this breaks any peace and happiness Rick was feeling in the moment. He takes his hand and rubs his brow and then hard down his face. Beth has become familiar to this movement of Ricks, it was just like the tick she gets below her right eye when worried or stressed.

"Where do I start?" he replies

Without hesitation, Beth takes a hold of his arm and guides him over to a table to sit down and tells him she'll be back in a minute. Rick takes a seat watching her whizz off and then a moment later she's back with two mugs of steaming coffee.

"Strong black with two sugars right?" Beth looks up as if trying to jog her memory and looks back at him looking hopeful she got it right.

Rick nods smiling taking the mug inhaling the aroma and exhaling out with a content sigh, it was like she read his mind, he hadn't had his caffeine fix all day and he takes a sip and the sigh that escapes Rick's lips hits her inside making her look at him. It was like nothing she heard coming from him before, it was deep and throaty, the noise only heard when one feels satisfied and content in a personal way. She averts her eyes, she can feel a hot flush forming on her cheeks not knowing why his sigh had gotten this reaction out of her, it was coffee for heaven sake, she hoped Rick was still enjoying his coffee and not been watching her. She looks back at him. He had his eyes shut thank god she thought, he looked as if he was savouring the moment and she didn't want to disturb this peace and quiet.

He looks much younger when he's like this she thought. The lines on his forehead and around his eyes have evened out showing smooth worry-free skin, the signs that current events in his life and the high demanded job have aged him years but still gave him a distinguished handsome look which suited him.

"That praise goes to Mr Richmond who made the coffee," she laughs and Rick realising he was a bit too vocal than he should have blushed taking another mouthful "we've got a fancy new coffee machine and he's makin' cup after cup so there's more once you finish that one" Beth nods to his mug taking a sip of her own.

"I really needed that, sorry but it's good" he says leaning back against the wall.

Beth shakes her head it's ok, leans back and turning slightly towards him. He looked tired and exhausted, she could now see the circles under his eyes and the stubble's appearing on his chin and cheeks which to be honest gave him more of a charm and appeal. She's not missed the glances many women have given him and Rick always seems to be oblivious to the attention. He was desired and he didn't even know it. Beth stops herself from observing any further, she felt a sudden unease of why was she thinking such thoughts. Beth looks at him and Rick opens his eyes again and she goes back to sipping her coffee waiting for him to talk.

Rick looks down unintentionally at her legs and smiles when he sees her cowgirl boots. The first time he saw her, she was wearing those same boots and they really suited her, there was something about them he couldn't explain. Beth was comfortable with who she is and that made him feel comfortable to be himself and let whatever was on his chest out.

"I feel like I'm in over my head," he looks to Beth "I had pictured me and Carl, we'll get through with it so long as we've got each other, everythin' will be ok," Rick looks into his cup and sees his reflection in the black liquid "I feel like I'm failing him, I feel like I'm the shittiest parent on planet earth!" he breathes out long and hard.

"You're not Rick, trust me I've seen shitty parents and I can put my hand on my heart and tell you that you are not one of them!" Beth puts her hand on her heart to emphasis this.

"Has Carl opened up to you about his mom? He's alert and interested in class, he and Noah seem to have made a truce but I still feel maybe you need to talk to him, he needs answers to questions." Beth says looking Rick in the eyes.

"I know…but the thing is, I don't even know what the answers to the questions are as I don't know myself. Lori's gone, SHE abandoned our son, only SHE has the answers!"

Rick said harsher than he should have but Beth allows him to vent his frustrations, she couldn't blame him. Lori had done a vanishing act, not the smartest thing a mother can do unless it was unavoidable and Rick wasn't the type to run someone out of town, especially the mother of his child.

"Every time, I bring up the topic, he clams ups and becomes upset like I'm constantly remindin' him his mom's left and he says he doesn't want to see her again and then he starts to argue, that is not Carl. And then the other night I wake up and he's sleeping next to me holding on to my arm for dear life with his mom's sweater in between us. I ask him to talk and he doesn't want to. One minute he's detached, then I can't give him enough attention. I'm just at a loss of what to do, I just don't know anymore, this is all too out of my depth." Rick bangs his head on the wall in frustration, like he can smack some sense or wisdom into himself.

"Your helpin' people day in, day out, what would you do if he was a child at a house you had been called to and thought maybe the family was goin' through a rough time…similar to your circumstances?" Beth asks and Rick looks at her not liking the question. Had he and Carl become a part of the statistics of a broken home. He knew Beth wasn't trying make him feel bad but asking him to look in from the outside and it terrified him.

"I'd try and help and if that fails, I would convince them to get counselling." He answers

Beth looks at Rick, he had answered his own questions. He never thought he'd have to take Carl to counselling but it would be what he would suggest to a family who's in the same situation as him.

"Sometimes, you need help from someone on the outside, someone unconnected, a stranger, you know… you know what I mean.." Beth looks to Rick trying to make him remember, it was he who had helped her during her traumatic time. Her family had tried but it was easier for her to open up to a stranger, someone she felt comfortable with who'd allow her to mourn, digest and accept her issues in her own time. He never pushed her or told her how she should feel, he listened and offered his advice.

"I can get you some names and numbers of good psychiatrists, I know you have details but if you wanted it private and confidential away from work, I can look into it for you? If you want, I could talk to Carl and encourage him to speak to someone if that helps. I'm his teacher and if he trusts me, he might open up?" Beth asks hopefully she hasn't crossed a line in suggesting this.

Rick looked like some weight had been pulled off his shoulders, she'd opened his eyes completely, he wasn't able to do this himself, he needed help, outside help. Rick looked so grateful that she was willing to help him and Carl, he didn't know what to say.

"We'll try, if he doesn't want to talk, we won't push him to, we'll just try again another day and then the next until he's ready to talk. It's gonna be a long and hard process so just be ready for whatever comes, good and bad, we'll get him through this and you as well." Beth says squeezing Rick's hand resting on the table.

Rick doesn't know what to say, he's just staring at her so she turns his hand and entwines her fingers into his telling him that he doesn't need to say a thing.

"Dad! we made Hokey Pokey, try some!" Carl comes running over and they let go of each other's hand. Carl is stuffing the treat into Rick's mouth waiting for his appraisal. Rick's pleasantly surprised chewing and looking at the remains in between his fingers to see what's been stuffed into his mouth.

"This tastes good…YOU made this?" Rick says looking over the golden treat.

"Yeah, Miss Green showed us." Carl beams watching his dad take another bite.

"She did?" Rick says looking at Beth "You remember how to makes these?" he looks back asking Carl.

"1/2 cup of sugar, 4 tbsp of golden syrup and 1 1/2 tsp of _bicarbonate __soda_" Carl crosses off on his finger "melt and mix the sugar and golden syrup into caramel goo…then add the baking soda and it turns to whooshing cloud for a couple of seconds and then pour on to greased paper to cool for 15 minutes…and then you bash it into pieces, the best part!" Carl says with a grin for remembering and then runs off to get some more.

Rick bursts out laughing, a big hearty laugh remembering his worries about cooking.

"What's so funny?" Beth asks

"My son knows more about cooking than I do, I can just about boil and scramble an egg nowadays."

"You know - I ain't that bad of a cook and I'm actually a good teacher, if you ever need lessons, knock on my door, always open and welcome to drop by." Beth says pointing to her sign.

Rick nods "you are" and they continue drinking their coffees watching Carl eating the Hokey Pokey with his friends.

Mr Richmond comes over with his coffee looking tired and Beth introduces them to eachother.

"Rick this is Noah Richmond, he teaches Rainbow Class next door and Noah this is Deputy Rick Grimes"

Beth smiles and both men shake hands and Rick compliments the fantastic coffee and Noah goes into the story of how he had to bride the secretary to let them have the good stuff and not the instant coffee. Rick congratulates him on a good job and what the bargaining was to which Noah said it's best not to ask and they laugh clinking their mugs to wonderful coffee, excellent company and a successful Parent's Evening.

Next Chapter will be up soon, a bit of angst coming up…


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you always to Emma, Layvba, Kaylah, Shelley, Lylyevans (I'm touched you stayed up and read my fic, really made my day, you can blame me if were grumpy the next day, I don't mind) and Guest for leaving me a review for my last chapter and thanks to the guys who have fav'd are following and those who are viewing.

Pretty Racing (I'm a fan of her Brick fics) has updated "Bedroom Hymns" and I'm playing over and over the scene at the end in my mind…man I'm like o.m.g!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNINGS: A bit of Angst**

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Two days later…

Carl walks slightly ahead of Jenny and Duane kicking pebbles on the floor as he goes. He looks around watching the comings and goings around him. He hums a tune to himself he learnt in class to drown out the voices of the moms fussing over their children all around him. They were hugging every direction he looked, to his left, his right, straight ahead and behind he sees Duane holding hands with his mother chatting happily about his day, she bends down and ties his laces to stop him from tripping. Carl looks sadly ahead of him missing those familiar interactions, letting out a tiny sigh he continues ahead looking at the watering tower a long distance away being his focal point to distract everything around him.

Jenny calls out to Carl to wait for her at the crossing and Carl calls out an ok. He watches as a bus drives past him and stop at the bus stop ahead. People file out one by one smiling as they walk by.

Carl recognises most the people, they were the same people he saw every Monday to Friday on his walk home from school with the Jones' when his dad was at work. Like every day, he watches and waits and his hopes are crushed the same as the other days, he didn't know why he bothered to hope anymore he thought to himself. He drags his heels now slowing down so Jenny and Duane could catch up. Just when he was about to stop, out of nowhere a tall woman with long brown wavy hair caught his attention. She had climbed down being the last off the bus with her back to him walking off crossing the road. She was wearing a white dress and jacket he recognised, his face lights up and his feet pick up starting to follow in her direction. The slow paced walking turned into a jog and then into a sprint so he didn't lose her from his line of sight.

"Mom!"

He's running trying not to bump into the crowd of people trying to cross the road. The red man comes on and the pedestrians stop but Carl oblivious to his surroundings continues running not taking his eyes off the woman. Jenny standing up spotting Carl horrified shouts out his name or someone to stop him and everyone begins looking around in alarm not knowing what was going on. The bus had left the stop moving in the fast flowing traffic and Carl was running right into its path.

"Mom, wait for me! I'm coming – MOM!" Carl nearly trips on his laces but manages not to, still running dropping his lunchbox instead to lighten his weight and uses his arms to push through the air to get him running faster "Mom, please wait!"

"CARLLLLLl!" Jenny screams frantically running after him.

Carl doesn't hear the yells coming from the crowd of people nor the bus beeping, his focus is just to get the woman to stop.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S GONNA GET HIT!" a woman screams

Cars begin to swerve to avoid the collision and the bus tyres are screeching to stop. Suddenly the beeping gets Carl's attention and he freezes covering his face and everything felt slow motion as he feels the force of himself being lifted off his feet into the air and not daring to open his eye he screams "DAD!" and then he lands with a thud on the floor. He cannot open his eyes, he doesn't want to open his eyes, his heart was racing faster than it had ever done before.

Carl feels warm breath on his head and wheezing in his ears, like someone was exhausted and trying to catch their breath.

"Carl!" he finally hears but too scared to open his eyes. "Carl, sweetie look at me" the gentle voice calling to him. The touch of soft hands lovingly wiping hair out of his face and around his back felt safe and comforting something he missed in such a long time. He looks up to see worried eyes looking him over breathlessly.

Carl's bottom lip trembles, his eyes start to water and he begins to silently cry burying his face into the cook of her neck. She can feel the hot tears running down her skin and all she can do is pull him to her and tell him he is safe.

Jenny and a few bystanders help Beth up with Carl securely in her arms.

"There, there Carl, I got ya" Beth whispers and all she can hear are Carl's quiet sobs. After a short while he manages to speak _"_I want my dad!_"_

"We're gonna call your dad now sweetie" Beth says stroking his hair sitting down on the pavement with Carl now sitting in her lap.

Jenny calls Rick informing him there was an incident. Rick had demanded to know what had happened and Jenny reluctantly told him but stressed that Carl is fine.

* * *

Shane steals a glance at Rick who's sitting frozen in the passenger's seat. He had grabbed the keys off Rick, basically had to wrestle him to get them after Rick ran to the car when he got the call. Shane could see the emotions running through Rick's mind, the fear and worry written all over his face, he was clearly in shock and he'd not said a word since the car started moving with the siren blaring. Rick's eyes were just focused on the road ahead and anything Shane had said had just gone over his head, he didn't respond just kept on focusing looking at the road. Shane knew nothing he would say or do would help at this time and Rick was determined not to be disturbed away from his thoughts not until he could see Carl for himself. Shane broke the silence as the silence was killing him.

"Hey, Carl's ok, you're worryin' about nothin', he's a mini you right…made of titanium, strong as steal!" Shane was caressing Rick's shoulder and he could feel how tense his muscles were. Rick remained in his stance.

"Rick, come on man, little tykes gonna get scared seein' ya like this. Ya need to snap out of it or I'm just gonna have to slap ya face back to normal…I ain't bluffin' - don't need him worryin' about you worrin' about him!"

After a long pause, Rick's eyelids slip closed and he leans his arm against the side dash of the car and pushes back the hair which had begun to tumble down on his sweating temple. He takes a moment breathing heavily to collect himself. He opens his eyes and he meets Shane's concerned gaze and nods in agreement. Shane relieved gives Rick one last caress on his arm and withdraws grabbing the radio informing Deputy Alby they were a minute away from the location.

Rick looks up leaning forward and sees the stationary bus and people scattered around on the walkways. He can see the area cornered off with traffic cones and Leon Bassett directing traffic to flow. Rick looks around for any signs of Carl and then he freezes glaring in the direction as he spots Carl sitting on the ambulance step being checked over by an EMT with Jenny and Morgan close by. He unclips his seat belt and opens the door jumping out before Shane had stopped the car.

"Fuck!" Shane curses, parking the car and jogging behind Rick to the ambulance hearing Rick calling out to Carl, he can hear Rick trying to hold back the lump in his throat as it comes out croaky.

"CA..RLLL!"

Carl seeing Rick jumps up and runs as fast as his feet would take him.

"DAD!"

They both meet with Rick pulling his arms out wide and Carl Jumping up into them. Rick engulfs him into a bear hug, kissing him on his head and face in relief. He didn't care if he looked melodramatic, the thought of Carl being hurt or worse was unbearable to think and just holding him in his arms feeling his small hands holding on to him was making him give in to his emotions. The possibilities of what could have happened, the accidents and carnages he has witnessed over the years, the people he had seen die before him was enough to make him fall down in joy and silently cry that Carl was not one of them _"Thank you god, thank you!"_. Shane is with them in an instant on the floor hugging them both into headlocks and they all laugh with Rick wiping his eyes and finally able to breathe.

"What did I tell ya, your silly old Pa worryin' about nothin', isn't that right little man!" Shane gives his silly laugh, holding back on his own tears and messes both Rick and Carl's hair and they both push him but they remain in a hug. It was a happy scene for the bystanders and they all slowly breakaway leaving Rick and Carl alone.

After the happy reunion making sure Carl was checked from head to toe and given the all clear, Rick picks up a tired Carl and carries him over to Jenny and Morgan. Jenny's face is swollen from crying, Morgan was consoling her. Rick walks over to the couple and puts a hand on Jenny's shoulder, she looks up at Rick.

"I'm so sorry Rick, this is all my fault, I should have been watching Carl more carefully" and she bursts into tears for the hundredth time.

Rick pulls her to him and hugs her. Morgan still had a hand on her back massaging for extra comfort.

"Hey, Jen, look at me!"

Jenny looks up looking distressed waiting to be yelled at by Rick, she didn't blame him, he trusted her with his child and she let him down. Rick could read her like a book.

"I trust you with Carl, I know that this was an accident and I don't want you to blame yourself. Carl told me what happened, he had run off after someone - he thought he saw Lori," Rick pauses "he said he called out to her but she wouldn't stop and carried on runnin' tryin' to catch up to her,"

Rick looks lost and Jenny caresses his back to continue, she had heard Carl calling out mom when she got closer but she couldn't see Lori anywhere.

"Carl said you told him not to walk too far ahead and to stop at the crossing, he did until he thought he saw him mom. He's missin' her and he thought that she was right there in front of him."

Rick lets out a heavy sigh, it sounded more pained than tired or anything else. _He could throttle Lori_ he thought to himself if she was to appear right before him but he'd be happy just for her to appear so that Carl could feel her presence and that she hadn't forgotten about him.

"I need you to know, I trust you with Carl and he promises to never do this again." He puts a hand on her shoulder "are you still able to collect Carl from School tomorrow? Rick asks peering down at her with those boyish blue eyes and lips turned in a tiny smile just like Carl does and Jenny laughs knowing Rick was trying to lighten the mood and trying to make her feel better.

"Can anyone say no to those baby blues?" Jenny laughs wiping her eyes

"I need you guys, I can't do this by myself - we can't do this by ourselves." Rick whispers patting Carl's back.

Jenny hugs Rick.

_"__Take care sweetie" _she says to Carl kissing him on the forehead.

_"__We will always be here for you and Carl – never ever think otherwise" _Jenny says to Rick in disbelief for even asking.

Rick lets go of Jenny and Morgan pulls his wife into him patting Rick on the arm to take care and guides his wife to their car where Duane was waiting for them. Jenny turns around quickly remembering.

"Have you any news on Miss Green?" she asks

_"__Miss Green?"_ Rick asks confused repositioning Carl in his arms from slipping.

"She ran out and grabbed Carl, she saved him from the bus hitting and fell and hit her head on the floor. She was taken to the ER to make sure she hadn't suffered a concussion."

Rick looks from Shane to Jenny and to Morgan not believing his ears suddenly having a sick feeling in his stomach.

"She ran out and grabbed Carl just like a mama bear" Morgan adds

_"__Nobody told me, I was too worried about Carl, I haven't checked on any other information," _Rick says looking at the floor shocked and then back up at them _"you say - Beth jumped out in front of the bus and saved Carl?_ Rick asks for clarity suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Jenny is nodding yes.

_"__Is she ok?"_ Rick asks alarmed stepping forward grabbing on to Jenny's arm and looking into her eyes to see that she's telling him the truth and not hiding anything from him. Jenny noticing the beams of sweat forming on his temple can see how serious Rick is answers..

"She was walking and talking but she had a nasty cut on her forehead and was slightly winded when she fell, she passed out for a couple of seconds so they took her in for observation. Rick, will you let us know how she is when you have any news?" Jenny is trying hard to control herself to not cry, Beth had hit her head hard on the floor.

"Come on baby, Rick will find out and let us know, let's get you home." Morgan nods to Rick and takes leave.

"Jesus!" Shane says speechless watching Morgan help Jenny into the car next to Duane in the backseat.

Rick was digesting the information walking with Carl in his arms asleep on his shoulder _"Beth ran out in front of a bus and saved Carl, she risked her life for Carls"_ It was a lot to take in and his worry for Beth was making him feel sick to his stomach not knowing how she is and to make matters worse, he stops and sees stains of blood being hosed off the ground and the red water swirling down the street towards the drain. It was Beth's, it was a little but to his eyes it was a pool of blood rushing past his eyes.

He suddenly remembers Zach's accident. The flashbacks of Beth running to the crash, breaking down, blood everywhere, her comatose state and then for her to have to go through this, it would bring back past memories and resurrect old wounds. It was happening to him and it would most definitely be happening to Beth, no matter how strong she shows she is now, Rick didn't want Beth to be alone in a manic emergency room, she needed someone familiar but he couldn't leave Carl. He looks over to Shane, yes, he could rely upon Shane, he was beginning to form a soft spot for Beth for her involvement with Carl, he could be trusted.

"Shane, I need you do me a big favour, this is really important" Rick grabs hold of Shane's arm.

"Yeah Rick, you name it?" Shane looked to want to help in any way he could.

"Can you go to the hospital and stay with Beth. Find out how she is, her current state and let me know when she is discharged, keep me updated, call me or text me as soon as you get any information. I want to go myself but I can't leave Carl, he's really fragile right now, I want to take him home and put him to bed and be there when he wakes up. All this stuff with Lori it's messing with his head, if he doesn't find me when he wakes up, he'll start panicking…"

"Sure, I'll stay with her and I'll arrange for her family to get to the hospital. It's the least I can do." Shane promises.

"Shane – take care of her, she's very important to…" Rick hesitates ending the sentence "she needs family, friends, familiar faces to look after her right now, it'll probably hit her what happened and she'll be worrying about Carl. Can you go to her and reassure her he's ok?"

Shane nods in understanding

"Shane, Beth's fiancé died in that car crash end of last year."

Rick watches Shane hoping he'll understand. He can see the ticking of Shane's mind going over past memories whilst looking back at him and the connections seems to click. Shane promises clapping him on the back and jogs over to Deputy Alby giving him instructions and gets into their car and moves off towards the hospital.

Deputy Alby comes over, takes Carl's backpack and lunchbox and Rick climbs into the back of the car with Carl asleep in his lap. Alby starts the car and manoeuvres in between and around the other vehicles. Rick sits there silently holding Carl stroking his hair whilst watching out the window. He was worried about Carl and his worries included Beth. He wanted to go see her and to thank her but more importantly to make sure she was ok, he hated seeing her blood covering the street. But Carl was his priority, no matter how much he hated not being at Beth's side, he knew she would understand, he could have lost Carl today and he couldn't leave him even for one second. Rick rests his head back on the headrest and closes his eyes.

* * *

Beth was deep in thought looking out her window, she was sharing a room with another woman who had her back to her which was fine, she liked the peace and quiet and being shut away from the noises coming from outside the room. She watches as the rain comes down, it was calming and she was able to just stop and think.

She plays back what had happened a couple of hours ago, it happened so fast. She was walking home and heard a commotion near the crossing, she had already reached the other side and making her way towards town but her curiosity had got the better of her and she was thankful she stopped to see what was going on. She had looked towards the direction of the bus driving down its lane and everyone was screaming, she couldn't understand why and then what she saw felt like somebody had turned off the oxygen and before she knew what she was doing, she dropped her books and ran the short distance back across the road. Carl in her view, the bus was nearing, the tyres were screeching _"no! no! please god no!"_ she chanted whilst running and threw herself grabbing Carl and rolling to the ground covering his body from getting hit.

She remembers she felt blood running down her face just like the zig zagging of the rain running down her window and the pain she felt throbbing on her side. She remembers wiping her face and looking at the red covering her hand and images of Zach pinned down on a bonnet against a tree were running through her mind. She froze and Zach's lips moving, his last words before he passed away echoed in her mind over and over. She had looked around for the person Zach had spoken of but she couldn't find him but her eyes landed on his son safe in front of her. It was confusing but she needed him in that moment, she and Carl needed Rick and before she could call for him everything had gone black as she hit the floor. Everything then after was a blur as she was being put into the back of an ambulance.

Beth lays there on the hospital bed and her thoughts go to Carl, she needed to be with him and Rick.

_"__Rick!" _she says aloud and before she knows what she's doing, she's about to climb out of the bed but is abruptly interrupted in her movements.

"Hey sweet child of mine, you had us worried, how you feelin' honey?"

Beth turns her head around and sees her father walking in looking down at her finding her hand smiling and she smiles back. On her other side, Maggie grabbed her hand taking a seat as she protectively rubs her big bump. She could see Maggie had probably been crying. Glenn crouched down next to her and rubbed her belly to get her attention.

Maggie looks at Beth and gives her a weak smile. She was proud of Beth but since Zach had died Beth seemed to be on this one woman mission to save everyone, she is now willing to get herself killed in the process, throwing herself out in front of buses. It frightened her what Beth would be willing to do next. The protective sister inside of her finally awakened.

_"__What were you thinkin' of runnin' out into a road of movin' traffic - do you realise you could have gotten yourself and that boy killed!"_ Maggie snaps watching Beth and continues _"You're not Supergirl! No more tryin' to save the world Beth! I mean it! You don't need to prove anythin' to anyone, you need to look after yourself!"_

Beth looked at Maggie disappointed, she was treating her like a child. She had grown up a long time ago but Maggie still treated her like the small girl who followed her around the farm when they were kids. She knew that Maggie didn't mean the callousness of her words but at times it came out wrong and abrupt especially when matters were out of her depth. Maggie's show of concern usually came out harsher than she meant it to, she showed her love by her anger, at times it was sweet but at times like this it irritated and upset Beth, this wasn't what she needed right now when she was worried about Rick and Carl.

Beth didn't do this to prove anything to anyone, she acted on instinct seeing the bus and Carl, her legs just carried her to him, she couldn't explain it and if Maggie couldn't understand then she wasn't going to try and explain it to her right now. They needed space, she had too much on her mind and too tired to fight. Maggie was nearing the end of her pregnancy, she didn't need any more stress, maybe hormones were playing part, emotions running high so Beth would let this go and grasps Maggie's hand in hers and entwines their fingers to make peace. It was a gentle caring gesture, Maggie knew in that moment she was acting like a bitch and felt the heat rush to her cheeks ashamed. Beth was always small but had the biggest heart and she couldn't stay angry any longer, she had worked herself up into a frenzy and now all tired out Maggie slumps in surrender.

"Beth is ok, Carl is ok, we should be grateful everyone is safe" Glenn says gently rubbing Maggie's belly and feeling a kick.

"This one needs his Godmother around to watch him grow and watch out for him, back him up when we turn into out of control parents and Beth's my go to girl, we couldn't do any of this without her" Glenn smiles "See even you agree with me don't you?" Glenn talks to Maggie's belly and looks up and winks to Beth cheering her up.

_"__Dear Sweet Glenn"_ Beth thought, he always knew what to say at the right times. Maggie was lucky to have met Glenn, the Pizza Delivery Boy who got their order wrong all those years ago and gave them a free Pizza the following day. He had become besotted with the feisty Maggie Greene and in his madness he had stood up to an old boyfriend of hers and showed nobody messed with the girl of his affections and then the rest well, is history. It was cute, Glenn is the yin _(__delicate, soft-spoken and contemplative)_ to Maggie's yang (hot, bright, loud, firm and excessive) and at times they'd switch but Glenn was always the soft soothing one out of the two. The two opposites complemented and fit perfectly together as a couple.

Beth lost in admiring the qualities of her brother-in-law, remembers hearing the announcement she is to be Godmother, she looks down shocked to a grinning Glenn who knew she'd finally clocked on. Beth didn't know they had decided, she always thought Glenn's sisters would be chosen as Godparents, they were older and responsible but they'd chosen her! this was big! Herschel sits in his chair watching his daughters with a smile on his face waiting to see Beth's reaction and it was just as he imagined, the worried look she wore on her face when he had walked in had dissolved into a full beam to Maggie who was beaming back showing her teeth.

They can then hear Shawn ordering Amy about giving strict orders to follow and to run everything past him and they roll their eyes, Shawn had "OCD" as Amy phrased it when it came to his sisters and how things are to be done. Amy's big smile was replaced with a tight fake smile she gave to annoying patient's relatives, clearly being irritated by Shawn. When he pushed his luck, she remembers that he's not some stranger and she swats his hand every time he reaches for the chart and gives him a verbal warning that included a few curse words which she said under her breath so only Shawn could hear.

"Good girls don't use that type of language" Shawn reprimands Amy holding her arm and pulling her towards him staring down at her.

"Yes they fuckin' do, I'm warnin' you Shawn, you might find yourself bein' pushed in a wheelchair down the elevator shaft if you don't stop!" Amy says wagging her finger in Shawn's face who looks amused letting her go.

Amy blushes seeing the amusement in his eyes makes her escape flipping her hair in his face and rushes into the room going over fluffing Beth's pillow and giving her a kiss whilst Shawn leans by the doorway watching Amy take care of his precious little sister.

"It's like Days of Our Lives in here, we don't even need to turn the TV on," Glenn laughs and Herschel nods along being entertained by his children.

"Well it's getting late and I need to be up early if I'm going to catch my flight in the morning, c'mon Mags" Glenn helps Maggie up and goes over to Beth.

"Thanks Glenn" Beth whispers and Glenn kisses Beth on her cheek.

"I love you Maggie" Beth says still holding on to Maggie's hand.

"I love you too…I'm sorry for before. Me and Glenn had already decided we want you and Shawn as Godparents, I need you around to fulfil that role Bethy, if anythin' happens to me or Glenn, I know this baby will be taken care of." Maggie says kissing Beth's head before leaving, she was beginning to regret her earlier words seeing her sister smiling up at her.

Beth looks over to her father who's been silent. She was speechless. He leans in cupping her hands in his.

"In many ways you're just like your momma, you know that. Maggie means well, she's worried for you and still sees you as the tiny girl with pigtails following her around all the time but she knows you're a grown woman and that's why she wants you to be around to help raise the baby and I need you around." He says leaning into their clasped hands.

"I am proud of you Beth, you know that. Everything you've done, everything you've accomplished and everything you go on to do next - follow your heart, do what you feel feels right but remember you're human and there are a lot of people here who love and need you as well." Herschel says peeking up giving a loving smile.

"Your momma and Zach are both looking down very proud of you."

Beth smiles thinking of them both in heaven.

Herschel watches Beth and couldn't be prouder than he has ever been. Every milestone in Beth's life was treasured to him and he could close his eyes and recount them all. She was a welcome surprise to him and his late wife and very wanted even at the age he was when the doctor had said they were expecting a baby. He remembers telling friends and family, most of them were shocked but he was over the moon as were Annette, Maggie and Shawn. Beth had come along and cemented the family together. He guessed that she was probably the reason why he was alive and kicking still even when his wife had died, keeping her mother's spirit alive.

There was still that pain in his heart for his youngest and he couldn't hide the sadness he feels either but tries to cover it well so she couldn't see it. The cruelty of life didn't leave her alone. She didn't get her love and as they say the first cut is the deepest. He prayed that one day, she'd allow somebody worthy in and let them love her and she love them back in return. Love had a way of sneaking into the heart without realising and if you were lucky, it lasted a lifetime and that was what he wanted for Beth, not second best but the best is what she deserved.

"Beth Promise me, if you ever feel like you can't handle anything, you'll let me in, never think you're alone, you never have to go through anythin' alone, you understand. I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you. You, Maggie and Shawn are the lights in my life, if anythin' happened to any one of you, my light would burn out!" he kisses her hands.

"Daddy" she sits up crossing her legs and hugging him "you sentimental old fool!" and he gives out a laugh remembering his wife used to call him that.

"How can I feel alone, when I have my family and friends?"

Herschel agrees and they sit together in silence but Beth's mind keeps returning to Carl.

"Daddy, do you know how Carl is? is he ok?" Beth finally asks.

"The little boy is fine, with his father at home, you don't need to worry honey." Hershel reassures Beth and she nods.

"How…how is Deputy Grimes?" she asks and Hershel notices the worry in the way she asks about the deputy whose clearly on her mind as she looks deep in thought.

Beth remembered how worried and worked up Rick got about the incident in school, there was definitely a lot going on inside Carl's head and she can only imagine Rick's reaction and the aftershock he's going to have after they spoke the other day. Carl was the most important person in Rick's life and if anything was to happen to him, Beth didn't want to know what Rick would do, it's frightening to think of someone so strong knowing what to do and then anything to do with their own loved one, it knocks them for six, vulnerability can make you do and say things unimaginable, she knew first hand. She wanted to make sure Rick knew he wasn't alone in this, none of this is his fault, he blamed himself too much, he and Carl desperately need to talk it out with help before it all spirals out and becomes something more.

"He and Carl are doin' fine, I just left them. How you doin' beside that nasty bump on your head?" Shane asks walking into the room

Beth and Hershel look towards the door seeing a welcoming smile on Shane's face

"I'm fine, the doctor said I can go home, this is all procedure with head bumps" Beth points to the dressing on her head.

"You're coming back home to the farm until your better, you've been discharged" Shawn interrupts following Shane back into the room.

"Erh…I've got work tomorrow" Beth laughs "There's no way I can make the journey back and forth"

"Your Principle called in to check on you and said you've been signed off a few days to be on the safe side."

"I've only been there for a few weeks it's not gonna look good" Beth cut in

"Honey, you've had a terrible blow to your head, better you rest and once you're one hundred percent, you can go back to work, listen to your Principle, your brother, they know what they're talking about."

"Few days Bethy and I'll even walk you to school like the old days" Shawn smiles

Seeing the concern on her brother's face and that smile reminding her of when they were kids, she gives in and agrees.

"Fine - you win!" Beth replies much to Hershel, Shawn and Shane's delight.

"Great, so do you guys need a ride home?" Shane asks

"We're good, we really appreciate you checkin' in on Beth, thank you." Hershel says patting Shane on the shoulder and Shane waves them a good night.

"Deputy Walsh!" Beth calls out and Shane turns looking at Beth.

"Say hi to Carl and Rick for me and that I'll see them soon – tell Rick… there's always light after the dark, it'll all be ok." She hopes Shane would pass the message on.

Shane smiles nodding and before he leaves he replies to Beth;

"Call me Shane, friends round here go by first names – good night y'all" and then he leaves.

Beth was pleasantly surprised, Shane did actually have a soft side to him. She was beginning to see a different side of Shane, possibly the Shane, Rick talked about she never saw until today. There is a decent man behind that barbarian exterior who is now a… friend. Amy is not goin' to like this Beth thought and laughs to herself.

* * *

Shane turns up at Ricks a little after 8pm letting himself in the backdoor to the kitchen. Daryl was at the stove cooking steaks. He looked the same as Shane felt.

"He up and talkin?" Shane asks

Daryl shakes his head no and Shane takes his belt off placing it on top of the fridge. He makes his way to the living room and stops to look in. Rick was sitting on the sofa with a scotch in hand staring at the TV. Shane takes a look to see that there were only fuzzy lines on the screen. He takes a seat next to Rick and switches the TV off. Rick remains seated as he was and Shane takes the tumbler out of his hand and takes a large swig leaning back into the sofa pulling a face from the burning sensation as it hits at the back of his throat. Daryl walks in wiping his hands on a towel and throws it over his shoulder taking a seat on the chest of drawers opposite them. They all just sit there in silence waiting for Rick to talk. The only noise in the room is the ticking of the clock.

"Where is she? Why is she doin' this? If she wants to hurt me, fine but she's hurtin' Carl in the process." Rick finally speaks

Both Shane and Daryl look over at Rick.

"Dunno man, nobody knows what goes through Lori's mind" Shane says looking at the tumbler in his hand debating whether to drink the rest.

"Its likes she's completely vanished – doesn't she care?" Rick says

"Rick, it's time to stop lookin' for her, she doesn't want to be found, you just need to tell Carl that…she's just gone. You can't promise him that she'll come back, it'll only disappoint him if she never does" Daryl says quietly from his own experience only his mother died and he knew she was never comin' back but as a kid he put some false hope into himself that one day she would and it was more damage than comfort and no kid needed to go through that growing up.

Rick reluctantly agreed. He'll have tell Carl the truth, Lori was gone and he doesn't know when and if she's coming back. Shane hands the tumble to Rick to swallow the rest for dutch courage but Rick refuses, he needed to be sober when he spoke to Carl so Shane throws back the last mouthful.

"Beth asked me to pass on a message to you" Shane says putting the tumbler down on the coffee table, Rick looks to Shane wanting to know what.

_"__There's always light after the dark, it'll all be ok" _

Rick watches Shane's lips move saying the words "I think she's right, things have been pretty shit, time to forget about Lori and move on whilst you can"

Rick repeats the words over and over in his mind.

The Sheriff had turned up to show his support. Rick didn't want any special treatment and had carried on with all his duties as normal only having to cut back a few hours a week until he arranged suitable care for Carl. He felt guilty for asking as it meant some of the other guys would have to take on the extra hours. The Sheriff cut Rick off, he pointed out that he's covered countless times and done more than his share of overtime over the years, they were a family and they pull together in times like these, he'd do the same if it was one of the other guys and he would. The talk from the wise man had knocked some sense into him - that he couldn't do it all alone and it had been enough for Rick to agree and take the offer put to him and he was grateful for The Sheriff's support and understanding.

* * *

Rick walks into the room and Carl is laying in his bed looking out the window. Rick lays down beside him and wipes Carl's hair out of his eyes. They both lay there looking out of the window at the moon.

"Moms not comin' back is she?" Carl asks

Rick looks at him and kisses him on the head.

"I don't think so"

"She doesn't love us anymore!" Carl whispers

"Hey, mom loves you, she always has and always will, you need to remember that, don't ever think she doesn't."

Carl listens and Rick continues..

"Mom needs time to herself and one day when she's ready, I don't know when, she'll come back and if she doesn't, then we just have to carryon and get on with life, Life doesn't stop and we shouldn't either, we have to move with it" Rick explains "But with everythin' that has happened, I know mom loves you, it probably doesn't feel like it but she does."

"Will you and mom get back together if she comes back?" Carl asks softly

Rick didn't need to think about the answer to this question, he'd made up his mind that night months ago. This was only making his case stronger that he'd made the right choice. He and Lori were over a long time ago and they would never be able to go back to where they were, too much has happened, the damage was irreversible, the only thing remained for was the divorce to be finalised and neither would be a burden to the other anymore. A burden, something he hated to admit but that's what they'd become to each other at the end, they tolerated each other for Carl's sake and if Lori turned up, he'd allow her to see Carl for Carl's sake but he'd never allow her back into their family like they once were. It's a decision he's not making lightly, time and time again he blamed himself but no more.

"No," he sighed "me and your mom won't be gettin' back together. We both made our minds up a long time ago. You remember how much we fought and how much we both hurt each other, how much our fightin' upset you?" Rick says watching Carl choosing his words carefully but being as honest as he ever could be.

"I can't do that anymore, that was not healthy, it's not fair on you, not fair on your mom and it's not fair on me." Rick finally admitted never once thought of himself before.

"I love your mom but not like how I used to," Rick says looking at the family snaps on Carl's wall of the three of them at different events "she was a huge part of my life, she gave me good memories and she gave me you," he says looking down at Carl and Carl looks up listening "_but I'm not in love with her anymore and neither is she with me_. We don't love each other like we used to and I've finally accepted it and I hope one day you'll accept and respect my decision but with all that said, that doesn't change the love we have for you, that how much I love you, that's always gonna stay the same, you understand that?"

Carl nods taking in every word and hesitates before asking, it's been on his mind.

"You're never gonna leave me dad, are you? Mom said she never would but she did"

Rick doesn't know why but he begins to laugh and Carl looks up to see what was funny about the question confused and he sees his dad clear his throat and look seriously at him, the stare that told Carl he was dead serious and that he could be trusted and was his promise, if he had anything, it was his word and his word meant everything.

"You think I would survive without you? You think I would ever contemplate leaving you? NEVER, so long as I am living and breathing, I will never leave you!" and they lay together quietly.

Rick's face softens and he pulls Carl closer and pulls his nose "I'd have to be abducted by aliens for that to ever happen!" Carl giggles at that and hugs Rick.

"I think it would be good for us both to talk more, to each other and maybe someone who can listen when we find it hard to express things to each other…like things you want to say but have a hard time tryin' to explain." Rick explains

Carl looks at Rick not sure what he means

"We've both had it tough this past year and these last months have been the hardest. We've both been havin' a hard time to talk about our feelings and we've been pushing our problems away. I'm the biggest culprit out of both of us…but sometimes it's easier to talk to someone who's got experience in dealing with situations like ours. There's no shame or embarrassment to admit you need help – we need help. Miss Greene has given me a number to a very good Psychiatrist and I think we should give them a chance to help us...what do you say?

"Can Miss Greene come with us?" Carl asks and Rick thinks

"If Miss Greene has the time, I'll ask her."

Carl turns and looks at the moon

"Do you think mom's lookin' at the moon right now and thinking of me?" Carl asks Rick

"I'm not sure, maybe, it would be pretty hard not to."

"Dad?"

"Yes Carl?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rick whispers back

Feeling like they'd made a huge step in the right direction, Rick kisses Carl on the head and they watch the moon break through the dark cloud illuminating the sky beyond. Carl falls asleep feeling safe and secure as the moon's light shines down over them.

_"__There's always light after the dark, it'll all be ok"_ Rick whispers to Carl whose fallen asleep.

Rick holds on to this hope Beth is directing him to, he is using this as his strength and drive. First time in a long time, he feels there is a light at the end of a dark tunnel and every time he looks towards that end into the light, Beth is standing there, waving them to come towards her and seeing her smile, he allows himself to close in on her and close his eyes to rest, she was lulling him to sleep, to sleep and rest and forget about everything for a little while. She wanted him to feel nothing but safe and secure and the image his mind play when his eyes are shut, aid him making him feel so.

An hour passes and Shane pops into the room to check in on them both and walks over tapping Rick on the shoulder.

"Come down and have dinner, you haven't eaten all day, you need to keep your strength up" Shane says peering over at Carl. "He looks so peaceful, is he ok?"

Rick rubs his eyes seeing Shane lingering above him and nods. Carl was snuggled into him. He slowly gets up trying hard not to wake Carl covering him with the duvet cover and placing his soft cuddly bear in his arms. Rick looks down at Carl and feeling content that Carl wasn't going to wake up crying in the night, he slowly backs out of the room leaving the door ajar and with one last look, he follows Shane down to the kitchen where dinner is set on the table. Daryl hands over a beer and the three sit down waiting to tuck in to their food.

"I feel like we should say grace or somethin'?" Shane says looking down at his plate and then back up to Rick and Daryl.

Rick tilts his head arching his brows up looking at Shane from beneath his lashes and lets out a welcoming laugh, a smirk spreads across Daryl's face, his mouth turned up at the corners and he lets out a grunt and Shane, he bursts out laughing and they finally all relax. All three men sit reflecting. Shane reaches out his hand to Rick and Rick to Daryl. Daryl uncomfortable hesitates never comfortable with the touchy touchy side like Rick and Shane but nonetheless joins them and Shane proceeds to say grace, he hadn't done this since he lived with his parents all those years ago. He clears his throat..

"_Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen"_

_"__Amen" _they all say in unison and both Shane and Daryl tuck into their plates filled with food suddenly feeling famished after the long stressful day.

Rick watches them both, finally able to feel like things were moving in the right direction. He was beginning to feel happy, his family wasn't perfect, they had an unconventional setup but it was better than it had been in a long while. He was sitting down to dinner with his brothers and he enjoyed their company and Carl was safely tucked in his bed sound asleep with the reassurances that he had been looking for and they promised each other they were going to talk and no longer keep things bottled up.

There was just the aching feeling in his heart that one person was missing and he couldn't shake the feelings that he has been feeling, denying maybe for a while but today ignited that tiny flame higher that he had started to carry unknowingly. He strains to think when he had started to feel these feelings and he couldn't pin point exactly when these feelings turned from friendship to wanting something more. Daryl watches Rick whilst shoving food into his mouth, Rick noticing being caught in thought picks up his fork and takes a bite of his food wondering whether those feelings could ever be reciprocated or was he being foolish?

* * *

So I clubbed together two chapters as I haven't been able to update since early in the year due to no Laptop and being busy at work. Sorry for any errors, I kind of rushed checking this to get it up, hopefully its ok?

Updates will most likely be slower than normal due to hectic life right now but I hope to get some Rick and Beth time coming up in the next chapters…

Thanks x


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello! Emma, Lylyevans, malzateb, alliesmiley2, Shelley, Guest, Layvba, Guest, Kaylah, WalkerHarley – You guys rock, your comments motivate me to write and is the reason I turned on my laptop today to update sooner rather than later. Honestly, it's nice to read your comments and your suggestions are noted. I'm glad the pacing is ok for you _"for this particular fic"_ I want a gradual build up and realisation that they are meant to be together (mind, body and soul) and whether they will be, depends on a lot of things, they have baggage so time, trust, patience, life and circumstances, a lot of good will come to those who wait patiently for a much more everlasting relationship.

Also thank you to the viewers, the traffic I've received on this fic is more than I had imagined so I am happy and it's snowing in my home town in the UK and I'm snuggled up by the fire drinking hot chocolate and just happy =)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

**This chapter is mostly flashbacks of Rick and Beth - stuff that has happened after Parents Evening and to the point of after Carl and Beth's near death experience. Sorry if the time shifting is confusing. Some fluffy moments.**

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Rick lays awake in bed looking up at the ceiling listening to the wind howling and the rain dripping down his window. He turns onto his side closing his eyes forcing himself to fall asleep. The wind was relentless shaking the branches outside forcing them to bang and scratch against the window. The noise did nothing but kept him wide awake. Feeling fidgety Rick rolls on to his front putting his hand over his pillow, the other tucked underneath and burying his face into the lavender scented pillows. He smiles remembering Carl had helped with laundry and poured half the bottle of fabric detergent into the washer and the smell was so overpowering, they had to air everything out in the garden's breeze.

Mrs Smith had peered over their fence and said she could smell a spring breeze coming through her window and the fragrance had led her and her nose over the fence to search out the source. She looked over at the washing line and saw bed linen drying and gave both Rick and Carl an approving smile. She asked whether she could trade Mr Smith who'd not left the recliner and TV since the day he retired for the much younger handsome domesticated Rick and Carl and Rick had humoured her with his southern drawl that Mr Smith was a lucky man to have found a fine wife like her who cared so much about him to put up with him which only made her blush and giggle. Carl had giggled long after Mrs Smith retreated disappointingly back inside to her husband calling her to get him a beer.

_"__Dad - Mrs Smith is in love with you and wants to trade Mr Smith for you hehe!" _Carl covered his mouth at the thought giggling wildly at how insane the idea was.

Rick hands on hip watching Carl with a wicked gleam in his eyes could play along and tease Carl. He pointed out _"technically"_ he is still a married man which left the only two free bachelors in their household - Daryl and Carl and Daryl would rather chew his arm off and eat it and she'd only be replacing her husband and the recliner with Daryl and his beloved bike so Daryl was off the list. Carl had waited patiently whilst he thought and watched him intently. He remembers squatting down looking at Carl apologetically rubbing his face and he could tell from Carl's face that he knew it wasn't good news. He had opened his mouth and hesitated (he had to stifle his laugh) composing himself, he puts a hand on Carl's shoulder.

_"__Son, you're gonna have to step up and take the bullet!"_

He watched as Carl thought it was hilarious laughing but he remained as he was and not hearing him laugh along, Carl had looked up to see him nodding his head he was serious. Rick will always remember how fast Carl had sprung into action grabbing a big cardboard box from the floor bigger than his whole body fanning the linen on the washing line in the opposite direction towards the fence next door which belonged to Mika Samuels. Rick erupted into laughter holding his belly, he had never seen Carl's cheeks turn red in embarrassment. He knew if Carl was going to marry anyone it would probably the sweet girl next door, who he been harbouring a secret crush on since they moved in two year ago which he thought was cute. He picked up the other cardboard box helping Carl fan the linen and he looks up to the balcony maybe Mika would come out and Carl would get a chance to speak to the girl.

Shane had come out to see what the commotion was hearing Rick's uncontrollable laughter and Carl's shrieks moaning he was trying to get some shut eye and asking what was so funny. Rick told Shane and Shane started calling out for Mrs Smith and then for Mika's to come out. Carl had cringed running and jumping on to Shane to cover his mouth but Shane persisted to call out regardless. Rick went over to stop Shane and put Carl down otherwise Mr Smith and Mika's father would come out and then they'd probably call the cops on them. Shane looked at him and they burst into laughter, they were the cops. Carl had called out to them to get their attention and when they stopped laughing and turned around, Carl was sprayed them head to toe with the hose. Mika and her sister Lizzy come out and were laughing from the balcony and Shane puts a thumbs up to Carl who carries on hosing them down.

"Ok, ok, we give up!" Shane and Rick put their hands up.

Rick smiles playing the scene over in his mind, it was a fond and rare moment of them fooling around, just normal stuff forgetting everything. Finally feeling like he was drifting off, his eyes slowly close, fluttering shut and open and then shut again but for some reason he cannot completely switch off.

From the corner of his half-closed eyes, he catches the flash of a lightning bolt dancing past his window illuminating the tree just outside making it look twice the size and blinding everything inside his bedroom. He tilts his head to the side waiting for the thunder to follow counting the seconds in between the clanking sound getting ready and then an explosion erupting in the sky making a car alarm go off in the distance. He leans up on one elbow looking towards his open door waiting to hear the patter of tiny feet running to his room but he doesn't hear anything and after a minute he lays back down kicking a leg out of the covers feeling the cool air hit his bare leg staring back up at the ceiling. It was useless, he throws an arm over his head with a sigh listening to the thunder erupting and echoing outside, only glad he had got the roof fixed otherwise they'd probably be swimming in their PJs right now. Hopefully the storm would pass during the night and be over when daybreak approaches.

Normally a thunder and lightning storm sent him into a peaceful slumber but tonight there was no sign that, that would be the case. After the day's events, this wasn't going to happen, he was going to be haunted every time he closed his eyes. No peaceful sleep but the nightmares will be in his dreams of what could have happened to Carl, to Beth, to him. Everyone and everything he loved could be snatched away in a few seconds and his world shattered in an instant. What was eating him up more was that he hadn't gone to see Beth when she needed him to, check for himself to see she was actually ok, he had desperately wanted to but he couldn't. He felt helpless to just lying there trying to occupy his mind with counting sheep jumping over a fence, never knew whether this actually worked but anything was worth a try at desperate times.

"_Beth will understand"_ he thought. She'd understand and know that he did care about her well-being as much as Carl's. He wanted to tell her how he felt in these last nine hours but he had already burdened her enough of his problems, she'd already spent enough time listening to him without complaint and risked herself for Carl's.

Beth was just Beth, not in your face but there close in the background. She was able to bring a smile to anyone's face and she had this undying faith that everything would be ok, her reassurances brought him peace.

But Beth shouldn't have to worry about them he thought, him and Carl weren't her problem. She was young and free and should be out having fun with her friends and enjoying life not worrying about a single father and his son whose mother had run off someplace nobody knew where.

He just lays there looking at the ceiling thinking. He felt a tiredness of ignoring and pushing away the panging feeling from the core of his heart, the emptiness, a hole. Beth keeps sneaking into his mind, to his heart, her kindness reaches him, was it gratitude for her being a friend or was it something completely different? She kept him from sinking into a depression during all of this and he couldn't repay her for any of it. Self loathe and blame fills his thoughts, she didn't need his shadow following her. He valued their friendship, it was pure and unfailing, it was more than any friendship/relationship he had, there was nothing demanded or expected in return, they just seemed to take care of the each other.

Something Zach had said so long ago continues to echo through his mind now and again and he had brushed it off that Zach's mind was jumbling his memories confusing him whilst he was dying, he couldn't bring Zach back from the dead and ask what he meant and he couldn't ask Beth whether she understood and felt the same. No, he couldn't bring back those memories which had nearly shattered her. He will never forget the sound of her cries and the way her body fell limp in his arms, his focus was to protect her on that fated night near the lake on that turning where he first met her to just wrap her up and keep her safe. Everything was embedded into his brain, it meant something but there was no way he would make her go through those moments again.

_"__everything's gonna be ok, you're here, take care of Beth, she'll take care of you!"_

The surety of Zach's words troubled him, how could anybody be that sure…was there such a thing as _fate?_ and why had he wanted to start believing in it?

Rick looks to his side and reaches for the business card sitting on the nightstand.

The day after the Parents Evening, Rick was at the diner grabbing coffee for himself and Shane for their night shift listening to Tara telling him she finally had the guts to apply for her application forms to join the academy and hearing the door open, on instinct, Rick turned around full turn seeing Beth approaching him at the counter. He had remembered how Beth had held his hand the day before and entwined their fingers in her classroom when he needed the comfort and he couldn't resist mirroring Beth's wide shy smile. Beth was clearly expecting to find him there looking rosily flushed from rushing around smiling broadly to Rick and waving a _hello_ to Tara who could only beam back in silence making Rick aware how self-conscious Tara gets every time Beth was around.

Rick looks back towards Beth as she pulls a file out of her bag looking pleasingly up at Rick handing over pages of printed information telling him he had some light reading to do. She stood right next to him holding on to his arm whilst she pointed to the contact number on the business card to acknowledge the appointment she provisionally booked for him if he wanted it. She told him that Carl would get along with the lady and she'd spoken to her, Shawn knew her, she checked out her website and checked her out on Facebook, she seemed ok, nothing bad to report but he could do background checks to be doubly sure. Rick had looked at the papers in his hand baffled, Beth was babbling off enthusiastically, he was trying to take in everything she was saying but he was distracted, Beth caresses his arm for an answer something she seems to do every time they meet and he just nods embarrassed if he has to ask her to repeat herself again. Beth happy that Rick will take a look, said she couldn't stop as she was running late for Yoga and rolling her eyes, Amy had decided to try it out and she's being dragged along. She says her goodbyes and he watches her rush off without being given a chance to say anything or even thank you. Rick studied the contents and it turned out Beth was true to her word, she had found him a psychiatrist. He wasn't expecting her to find someone so soon but she did. Looking up rushing to follow her to thank her, he's too late as he reached the door and out onto the walkway, Beth was already pulling away from the car park. Shane waved her off and walked over asking where his coffee was and nodding towards what was in his hands.

Rick looks at him and then to the papers saying "Finally getting my life back on track"

Shane was confused and Rick had waved him off to go get the coffees. He walked over and sat down on his car and flicked through the papers with a smile on his face.

**Earlier at Beth's House after Parents Evening**

Beth raced home after the Parents Evening and pulled out the Yellow Pages and turned on her computer searching the web. There were so many places to choose from, she finally realised it was easy to say she'll help find someone but it was actually harder than she thought. She was just too eager to help Rick and bring some positivity and hope back into his and Carl's lives. He had looked so disheartened back in school, it broke her heart to see him in such a way.

She sits there glued to her screen, she couldn't believe the mountains of information, there was a great deal to get through and trying to pick the right one was looking almost impossible. She nearly chocked on her drink and spat at the computer screen - counselling wasn't cheap. They were either way too expensive or in the city. Too far away for the commute every week and Rick's salary just covered his monthly expenses and she guessed he was budgeting as he needed to save his money for the future. Lori had taken over half the savings before she disappeared so he had to freeze the account and open a separate one to keep track of his spending, as soon as his salary was paid, the direct debits went out the same day and left enough to live off from, this is probably where overtime had come in handy, how on earth was he going to afford child care and the sessions, Beth was beginning to sweat at the thought.

Rick had said he was thinking about looking to downsize should Lori want her half of the house after the divorce. The house was the biggest investment Rick had ever made, he had poured his blood, sweat and tears into it and it was Carl's first and only home and to think they would have to give it up saddened Beth. Rick was brave she thought, he knew he had to face the reality that selling up would one day be on the horizon should Lori decide she wanted her share, he would never be able to buy her out, re-mortgaging would be the last resort or selling up. Beth furiously taps on the keyboard and hopes she never meets Lori Grimes. How can she give up on a loving husband and a beautiful son? What was wrong with her? Rick never bad mouthed Lori in hate or anything, he just wanted answers to why she's done what she has? Rick was a great guy, she couldn't understand Lori, if Rick was her husband, she'd never give up on him and she'd remind him every day how special he was and… Beth stares at the screen. Snapping out of those thoughts, Beth resumes her research online and calls around Centers recommended by Noah and Principle Horvath but she was more confused than ever so she calls Shawn for help who was only too happy to help noting the urgency in the tone of his sister's request.

As luck would have it, Shawn knew of somebody, an acquaintance from back in the days when he was a medical student. He'd heard off the grapevine, she was was opening up her own practice just off the outskirts of King County having moved from the city for a slower paced life and to raise her son away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Shawn called back an hour and gave Beth her number. Beth trusted Shawn's judgement and it turned out once speaking to Dr Michonne Anthony, Beth knew that she'd be perfect for Carl and Rick. She was so down to earth and normal, Beth felt she could practically tell her own life story to this woman, she listened and she had a relaxed vibe like she had all the time in the world for you which only relaxed her as well. The practice was to open next week, she specialised in child counselling and she was prepared to see Rick and Carl being her first clients AND she said she'd give them a friend's discount. This was an added bonus and Beth was jumping up and down happy once she put the phone down, she had a good feeling about Dr Anthony and couldn't wait to tell Rick.

* * *

Rick looks over the slogan and details of the Psychiatrist, an appointment booked and ready for the following week. He had regrets not dealing with Carl's issues sooner, today would never have happened if he'd acted a lot sooner, Carl would have gotten the counselling he needed and Beth wouldn't have had to put herself in danger and end up in hospital. Rick glances at his clock, it was 1:00am and he grabs his phone. Scrolling down and stopping he stares at Beth's name, his finger hover over her name, cancelling, he returns back to the menu and logs into his emails. He taps away on his cell to accept the appointment with Dr Anthony. She probably wouldn't be surprised when she opens her emails in the morning to see his message sent at 1:00am in the morning, she probably had patients/clients calling or messaging at all hours of the day. He doesn't ponder any longer and presses send.

He goes back to his phone contacts and again stares at Beth's name. He knew without hearing her voice, he wasn't going to sleep tonight. He stares at her name hesitating but his thumb touches the screen and then he hears the dialing tone. Before he can react and switch his phone off the ringing stops.

"Hello" Beth answers in a soft voice

Rick holds his breathe unsure what he can say for his call so late into the night, he should have known better.

"Hello... anyone there?" she repeats and he hears her voice trail off from the phone and then come back on again _"Rick?"_ Beth asks hopefully

"Yeah it's me" he answers

"Is everything ok - is Carl ok?" Beth asks worryingly

"Carl's fine, sound asleep," Rick whispers softly into the phone "he was shaken but he's ok now."

"That's good, I'm so relieved" Rick can hear the relief in Beth's voice "and you – how you holdin' up?"

Rick couldn't help the smile that appears around his mouth, she was asking how he is when he should be asking her.

"I was gonna ask you that question" Rick says and Beth can hear the smile in his voice but the seriousness and guilt don't escape her "I feel responsible, this is my-"

"Rick, stop!" Beth cuts him off softly

He can hear her moving, sitting up in bed turning on her lamp and he re-positions himself on his pillow looking out the window.

"Nobody holds you responsible, you can't blame any of this on you." She says resolutely

"I do and you should, you could have died along with Carl, I'm supposed to protect people and I can't even protect the ones I love. I should have gone with my gut feelings, I was foolish to have thought I could deal with Carl myself and then I left it too late. He had all that goin' through his head and you ended up in the emergency room," Beth could sense the guilt Rick felt "and I saw your blood, they said you collapsed and I felt sick-"

Beth spoke softly to stop Rick from beating himself up more than he already had

"Rick, you can't blame yourself, I don't blame you, neither does Carl and I won't let you, you can't always predict what's goin' to happen, he's safe that's all that matter and we'll deal with this, I'm ok, I promise."

Rick closes his eyes, she was too forgiving for her own good.

"I wanted to go see you at the hospital when I found out but-"

"I'd have done the same if I was in your position, you don't need to apologise or explain anythin' to me. Takin' care of Carl is more important than anythin' or anyone. You're not superman, you can't be in two places at once and I'd never expect you to. You need to focus your energy on Carl and not forgetting yourself. Just think about yourselves for once, nothing and no one else matters."

There's silence on the phone and Rick sits there taking in Beth's advice and she allows him to take his time and not interrupt his thoughts. Rick needed that reassurance and the confirmation from someone that he was not screwing everything up, that he could still pull himself and Carl out of the darkness they had fallen into. Talking to Carl earlier had cleared a lot of things and talking to Beth who was honest and sincere helped him to remove most of his self-doubts and clear his mind. In honesty, he preferred to talk to Beth than anybody else.

"You matter as well" Rick murmurs and Beth just about makes him out

"It's gettin' late, you should go to sleep" Beth says, she knew he was emotional and he needed all the sleep he could get and she hears Rick stifle a yawn and Beth knew he needed to sleep.

"Everythin' will be ok Rick, time will put it all right, you have to believe and have faith. Carl will be up in a few hours and he needs you to be strong and for that you need a clear mind and stop beating yourself up…or else I'm gonna get in my car in this storm and come kick your ass, you hear me Rick Grimes, don't make me get out of my comfy bed and come down there!" She tries to say with aggression to sound tough but it doesn't come out that way and Rick couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion and was about to dare her to fulfill her threat and Beth laughs at how silly she sounded.

"It's been a long day…take some rest and I'll see you soon?" Beth asks

"Yeah" Rick answers

"Good Night" Beth whispers

"Good Night" Rick replies

Rick lays back down with the phone still in his hand and before he knows it, he drifts off into a deep sleep, tiredness has taken over and his body and mind finally give in and he's sound asleep breathing easily in and out.

* * *

Rick woke up late the following morning and found Carl lying next to him.

"You're such a brave boy" he says to Carl.

Rick and Carl spend the whole day together, they put on their wellies and go for a long walk, they didn't have anywhere to go, no rushing around, the day was for father and son. Rick enjoyed sitting on the wall feeding the ducks and watch Carl splashing in the puddles, in a few years' time, Carl would be grown up and spending his free time with his friends and this will all just be memories to reflect back on for Rick so he decides to take this opportunity and time to savour every moment with Carl in the fresh air around them.

They stop at their regular hangout, the Diner to eat lunch. Felipe's grandmother pulls Carl into a big hug and spoils him with burger and fries and a big slice of mud cake and sticky toffee pudding for Rick. She sits down next to them telling Carl stories of Felipe and the other boys in her little English she knows and Carl listens eagerly. Stories sounded better in the foreign accent and she was good with her facial expressions. Rick was quiet just listening and enjoying the banter, Felipe's grandmother was good with Carl and he appreciated the time she took to spend with them, Carl never got to meet his paternal grandparents and he imagined maybe his mom would be sitting there next to them telling stories of him and Shane when they were his age and his dad walking over with milkshakes laughing loudly for the mischief they used to get up to and Carl would be asking did they punish his dad trying to imagine a little Rick Grimes and stuff like that, just the normal chitter chatter that goes on between grandchildren and their grandparents. He missed his mom and dad, if only they were still here, how things might have been, they would've spoiled Carl and his mom would have dotted on him night and day if she could. He decided he and Carl would visit their graves and lay down fresh flowers.

Tara took Carl upstairs to play with the Chihuahuas which left Felipe's grandmother and Rick alone to talk about the everyday goings on, she tells him about Mr Gilbert doing better and that Felipe got a promotion. Rick wasn't surprised, Felipe was good at what he does he told her.

The little old Hispanic lady sits there observing Rick, he was a nice strong young man, if only she was 40 years younger she sighs and she shakes her head thinking that Lori was _loco _(crazy) to throw away her marriage to the finest man in the county. The deputy deserved a better woman and she closes her eyes in search of a nice young girl who'd be perfect for the deputy. She scrunches her face when Karen appears and she uses her hand to push her away, Rick watches her amused accustomed to Felipe's grandmother's habits, he leaves her to her thoughts whilst he drinks his coffee. Tara's sister comes to mind, they both had children the same age, she was a nurse but couldn't see them as a match and she shakes her head no. Nurse Amy comes into mind and she becomes rigid at the thought, a little too wild and immature for someone like Rick, she dismisses her and then she smiles clasping her hands together. The beautiful young teacher with the long golden hair who bounces into the diner near enough every day, always surrounded by children, Beth _"Perfecto!" _she says and Rick looks at her. She knew they bump into each other a lot and they're always friendly and she swore she could sense an unspoken attraction between them, Rick would always sneak glances at Beth and Beth would do the same.

"You will be happy again, you deserve.." she thinks for the right words for best " top, first-class beautiful girl" she says to Rick and then leans closer and whispers "she is a very nice girl, you like her, you should tell her!" and she gets up and walks round to go upstairs to the flat to check on Carl and Tara. Rick watches her taken aback to what she was referring to and watches the people coming and going outside the window. A hot flush spreads up his neck and up to this face, was he that readable about his growing feeling towards Beth? he wasn't fully sure himself about his feelings for her.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they got home. He debated whether or not to go out to The Greene's residence but his mind had been made up when Shane popped round saying he wouldn't mind hanging out with Carl playing computer games and Rick's mind was made up, he checks with Carl who says he wanted to know if Miss Greene was ok and he had given him a "Get Well" picture he had made to give to Beth. Shane said he would stay over as he didn't feel up to going home alone and Rick had said if he and Daryl could get along then it was ok by him.

The scenery was beautiful even though the clouds had turned grey. He frowned, the weather had suddenly turned for the worse again and he could hear the rumble of thunder in the sky getting ready to belt out. Just as he saw The Greene's placard and the turning, the sky suddenly decides to fall down on him and he switches on the wipers to get a clear viewing of the dirt road ahead. Driving down the lane he turns another the corner, the farm was well hidden and then he sees miles and miles of green fields stretching in all directions and a distance away was an enormous white house and meters away outhouses and barns. The farmland reminded him of his grandfather's ranch, Beth's farm was enormous and beautiful.

As he gets closer he can see somebody riding on a horse herding up some of the cows, when he looks closer he sees that it's Beth, his mouth drops at the sight of her. Wiping his window with his sleeve as the glass seemed to fog up, he watches as she jumps down off the horse gracefully and pushes the heavy gate shut completely soaking wet and whistling for the dog to retreat back to her. She was petite but she had hidden strength in those toned arms and legs. He realised she was used to this hard work as he looks around the estate, this is where she'd grown up. This was a completely different side of Beth he didn't know, this is her environment. He was pleasantly surprised and was intrigued to learn more about Beth Greene.

Rick hears the cracking of thunder erupting making him flinch bringing him back to his task to get out of the thunderstorm. He puts his truck into gear driving up to the house and parking up next to the other vehicles. He braves jumping out into the rain and strong winds grabbing his flashlight and begins to jog towards the direction of Beth climbing over the solid fence running towards the barn.

"_Rick?_" Beth yells out wiping her wet hair out of her face to get a better look.

To be continued….

* * *

**PS** \- I wanted to thank you and reply to your comments:-

**Emma** – I always look forward to reading your comments, I highly value your input and you always have something nice and constructive to say and it helps make my writing better. I like Rick and Carl's relationship and only wished they had more scenes together in the show, that's probably why I like to write about them. Hopefully we get some nice father/son scenes in the back half of S5 and in S6.

**Llylyevans** – I agree, all fics should have Glenn, he is definitely necessary and I love his relationship with Rick, he looks up to Rick in awe and like a brother and Rick values him the same. I loved Glenn from S1 &amp; S2 and I do miss that happy go lucky Glenn and his baseball caps and his cheeky smile :'(

**Layvba** – I wanted to keep Shane and Rick as best friends, I never liked that Lori and Shane got it on when Rick had "supposedly" died. Yeah I know it's the end of the world but that is a big NO NO for me, that's just my pov. It could be because I adore Rick even with his flaws. You read my mind about the flirtatious friendship between Shane and Beth. She's surprised with the change in Shane or the softie under that "Jack the Lad" persona and he doesn't just see a pretty blonde anymore but the brave and strong Beth who Rick talks about. Don't worry there will not be any fistfights between Rick and Shane over Beth, it will all be light and fun and fun for Shane to wind Rick up. Beth is becoming a part of the mismatch family unit and Shane welcomes her in, he doesn't have any real female friends, Beth is gonna be one of the first he doesn't end up in bed with.

**Kaylah** – I hope the length wasn't too long, sometimes I think it might be. I hope you didn't wake up grumpy and if you did, sorry and hopefully this makes up for that =)

**malzateb** – I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.

**alliesmiley2** – Thank you =)

**Shelley** – I know I'm not a meanie, I couldn't do that to Carl or Rick. I have some Brick times coming up =)

**Guest &amp; Guest** – thank you guys =)

**WalkerHarley** – I'm so happy you commented and that you like the pacing, you are truly amazing and too kind! =)

_I have some Brick times coming up, hopefully it won't be too cheesy ;)_

_xxx_


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks guys for your comments and the views, next chapter is up =)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

**_Rick and Beth interaction_**

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Beth thinks her eyes are playing tricks on her, she just makes out a figure climb and jump over the fence and then looks in disbelief as Rick is jogging up to her soaking wet. He reaches her squinting as the rain showers down on his face making it hard to see. His hair had started to grow slightly from his traditional clean cut short hair, a small fringe drops down on his forehead, the rain had made it curl and Beth wondered whether his head of hair was naturally curly. Rick smiles to her when he notices her surprised look to see him and he wipes his hair back out of his face. Beth noticed how his shirt clung to his lean toned body, the outline of his muscles were clearly evident as he moved his hands and the hem of his shirt had risen up, she got a glance of his belly button and the slight hair running down his skin disappearing into his jeans. Beth was lost watching him as he stepped in front of her lifting his jacket over their heads, their faces finally free from the rain and seeing each other clearly. Beth could feel his warm breath touching her face as she cranes her neck to look up at him. He smelled of light cologne, Cool Water, the scent had become familiar to her and of something deliciously sweet, sticky toffee pudding she thought, two of her favourite smells. Rick clears his throat to get her attention, the rain was gushing down harder.

_"Hey…we gonna stand here all night and catch our deaths,?"_ Rick jokes smiling down _"I don't want ya gettin' blown away with the wind"_ he says tucking her into him as the wind harshly whips around them and their bodies press hard against each other.

Beth lost all concentration to what she was doing as she clings on to a fistful of his shirt to get her balance and her fingers catch between the joining of his shirt and buttons, her nails dig in scratching the skin on his chest and Rick doesn't jump or flinch but puts an arm securely around her waist making sure he had a tight hold of her. Beth had suddenly become clumsy and lost control of her bodily functions, her feet forgot themselves for a minute. She looks down at them embarrassed and has to kick herself to wake them up and she's back looking up at him hoping he hadn't seen her do it. She had kicked herself harder than she thought and hides the pain as she clenches her teeth underneath her smiling lips nodding in realisation he was waiting for her to answer. She loosens her grip but Rick doesn't let go and she guides the way to shelter. They make a quick dash towards the illuminating barn doors. They make it in and Rick releases Beth from under his jacket and they shake the water off of themselves as best they could.

Rick takes off his heavy wet jacket and drops it onto the bales of hay and rolls up his sleeves. They both stand there in their heavily soaked jeans and shirts trying their best to dry off. Rick's eyes glance over and for a moment linger over Beth. She was dressed casually in her skinny jeans, tank top and plaid shirt, the ends knotted together at the front revealing a glint of her flat stomach and hips. She was slim but had the right proportioned curves to her body shape. Rick averted his eyes once she looked up at him hoping he'd not been caught staring.

"Rick, is everything ok? You here suddenly...in this weather?" Beth asks concerned wrapping her arms around herself rubbing her shoulders.

Rick realised he turned up unannounced, it did seem like there was something wrong turning up unexpectedly and he suddenly felt like an idiot now for not calling ahead of time informing her he was coming out to the farm, she wasn't expecting him and why would she he thought?

"I wanted to come see you, see you're ok, it didn't feel right that I didn't visit you in hospital after everythin'," Rick says gently looking Beth in the eyes and having to look away not wanting her to see his ever growing affections towards her which he tried to hide.

Beth watches him for a moment, the usually confident Deputy was struggling for words and almost seemingly shy all of a sudden.

Rick's face had softened and it started to look like he had other stuff on his mind that he wanted to tell her, he looks up to her waiting eyes, they were too beautiful and understanding and he starts to thinks he will only disappoint her. His features change and turn serious.

"You'll never know how grateful and indebted I am to you. You went through hell because of me, I couldn't get myself together and deal with stuff," he had a flash of regret on his face "Carl means the world to me and you put your life on the line for his, you didn't think twice, you saved Carl and you saved me at the same time...I just came by to personally…thank you." he finishes.

He delivered his speech, not the one he had practiced on the way there but one that had come out formal and stiff. He now regretted opening his mouth for the way it came out, he should have gone with his heart not with his head. He had needed to see her with own two eyes and tell her what _she_ meant to him but he didn't, the moment was lost and he notices Beth was staring back at him and she looked hurt and disappointed, it wasn't meant to be like this and he felt guilty all over again.

Beth takes a deep breath and looks at him as intently as he was. She knew he hated to depend on others, _people depended on him_ not the other way round, he wore his emotions on his face and she could see he was beating himself up internally as if it was a weakness and it made her upset and mad for the first time at him. She wanted to grab him and shake some sense into him to stop blaming and punishing himself for things he had no control over. And the second reason she was hurt, he spoke to her like she was just some random person. Hadn't their friendship meant more than that, didn't she deserve something more significant than a "thank you" a selfish part of her wanted him to say and do something else. It had just felt awkward when he said "thank you" too formal for her liking, hadn't they moved past that in their friendship? She breathes heavily, she was also mad at herself, she didn't know what she actually wanted from him. Like the storm outside, there was a storm brewing inside of herself.

"Rick, please don't talk to me like we're strangers, I'll always be there for Carl and you, it wasn't even a thought, Carl means a lot to me, he's a part of my life too. I'm with him longer than I am with anyone, we have a connection with each other and I've gotten to know Carl in school and out, he's become an important person to me. When I saw Carl I just ran to him, something inside of me just snapped, it's probably the most reckless thing I have ever done and will ever do but sometimes you've got to put yourself out there for people. It was a gamble but the gamble was worth the end result and I'd do it again if I had to! You never told me to do it, I decided to do it myself, so that's on me not you!"

Beth stops to take a breath, she wasn't finished, Rick had said he was indebted to her and that upset her;

"There is no debts and no thanks in friendship. I'm not gonna lie, it was frightenin' and I did feel like that maybe that was it for us but we survived and I've come to terms with it and so should you. You shouldn't dwell on it anymore but be thankful and look towards the future, we get a second chance and we shouldn't waste it in _"what ifs and blame"_ it will only eat you up and take you to a dark place you thought you'd never go to and you'll do things that you've never imagined and then one day you'll wake up and you'll regret the time you wasted, you need to stop blamin' yourself for everythin' that goes wrong. Rick, please, it actually hurts to see you like that and even more when you speak to me like I was a stranger you'd just passed on the street!"

Beth stands there breathing in and out heavily, she wants Rick to wake up, snap out and finally be happy, he didn't need to be sad anymore and she was actually thinking maybe she should take the plunge and show him what it felt like to be alive and happy again just for himself and nobody else.

Rick just stares at Beth unable to form words. A million things were going through his mind. Beth had just poked and pushed him and awakened the feelings he had shut out and shied away from. She was young and yet she talks like she's experienced life, maybe in her short life she has lived and experienced more than most. He's witnessed the last year of her struggles from the lowest points imaginable to be to the woman now standing in front of him, strong, defiant and not letting him mope around anymore. He needed a kick up the backside to get him back on track to being himself again and it turns out Beth Greene who he'd protected in his arms shattered nearly a year ago was the woman to do it. He's met a lot of people in his line of work throwing him in and out of their lives but nobody has ever spoken to him like Beth and with such determination and conviction.

The temperature in the barn had suddenly gone up, the air hazy, the dim lamps twinkled around them as they stand face to face opposite one another staring like everything had stood still around them. Rick's guard finally falling allowing his eyes to convey his feelings without speaking them. His hand lifted and stroked her tresses away from her eyes making her blush closing them and she moves her face into his touch. He steps closer feeling how hot her cheek was. He had created the heat radiating off of her drawing him closer and without a further thought leans his head down close into her personal space _"Beth look at me"_ he whispers into her ear and with his finger lifts her chin to look up at him.

"BETH!"

They are interrupted breaking away from each other when a young man comes running to the barn out of breath in a panic drenched to his boots like they were moments ago.

Beth rushes over and Rick follows hearing the panic in the young man's voice.

"Jimmy, Jimmy what's wrong?" Beth runs over and grabs hold of Jimmy helping him stand straight from his bent position catching his breathe.

"We found one of the heifers sprawled on her side hidden amongst the tall grass in the pasture, she must have slipped over, Otis is out there with her but we need to get her back here, we need your dad, she looks like she could be pushing, I think she's gone into labour!" Jimmy says with urgency.

"Daddy was called out to The Henderson's Farm a couple of hours ago and the land lines are out"

Beth pulls out her phone from her pocket and tries to dial out but looks at it when it cuts off, there was no signal.

"Damn, there's no signal" she runs out the barn and returns shaking her head to them.

Rick gets out his cell and his is the same, there are no bars on the screen, no signal. Rick narrows his eyes looking around the barn and an old large door catches his eyes. He rushes over to it, checking it over.

"This will do," he says calling Jimmy over "We need a truck and a forklift?" Rick says to Jimmy.

Jimmy shakes his head yes and gestures for Rick to follow, Beth grabs hold of Rick's hand.

"Rick, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll use the door as a stretcher, slid it under the cow and lift her up with the forklift on to the truck and bring her back here and hopefully your dad will be back by then." He explains

Rick can see the worry on Beth's face and he caresses her cheeks reassuringly.

"We can do this!" he says gently

Beth looks up at him and can see the determined look in his eyes and she believed him.

"We can do this" she repeats back.

He smiles, one last caress letting go and helps Jimmy carry the door out the barn to the truck. Beth grabs rope, tape, a big plastic sheet, the flashlight and runs out after them back into the rain and they jump into the trucks.

Jimmy drives off in the forklift and Rick and Beth follow behind. They use the full beams to light the way, all they can see is the rain showering down heavily. Beth sits next to Rick anxiously trying to keep track of Jimmy and making sure there was no obstacles ahead.

"Beth, try your cell again"

"Still no reception" Beth says getting worried her dad was stuck at the other farm.

"It's because of the storm. Let's focus on getting her safely back and then we'll worry about your dad, he'll be ok." Rick says squeezing Beth's knee and she puts her hand down on top of his.

They carry on along the path and watch as Jimmy is out of the forklift and is pushing open one of the gates pointing them to carry on in the direction and he'll follow.

"Over there" Beth sits up extracting her hand from Ricks pointing towards the cow lying on the ground a couple of hundred yards away. Rick follows the direction Beth's pointing seeing the cow and also the hazard ahead gets his attention.

"Shit! there's a ditch coming up" Rick bangs the wheel with the palm of his hand.

"Rick, we'll never make it over without falling in" Beth says in alarm.

Rick stops the truck and judges the drop, the rain was making it hard to see so he gets out and then a minute later he's jumping back in. He looks behind through the back window as he reverses the truck back.

"You trust me?" He asks

"I trust you" Beth replies without a second thought

"We're gonna floor it!" Ricks shouts as the thunder erupts around them "BUCKLE UP AND HOLD ON!"

Beth leans over Rick grabbing his seat belt and buckles him in. His brows furrow firmly looking at her to belt herself in securely before he moves and in doing so, she's clinging on to dear life, one hand holding on to the armrest and the other on to the side of her seat. Rick looks at Beth one last time for courage and she gives him a reassuring nod and he checks his surroundings, let's go of the handbrake pressing down on the gas, the truck begins to move. He moves up another gear and then hits the gas pedal all the way down on the floor and the truck picks up speed and they're soaring across the ditch. Beth closes her eyes holding on tight as they hit the ground bumping up and down but landing safely across the other side. Beth opens her eyes and sees that they made it down and over. She looks over at Rick whose calm as ever like what he did was nothing, whilst her own heart was beating like it was going to jump out, out of her chest.

"You ok?" Rick asks putting a hand on Beth's shoulder giving it a squeeze and she looks up nodding. She looks up ahead at the heifer sprawled on her side and it lets out a loud and long _moo_.

"Oh my god, she looks like she's in so much pain" Beth says concerned.

Beth gets out the truck running over flashing the torch and Rick follows. The rain and wind was coming down relentlessly and Beth was finding it hard to breathe, she felt like she was receiving lashes across her face and losing her footing nearly slips but Rick catches her in time from behind pulling her up to him breathing heavily experiencing the same impact.

"Hold on to me and don't let go" Rick shouts holding her hand tightly.

Ricks forces his way through the wind holding a hand in front of his face and taking glimpses back at Beth behind him. They make it over seeing Otis, the ranch foreman examining the heifer.

"She's in labour, she wondered away from all the others to find a safe place to calve and must have slipped and twisted her ankle" Otis shouts to Beth and Rick.

Beth drops down to her knees and she observes the ankle noticing it was swollen and crawls over to the head of the animal.

"Otis, what can we do?"

"We can't do anything for her ankle, she might get spooked and buck out and attack, your daddy will have to take a look at it when she has the calf. I can't do anything for her ankle but we might have to help pull out the calf, she won't have any use with that ankle" Otis says sadly seeing the animal in pain and not just from labour pains.

Beth leans over and hugs the heifer, Otis reaches out getting ready to grab Beth should the cow kick out but she doesn't, just nestles into Beth's comforting arms. Rick squats down next to Beth and strokes the heifer's head staying alert, he was a stranger and any sudden movement made by him Beth would be crushed by the 1350lb animal so he places his arm around her waist ready to pull her back to him if need be.

"We should start to move her now before the contractions strengthens" Rick says and Otis agrees.

Rick and Otis help Jimmy with the door and with Beth's help keeping the heifer calm, slide the door under her and use the forklift to lift her up on to the truck. Beth covers the cow with the plastic sheet keeping her dry. She had intended to stay in the back of the truck with the cow on the journey back to the farm but all three men protested and convinced her to get into the dryness of the truck and Otis was to ride at the back.

They decide to cut through the fields as they wouldn't be able to get back over the ditch with the extra weight. The ground had become soggy and muddy and the weight of the tyres were digging into the ground, they just hoped they'd make it before they actually sunk in. The truck started to buck and then finally got caught, the wheels were just spinning but not moving. Rick presses hard on the gas and he puts his head out the window and all that he could hear and see are the tyres turning fast screeching and jittering.

"Beth, take the wheel and press down on the gas on my say" Rick jumps out slamming the door and Beth crawls into the driver's seat half falling from the adrenaline.

"Get yourself together Beth" she says to herself straightening up putting the truck into gear and looking in to the rear view mirror ready waiting for instructions to press down.

She can see Rick circling around the truck and pointing down at something to Jimmy and Jimmy nodding. They both go to the back of the vehicle and lean down ready to push.

"NOW BETH!" she hears Rick over the rain

Beth presses down and she feels the truck moving, she takes the pressure off and then presses down feeling the thrust pulling away and pushes down again. She looks back to see Rick and Jimmy both pushing with all their strength and then she feels the truck move up and out the ditch. She shrieks with delight and looks into the rear-view mirror and both Rick and Jimmy were nowhere to be seen. She calls out to both alarmed and then she can hear them laughing and finally sees them helping each other up.

Rick slightly limps over and opens the door, he's covered head to toe in mud and stands there letting the rain wash away the muck from his body hoping there was no manure wherever he'd fallen.

Beth had to bite down on her lip from laughing but she was just so happy the plan of action put in place had worked. Rick jumps inside sitting next to her and she leans to the back seat and hands him a towel which he gratefully accepts wiping his face and hands. Beth takes off driving back to the farm and she steals a glance at Rick. It seemed under all the pressure he seemed to be in high spirits after the whole ordeal. She was glad that Rick was there with her, he'd taken control of the situation and because of his fast actions and thinking, they'd be able to save the calf and hopefully the mother.

"Welcome to the Country Deputy" Beth smirks looking Rick up and down, he looked to fit right in and looked good even wet and covered in mud. Rick laughs leaning his head into the headrest. He had a spark in his eyes which Beth hadn't seen often but it was definitely something she wanted to see more of together with that stunning smile.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you guys for your comments really appreciate them a lot and the views. Next chapter is up =)

Mixed feelings about the return of TWD tomorrow, you guys in the US get it tonight ... Beth :'(

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**WARNINGS: **

· **Mention of being unable to conceive – it's mentioned in one of the paragraphs near the start of this chapter for part of background history for two characters.**

· **Animal birth - Difficult birth of a calf.**

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Beth and Jimmy rush into the barn and roll out hay to provide bedding in one of the larger spacious stalls. All four of them with great difficulty manage to get the heifer into the stall safely making her as comfortable as possible and then step back to give her space to do what nature intends her to do. Beth, however, sits close by on a bale of hay keeping watch in case the animal needed help and the others collapse close by regaining their energy. They had all been out in the pouring rain for hours and the impending birth was the focus on their minds, they were unconcerned about their own health at this point until Otis starts a small fire in the centre of the barn to get their body temperatures up, they needed to get warm quick before they all caught Hypothermia.

"Beth - sweetheart, go inside, get changed and rest, it's been a long day, you're supposed to be on bed rest and you've been out here all afternoon, your dad's gonna be real upset when he finds out" Otis says crouching down next to her.

"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt" Beth replied not taking her eyes off the cow sprawled a little distance in front of her.

Otis tried to put up a fight but Beth wouldn't budge saying she was fine so Otis reluctantly let her be wrapping a large shawl he kept in the barn over her shoulders and handing her his flask containing hot sweet tea. Beth thankfully accepts the still hot beverage giving him an apologetic smile. Otis pulls her nose and she pushes his hand away laughing.

It didn't matter how old Beth got, Otis dotted on her as if she was still the little girl who used to spend her holidays and free time after school hanging around the farm helping him with chores when she wasn't following Maggie and Shawn around or her momma who was always cooking, giving piano lessons or helping out at the church drives. She was the little angel who could turn a bad day into a better day just with her smile and that angelic singing voice she inherited from her mother.

Otis and his wife, Patricia, in the 20 years they've been married were unable to conceive children of their own, their failed attempts at IVF left them heartbroken but Maggie, Shawn and Beth, to a degree mended their broken hearts when Otis joined Herschel's farm as their foreman, Patricia as Hershel's assistant at his Veterinary Clinic and they moved into the Foreman's Cottage right on their farm. They had become a close-knit family and Patricia had willingly taken a motherly role and became an elder sister to The Greene siblings when Annette died 6 years ago and Otis was never too far behind lending a helping ear and advice to the kids when they needed it and couldn't get it from their father who had fallen into a depression for a while.

Rick opens his eyes and looks up from his sitting position from the floor hearing Beth's laugh to see her smiling and playfully pushing Otis away thanking him for the shawl and flask. He watches Otis backing away slowly not fully satisfied with the outcome of him trying to get her to take rest and watches as he comes over.

"She's tough as old boots that one when she has her heart set, just like her father" Otis remarks shaking his head taking a seat beside Rick.

Rick eyes meet Otis's and he smiles in agreement that Beth had proved time and time again she was tougher than she looked and resilient when she wanted to be, she'd even cut him off and given him a verbal telling off earlier and showed she was mad at him and wanted him to know it, it was what he had needed but he'd only met Herschel twice. Once at Zach's funeral, the elder man was emotional and had embraced him with full force for taking care of Beth at such a fragile time and the second time at Beth's leaving party before she went away on her aid work. He was sad but had put on a brave face for his daughter. Herschel was welcoming on both occasions to him and all the guests and when he gave his sending off speech, everyone stopped and listened to his wise words with hidden messages that his children understood without further explanation.

Rick gets lost in his thoughts. He remembered watching Herschel interacting with everyone, he reminded him of his own father, the quality of his words which reached your heart and meant a great deal. It was probably the reason why he had become emotional when Herschel had spoken to him so kindly at the funeral **_"I know you're going to say this was your duty but you did over and above what your duty required, this world needs more people like you!"_** that had touched him in so many ways after the funeral. He himself had been battling his own demons at that time and had felt worthless to those around him. Watching Herschel with Beth reminded him that your children's happiness and welfare was what mattered most and helped him in his decision to walk away from Lori and just focus his love on Carl who needed it more, not the everyday heartache their marriage brought them all. Both times, he found Herschel friendly, wise and a devoted family man so he was yet to see the tough as old boots man Otis was talking about.

Rick's eyes go back to Beth, she was sitting hugging the shawl around her and he could see she was trying to keep her eyes open as she jerked back and shivered, Rick's concentration on Beth was interrupted as Otis offers him his little silver flask and Rick smirked as he could only imagine what was in it throwing back his head taking a swig and sitting up straight grimacing when he tastes the cold brown whiskey pour down his throat and feel that the liquid had light itself on fire as it travelled down into his stomach.

"WOW!" Rick mouths and screws his face, he wasn't much of a hard liquor man more of a chilled beer guy but right now this was what he needed and before he could say anything, Otis beat him to the punch-

_"__For medicinal reasons"_ Otis lifts up the flask in a manner of a toast grinning and pours it down not flinching like Rick had and offers it back. Rick accepts gratefully taking another generous swig. It was going to be the only thing keeping him warm right now, he had planned to go over to Beth when the others weren't around and if she'd let him, wrap her up into a cuddle so their body on body contact would keep them both warm and get their blood pumping through their veins as he remembered Beth's heart rate and temperature had shot up as his own had when their skin connected, he'd touched her cheek and put an arm around her bare hips before they broke away when they were interrupted by Jimmy.

_"__For medicinal reasons"_ Rick repeats wishing he could replace the whiskey for Beth, if he was goin' to get warm and fuzzily drunk right now which would probably happen if he carried on drinking, he would rather get drunk from Beth's natural heat which maybe he shouldn't be wishing and pulls another face as the whiskey reaches its destination.

"Ahhhh Jesus! sure does have a kick but its doin' the job" Rick breathes out squeezing his eyes together and laughs blowing out the invisible steam.

Otis laughs "Don't mention whiskey and Jesus in the same sentence around here and don't let Herschel hear you say that. If Herschel finds out - it's for medicinal reasons. There's a strict no alcohol policy here, Herschel only allows me to keep this and one bottle for _emergencies_ _only_ and I'm real glad I got this, _this is an emergency!_" he holds up the silver flask screwing the lid back on putting it back into his pocket patting it one last time to make sure it's secure, tonight was the most out of the ordinary thing he's done in years and he needed the whiskey to calm his nerves.

Rick listens and nods in agreement that this would be kept between the two of them and looks at Beth and realised in all the times he'd seen her out or joined her for dinner, she'd never drink but the occasional beer or red wine with a meal but that was very rare, she'd always go for a soft drink or sparkling water. Her favourite afternoon beverage as a reward was hot chocolate after school and a cappuccino in the morning he recalled. Maybe it was because Herschel had a past drinking problem, Beth was the legal age to being drinking, maybe she didn't like it but he was probably right with his first guess? Whatever the reason, Rick would respect Herschel's rules and his privacy.

Jimmy comes over and looks glum taking a seat taking off his cowboy hat slumping down next to them. He looked around the same age as Beth in his early twenties but his demeanour seemed younger. Beth was young but had the grace and mind of an older soul at times, it was maybe why his soul was gravitating towards her all the time. He never really paid attention to other women especially a woman who was Beth's age until she came along.

"I tried to get Beth to go in but she won't listen, I can see she's shivering, I'm getting worried." Jimmy says and stares back over.

Rick catches the looks Jimmy is giving to Beth, they were longing looks and Rick wondered for a moment looking up at Beth and then back at Jimmy again. He could see the younger man clearly had feelings for her and wondered whether there could be or was something between them but Beth never paid the attention Jimmy was seeking only concern in a friendship kind of way towards him. Rick lets out a sigh, there was for some reason a lurching feeling in his stomach, maybe it was the whiskey not sitting well with him or maybe the self-doubts of his growing affections that he didn't have a chance. He leans his head back and assesses Jimmy. He was tall, dark and handsome but there was an adolescence vibe coming off of him. Rick tilts his head and thinks, if Jimmy composed himself in a more dignified way, he'd present a desirable man and maybe even catch Beth's eye and he was embarrassed to think it was jealousy towards a twenty-two year old guy, a decade younger than him bringing on these sudden insecurities within himself, weighing himself against the younger man. He looks away but he realises that Jimmy was a sweet, decent guy and his concerns were the same as his own, _Beth._ Nobody was able to persuade Beth to go and take rest and Rick has to see if he can, taking a chance getting up ready to be shooed away by her like the others had, he straightens his damp shirt and readies himself.

"I'll try and convince her." Rick clasps Jimmy on the back and makes his way over to Beth.

* * *

Beth looks up as she feels a strong yet gentle hand rub on her shoulder and then Rick is taking a seat beside her, his thigh pressing next to hers. Rick notices she looks exhausted and her bandage on her forehead needs changing. He reaches up and fixes it and strokes her hair away from her face. He could feel her hair was still damp, his hand goes to check her forehead for a temperature, thankfully she wasn't burning up but still that could change at any given moment if she remained as she was.

"Beth, you should go in and take some rest, you need to get out of your wet clothes and into dry ones otherwise you're gonna get ill." He says tenderly to her stroking her cheek.

Beth goes to open her mouth to protest like she did with the others but Rick leans down on his elbows onto his knees tilting his head to the side up at her and gives her a pleading look. Beth could see his worry and she didn't want to add more than he already had and it was enough for her resolve to break and back down and she sighs nodding her head in agreement.

"But you promise you'll come get me when-" she stops as Rick cuts her off

"I promise if you're still awake I'll come get you but if you're asleep, I'm gonna let you sleep" Rick answers.

Beth's brows furrow at Rick and he stands his ground staring back at her without blinking meaning he was dead serious and nothing she would say or do would change his mind. He reaches her hand and holds it pressing down lightly on her wrist with his thumb rubbing circles there as she watches him. His concentration to keep her pulse pumping heat to the rest of her body and he looks back up to her waiting for her to reply. Beth stands up and looks down at Rick, his gaze remained the same with that undying concern but the corners of his lips turn up the slightest to her compliance and she shyly smiles back. He reluctantly lets go of her wrist and lets her by, her knees brush past his as she moves past. She makes it to the barn door, Rick listens as her boots tap along the floor and Beth looks back at Rick and he just nods and watches her as she leaves.

Otis and Jimmy come over to Rick and look down at him in disbelief, he had done what they couldn't and they'd known Beth near enough all their lives.

"How did you get her to change her mind?" Jimmy asks stunned

"Lets just say - I'm good at persuasion" Rick replies smiling down away from their observant eyes not wanting them to see anything more than a concerned friend.

"You'll have to teach us," Otis laughs shaking Rick's shoulder pleased "You go on into the house deputy and get cleaned up and take rest as well, there's nothing else to be done, it's now down to Mother Nature. If and when she needs help, Jimmy and I are here but if she needs help pulling the calf out, we might need your help and we'll holler out to you. The Guest Room is on the ground floor next to the Study" Otis says standing next to Rick.

"Better I stay here, I promised Beth" he replies and both men accept his answer and don't fight.

Jimmy takes a glance over his shoulder at Rick who's watching the cow like Beth had moments ago and couldn't shake off what he may have interrupted earlier in the barn as he follows Otis and can't help but think the deputy was probably fond of Beth? He wondered whether Otis had picked up on this gazes and the stolen looks the deputy had given Beth and he wondered if Beth reciprocated the feelings that the deputy held for her?

"You ok Jimmy?" Otis asks

"Yeah, I'll be ok, tonight's just been an eye opening experience, not what I had expected!" Jimmy replies crestfallen meaning something different to what Otis had understood.

"That it has been, we still got the rest of the night to go, God only knows what will happen…whatever happens, it's gotta to be the start of something good…c'mon grab the other end"

Jimmy swallows hard and pushes away the thoughts clouding his mind and concentrates on the task in hand.

* * *

Beth pulls her damp clothes off her body, dancing out of her skinny jeans which had clung on to her thighs. She stands there in her bedroom completely naked. She reaches for the towel and then catches a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror and walks up to it holding the towel in front of her. She drops the towel and then runs her eyes over her reflection turning around looking at her front, back and sides. She was never happy with the way she looked, and she had always been skinny but she had lost 14lbs since Zach's death and she felt she could see the effects of those lost lbs. To her mind, she thought she looked too skinny, there was more bone than flesh and her breasts were just enough for a small handful compared to Maggie and Amy's enormous fistfuls. Her hips were narrow compared to the others who had more womanly shapely hips, men liked something to hold on to, everyone would say. She grabbed at her flesh and just got a handful but not nearly enough. Everyone had admired Maggie and Amy's bodies and never really batted an eye at her until she put on a little bit of weight and Zach had fallen at her feet but that was gone and she wonders what anyone would see or want from her tiny form, feeling embarrassed with what she could offer to a fully grown man who'd probably want anything but hers, she grabs the towel from the floor wiping herself down and throwing on layers as fast as she possibly could and quickly runs a hair-dryer through her long golden locks pulling it up into a ponytail.

She knows inner beauty is what counts and if you have the outer beauty it was a bonus but sometimes every girl has insecurities no matter how confident they are. The possible thought somebody may be interested and later be disappointed played heavily on her mind but she hoped her perception of love and beauty wins over the thoughts that sometimes sneak their way into her mind when she hears conversations between the opposite sex.

She goes into Shawn's and her father's room and grabs clothes for each men. Grabbing an umbrella, she shuts the door and runs back to the barn.

* * *

Chaos had erupted in the 10 minutes she was gone, the heifer was sprawled on her side and she was pushing for all she was worth, she was cocking her tail out from her body, she was trying to stand up but had to lie back down because of her sprained ankle and she began to kick at her side as the contractions strengthened.

Beth raced over as all men stood around on nerves hoping the heifer could push the calf out on her own. Beth stood beside Rick grabbing hold of his hand and he looks down to her, he happy to see her but was disappointed she'd come back having sent her to go rest but he had to let it go, he'll deal with her later, the noises coming from the cow was deafening and had all his attention focused on her right now.

Beth bends down and can see the front feet and a nose protruding from the heifer, the birth would be within minutes now if all went well. The front feet appear followed by the head cradled between their front knees but it seemed the hips of the calf may have become stuck inside the pelvis and she pushes hard but no further movement, she falls back panting on the hay.

_"__The calf is hip-locked!" _Beth shouts out _"she needs help!" _It wasn't going to be an easy birth.

Rick watches as Beth rushes over and Otis follows pursuit and so does Rick worried watching Beth not thinking of her own safety climbing over the cow trying not to fall on it but to get in place to help. Jimmy stands back giving them space.

"Shusshhh girl, we're gonna help get your babe out" Beth whispers into the heifer's ears caressing its face and she lets out a low _"moo"_ Beth turns around looking at Rick and Otis remembering she's seen this before when she was a little girl, her daddy and Patricia had successfully delivered the calf, similar scenario.

"We need to rotate the calf a bit to the side, freeing the largest part of the hips from the interior pelvic opening. She can't roll over properly because of her ankle" Beth points seeing the heifer trying to roll from her belly to her side "We're goin' to have to help her" she warns them.

Beth, Rick and Otis rub and push gently and the heifer allows them to help her. Otis feels for the hip and can feel it loosen and move.

"It's ready to come, you ready to pull it out?" Otis yells over the heifer's moans.

Rick and Beth both get into place and grab limbs in the right places.

"Ready? we go on your count?" Rick looks to Beth and she nods a yes. She's frightened but she could see Rick's faith in her, it's enough to give her courage and follow through on what she'd proposed they do hoping she wasn't wrong and watching her father all these years will finally come in handy.

"on my three…ONE…TWO…THREE!

Rick and Beth dig there feet into the ground and pull the calf out successfully as is slips out all sticky and lands on the hay in front of its mother. Beth falls back into Rick's arms and he holds her tight against him as they watch together seeing the calf move. Rick presses a long kiss onto her head in happiness and continues to embrace her and she gladly holds on. They watch as the cow moves over calling a low _"moo"_ to her calf encouraging it to move and she continues to lick it all over to clean the membranes off. They watch in amazement minutes later as the calf gets up on wobbly knees and heads towards its mother looking for milk.

_"__I'm just a guessing man but I'd say she's a healthy 85lbs!" Otis says sitting on his backside, legs spread out from exhaustion._

Beth happily leans back into Rick, pulling his arms crossing them over her so she is trapped in his embrace. She sneaks a peep up to see his face and he looked amazed at what they'd been a part of, he was speechless to just watching mother and baby together. She doesn't realise when she lets out a content sigh it reaches Rick's ears, he looks down at her and seeing her relieved and happy as he was that they'd all made it through the birth, leans his chin on to her head and breathes heavily into her hair.

"I'm glad I came out to here to see you!" he whispers squeezing her closer wanting to remain like this for how ever long they could and Beth felt the same even if they were cold, wet and slimy.

"I'm glad you came too!" She whispers back.

* * *

I asked a friend to briefly describe a birth of a calf as she used to live on a farm, from her description, hopefully I got it down right.

**Next Chapter – Rick has to spend the night at the Farm as the storm continues and the road is blocked off by fallen trees.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you guys for your comments really really appreciate them a lot and the views. Next chapter is up for my loyal readers who are still reading =)

**Shout out -** Thanks a million to Shippingslut for your help! Because of you, I am uploading today! There's something wrong with the site, not being able to upload chapters, it's not letting you copy &amp; paste and upload, got me really frustrated! Hopefully the site gets fixed because I prefer uploading the original way.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Rick walks out of the en-suite into the guest bedroom with a large towel wrapped around his waist and notices the clothes spread out on the bed for him. Beth must have put them there when he was cleaning up in the bathroom he thought. He takes in the surroundings of the cosy room whilst drying his hair with a hand towel. The décor was light and airy. The enormous four poster bed was the focal point of the room and had ridiculous amounts of fluffy matching pillows perfectly piled on top of one another, looked inviting to just jump in, curl up and fall asleep on. If the bed could speak and ordered him to get it, he'd comply without argument and fall in after the day he had, it was all he wanted to do after he'd gotten some hot food into his grumbling stomach.

He looks up at the small clock on top of the fireplace, it was 9.00pm and it had felt much later. The rain was still coming down relentlessly. The storm didn't seem to be wanting to calm down just yet - it was unpredictable to what it was going to do next. It was going to make everyone stop and do as it tells them, Mother Nature had her own plans, nothing can be foreseen to what they thought, it foretells its own path to everything living and breathing around it.

When Rick heard the weather forecast earlier in the week, he had no idea that it would be this severe. He was actually glad his persistent mind kept thinking about Beth all night and all day. Even though he had spoken to her the night before, he was glad the stubborn part of himself had won over the rational part and he had come out to the farm on his own accord, otherwise Beth would have objected for him to stay with Carl. She would have been overwhelmed with everything that had happened. She would have managed her own way but with great difficulty and a difficulty he never wanted Beth to endure alone. But everything worked out, they worked together, he the muscle power co-ordinating the rescue and transporting the cow from the pasture to the barn and Beth's nurturing and instincts of how to save and aid both mother and child through the birth plus navigating three grown men to follow her instructions, all having complete faith in her abilities, skills clearly picked up from her healer father. Tiny in appearance but she was a cut above them all, whether human or animal, Beth was ready to do what she had to _"She ran out and grabbed Carl just like a mama bear"_ Morgan had said. She stepped up beyond belief, she was no girl to sit back and watch in the background - _she was a go-getter, a livewire, up-front and centre. They together, he concluded, could make or even made a great team!_

The electric and phone lines were out so the house was lit up with candles, lanterns and the fireplaces were roaring amber, the glow creeping in beneath the crack of the door frame from the main drawing room. The old house looked to have central heating due to the size but some of the main rooms retained the old features such as the original beautiful fireplaces looking to be well maintained, the racks well stocked to the rim with firewood and on nights like this was a blessing and whoever had chopped up all the wood needed to be thanked for their forward planning and he decided before he left in the morning to show his appreciation, he'll chop and top up the racks.

Rick thinks of Carl smiling. He would love it here, seeing the calf, sitting in front of the open fireplace making s'mores and listening to stories. If the weather wasn't bad, he'd probably had gone and got him, Beth wouldn't have minded but even if he could, he wouldn't have been able to; they had gone to check some of the fences and gates to make sure they were secure and on their rounds, they stumbled upon the large tree lying in the middle of the road, clearly hit by a powerful lightning bolt. The road being the only entrance and exit road to and from the farm.

He had started to worry standing in front of the fallen tree. He had only planned to be a few hours to see Beth and be back home to tuck Carl up in bed and then realised he was stuck and wouldn't be leaving until the tree was removed or until sunlight where he would have to go on foot and hitch a ride back to King County and there was no way of contacting home to let them know. His worries were put to bed when his cell phone had started buzzing in his jean pocket, seeing the missed calls he answered - there had finally been a signal! Shane told him to stay put and not risk trying to get home in this weather. He and Daryl would take care of Carl who was already fed, washed and tucked up in bed asleep. Shane had reported that Carl had fun impersonating Rick mediating between him and Daryl when they fought for the remote or the last cookie, so everything was good back at home.

Rick smiles knowing both mavericks were trying to get along looking after his son and they were capable. Beth had made a very good argument and had reminded him he couldn't be in two places at once all the time and his loved ones wanted to offer him help, not because they had to but because they wanted to, it wasn't pity - it was unquestionable love they show and at that moment he'd come to a decision, he wouldn't feel guilty anymore for the help they give. He finally understood things happen for reasons and tend to have a way of working out and _he'll learn to adapt and believe_. He and Carl now had an understanding, they had an unbreakable trust and faith in each other, it was them against the world and whoever wanted to join them on the unknown ride, they were welcome to come along. Shane, Daryl, Morgan and Jenny weren't just friends, they were family and Beth – Beth was becoming as good as, he'd give her his heart, it was now beating for her and Carl and if a day came she might feel the same about them, if she wanted to jump in for the long haul, he'll gladly hold her hand until the end and it surprised him that he could feel these types of emotions having given up on a thing called love a long time ago but she was remarkable, she was different, a different his life craved and needed, she cared about him as much as he cared about her.

Rick is abruptly brought back to the present when he hears the door knob turn and a woman take in a deep breathe. He turns around and as he does, his towel had unravelled itself exposing parts of him unintentionally. He abruptly turns around giving her a generous flash of his tight ass and grabbing his towel and securing it back in place. He can think of no words to say clearly unprepared to be caught in the nude and so exposed.

"I...I'm sorry…I didn't know!" she manages to say, a blush was creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She tore her eyes away from his body and covered them with her hand clearly embarrassed for not knocking and before he can answer, her heels turn the way she came slamming the door behind her as she rushes away. Rick can hear her sprinting up the stairs. For such a small person she sounded like thunder, she was loud and he was sure he heard her almost trip when he looked up at the ceiling. Her footsteps fade and she was gone.

Rick sits on the bed feeling embarrassed. He should have made sure the door was locked and winces at himself for a horrifying situation in somebody else's home. It was a nightmare come true and he falls back on the bed groaning loudly. Laying there, he feels a breeze and looks down to his stomach and beyond and quickly covers his modesty in case she came back and that would be horrifying to see his appendage sticking up due to the cold.

After rapidly dressing in the Jeans and T-shirt and dropping his dirty clothes in the hamper as directed by Beth, he creeps out into the hall and makes sure the area is clear and when there's nobody in sight, he sighs in relief and walks into the drawing room hoping they wouldn't bump into each other, that would be awkward for both.

Rick takes a look around the room. A lot of the items around the room looked like expensive family heirlooms. There was a beautiful chess set, he never played but maybe when he's older he'll learn. There were funky and retro pieces mixed here and there which he could only think were purchased by Beth, Maggie and Shawn. There were lots of odd pieces, touching them as he went around the room but somehow every item fitted into the places they sat, like they belonged, even the little Pug ornament with big cute eyes bulging out for attention next to the lamp, he couldn't help but chuckle at it, its eyes were following him around the room.

The beautiful acoustic guitars in the stands next to the grand piano, he could only imagine belonged to Beth. He remembered seeing a guitar at her house in King County when he dropped by a few times and she was always playing to the kids at school. He remembers one time getting to school early, he turned the corner into the corridor where Beth's classroom was and he could hear music playing. Once he reached the door and looked in, Beth was playing her guitar singing to the kids and they were singing and dancing on the open space. She must have pushed the tables away for them to dance. He couldn't help the smile and laugh escape watching Carl and Duane dancing beside Beth, she was really into her song and dancing around in circles and the children copying her. He leans in comfortably by the door watching them, the children really loved her, it was hard not to he thought.

He runs his fingers over the strings testing for himself, the strings Beth played, may be one day she'd play for him.

Feeling the heat from the fireplace, he makes his way over holding his hands out to get them warm and toasty. He closes his eyes, it felt good. He felt some peace just standing there in the house, it was nice and welcoming and some place he could see himself coming often to.

When he opens his eyes, his vision is crowded with photos adorned on the shelf and all over the wall of The Greene Family and his eyes immediately land on Beth everywhere he looks, she's not in every frame but his eyes seek her out in the masses of photos like the "_Where's Wally Books"_ but Beth is easily found and even the black and white photos, Beth stands out to him and the photos are striking and gorgeous, some professionally taken as are a few of Maggie and Shawn's he notes. Rick takes in each picture at a time. He sees her prom picture and it would seem Jimmy was her date _"they dated in High School?"_ he said quietly to himself. Beth was younger, radiant in her gown and corsage on her wrist leaning into Jimmy who looked like he was the luckiest guy to have Beth on his arm. Her graduation picture was with her family, all proud and surrounding her and there was a group picture with all her friends throwing their caps in the air with flashes of teeth - joyful cheers. He smiles remembering his graduation, it had been a good night partying after. There was a picture of Beth and Zach cuddling on the side, Zach looking adoringly down at her whilst she smiles, he touches it with sorrow. Then the picture he couldn't tear his eyes away from, was the one where she was a bridesmaid embracing Maggie who was the bride. Beth was wearing a beautiful fine A-line one-shoulder pleated beaded floor-length dress, her blonde hair was up elegantly in a bun with loose ringlets at the front, with minimal make up and jewellery, she looked stunning and radiant. Finally forcing himself to tear his eyes away, Rick was smiling and laughing to himself at some of the funnier pictures of the family and clearly they all liked to trick their father, as his snaps are unprepared for but he seemed to have a good sense of humour. Rick looks at the _frame by frame album_ on the shelf of Herschel opening a box, a Jack popping out, his reaction of shock tossing the box in the air and then him erupting in laughter with Beth, Maggie and an older woman who looked like Beth, assuming to be Beth's mother all in the background laughing on the floor with Shawn in the last snap with a thumbs up hugging Herschel as he takes a selfie of them all. Rick grabs the frame off the shelf admiring it and taking a closer look. It was a perfect family moment in segments, mini movie caught on camera.

"I love that one, it's one of the last ones of us all together" Beth says over Rick's shoulder.

Rick turns his head back and catches Beth's sad smile at the photo. He places the frame back gently on to the shelf and turns fully around to her.

"You look like you were all having fun" Rick says leaning back on the chest of drawers watching her.

"We did" Beth says softly lost in thought reflecting when her family was once whole.

Rick watches Beth for a long moment, he could clearly see what was going through her mind and he had an urge to pull her close to him, into his arms and ask her to look deeply into his eyes and see what he sees and knows. That one day it wouldn't hurt so much to miss her mom and her mom will be happy knowing her daughter will have moments with her own family like the ones they had in their pictures. Segments of her happy life on show for the world to see, her own love story. That someday a man would love her so much, she could never imagine it possible, that it would be a sin not to give her everything she desired. That if it meant climbing the tallest mountain in the world or walking over hot coals to give her, her dreams, then he'd do it unquestioningly. If she let herself see what's in his eyes and in his heart, he'll make every one of her dreams come true. If he was told to walk around the world, then he'll just walk around her, she was becoming that. He had fallen in love with her beyond belief, he never thought such things would enter his once shattered mind, she had crept in and he never wanted her to leave. He smiles to himself, he had fallen for an angel, the girl who believes in fate and destiny and he's starting to think his fate may be richer than he had ever thought if Beth Greene was what he has been waiting and searching for all these years then he'll die a happy man knowing he got to share his life with her. She was right there in front of him, right in front of him!

"It's a beautiful picture," he whispers "there will be more beautiful pictures to be taken, to add to these memories, pictures of you with your own children like the ones with your mom. Your mom will smile down seeing how much you have accomplished, to live a full life just as you are destined to." Rick speaks softly whilst standing up. Beth's eyes snap up to meet his. She felt like he had climbed into her mind and was giving her hopes of a future just as rich as her past.

Her eyes soften to match his and she finally smiles up at him and blushing for the way he's looking at her, his knowing smile made her little heart flutter. She was lost for words of how to respond to his heartfelt and comforting words. His words so honest, sincere and certain. He can easily read her thoughts and she doesn't have to utter a word, he just can sense it, sense her. She remembers each tone of his voice, each word that escaped his beautiful lips meant something and so softly spoken. She could listen to his voice for the rest of her life if that were possible.

Rick watches her lost in thought and he notices the loose bandage. Moving closer he doesn't want to interrupt her but he does.

"Where do you keep your First Aid Box?" he asks

Beth's looks up and she looks into his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" she asks in alarm stepping a few steps closer and he copies her.

"No, but your bandage needs changing" he nods to her forehead and she reaches up to feel it but he beats her to it.

"I'll change it later" she replies not wanting him to go out of his way and for him to remember her and Carl's near death experience, it'll hurt him and she didn't want him to think of that.

"Where do you keep it?" he asks again firmly not giving up.

"In the kitchen" Beth says pointing towards the direction almost immediately. She liked his concern and felt powerless to his watching eyes, they were focused and focused only on her. Such an intensity she has never seen or felt before.

Rick takes her hand gently in his and walks them into the kitchen. He sees the First Aid Box on top of the fridge. Pulling a chair out, he gestures for her to take a seat. She watches as Rick grabs the box placing it on the table, he sorts through it grabbing what he needs.

Pulling a chair out, he watches her as he takes a seat right next to her, in front, moving close with one of his thighs between hers. Rick pulls off the bandage and frowns looking at the cut. His eyes quickly look down at Beth and she's looking at the floor quietly. He uses an antiseptic wipe to clean the wound and when satisfied it's clean, he lifts her chin up towards him. He leans close and blows on to the wound to dry it and to give her some relief.

Beth closes her eyes at his touch, feeling his warm breath on her, she feels tingles all over her body and she has to restrain herself from letting out a sigh or a moan, it felt good. Rick forever watches her face whilst he blows, counting the freckles on her nose and he smiles, she had a cute button nose and his gaze moves down to her lips just inches away from him. Pink, full and sought-after. Focusing back to applying a fresh dressing pad and securing it with some tape, he holds her face in both his hands examining his handiwork and lowers her down so they are face to face. Beth's eyes remain closed like she was waiting for something. Rick edges forward in his seat, waiting for any sign to back away and when it doesn't come, he leans closer, their faces inches away to one another and he thought she looked like a sleeping angel who needed to be awakened. He wanted to wake everything inside of her from his one intimate touch. Tilting his head slightly getting a better angle, his nose brushes hers, Beth feels his skin and she breathes in suddenly at the touch and at the sweet slow torture, he smiles. He leans forward slowly closing his eyes, his lips parted, the lightning illuminates the kitchen and as Rick goes in to seal his lips on hers, he can already feel the side of her warm soft lip, the back door slams shut and they regretfully jump pulling away from each other.

"_It's still raining cats and dogs out there!"_ Otis erupts into the kitchen and he lets out one big sneeze. Rick and Beth felt the vibrations and they hoped they wouldn't come down with a cold. Beth wants to laugh but keeps it in.

Otis takes off his hood and shakes away the water from his face, getting a clearer view, he looks at them both sitting in the darkened kitchen with a sole candle on the table. His eyes flicking from one to the other, he thought maybe he walked in at the wrong moment? There was something in the air he couldn't quite point his finger on. Unknown to him, it was the fumes of attraction coming off of Rick and Beth.

"_Everythin' ok in here?"_ Otis asks seeing Beth's eyes slip closed embarrassed like she was caught out and Rick the same fidgets in his chair crestfallen, he and Beth weren't going to catch a break, first Jimmy and now Otis. Thank god there wasn't much light he thought, he had a slight frown and wouldn't know what to say if Otis asks why he was so down. Rick glanced back at Beth and he could see she seemed to look disappointed as well and that slightly cheered him up to know she wanted him to kiss her, that look, it was enough for him right now.

"I was just changin' Beth's dressing" Rick says clearing his throat and Beth meets his eyes again, she has to look away, this was awkward being watched by both Rick and Otis. Rick was patient and she was glad of that. Otis puzzled with what was up, rubs his tummy, lights up a few more candles on the counters.

"I'm starving!"

Rick and Beth also felt their empty stomachs rumble and they look at their stomachs and laugh, it was catchy like when one yawns, another person yawns and so on and Otis smiling at them hoping he wasn't the only one starving. They had forgotten how famished they were and Otis had erupted into the kitchen reminding them that it was way past their dinner time and it was time they chowed down on good food with good company.

Light footsteps come into the kitchen, Rick looks up, his forehead creased and wanting to close his eyes. This way highly embarrassing, at that moment he wanted to blow out the candle, grab Beth's hand and sneak out.

"Hey honey, you should have stayed at home!" Otis says walking over and kissing his wife. "Where are my manners? Deputy, this is my wife, Patricia and honey, this is the Deputy Rick Grimes, Bethy's friend."

The petite curly haired lady looks over at Rick embarrassed, she couldn't look Rick in the face and Rick was the same but he remembers his manners, gets up holding his hand out to her and she reluctantly shakes it.

"We…erm...have already met." Patricia replies.

"You have? When?" Otis smiles

"Earlier when you were outside and I came in to clean up" Rick answered for Patricia.

Rick wanted to shrink into himself, Patricia had walked in on him and she had seen him in his birthday suit, full frontal and back! He felt he was standing naked right there, everyone was watching him and he didn't know whether to laugh, stand there like an idiot or just take off out of there into the storm. He would climb over the inconveniently fallen tree and hitch-hike home at this highly embarrassing moment. He didn't need the heat of the fire anymore, his near kiss with Beth and this moment gave him enough self-body heat, he actually probably needed to step into the rain and cool himself down.

"You ok Patty?" Beth asks walking over touching Patricia on the shoulder and she jumps, the deputy's manly figure keeps appearing in her mind and she covers her eyes with one hand again.

"_YES! YES! Perfectly fine!"_ Patricia says too high-pitched making Rick wince.

"_I'm gonna get dinner on the table, come help Bethy!"_ Patricia all but grabs Beth's hand and pulls her over to the stove and Beth takes a look over her shoulder at Rick who's watching them. Once she's out of sight in the pantry getting ingredients for dinner, Rick relaxes back down in his seat, leaning on his elbow covering his face with his hand and he groans internally. He felt like he was transported back to his dating days nearly being caught with a girl in her house even if it was innocent enough and the parents waiting for him to make the wrong move.

Beth comes back moments later carrying plates in her hand with a massive grin on her face, ignoring Rick. Rick hearing her boots as she walks past him, moves his hand slightly separating his fingers to look through the gap to see her giggling walking around the table placing a plate at each seating. She sneaks a peak over at Rick and she sees that he's caught her looking at him. She walks past him almost trying to pretend he's not there but before she gets past, he reaches for her hand and he pulls her to him. She nearly falls into his lap. She grabs hold of his shoulder with her free hand stopping herself from falling on to him and looking down at him trying to remain expressionless but obviously failing. Rick sees the twinkle in her eyes and he raises his eyebrow at her in question. She's too embarrassed and wants to cover her eyes at the description Patricia gave her in the pantry but she composes herself, looking around and bends down next to his ear and whispers.

"Patricia says she wished she kept Otis on a strict diet and made him exercise daily and" Beth has a mischievous smile on her face that he can see from the corner of his eyes "that you could out stage Matthew McConaughey and Channing Tatum any day! Magic Mike was just the trailer, you were the big show!" she winks at him and wriggles out of his grasp walking back over to the chopping table next to Patricia and Otis. She stirs the pot of stew to serve into the waiting bowls. Rick sits there leaning back covering his face again and he was now hiding his hidden chuckle only Beth can see from where she is standing not taking any notice of Patricia swatting Otis's hands trying to sneak a slice of warm toasted bread.

Jimmy walks in having been standing in the shadows watching Beth and Rick. He had walked in through the main doors and stopped in his tracks when he saw Rick holding Beth's face in his hands moving in close for a kiss, Rick's body pressing up close to Beth's and she willing leaning into him. Feeling dismayed, he sits down next to Rick wishing it was him in Rick's place not the other way round. They were both stealing glances at each other. Jimmy looks over at Rick assessing him. He had to be nearly twelve years older than Beth and right then he could see why Beth was so drawn to Rick, he was everything he wasn't and he wished he was. Beth deserved a man and Rick was that man and there was nothing he could say or do as he could see something different in Beth's eyes when she looked at Rick to what she looked at him or any other man. Jimmy closes his eyes and then re-opens them. _"Beth" _he sighs. He sees Rick gliding up to Beth taking the tray out of her hands, he purposely held on to her hand longer than he should have and Beth let him blinking her eyelashes up at him. Beth, he realised, was in love with the deputy!

**To be continued…**

* * *

_A/N Depending on how everyone likes Loved Back to Life when that comes to an end, I do have a sequel ready if you want me to carry on with Loved Back to Life Part II let me know and I'll continue. I'm halfway through or more before it's the end. _

_**For your info…I have another Beth/Rick fic in progress called **__**The Journey**__**. This fic has a lot of angst. It is set at present time and has flashbacks of backstory telling the story of how they got to where they are and then it will continue in present time. Hopefully you'll check and follow The Journey and leave me your comments. Until next time x**_


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you guys for your comments on the last chapter, I really appreciate them a lot and the views. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, it's been a month, I got carried away with The Journey and then when I was editing this chapter, I lost half of this fic. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter (",)

Featured Song - When You Need Me by Bruce Springsteen

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Rick walks up the stairs and reaches Beth's bedroom. Her door is open and he sees that she's dressed in her night wear, humming a tune whilst combing her hair before going to bed. Rick goes to tap on the door but stops midway as he watches her swoosh her hair over to her other shoulder, eyes closed, the tiny candle on the table illuminating her fresh face. His eyes soften as he admires her for a couple of seconds and then remembering he had come up here for a reason, he gently taps at the door to announce his presence.

Beth looks up at her dresser's mirror and sees Rick standing at the door with logs of wood cradled in his arms. Her eyes meet his with a smile.

She was an image and Rick's breath caught at the sight of her when his eyes finally land on hers. She looked so beautiful, natural and graceful standing there with her locks draping down the side of her shoulder like a golden velvet curtain. She was dressed in a white cotton night dress revealing her creamy white bare limbs, her skin shone luminous, there was a radiant light around and above her head, she just needed a halo.

Beth noticing the way Rick was looking at her, blushes and her eyelids slip down for a moment. His gaze gave her the feeling of flitting butterflies in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she's never felt so amazingly intense. She rests her hands on her stomach, thinking they might just burst out and storm around the room. She smiles to herself at the thought and looks up at the mirror to see Rick smiling with his eyebrow raised wondering what she was thinking about. She shakes her head looking towards him, she couldn't explain or tell him what he was doing to her just with his eyes, he didn't know how much power he had over her.

Rick lifts a piece of wood up from his arms gesturing he was there to stock up her fireplace for the night before turning in, still with that look on his face that he had throughout dinner. They were giving each other looks across the table and wondered whether anyone had caught on what was happening between them. Beth turns around to face him.

"You gonna stand there all night Magic Mike?" she jokes combing the last ends of her hair.

Rick looks down at his feet nodding laughing, he knew it was coming from the moment she told him when he pulled her nearly into his lap earlier on in the evening. He rubs his eyebrow with the piece of wood. He looks up to her smirking face. He tries to speak but she was making it difficult with the way she was staring at him. He couldn't believe _she_ had _him_ tongue tied and he has to look away for a moment and compose himself. Rick coughs clearing his throat and looks back at her.

_"__Are you goin' to continue to tease me for the rest of the night?"_ he looked almost boyish whilst he asks.

He was the one blushing and Beth liked that she could do that to him. She remembers Patricia's account of seeing _Deputy Rick Grimes in all his glory, naked as a baby!_ When Beth closed her eyes, she shamelessly sees Rick as nature intended him to be and she has to cover her eyes just like Patricia had. Patricia had been so graphic with her description, the images flashing in Beth's eyes make her blush, he was a portrait that she never wanted to share with anyone. If anyone could see what she saw, they'd think innocent Miss Beth Greene was a pervert, she couldn't believe she was having these thoughts and she tries to shake them away, what would Rick think if he knew? She gulps at the thought. Patricia had fallen back against the shelf whilst fanning herself in the pantry with a tea towel and when Otis asked what was wrong, Patricia could only think to say_ "hot flushes!" _and they both had laughed.

Beth can't meet Rick's eyes and shrugs her shoulders acting innocent_. _And with that, Rick enters her bedroom and a little nudge on the door as he walks in, the door closes back slightly.

Rick was barefoot, dressed in her brother's jeans and T-shirt he had changed into earlier on. Beth couldn't help but think he looked handsome in the candlelight. He looked handsome in any light but this light was making him look beautiful, if you could use that for a man but that's what she thought. His hair was bouncy and wavy, looked to have been swept up with his fingers. How she wanted to run her fingers through his thick locks and play with the little curls at the end which she adored. His hair was getting long, he needed a trim but she hoped he'd keep it longer than his usual short hairstyle he kept for work.

Trailing her eyes down, she notices his strong jaw line, he had a slight stubble which gave him a sexy rugged look and his nose, with that little dip, it gave him a distinctive look and added that extra attractiveness. He had beautiful piercing eyes, eyes that you could just drown and get lost in, if given the opportunity.

She smiles to herself, he had the most beautiful feet a man could ever have. She never liked feet but his were something else, long feet and perfectly kept nails, they were manly and sexy especially when she watched him walk by, he had a stride like none other. He looked to be comfortable and at home and she was happy he felt that relaxed to be so openly free. She'd always seen him in his work boots or shoes out and about but she liked his feet, she could get a feet fetish just staring at them, a fetish maybe just for his feet.

Rick bends down and she averts her eyes from his behind. He filled the jeans well. She always thought his jeans fit him nicely and she sneaks a peek when he's kneeling in front of her fireplace putting the logs into the open flames, she watches whilst he does it. She chews her bottom lip for having such thoughts of him. Never did she ever in her life think Deputy Rick Grimes and the father of one of her students would be kneeling over her fireplace in her childhood bedroom looking so desirable. She had always admired him in his uniform but he looked good in anything he wore. She felt hot not knowing what was coming over her, she grabs her neck with her hand and covers her stomach with the other.

When she hears the fire crackling, she sees that Rick is pushing a stick around the fireplace, she watches whilst he does it. The light from the fire was lighting the room and it made her feel safe and comfortable, she hasn't felt like this in a long while. She felt looked after and she wasn't ashamed to say she liked Rick fussing over her like he was, he was doing it all night, he'd been doing it as soon as he stepped on to the farm. A smile spreads across Beth's face thinking the times they nearly kissed, he had wanted to kiss her all night and she remembers the disappointed look on his face when he was so close yet so far as Otis had barged through the door. She had hoped they'd get that kiss, she wanted to know how a kiss from Rick would feel like. She has imagined and it sends tingles throughout her body. What was he doing to her, she thought? She looks over at him. Did he have a clue? She wondered.

Rick had stood up and was walking towards her, the flames behind making him look more desirable, god she had to control herself she thought, her body was reacting like nothing she's felt before.

Ricks was standing in front of her waiting for her to say something but she's looking around everywhere but him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fresh bandage and some tape. Taking her hand in his, he guides her over to the window and makes her sit at the window seat whilst he changes her dressing. He's leaning down above her, his hands holding her chin and then her cheek. His touch felt heavenly to every movement on her face and she has to brace herself with all her willpower to stop her body from slouching into him. She wonders whether he knows what his gentle touches and caresses were doing to her?

She had felt insecure about her body earlier looking into her full length mirror at her naked body, feeling someone like Rick, who was gorgeous without trying to be, would ever be interested in her. But she suddenly began to think she was wrong, Rick and his attentions to her, made her feel beautiful and desirable without him actually needing to verbalise them to her. The unspoken words were in his eyes and in his touches. And what was the most flattering was, he was always interested in what she had to say and valued her opinions, he was truly a gentleman and she couldn't believe that anyone would let go of a man like him. He wasn't perfect but to her, he was that and more.

Finally done, he places a gentle kiss on her forehead, she looks up to see him staring down at her and he was smiling. She didn't expect that but she definitely didn't mind.

He stands up and offers her his hand. Without moving her gaze from his, she reaches out and places it into his. He wraps his fingers around her own helping her up with a firm grip but still gentle that told her, he won't let go. Gentle. He was so gentlemanly, he was too good to be true. Older men do know how to treat a lady and she liked it, Rick had that mannerism that was slowly fading away in this world but he was as he is and it only made him more appealing to her and he stood out from all the men she has come across, nobody compares to Rick Grimes in her opinion. She was falling for him more. The more time she spends with him, the stronger feelings she feels. He makes her feel like she's the only woman in the world and she's never felt so before.

Many years she watched her parents and her father was so tentative and caring towards her mother, she'd always hoped she would have a tiny bit of what they had. Looking at Rick maybe she could have equal but Rick looked like he could give her more?

They stand there and then a noise gets Rick's attention. He turns around in the direction of the slight scratching noise and his eyes catch an item he hasn't seen in years. His dad used to spend hours playing records on a similar gramophone. The old musical instrument was gorgeous and took him back in time. Fond memories of his mom and dad dancing in the living room to Frank Sinatra, Johnny Cash, Bruce Springsteen, The Beatles, The Eagles, Pink Floyd and the old legends playing throughout the house on that gramophone, depending on his parent's mood. His dad used to love to dance off his stresses. He used to laugh so hard watching him do the dad dance, it was embarrassing but he wouldn't mind seeing him doing it right now, he sighs, he missed them.

Rick reaches over and picks up a few vinyl's, sorting through them. Beth was definitely an old soul with her collection of music. She wasn't even born when most of these singers were around.

"You have a good collection, how do you know of these artists?" Rick asks recognising some of the artists and bands.

"They were my mom's and few of my dad's, then I got into collecting them, going into the old record stores after school, at weekends, geeky right?" Beth says smiling at her treasures and then squinting up at Rick who shakes his head no.

"I used to spend my time if not at football practice, at," he looks around, leaning down and whispers "at the comic store waiting for the next issue of Spiderman or the Hulk, anything to do with Marvel, I was there, even went to a few conventions in college as my heroes - Looks like I may be the bigger geek!" Rick reveals.

He looks at Beth who's already laughing trying to imagine Rick in a marvel costume at a convention. She looks up at him and then a loud not so pretty squeal leaves her lips and she has to look away and cover her mouth to keep quiet. She imagines Rick in his Spiderman outfit with his badge writing out a ticket handing it over to her Principle.

_"__Hey!_ You're not supposed to laugh, you're supposed to say, no Rick, that's normal to dress up in costume and fight with your best friend who gets to dress up as Spiderman!" Rick says chuckling remembering and Beth was now leaning her head on to his shoulder.

"You…you really wore the red pants over tights?" Beth laughs

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure, before we got the costume as kids, we used to actually wear our underwear over our pants and run around the neighbourhood climbing up and down trees, we were about eight. I always tell Carl about Shane but always forget to mention, I was right behind him!"

Beth has doubled over, clutching her ribs from laughing, bending down and dragging Rick with her who's trying to hold her up failing because he can't help his own laughter and pain in his own ribs. He couldn't believe, he had just told her that.

"Do you….do you have pictures? I REALLY want to see them!" Beth huffs breathing in and out catching her breath, fanning her face with her hands.

"I'll have to look for them, they're in the loft I think - but once I show you, I'm goin' to burn them!" Rick shakes his head sighing, life was simple back then.

"You can't burn them! if you don't want them, I'll take them, my kids could see what it was like growing up in the 1950's" Beth grins shuffling her records into the right category order, Rick had just disorganised them.

Rick looks down tilting his head to her giving her a _"hey!"_ look and playfully elbows her. She tries to dodge his elbow but she's too slow and she rubs her arm looking at him, telling him, she'll get him back. Rick amused turns his attention back to her collection and then lifting up a Hanson, Backstreet Boys, and Vanilla Ice CDs, his eyebrows raised saying _"really?"_

"Hey MmmBop was a good song back in the day when I was little Maggie used to play it all the time and the others, my girlfriends gifted them to me!" Beth giggles grabbing them out of Rick's hand and shoving them back amongst her mountains of CDs and hoping he won't find her other guilty pleasure songs. She closes her eyes embarrassed, they were all right there in front of him and she can see his smirk. She really should sort through them and give them away to the charity shops, a lot were impulse buys but some she just secretly liked and she had a feeling Rick knew but wasn't going to say anything, she sighs with relief.

Rick sees all her country albums and folk songs in one section, they were her genre, there looked to be hundred along the shelves. Rick pulls out Taylor Swift's new album holding it up smirking.

"She's trying different things, she'll come back to country one of these days but you got to admit, her new album is amazing and different, you need to learn how to shake it" Beth bumps her hip into Rick stealing the CD back and putting it on top of her CD player.

"You've got a lot!" Rick says shocked raising his eyebrows once he sees a humongous trunk open and more records and albums. He kneels down leafing through them smiling, she even had Bob Marley records.

"My mom's the one who got me into music. We always had music on in the house and she shared her music knowledge with me and these songs are songs that I have grown up with. They remind me of my mom, dad, Maggie, Shawn, the farm, life and everyone important in it" Beth looks up at Rick and then back down "I want to keep them and then one day pass them down to my kids"

Rick could see how enthusiastic Beth was talking about music, she lit up and she seemed to enjoy talking and sharing with him. Rick stands there lost in thought.

"I always wondered why you're not singing and playing professionally, you've got a beautiful voice and you play so well?" Rick asks looking at Beth whilst she shuffles through her collection and she blushes at his compliment.

"I always wanted to, I even packed my bags once to leave for Nashville but I don't like the business of it all, I'd just prefer to play to friends and family. I used to play a few gigs when I was in high school and college but I just like to write lyrics and play them for people who want to listen to them. Besides I love teaching, I get to play to the best crowd who are my best critics" Beth smiles happily.

"Yea, Carl doesn't stop gushing about you!" Rick smiles honestly, the times Carl came home singing a new song that Miss Greene taught them in school. It was nice that Carl was getting interested in music.

Rick reaches over to the gramophone.

"This brings back so many memories" he says lost in thought whilst his fingers trail over the old music player.

He tells her about his parent's favourite songs and how they'd look for parts for the gramophone when it would break, the hours they'd spend in the evening together listening to music. He didn't do it nowadays, there was nobody to share the music with, Lori only listened to current music at the times when they were married and he just lost touch with that old life. He knows he still has old Vinyl's in his loft.

Beth lifts up her mother's Bruce Springsteen's Tracks album set.

"My mom used to play these all the time, I always play her favourite ones" Beth says looking at the cover.

He sees there's already a record in the gramophone ready to be played. Rick gently winds up the cranks on the side of the machine, remembering how slowly and carefully you had to do this otherwise it could break. He releases the brake lever to start the turntable spinning. He takes the sound box and gently lower it onto the outer rim of the record giving it a gentle push, it slides into the playing groove.

Beth watches Rick waiting for the music to start and when it finally does, he turns around and slowly walks up to Beth and stops in front of her. He holds out his hand, Beth doesn't hesitate, she takes it as he wraps his hand around hers. Beth steps into Rick and he wraps his arm around her waist whilst she drapes her arm over his shoulder. Rick takes the lead and Beth follows him swaying back and forth to the music.

_When you need me call my name  
'cause without you my life just wouldn't be the same  
If you want me come sunny skies or rain  
When you need me just call my name_

Rick turns Beth slowly rotating on the spot and they look into each other's eyes. Rick looks down into Beth's eyes, she was glowing the entire time he held her in his arm, he couldn't help the corners of his lips turn up, she looked beautiful and happy. She was miles happier and stronger than when he first met her.

_If you miss me, I'll be there  
To brush the sunlight from your hair  
I'll be there to guide you when trouble walks beside you  
If you need me I'll be there_

Beth smiling up, finally has to avert her eyes feeling shy from the way Rick was looking down at her. She moves closer towards his chest and Rick pulls her closer to him. She lets go of his hand and drapes her arm around his other shoulder. Getting into a comfortable position, Beth moves her hands around his bare neck, brushing the ends of his hair making him sigh at the motions. Rick enjoying the warmth of her tender hands around his neck, he moves his free hand to her waist, clutching her closer to him with his strong hands.

_And when this dirty world has been cold to you  
I got two strong arms waitin' to hold you  
And when those mean days come along  
We'll stand together and we'll take 'em on  
So if you need me just call my name_

They dance closely together hugging each other whilst they sway. Beth presses her body into Rick burying her face into his chest inhaling him and enjoying being held in his arms. Rick closes his eyes and rests his cheek on her head and pulls Beth as close as possible to him so there's no barriers between them, he pulls her up into him.

_When you need me call my name  
'cause without you my life just isn't the same  
'cause when this world kicked me around  
You picked me up off the ground  
So if you need me I'll be there_

A realisation hits Beth and her heart picks up a speed, she was falling in love with Rick. She looks up at him, _she is in love with Rick. S_he thinks she has been for a while but didn't push the feelings but the feelings were pushing her further to him. And before she knows what she's doing, she buries her face deeper into his chest, her lip kisses him there and he pulls her into him feeling the kiss. She can feel his warmth, she didn't need the fire, his heat was enough for her.

She begins to walk backwards and he follows her. She pulls him down on to the bed with her and they lay there together. He holds her in his arms, reaching his hand out, he runs his finger all over her face making trails all over running down making the hairs on her body stand and give her goosebumps. His thumb reaches her lips and he runs it across them. Pulling his thumb down and upon release her bottom lip bounces back up in place. He finally gently cups her cheek in his hand and looks straight into her eyes, his eyes take on a darker colour, there was a desire burning there for her.

_"I've wanted to kiss you all night,"_ he murmurs and is serious when he looks into her eyes _"I really want to kiss you!"_ he looks over her face as he strokes her cheek with the side of his index finger.

Beth stares up at him and mirrors the desires he has. She lifts her hand up and around his neck, she slides her hand up and into the back of his head playing with the ends of his hair, she caresses him gently there, he closes his eyes at her touch he wants to hiss but she pulls his head down towards her and holds him there. Rick opens his eyes, their faces are tilted angled ready, they can feel each other's hot breathes anticipating to be mixed together.

_"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot!"_ she whispers looking back up at him, she smiles blushing at his penetrating gaze that said how much he wanted to kiss her.

It was all Rick needed, he leans down closing the distance between them and their eyes close as he presses his lips against hers. Their kiss is soft, slow and unhurried, they take their time savouring the moment.

Rick reaches down and takes her hand, lifting it up and entwines their fingers together pressing them back down into the pillow. His other hand slips under her and he squeezes her hip through the cotton nightdress, with every touch and every movement, her dress rides up revealing more flesh. Beth pulls his face closer and he deepens the kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth and she accepts the invasion which has become needy, their tongues working together.

Rick lets go of her hand and glides his hand down her body touching her curves as he goes. His hand moves down to her silky legs, he rubs circles on them making her toes curl and his foot feels her reaction, he smiles opening his eyes for a moment to watch her face.

He continues to kiss back and presses down further into her body. His hand begins to slide back up to her thigh and she squeezes her legs together and moans up into him which fuels him to pull her bottom half of her body up into his and hold her tightly against him, she grabs hold of his neck at the pressure driving her over the edge, he was teasing her.

Rick breaks their kiss, he pulls her lips up with his as he pulls away, he begins to press wet kisses down her neck and traces his lips down to the top of her nighty's neckline where he nuzzles there. He presses a long warm kiss to her chest as he runs his hand over the curve of her breast. Beth feeling his fingers on her sensitive nipple grabs his head pulling him into her holding onto him. He tears his lips away and makes his way back up her body to look back into her eyes, he knows they should stop, even though he wanted to continue, he plants a kiss on her lips and Beth runs her hand over his face and into his hair.

Rick rolls on to his back and pulls Beth along with him wrapping her into his arms. Beth nuzzles into his chest and places her arm around his neck and rests there breathing him in, she smiles closing her eyes.

They lay there together listening to the music. The record comes to an end and he noticed how at the end it was scratchy. He lays there thinking to himself, he'll search through the old record stores and find a better copy to replace the worn out one so Beth won't miss listening to her favourite records on the gramophone. It didn't matter how long he searched, even if it took him years, he'll find it. He looks down at Beth and leaning his chin down on her head, feeling her breathing in and out, his kisses her hair and finally his eyes grow heavy he finally falls asleep, happy.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N – Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I did have this typed but my computer died and I lost the original chapter I wrote =( I tried to remember what I wrote and I know I missed out a lot. I will probably when I have time, tidy it up.

Until next time guys, hopefully I will be back to my normal updating (",)


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** An update for the lovely readers, sorry it has taken long to update this, this is a longer chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Feeling the sun blinding the room, Beth frowns and buries her face, she forgot to close the curtains. Her hand moves gently and feeling skin and muscle next to her, she slowly opens her eyes staring at white cotton material. Looking up, she sees Rick's eyes closed and asleep. Her eyes trail down, she watches his chest rise and fall, she was securely cuddled in his arms, her own hand was placed tucked around his neck and their bodies flush up against each other. She could feel Rick's leg had hers trapped between his and she can feel his toes when she wiggles her own. She can't help but smile whilst she buries her face back into his chest remembering last night.

Rick stayed the night. He came to restock her firewood and now he's asleep in her bed. She teased him, he poked around her room, went through her music collection, teased her back, discovered she was a secret hoarder, they talked and danced until it was 3am and then they ended up kissing.

She looks at Rick. Remembering the way he looked at her, held her and kissed her - she begins to blush, the heat rising all over her body. Being enveloped in his arms was the greatest feeling she's ever felt. They got carried away in the moment but Rick, the responsible one was able to control himself and pulled away considering the big step they'd be taking, he didn't make her feel rejected, if anything he made her feel like she was the most important person to him as he pulled her into his arms and held her all through the night. He considered her feelings and he was the perfect gentleman, this man is special she tells herself.

Being up so close and personal, she noticed that he had the starting of slight grey in his morning stubble, it wasn't a lot but it was the beginning of what she could only assume was from the stress he has suffered that had finally caught up and was making its appearance on him. Carl nearly getting hit by a bus and escaping death was the final straw and a lot for him to take, she runs her fingers over his stubble.

She could only imagine what Rick went through as the person was his child and she hugs him knowing he must have been a wreck when he was pulled out of his shift and his fellow officers trying to comfort him knowing there was nothing either of them can do but pray for their friend. All the different thoughts and scenarios that must have been running through his head trying to get to Carl, she clutches him tighter, she knew how that felt.

She thanked god that she walked instead of driving that day, it meant that she was able to be there at the right time for Carl and if that had meant her risking her life for him, then so be it, she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

She closes her eyes thinking back to the day before yesterday. It all happened so fast, in a blink of an eye. She rubs her thumb on his soft neck. She knew how it felt when an officer walks up to you and tells you that there's been an accident and it involved a loved one. Your heart nearly stops beating, you watch their lips moving in slow motion and you search their eyes for any signs of hope or sorrow, you just pray you don't hear those words the officers are trained to say in fatal circumstances. She looks back at Rick in a deep sleep next to her. He was trained for that job, being the person giving the news and then suddenly he was the person receiving it, it's experiencing both sides of the pain. She leans up and presses her lips on his chin and remains there.

Closing her eyes, she remembers the night of Zach's accident, she only made it this far because of him, it could have been either one of those officers to attend to her but it was him, the deputy in charge, Deputy Rick Grimes, he was sent to look after her, they'd become kindred spirits, the way he stayed by her side until he safely got her home. Seeing him at the funeral meant a lot to her, just seeing him in his car when she was driven past, their eyes locked for six seconds, six seconds of eye contact spoke more to her than the condolences from the church full of mourners. He needn't say a word, he was with her until Zach's last breathes and he became her strength when she couldn't walk or talk.

And then at the diner, she told him her deepest darkest secret, not another soul in the world knows. He was a stranger but after that night, he just held her and offered comfort, kindness and support. He was the only person who was able to reach her when life seemed bleak, miserable and dark. She felt safe with him, he didn't judge her, he made her see there was a life waiting for her and not to give up and she believed him.

Showing how much he cared, he kept in contact with her when she was in a foreign and dangerous country, making sure she was safe and alive. When they had access to internet, she logged onto her emails, her face would light up to see his name in her inbox telling her, he was thinking about her, it wasn't much but to her, it was everything. And the days when they were extremely hard seeing the orphans, the widows and the life the people had to live, she didn't think she would be able to carry on and she felt like crying, his blue eyes would appear in her mind telling her to be strong for them and for herself and _he believed in her. _His messages were always encouraging, what she was doing meant a lot to a lot of people and he was right, seeing a smile on a mother's face because she can give her child clean water meant the world to her, everyone she met had become part of her life and she wished one day she could share the experience with him. She looks at him and wonders would he one day go with her?

Now she was sent to look after him, she would do anything to keep him safe and happy. Zack's last words, she finally understood them, Zach had known and felt it from the moment their worlds collided and she wondered whether Rick felt the same, did Zach say anything to him? Zach had only known Rick less than an hour and he spoke as if he'd known him a lifetime. Who'd have thought such things happened in real life? Who'd have thought Rick Grimes would have walked into her life? Was it luck or was it fate she thought, was it already written in the stars for them to find each other?

Gazing at Rick now, he looked so peaceful and there was no evidence of the stress or worries on his face that has troubled him for the past months. He had made leaps and bounds with Carl in a short period of time, Carl is his everything and he'd do anything for him and talking about counselling was a step to facing the reality and dealing with the present and working towards a better future. Beth made a secret promise to Rick, she will always be there for him when he needed an ear and a shoulder to lean on.

But the best feeling in the world was witnessing Rick being himself again and she saw that in him last night, the way he took charge of a terrifying situation, the way he guided everyone and the way everyone followed his instructions. Being there with her, seeing him like that meant everything to Beth. He was in his element and he believed she could do what was in her nature, they synchronised together and she felt he felt it too. The smooth and relaxed lineless face beside her, he looked like a man content and younger than he had in the many months that had past.

Beth lays there next to Rick's warm body, she plays with the ends of his hair. When she saw him jogging over to her in the rain storm to check on her, she couldn't believe it, she was surprised, that smile he had on his face. The concern he had for her was incredibly genuine and sweet, he wanted to make sure she was ok. His every touch and the penetrating look in his eyes told her of his concern not just as a friend or an officer but much more.

He had come at the right time when she needed him, her knight in shining armour she breathes, without Rick, she knew she couldn't have got the heifer from the pastures to the barn and with his aid, they delivered a healthy baby calf, both alive and doing well. It was a great moment. She could only wonder what other experiences they would share together.

It was time to be happy and not to dwell. She was going to make sure Rick would finally start living and enjoying life. He may or may not realise how important he has become to her but she hoped last night was enough for him to know her feelings for him and she wasn't ashamed of how she felt. Zack was her first love, he'll always hold a special place in her heart but Rick is her true love for life, her heart was beating for him and she didn't want to wait long to tell him, life always had ways of complicating matters. There was only one obstacle getting in the way of any long term relationship they could have - Lori. Wherever Lori was, she hoped she'd moved on and would allow Rick to do the same.

The sun had moved and was beaming down on Rick. He twitches feeling the ray and he moves his face into her hair and his body closer to hers. His grip tightens around her waist. She lifts her hand from his neck and blocks out the sun. Just as she moves up towards him, he reaches her hand and puts it back on to his neck and holds her hand there.

Beth watches him, his hand moves back to her waist and he sighs contentedly. She wasn't sure if he was awake or whether it was his subconscious doing this in his sleep. For a moment she did think he was so tired that he just fell asleep in her bed and didn't realise, she didn't have the heart to ask him if he wanted to go to his room and to be honest she didn't want him to leave.

_"__What's the time?"_ his voice croaks from sleep interrupting her thoughts - he was awake!

Beth takes a look at the clock.

"8am" she whispers.

Rick sighs into her hair and cuddles her.

"I haven't slept this well in years – feels good" he murmurs.

Beth smiles and massages the back of his neck.

_"__That feels so good!"_ he says letting out a low moan, Beth giggles.

She wanted to stay there with him but she knew someone would come looking for her and she should get up and help Patricia. Rick clings on to her not letting go, she wanted him to stay put and just relax, last night was intense. But she knew once she gets up, he wouldn't sleep and he'll have to get back to Carl and she wished Carl was at the farm with them so he didn't have to rush back home. She also had to find out if her dad was ok, she hadn't heard from him since yesterday afternoon.

_"__Sleep, you need your rest!"_ she whispers.

Beth starts to untangle herself from him to get up but he pulls her back down and he slowly opens his eyes when she lands back on his chest, her hair curtaining around his face.

_"__Don't leave, stay!"_ He pleads wiping her hair back behind her shoulders and she blushes, she loved hearing that morning huskiness in his voice.

"Patricia's gonna come lookin' for me" she says looking towards the door.

Rick follows her gaze, he smiles, leaning up he presses a kiss on her cheek.

_"__Five more minutes?"_ he requests looking at her and she cannot deny those eyes, she rests back down on his chest and wraps her arm around his waist.

_"__Just five more minutes!"_ she breathes into his chest and he hums an ok holding her whilst running his fingers through her open hair which only relaxed her to close her eyes.

* * *

Beth comes down the stairs washed and dressed. Rick walks out the guest room and they meet at the bottom of the stairs. He takes her in, she looked beautiful dressed in her casual jeans and shirt. They share a secret smile, five minutes had turned into an hour, they both fell back to sleep until they smelled the scent of cooked breakfast sneaking its way into the room. Rick's stomach had rumbled but he didn't make to move, he wanted them to remain as they were but Beth knew if they stayed in her room any longer, someone for sure was going to walk in so she kicked off the covers and pulled him out of bed.

Patricia walks towards the kitchen, seeing Rick, she scurries past covering her face with the book in her hand and Beth has to cover her mouth from laughing too loud. Rick looks up at her on the step knowing she was teasing him, she stops laughing and holds his gaze, he had a little twinkle dancing but it's broken when they hear a car beeping. Beth surprised, makes for the door and Rick follows her out on to the porch.

Beth rushes down the stairs as soon as she sees her father and she runs into his open arms. Herschel envelopes her into a hug and kisses her, clearly happy to be reunited after the storm. Rick meets them half way and they shake hands but Herschel pulls him into a hug. Rick was a little taken aback but he hugs back remembering the man had done the same at the funeral. Beth watches happily and Rick catches her gaze, she was still holding on to father's arm.

Herschel tells them that Shane had managed to get through to him at The Henderson's who finally got a line and updated him that Rick was staying at the farm for the night.

"Thank you son for taking care of everything here and for staying with Beth, I was able to relax once I knew you were here with her!" He sighs with relief gripping Rick's shoulder.

"Good thing, we practically had to hold you down from goin' out in that storm, you stubborn old mule!" The man accompanying Herschel says, all men laugh. He turns to Rick "Thank god you were here! I'm Henry Henderson" reaching his hand out and Rick shakes it.

"Rick Grimes, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" Rick returns the greeting.

"None of this sir business, call me Henry or I'll call you deputy!" and they agree.

"Daddy, how did you get past the tree in the road? It's blocking the entrance in and out the farm?" Beth asks.

"A couple of the boys managed to pull it to a side with the trucks, they're drivin' around helping to remove obstructions and it looks like we've got a lot of work to do!" Herschel says with a heavy sigh as he looks around the farm seeing the aftermath of the storm. The fences needed fixing before any of the animals were able to be let loose "But first, I want to check over the calf!" Herschel remembers and they make their way over to the barn.

Rick's eyes sweep around the farm, he couldn't leave like this, mentally noting what needs to be done. Beth watching him, makes her way over and rests her head on his arm holding on to him. He looks towards her and she pulls him to come in and have breakfast.

Putting his arm around her shoulder and just as they begin their walk into the house, they hear a familiar beeping and a thundering sound approaching. Rick turns around and sees Daryl riding up on his bike and behind is Shane's truck. Carl's sitting in the passenger's seat waving. He smiles broadly in disbelief.

"Go meet them, I'll go and help Patricia make some more breakfast" Beth smiles waving back.

Carl hops out of the truck falling onto his hands and knees laughing. He stands up rubbing the dirt off his hands and seeing his dad approaching, he begins running, then jumping up and Rick catches him giving him a bear hug and kisses him on the head.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Rick asks once Shane and Daryl make it over. Shane hugs Rick and Daryl nods his hello.

"Mini You was irritating the hell out of us, bossing us around, we thought we'd drop him off back to you before I go to work!" Shane reaches over and pokes Carl's tummy. Carl runs towards Shane's stomach who holds his head at an arm's length and Carl is playfully punching the air trying to get a hit with Shane laughing at the attempts.

"Shane and Daryl were acting like babies fighting for the remote and I sent them to bed and then when I went to get a glass of water, they snuck downstairs and I caught them playing video games!" Carl says shaking his head in disappointment holding his hips just like Rick does. Rick looks amused agreeing with Carl.

"See, what we've had to put up with since you've been chilling out here!" Shane says "I'm a grown man, I'll eat what I want, I'll go to bed when I want and I'll play with what I want!" he says sticking his tongue out to Carl who does the same.

"Real grown up!" Rick chuckles looking towards Shane who shrugs a _"what?"_

And there was no chilling Rick thought to himself. The night was an adrenaline rush, physically and emotionally but he felt lighter and recharged for the day, he felt exhilarated to get his hands stuck into hard labouring work and help get the farm back to its former glory.

"Damn, storm hit this place hard!" Daryl says looking around.

"Yea, I'm gonna stay and help out since The Chief has given me time off," Rick says scratching his stubble.

"I'll stick around too" Daryl says taking off his leather gloves "We can get this done with more hands!" Daryl states

"Dad can I stay as well?" Carl asks running over and looking up with big eyes, he's heard Miss Greene talking about the farm and he wanted to explore it.

"I'll have to check with Miss Greene" Rick says ruffling his hair.

"Check with me what?" Beth asks bringing out a plate filled with rolled up pancakes.

Carl seeing Beth runs over and hugs her. She leans down and hugs him back.

"You ok sweetie?" She asks holding him tightly to her and he nods a big yes.

"Are you hungry?" she asks winking towards the pancakes.

Carl nods a bigger yes, eyeing the pancakes, he licks his lips and they all laugh.

She offers him a pancake and without looking to ask Rick like he usually does, Carl snatches one off the plate and takes a massive bite.

"Thank you Miss Greene!" he says chewing _"These are real good!"_ he mumbles whilst his eyes widen in surprise.

"You're welcome but you'd better go tell the Head Chief, she's frying up some more bacon and eggs in the kitchen, the plates are stacked to the brim just to be eaten and I hear she's got a plate with your name written on it!" Beth tickles his tummy and smiles seeing Carl in full health.

"How did she know I was coming?" He asks open mouthed.

"She's got some kind of radar, you'll have to ask her" Beth shrugs and Carl nods running into the house and Rick watches happily.

"We get any?" Shane asks whiffing the air.

Beth nods to get in and he jogs over taking the plate and follows after Carl to the smell of bacon and eggs. Daryl follows and gives Beth a rare smile and surprised he wasn't scowling, she steps aside to let him past smiling back.

She calls Jimmy and Otis who drop what they're doing and make their way to the house.

Jimmy walks past and Beth pats him on the arm whilst she laughs at Otis bouncing with joy. It was a touch that is usually shared between friends. Rick caught the look of disappointment on Jimmy's face as he sadly smiles back to Beth, then looks towards him sullen like he's stolen something from him and then makes his way towards the house without speaking. Rick's eyes narrow watching Jimmy, he suddenly felt like maybe he was stepping on his toes. He remembers Jimmy's attentions towards Beth last night, they grew up together and maybe there was something there on Jimmy's part but he knew Beth felt differently, he didn't imagine last night, this morning.

_"__I smell…Bacon!"_ Otis says grinning rubbing his hands together and kisses Beth on the head _"C'mon Deputy! Before they eat it all, I'm feeling famished, Patty's not gonna stop me today!"_ Otis says decisively.

Watching everyone walk in, Beth looks at Rick whose standing with his hands in his pockets thinking and she coughs to get his attention, he looks up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asks and he smiles.

"You comin' in? There's a plate with your name on it too, I made it up for you, if you want it?" She gestures to him nodding towards the house.

"You're quite the pioneer woman!" He smiles walking up to the porch.

Seeing Beth in her home environment, he saw her in a different light and with Carl, she was just so natural, he had many thoughts running through his mind. Being on the farm brought back memories, reminding him of his Grandfather's Ranch, his old life. Imagining if they still had it, Beth would have fit right into the family, maybe he'd have become a Cowboy herding and rearing bulls and stallions. He smiles to himself for thinking such thoughts, it was just a thought but it was a nice one. Being a Sheriff is what he aspired to become after his Father but maybe he would have taken after his Grandfather, a Cowboy if circumstances were different?

"Maybe? But I guess, you'll have to get to know me_!"_ She smiles looking around the farm and back at Rick. Beth has to look away from his eyes, he was doing the eye thing that makes her blush so she grabs his hand pulling him up the porch steps and he gladly follows smiling.

* * *

Beth and Patricia tidy up whilst the men sit back in their seats. Rick gets up to help but Beth takes the plate out of his hand and makes him sit back down.

A slow smirk spreads across Daryl's face and his mouth turns up at the corners as he notices the exchanges between Rick and Beth. He wondered whether Rick knew he was becoming blatant in his attentions watching her walk in and out every time she clears something from the table and Beth, she couldn't wipe that smile off of her face every time she catches him staring.

Otis was so happy with his breakfast he pulls his wife onto his lap and she tries to fight him off embarrassed and succumbing, sits there whilst he kisses her cheek. In front of the Greenes was one thing but they had guests.

"Otis, I need to ask…how did you marry a woman like Patricia?" Shane asks making her blush.

Rick covers his eye, never flirt with a married woman especially when she's sitting on her husband's lap and Daryl continues to stuff his face to block out Shane.

"I used to run around like a stud in my time just like you guys!" Otis replies sucking in his stomach.

"What happened?" Shane asks pointing to his stomach and Rick kicks him under the table.

"I like him cuddly!" Patricia pats Otis's stomach getting up and back helping Beth flushed red in the face.

"We all once used to look like you boys back in our days!" Herschel says running his hand through his beard.

"Do you have any pictures?" Carl asks leaning his chin on the table wanting to see, trying to imagine Herschel in his youth.

_"__Why, I have hundreds!"_ Herschel's eyes light up and he reaches behind him into the cupboard drawer pulling out a few albums.

Carl gets up out of his seat and stands beside Herschel whilst he turns the pages and explains who's in the pictures.

_"__And look at who we have here?"_ Herschel smiles adoringly at the picture.

"She looks like a tiny version of Miss Greene!" Carl says pointing pleasantly surprised leaning into the picture.

"Yep, cute as a button!" Herschel replies proudly.

Beth walks back to the dining table a couple of minutes later wiping her hands after washing up and everyone looks up at her grinning and Rick's grin was the widest. Beth cautiously walks in as all eyes are on her.

_"__What?_ do I have somethin' on my face?" She asks walking forwards and then when she looks around, all the men have albums in their hands with pictures of her.

_"__And I've got one of Beth on the potty!"_ Shane grins pulling out the picture, lifting it up and shaking it in the air.

_"__Oh…my…god…Daddy!"_ Beth turns towards her father going bright red jumping and trying to grab it off Shane who chucks it to Rick. Rick holds it in both hands taking a look. He smiles looking back up to Beth, she covers her face and just wants to fall on the floor and roll under the table.

Herschel laughing pulls Mr Henderson to get up and make a run for it and they manage to escape with Otis following behind as he had got out the "_never to be shown to anyone except family pictures out!"_ Beth uncovers her face wagging her finger ready to give threats to her father and Otis only to see their empty chairs. She looks around exasperated which only makes Shane burst out laughing more, putting his head down on the table and tapping at it.

"Grownups are silly and funny!" Carl giggles

"Carl, you might wanna step outside!" Beth says rolling up her sleeves looking at Shane and then to Daryl, daring him to laugh. Daryl only slides into the next seat to his left away from Shane gesturing to Beth _"he's all yours!"_

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna pee myself!" Shane mumbles into the table having seen tiny Beth Greene ready to pounce at him.

Rick puts the photo back in the plastic sleeve and closes the album. He leans forward and gets out his phone. He scrolls through it with a smirk. Leaning back in his chair, looking up at Beth, he passes it to her. She snatches it looking at Shane wanting to pour the orange juice over his head, not knowing what she was going to find, she looks down frowning and then her eyes literally jump out, her mouth is wide open, she grabs hold of Rick's shoulder for balance, he was chuckling to himself as she was stifling a laugh and then she releases Rick's shoulder to cover her mouth. She was not able to contain the laugher bubbling up in her belly any longer, she bursts out laughing.

_"__Nice pants Shane!"_ Beth giggles and Patricia comes over to take a look and covers her mouth, she was going to have a stroke. First Rick, now Shane all who was left was Daryl sitting there, he looks at her as if to say _what?_

"I have to go lay down!" Patricia says holding on to each chair as she walks past.

Carl climbs up onto the chair to see as well but Rick reaches over and pulls Carl down into his lap, it was X Rated for his PG eyes.

_"__Rick! YOU swore you deleted those photos!"_ Shane says getting up to grab the cell.

_"__Oh my god…THERE'S MORE?!"_ Beth asks quickly scrolling down and running around the table once Shane is up on his feet. Beth stops and squeals with laughter seeing the feathers. Shane lunges for Beth, Carl jumps up as Rick grabs Beth and pulls her towards him and she lands in his lap laughing flicking through the pictures. Rick is holding out his hand to Shane, who arm wrestles Rick to get the phone.

"I knew I'd need them one day!" Rick smirks and Daryl cringes remembering that night.

"I'm think I'm gonna barf!" Daryl moans as he remembers Shane stripping and putting on the women's underwear on a stag night years ago.

Beth moves and sits down in the empty seat next to Rick and hands back his phone and continues laughing into his shoulder.

"Thanks!" She hums

"Any time" He whispers back.

Jimmy sits there next to Daryl watching silently at the whole scene unfold before him. He watched on knowing he didn't have a chance, he missed it back in High School, he missed it before Zach came along and he's just missed his chance now that Rick was sitting there who didn't look like a person who'd walk away from Beth.

He looks into his mug to not witness the beginning of what was happening between Rick and Beth.

He had gone to check on Rick during the night to see if he had everything he needed but he wasn't there, he thought Rick might have been in the bathroom so he decided to go to sleep, he was bunking in Shawn's room for the night. Walking down the landing, just outside Beth's room, he could hear music playing, he was about to knock on Beth's door but he heard Rick's voice. He looked at his watch, it was 2am and Beth's door was shut. The following morning he woke up with little sleep, Otis asked him to see if Rick was awake. He poked his head into the room and saw that Rick's bed hadn't been slept in, he could only think where Rick spent the night and he was crushed.

He had grown up on this farm with Beth since they were kids and always imagined one day they'd become close and eventually he'd have the guts to ask her to marry him. Rick was in Beth's life almost a year and it would seem that the marriage was more of a possibility for Rick and Beth, not him and Beth. His gut told him that Rick was going to be a permanent fixture in Beth's life and that he'd have to accept seeing him around Beth and the farm more.

Looking at his friend, she was happy and Rick's eyes and smiles were focused on her as soon as he stepped foot on the farm. Even Herschel seemed to like Rick and accepted him and Carl with open arms. He wanted to be happy for Beth but he just couldn't and felt like he had become the outsider around the table and Rick and his clan were now family. He pushes back his chair and makes his way outside to start cleaning without saying a word. He didn't like feeling like this but he couldn't help it.

Beth was distracted with Carl who was asking her questions and she was too busy answering them to notice Jimmy had left the table.

Rick watches Jimmy and felt bad for him, he didn't want anyone feeling out of place or hurt because of him but he wasn't going to stop whatever was going to happen between him and Beth on the possibility Jimmy had feelings for her and wasn't man enough to admit them to Beth. Rick had decided whatever feelings he had, he was going to go with them, they were strong and he wasn't going to hold back anymore. Beth was special to him and he wanted her in his life, this wasn't just a fling or rebound, this was something that could last a life time if Beth wanted the same and he planned on finding out even if that meant Jimmy got hurt in the process.

_"__Sorry Jimmy, if you love Beth, you're just gonna have to fight for her, I'm in love with Beth and I'm not letting her go!"_ Rick says to Jimmy's retreating form.

* * *

Rick, Daryl, Jimmy, Otis and Herschel are all out busy working on the farm, cleaning debris and salvaging what they could. Rick checked the fences with Herschel and noted that majority would need replacing and told Herschel that he knew a friend who'd do them a good deal on good stock and he would help put them up. With Herschel agreeing, Rick was going to stop by to a friend's shop on his way home to put in the order. His friend owed him a massive favour, so hopefully the favour could be returned in the form of a massive discount for a large order. Rick could be persuasive and he intended to get a good deal for Herschel.

Rick takes a well-earned break to go see what Beth and Carl are up to. He walks to the barn and stops at the door watching Beth and Carl. They were with the new born Calf. He could see Carl was in love with the animal and they watched as the calf was learning to walk around unaided. Beth was telling him what the next steps the calf would take and Carl was interested asking questions, she was only too happy to answer and explain. Rick watches Beth, she seemed to be in her element and this was all new to Carl who looked to never want to leave. He stands there thinking, it was all easy with Beth, she made everything simple and he could see she loved spending time with Carl. Carl had gelled to Beth and Beth to him. His son was practically following Beth around like a baby duckling following it's mother not leaving her side. Rick leans there watching them in total happiness. If Carl was comfortable, then his worry of a relationship with Beth was no longer an issue.

Herschel peers up behind Rick taking a look and seeing Carl and Beth together, he could only imagine what was going through the Deputy's mind and he was surprised that similar thoughts were going through his own watching them. He puts a hand on Rick's shoulder and Rick turns around taken by surprise. Herschel walks in and Rick follows.

"Honey, you sure you don't want to join daddy at the clinic, we can call it Greene &amp; Daughter?" Herschel jokes.

"I'm happy teaching but thanks for the job offer!" Beth replies back, it was their usual topic of discussion when she came to the farm and attended to the animals.

"I wouldn't mind being a Vet!" Carl says stroking the calf.

"Interesting!" Herschel says bending down next to Carl and petting the calf.

"That is interesting!" Rick says raising his eyebrows.

"Can I help with the horses?" Carl asks Herschel

"I don't see why not, you can come and meet Bethy's horse she called Nervous Nelly!" He laughs remembering Beth and Maggie coming up with the name.

"Nervous Nelly?" Carl looks at Beth

"What? She was nervous and I liked the name Nelly, put them together…Nervous Nelly…I thought it was a good name when we named her!" Beth shrugs her shoulder, it was funny she had to admit, it was cute at the time.

"It's a fine name" Rick says and Beth looks up with a smile.

"Already agreeing and picking sides!" Herschel says quietly to himself stroking his beard "clever man!" he says putting a hand on Carl's shoulder and leading him the way to the horses.

Rick watches Carl and Herschel walking off chatting away merrily. Once they have disappeared, Rick walks up behind Beth and reaches down and holds her hand. She tilts her head sideways with a smile and he steps closer and they stand there watching the calf with its mother.

"I wanted to ask you something," Beth asks shyly.

"I have something to ask you as well but ladies first!" He says watching her.

Just as Beth was about to ask him, they hear beeping coming up the drive and Rick drops his head on top of Beth's head and she laughs.

"You're a very in demand woman!" Rick says lifting his head up catching her eyes.

They hear the car beeping again and he groans. Beth smiles, she's never seen him like this before and to be honest, she liked the attention he was paying to her, it was nice and showed he wanted her to himself, what girl wouldn't like that.

Knowing the beeping wouldn't stop, she regretfully wiggles herself out of his embrace, leans up and kisses him on the lips to pacify him and his face breaks into a smile.

Beth walks out of the barn and finds Glenn getting out of the car. She rushes over and hugs him and he hugs her back. When Glenn looks up, he sees Rick approaching and he squints his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming but then Rick smiles.

"Rick?" Glenn says surprised and they clasp hands and share a man hug.

"Hey!" Rick laughs back, he missed Glenn, since Maggie got heavily pregnant, Glenn came less to the diner "How's Maggie?" he enquiries.

"Ready to burst but she's doing awesome and I think pregnancy suits her, she has that natural glow that you can't get from a bottle" Glenn boasts.

"Clearly you're doing better than I last saw you!" Rick laughs and Glenn laughs back. Maggie had sent him to King County to get every desert on the menu and The Vatos thought he had finally lost it when they packaged all the deserts including the ice-cream into containers.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but Glenn shouldn't you be in New York?" Beth asks startled.

"Flight got delayed and then cancelled and had to stay at the airport due to the weather!" Glenn says looking disappointed "Maggie asked me to come check on you and your dad before going home, she was worried she couldn't get through, your lines are down" Glenn replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure they'll reschedule for you, it's not your fault, don't be upset!" Beth says hugging him remembering that this was an important appointment for him, it was all he was talking about for months and working late nights for.

"I hope so!" Glenn replies

"I know so!" Beth squeezes him.

"What was the appointment?" Rick asks looking from Beth to Glenn who looked crestfallen.

"Glenn was sent to Head Office to show them his ideas, he developed a new programme. If all went well, it would mean a promotion, a bigger salary and he could work from home and not have to travel all the time." Beth replied for Glenn who looked bummed out.

Glenn was counting on this as it could have meant he might be able to afford a mortgage and move closer to the farm so Maggie and the baby would be closer to Herschel. He'd be able to support Maggie and their expected baby without struggling like they have been. Glenn deserved this break, he worked hard for it and Beth prayed he would be rewarded for his dedication to his company, she hoped they realised his value.

"Glenn, Beth's right, come in and have a home cooked hearty breakfast. Beth and Patricia cooked up a storm, excuse the pun!" he smiles "take some rest and call your bosses and explain, I'm sure they'll understand, you're an asset to the company and they're fools to think otherwise. You sorted the glitch out at the station, our own IT techs couldn't even solve the problem and they're hired by the government. Your names being passed all around, people are impressed, they would be highly stupid to not reschedule for you! And nobody can fight against mother nature, there was a massive storm if they checked out the news!" Rick walks over and puts his hand around his shoulder and Glenn suddenly felt lifted.

"Wow, can I take you along with me and you can just repeat what you just said, you can pitch my ideas for me!" Glenn says blushing, he just got an ego boost from Rick Grimes.

"Glenn, honestly, you'll be fine, have some faith in your abilities and be yourself, we all know how great you are" Rick says firmly.

Glenn looks at Beth gobsmacked.

"Where'd you find this guy?" Glenn asks open mouthed looking at Beth.

"God knows…he found me!" Beth replies with the biggest smile on her face looking at Rick adoringly. Her brother-in-law was depressed and a few words from Rick, Glenn was back to his happy go lucky self and thinking positive.

"Can we keep him?" Glenn jokes to Beth and seeing Herschel, he jogs over and gives him a hug and Herschel takes Glenn into the house. Glenn is joking happily, his laughs can be heard as he enters the house.

When they're left alone, Beth walks up to Rick and hugs him.

"Rick, I'm so glad you came, everything that went wrong, you just make it all right!" She says looking up at him.

"I could say the same about you" He says back to her and looking at Carl running around playing with her dog.

She leans her head on Rick's chest and entwining her fingers with his as they watch Carl looking the happiest he has been in a long time.

* * *

"Rick, you'll come to the baby shower this weekend?" Glenn asks whilst taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Isn't that for the women only?" Rick laughs looking bewildered at Glenn.

"Rick, you're going to have to get used to my family, we're unconventional to most families…Glenn here, is also having a baby shower!" Herschel giggles.

Rick looks at Glenn and Herschel and bursts out laughing.

"Hey, it was Maggie's idea!" Glenn defends himself, he had the same reaction when Maggie suggested it.

"Yea, Glenn was feeling left out so Maggie has organised for Glenn to have a baby shower at the same time as her baby shower. Glenn's shower it's going to be held in the barn" Beth giggles.

"C'mon, it'll be cards and beer, you don't have to bring anything, just yourself and some drinks, we can go target shooting away from the farm, it'll be fun…before the drinking starts!" Glenn jumps in before Rick says anything.

"It'll be an intimate gathering, there'll be a few of my friends, Shawn and Daryl, you can come and your friend Shane?" Glenn suggests "They'll be a lot of food made by Beth and Patricia, you know how good they cook!" Glenn says taking a bite of his bacon.

Rick shakes his head, this was going to be the first baby shower he has ever attended and that for a guy.

"Ok, I'm in!...Daryl?" He looks over to Daryl.

"I'll bring out my new crossbow, wanted the test that baby out, yeah I'm in!" Daryl nods.

"Great!" Glenn says.

Rick looks over to Beth who was sitting on the armchair with her arms wrapped round Herschel. He wouldn't be able to speak to her about what he wanted to so he decides to leave it for another day. He looked at his watch.

"Carl, you wanna get ready, we have to get going" Rick says standing up.

"Oh dad, can't we stay?" Carl whines running up to him with the dog tailing behind.

"Not today, maybe another time" He replies ruffling Carl's hair and Carl nods.

"Bring Carl to the baby shower, he can hang out with us and then he can stay with the girls, you don't mind do you son?" Herschel asks Carl.

"I don't mind!" Carl looks up at Rick and he can't say no to those eyes.

"Ok, if you're sure?" He looks at Carl and he nods his head vigorously.

Rick was dressed in his clothes, Beth had washed, dried and pressed them.

Carl jumps into Rick's truck.

"Dad, have you asked Miss Greene?" Carl asks while Rick belts him in.

"No, I'll ask her, you stay here, I'll be back in a moment"

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Beth asks walking up to Rick

"Yeah, I got some stuff that I need to do and Carl's had too much excitement to last a lifetime!" Rick laughs watching Carl flipping through a comic he found in the truck.

"I wanted to ask you, you don't have to say yes," Rick begins

"YES!" Beth replies and Rick looks at her.

"You don't even know what I was goin' to ask you," He laughs

"Oh – ask away!" Beth blushes.

"Will you come with us to the counselling session? Please don't feel like you have to, Carl asked and I-" Rick stops as Beth closes the distance between them.

She puts her arms around his neck, on reflex, his hands hold her waist. She leans up looking into this eyes and he sees what he saw last night and he sighs and smiles. Beth moves in and kisses him gently. Their mouths moving against each other, he pulls her in and kisses her back, it was a long lingering kiss, she tightens her hold around his neck allowing him to trail his hand into her shirt and caress her bare skin. He had cold hands, she shivers on touch, it was electrifying, she laughs. He feels the warmth of her body radiating off on to him, his own body temperature suddenly shot up on yearning to touch her like last night. He breaks away and looks at her, he was getting carried away.

"Can I take that as a yes and pick you up after school next Tuesday?" He asks running his finger on her lower lip.

She reaches up smiling and before she kisses him one last time, she whispers_ "yes"._

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you guys for your views and comments on the last chapter, I really appreciate them. It's been over a month since I last updated, here is the next chapter...Kind of a long chapter, hopefully nobody falls asleep!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Rick smiles watching Carl from over his shoulder playing with his lego set whilst he leans up against the counter waiting for Tara to make her way over once she's served the family sitting at one of the booths. They were a young family, the father was trying to air guitar making the small children laugh and his wife pleads for him to stop. Rick smiles and taps away on the counter with his fingertips listening to the song playing from the Jukebox. It was Sunday morning and families had congregated for their special breakfasts. He and Carl thought they'd treat themselves and besides, he was still on compassionate leave and back to work on Monday, so he was making the most of the time with Carl before life got busy again.

"Marshall BraveStarr!" Tara calls out to Rick.

Rick turns his head hearing Tara and when he sees her, his mouth turns up high at the corners in greeting. Tara makes her way behind the counter, full of energy thoroughly happy to see him even with all the customers, she had had a huge smile balancing the stack of plates she's just carried over.

"Yo Deputy Grimes! Good to see ya man, I'll come out when the rush dies down!" Guillermo calls out from the kitchen and Rick nods back.

"How are you and how's little man?" Tara gestures towards Carl sitting on his knees building a car out of his mini lego.

Rick looks over to Carl, who looks up and shows how far he's got, Rick puts up his thumb and turns back to Tara.

"Better, doin' real good, thank you for askin' and you? How's my favourite grunge?" Rick asks taking the offered menu.

"Seriously waitin' for somethin' good to happen!" Tara sighs beginning to polish the cutlery taken out of the dishwasher.

"That application form still sittin' on your nightstand?" Rick asks looking over the menu and then back up to her.

"Abuela's got one sittin' in the drawer waitin' for her to fill it out!" Guillermo calls out through the hatch when he passes through plates filled with fried breakfast to be taken out to the customers.

Tara rolls her eyes at both men grabbing the plates and walking off with them.

It's all Tara could think of lately. Whether she should finally take the bullet and apply to the academy or just throw the towel in and think of something realistic and boring to do? She liked her job at the diner but she didn't love it but it paid the bills, she got flexible hours and The Vatos were all cool guys, they were like the brothers she never had but there was still that fear that she wouldn't be good enough to join the Police Force and the diner had become her safety blanket.

Rick observes from afar. Tara's face is deep in thought and he can see the self-doubt building up again. She comes back to the counter with Rick still waiting there for her to continue their conversation.

"Don't let the good opportunities slip away, if you ever need help filling out the application forms or just want some advice, you know where I am!" Rick reaches over and taps her hand to remind her.

"Yeah, I know…" She sighs back.

"I wouldn't mind seein' a friendly face at the station and Shane will love that!" Rick grins at Tara.

"Where is Thirty/Thirty? Haven't seen his big ass around in a while?" Tara enquiries.

"He's about, why…you missin' him?" Rick asks and Tara pulls a face, flicking the tea towel at him and he dodges it.

"Shane's been great, him and Daryl, honest to god, you won't believe me, but Shane has grown up! He took care of me and Carl when…I couldn't." Rick replies and it was true, Shane had been a rock to him when he needed a friend, he never failed to do his best to keep his spirits up.

"Sulking big fat baby Shane Walsh…grown up?" Tara says in disbelief "Did, _YOU_ hit your head?" Tara bursts out laughing and Rick shakes his head in response.

"You'll be surprised, you'll be pleasantly surprised Miss Chambler!" Rick repeats handing back the menu.

Tara sticks out her tongue and Rick rolls his eyes.

"If the wind blows, your face will stay like that you know?" He informs her.

"You better get used to it Bravestarr!" She says blowing a bubble and it pops all over her outer mouth and she frowns. This wasn't the effect she was looking for.

"Or you could look like that!" Rick slides into the stool laughing, she was good at making him laugh, in a little sister kind of way.

Tara leans down by the counter and studies Rick twisting the gum she had gathered back around her finger.

"There's somethin' different about you but I can't for the life of me put my finger on it!" Tara wonders out loudly running her eyes over his face.

"Have you been on vacation?…did you get laid?" she snorts and Rick remains looking down in deep thought with that infectious smile still on his face, the one that's been missing for eons.

"Rick Grimes, did you?...OMG!...you did, didn't you?" She draws in a breath as her eyes widen and she's suddenly grinning at him leaning forward, getting ready for the juicy information "Who's the lucky lady?" Tara shakes his arm to spill.

Rick's head shoots up and he looks around hoping nobody was listening in on their conversation, there were about ten families sitting close by and all the mother's present knew Lori, everyone knew The Grimes Family, he was deputy to their county. He looks over to Tara flabbergasted at her question, why was she asking such private questions he thought and why _that_ of all things and she answers him.

"Haven't seen you like this in years…you look like you've rested up and you don't seem so stressed, you seem almost worry-free! Like you've been taken care of…you know what I mean?" Tara grins wickedly and gives a dirty little laugh.

Looking at Rick, his demeanour, his attitude was laid back and blissfully happy, this was a huge contrast to the last time she saw him at the school gates when he looked to have had a million and one things on his mind and not all good things she knew. Lori was a dragon and Tara was glad that she had gone to wherever it was she had disappeared to, best thing that could have happened to Rick, maybe not so much for Carl but Rick was rebuilding back his life and she wondered whether the blonde teacher had anything to do with his change? She was her first thought.

"Life's good right now and I'm thankful for loved ones to be alive and well and I feel very blessed. I'm taking a fresh new outlook on life, seeing it through a new lense - time for change and change is good!" Rick literally preaches to Tara who nods trying not to laugh but seriously loving hearing Rick talking enthusiastically about life and thinks to herself..._good for you BraveStarr!_

"So, what can I get you, Mr I Love Life and butterflies?" Tara asks standing up batting her eyelashes at him, using her pad to fan herself teasingly.

"Black coffee and a full breakfast…an orange juice and pancakes with a ton of maple syrup for Carl" Rick requests. He looks up when he doesn't hear a snort or a taunt that should have followed for him to be ordering such an unhealthy breakfast for himself.

Tara was standing and staring behind him and he sees her gulp.

"It's her again!" Tara whispers to herself.

Rick looks over his shoulder following her gaze, his face breaks into a huge smile as his eyes land on Beth walking into the diner with Glenn following behind her.

"Excuse me Tara," Rick says standing up and makes his way to meet Beth and Glenn in the middle of the diner.

When Beth sees Rick, her face lights up. When he reaches them, Beth leans up hugging him and he hugs her back forgetting the diners around them. Rick's hand reaches out around her body to shake Glenn's who now extends his welcomingly. Rick chuckles when Beth doesn't let go. He meets Glenn's eyes who was now sporting a massive cheeky grin on his face, like he had just found out a secret that nobody knew, his insides were jumping up and down like a girl.

"Rick, good to see you, how about I get us some drinks before we have to head back to the farm?" Glenn suggests looking from Beth to Rick still with that grin and he looks at Beth questioning why she never told him.

Beth bites her bottom lip and shrugs, she wasn't completely sure herself what was happening between her and Rick but it was something that she was willing to pursue and Rick seemed to be heading the same direction as her, they just needed to have that talk and soon! Glenn looked like he could burst any given moment. Beth throws a look at Glenn to stop staring and she gestures up to Rick and Glenn gets the hint.

"Sweet Tea and a fried breakfast?" Glenn asks Beth and she nods back with a big smile, her appetite has increased the past couple of days. "Rick?" Glenn turn to him.

"Thanks but I've ordered for me and Carl," Rick informs Glenn.

"Carl's here?" Beth smiles looking around and locates him playing in _their booth_.

"I'm gonna go say hi!" Beth runs her hand down Rick's stomach and makes her way over letting go of Rick.

Rick and Glenn watch as Beth slowly glides into the seat and pokes Carl who jumps into the seat and laughs when he sees Beth. They both begin talking and Carl shows Beth his nearly completed car he's been concentrating on since he and Rick walked into the diner.

Rick tears his eyes away from the sight that makes him extremely happy to pay some attention to Glenn, who was glaring at Rick, being very blatant that Rick blushes furiously. He never knew he could blush so much, he drags his hands down his face to brush it away which only makes his face a deeper shade of pink.

"Rick, are you blushing?" Glenn giggles pointing to his face.

Glenn never hide the fact he liked Rick, he'd become someone he looked up to and thought was one of the nicest guys he's met especially how well he's taken care of Beth without question or complaint and he likes him a whole lot more, knowing what was cooking up between him and his sister-in-law, now knowing the reason Beth was singing and dancing around the house again, it had been a long time since they saw Beth as she is now, happy.

Rick studies his new friend, he looked tired but the grin on his baby face was eradicating the tiredness and worry. Rick remembers how he used to walk around with zero sleep and constantly trying to make sure Lori didn't overdo it when they were waiting for Carl to finally arrive and he was sure Glenn was running around for Maggie as well, they were very much in love, Glenn would do anything for his wife, a perfect couple, they were what young love should look like.

"How you feelin' about the baby shower?" Rick asks stifling his laugh and to take attention away from him.

"I'm gonna have a blast but Maggie, she's just realising she may have to push out a watermelon with how big she's getting, so she's not particularly happy!" Glenn states but doesn't complain once, with Maggie's hormones all over the place. She could get neurotic and then burst into tears and then have a tantrum and then be very happy again, it was a testing time and Glenn was passing with flying colours, the devoted husband he is proving to be.

"You are still comin' right?" Glenn turns to look at Rick and when Rick confirms he, Shane and Daryl will be there by 4 O'clock, Glenn beams.

"Great!" He claps Rick on the back as they stand at the counter, he turns his attentions back to Rick.

"So…when, where and how and don't tell me I need glasses, I have perfectly fine eyes, my father is an Ophthalmologist!" Glenn states firing his important questions.

Rick looks at Glenn and drops his head down at the counter laughing at being caught. He throws a look over his shoulder at Beth and then back to Glenn.

"We're seeing where this goes…I'm hoping she feels the same way as I do and…" Rick looks at Glenn.

"You're in love with her!" Glenn answers, his eyes bulging from the rims.

Rick looks over to the glass mirror to stare at his reflection behind Tara who's standing and staring in shock listening to their conversation and getting the answers to her questions.

"Yeah, I am." Rick finally announces.

He just needs to tell Beth and he needed the right time and place to do so without people getting in the way, when there's no interruptions or distractions. He nearly told Beth at the farm in the barn but they were interrupted by none other than Glenn. He'll have to pick a time when it's just them.

"I'd be grateful if you both!" Rick looks to Tara as well knowing she was eavesdropping "could keep this between us, me and Beth need to talk and I'd like the privacy for us to do that ourselves!" Rick states and requests them both.

"It'll be hard to keep this from Maggie but I respect your wishes Rick," Glenn smiles broadly and throws his arm around Rick's shoulder looking into the mirror "We're just goin' to have to find a way to win Shawn over, he's not so good with his sister's boyfriends. It took me time but I won him over and I'm sure you will, your similar in age, you've probably got the same interests!" Glenn says rubbing his chin.

"God, I forgot about the brother!" Rick rubs his brow.

"Imagine…in the near future, we could be brother-in-laws!" Glenn squeals.

Rick shakes his head. He knows Glenn was going to have a hard time keeping a secret. He needed to tell Beth how he felt before Glenn revealed to the whole family and Glenn could end up telling them that, he and Beth were going to be taking that walk down the aisle even before Rick found the courage to ask her.

"Glenn, you promise to keep schtum?" Rick warns Glenn.

"I promise, so long as Maggie doesn't ask me before you both say the "L" word to each other and tell everyone yourselves, I won't reveal!" Glenn replies and Rick agrees, so long as he doesn't openly announce anything.

"Glenn, I could hug you right now…I've been trying to get it out of him, what that fist eating grin plastered on his face was for and thanks to you, I got my answer!" Tara reaches her fist out over the counter and Glenn bumps it with his own looking at Rick smiling.

"Beth's a hottie…you're a lucky guy!" Tara crosses her arms grinning.

"Can you two stop now!" Rick pleads pointing to Tara to make his coffee.

In a moment, Beth may walk up and ask what they were all grinning about and he wasn't sure Glenn could keep the secret to himself and he couldn't put Beth under the spot light and have her run the other way embarrassed.

* * *

Rick, Carl, Shane and Daryl turn up an hour early to help out with any heavy lifting duties.

Rick had offered to bring the deserts that Glenn had ordered at the diner to keep them out of Maggie's reach. She was going through sponges, frosting, cream and anything sweet like it was running tap water. The doctors had warned her to cut down, have a little not a lot, like what she was having.

"Eating for two doesn't mean eat for ten!" The doctor had scolded Maggie when Glenn handed him her daily food diary, he was keeping track as was Patricia.

Glenn had laughed agreeing with the doctor which earned him the biggest thump he's ever experienced from his dearest and he didn't want to be the one to stand in the way of Maggie and the fridge filled with treats that would fill her cravings. If someone knew how to restrain a pregnant woman from attacking him and the desert for the baby shower, it would be Rick, he was policing the deserts.

The baby shower had been pushed back a few hours as Maggie had fallen asleep and refused to get up. Glenn was up in her old bedroom helping her to get dressed only for her to crawl back into bed. It was getting hard for her to move being eight months pregnant, so Glenn thinks it's best she rests and that he gives her some one on one pleasure before she shuts her eyes for a power nap.

Glenn was happy Herschel wasn't in the house because Maggie was making more noise than when she was enjoying her last chocolate éclair that he had snuck up to her, she hadn't had a treat in a couple of days so the noises coming out of her were loudly orgasmic.

Daryl and Rick were walking past carrying Beth's humongous present to be taken down for the baby shower just when Maggie lets out a loud moan that they nearly drop the package. They both look to the door knowing it was Maggie's room.

"Glennnnn! Magggggie! Stop screwing and get your asses out, you've got people waitin' on ya both down there!" Daryl barks and Rick is trying to control his laughter.

Beth is sprinting up the stairs in search and Rick knowing they were Beth's footsteps, he picks up speed and pulls the package and Daryl with him and when he meets Beth at the top of the landing, he ushers her back down the stairs trying to carry the package, stamping his feet heavily, loud enough to drown out Maggie's moans.

"Where's the fire Rick?" Beth asks nearly tripping as he grabs hold of her.

"It's just a sunny day, I don't want you to miss it! You should be out there, not in here!" He almost shouts to her smiling and then looking up the stairs meeting Daryl's appalled face.

"C'mon, never happened to you, never got lost in the time and moment?" Rick mouths to Daryl.

"Not when there's a farm full of people waitin' to see me to give a thank you speech on the diapers and socks that they've gifted!" Daryl clicks his tongue, trying to get out the house as fast as they could as Maggie was about to reach her climax and Beth is asking what they're going on about.

* * *

Everyone was just hanging around the house and outside, there was lots of space to wonder and chill out. Herschel, Shawn, Otis and Daryl started on the BBQ preps. There was going to be enough food and drink to feed a small village, Herschel had gone all out especially since Glenn's parents and sisters were coming.

Rick and Shane had grouped up all the other men and kids to play a game of baseball on the greenery behind the house. Looking out the kitchen window, Beth admired the view of seeing so many children running around having fun and she spots Rick telling everyone the rules of a clean game and splitting them all in half. One half was Team Grimes and the other half was Team Walsh. Mr Henderson, her father's best friend and neighbour was keeping count on the massive score board and refereeing the game. Rick had everything covered so Beth, Amy, Patricia and the other women were able to put in the finishing touches whilst all the men and kids were distracted and busy playing.

Rick and Shane were competitive, Beth could see as they stare each other out and throw hand gestures towards one another that only they knew what they meant. So much for the clean game Beth laughed. She would have to find out what the hand gestures were and she guessed they were their dirty fighting words without actually having to voice them in front of everyone. That will be fun to learn she thought to herself.

Once Maggie appears dressed and looking beautiful in her dress made by Patricia, Beth helps her to sit outside under a canopy to protect her from the blazing sun. The weather had cheered up and everyone was making the best out of it. Once it was night, they would move into the bigger barn for everyone to get together once Maggie's shower and Glenn's showers were finished for music, dancing and drinking.

Maggie looked happy and chilled when Herschel mentioned the glow, Daryl could only think why as Maggie sits there acting all innocent.

Beth and Amy walk out on the grass to hand out cold drinks and fruit from the apple and peach trees that Shawn and Glenn had picked earlier on.

Beth makes it over to Rick, he was dripping with sweat as were all the others. He takes the offered home made lemonade and downs it in one go, much to Beth's amusement. He wipes his mouth putting the cup down and taking the tray out of her hands offering to collect the other finished cups as she had enough to do. Beth didn't argue, she just leans up and kisses Rick on the cheek in thanks not caring about his perspiration rubbing off on to her.

Daryl was flipping the steaks and looks up to watch the game, he catches the kiss on the cheek and he swore he actually heard the pop when Beth removed her lips from Rick's flesh and Rick, he was just grinning watching Beth walking off. Daryl looks over to Herschel to see if he caught his daughter kissing the deputy on his property. He searches the area for a shotgun in case he needed to swipe it before the old man managed to react and shoot Rick. To his relief, Herschel was busy basting and arguing with Shawn that the wings and ribs needed more sauce. Herschel liked to smoother whereas Shawn liked to lightly coat and when Shawn flicks some sauce at his father, Herschel to much Daryl's surprise flicks a load back and they're laughing at each other. Daryl was considering coating them in the sauces, he wasn't used to so much family love, it was nice but it just reminded him of what he never had. He was given a break by Glenn who offered to take over so Daryl could go take his place in the game.

"You're a dirty dirty dog!" Daryl smirks to Glenn and Herschel looks up and asks why.

Glenn starts to stutter trying to make up a story making Daryl smirk the more as he makes his way over to grab a bat and whack the ball as far as he could.

Once everyone has had their food, Maggie's baby shower begins and the men all go off to shoot some bottles in the pastures and they all are to meet back at nine o'clock in the barn. All the parents who came with children went home. Carl had fallen asleep and was carried into the house and Beth let him sleep in her bed.

Beth and Maggie were in Beth's room refreshing themselves to go back out to the final part of the night, music and dancing, Maggie obviously watching. Beth was sorting out her hair and Maggie sits back against the head board and pulls up sore feet up. Carl was asleep and Maggie watches him whilst he sleeps.

"He looks so peaceful!" Maggie says softly not wanting to wake up the little boy.

"Yeah, he's been through a lot but he's doing much better," Beth smiles as she goes over and lifts up his hanging arm and tucks him in under the covers.

"He seems to be stuck on you like glue!" Maggie jokes watching Beth closely.

"Does he?" Beth laughs shaking her head.

"He does Beth, like you're his momma," Maggie frowns.

"Maggie, I'm his teacher, we live in the same town, I see him practically every day and I'm friends with Rick." Beth tells Maggie sensing the displeased tone in her sister's voice.

"Rick? You're on first name terms? Isn't he Deputy Grimes to everyone?" Maggie raises her eyes.

Beth inhales deeply. Maggie obviously knows something's going on but she wasn't ready to talk about Rick to her, not until she knew for sure how he actually felt. It's been a mad few weeks. Maggie is just going to have to wait and she didn't want to argue. She knew Maggie would have concerns, Rick was older, he has a seven year old son and he's wife is missing, his divorce isn't through yet and it was all complicated, she had reason to be concerned.

"Maggie, I love you but you have to let me live my life and you have to trust me to make my own choices, I like him and I don't want you or Shawn to show him the door, he's special to me and so is Carl!" Beth states looking down at Carl.

Today had been such a wonderful day and it had changed in a second. She didn't want a horrible atmosphere so she decides to leave before one of them says the wrong thing and they end up crying.

"Glenn will be up to get you once the barn is lit up!"

Beth walks over to Maggie and kisses her head and leaves the room.

Maggie turns her attentions back on Carl in thought, he let out a little snore and she smiles and she runs her fingers through his hair. He was a good kid just not Beth's. Maggie worries, what if his mother was to turn up, what would happen and what would happen to her sister, she didn't need her heart broken again.

There's a knock on the door and Maggie looks over to see Rick standing their waiting for permission to enter, he had good manners, she thought.

"Come in," Maggie replies.

Rick smiles and walks over to Carl kneeling down to check him.

Maggie watches the older man trying to see what her little sister saw in him. Yes he was handsome, kind and a loving father but would he truly make Beth happy, what can he offer her, he's already had an unsuccessful marriage, what had happened for a marriage over a decade to turn sour and then his wife to run away? there were many things running through her mind.

"Are you in love with my sister?" Maggie asks bluntly.

Rick looks up to see a seriously stern looking Maggie. Glenn promised he wouldn't say anything he sighs, that stare alone was intimidating, Rick runs his hand down his chin. He wasn't going to lie, she wanted the truth and he'll give her the truth, he wasn't into playing games and playing with peoples hearts and emotions.

"That's a conversation I need to have with Beth but yes, I am in love with your sister!" Rick confirms putting a hand on Carl's back and he meets Maggie's eye straight on.

Maggie looks over Rick and assesses him.

"And Carl's mother?" Maggie narrows her eyes.

"That was over a year ago, maybe even longer, we just stuck together being miserable and Beth knows it and Carl knows it too!" Rick replies back.

Maggie looks down at Carl and then back up to Rick.

"Will you fight for my sister like you fight for Carl?" She asks him.

"Yes, even if that means I die trying, that's not even a question you need to ask me!" Rick states matter of fact.

Maggie considers his words, she looks deeply into his eyes and looks for any signs of pretence. She doesn't find any, she sees a man full of love and ready to give it.

"If you ever hurt my baby sister, or you break her heart, I'll use my daddy's shotgun against your skull and I ain't bluffling!" Maggie vowels.

"Neither am I, I love Beth and if she feels the same then I'm going to ask her to marry me once my divorce is over and if you can't accept that, then it'll be a shame. I wanted to get along with my future-in-laws but I won't force a friendship or relationship with you but I'm not going to walk away from Beth. We have something and it could be special and I want to take that chance to find out and that's only if Beth feels the same way. I hope I haven't spoiled your evening for telling you my honest truth, you asked an honest question and I gave you my honest answer, I can't do any more than that, my word is all I can give you!" Rick says standing up at his full height and Maggie looks up at him.

"Good Night Maggie!" Rick takes one last long look at Maggie and kisses Carl on the head before leaving the room.

Maggie sits there stunned and after a while, a smiles creeps up her lips.

"Looks like you'll be calling me Aunt Maggie!" She turns her head down to Carl.

Carl sits up bolt straight and Maggie's waters nearly break, she grabs hold of her belly, Carl was meant to be asleep.

"Is my dad in love with Miss Greene and is Miss Greene in love with my dad?" Carl asks turning to face a suddenly flustered Maggie, she nods her head in answer.

Carl jumps out of the bed and runs over to Maggie's side.

"So if my dad marries Miss Greene, does that mean your baby will be my cousin?" Carl asks pointing to her stomach.

Maggie thinks what relations they will be and nods her head yes.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters but now I'll have a cousin…wohoooooo!" Carl jumps on to the bed and bounces up and down "I've never had a cousin before!" Carl clarifies.

Maggie watches Carl making sure he doesn't fall and finally laughs.

"Weird, crazy boy, get off the damn bed, you need to help me up, I need to use the bathroom!" Maggie reaches over and Carl jumps down and pulls her up.

"Ok, I ain't that heavy!" Maggie frowns when Carl huffs and puffs, face turning red to get her up.

"You're not, I'm just not as strong as my dad, not yet anyway!" Carl puffs out.

"Good answer, now hurry up, I'm goin' to pee myself!" Maggie whines and he helps her up and over to Beth's bathroom.

Once the door is shut, Carl is asking Maggie questions through the door.

"Carl - let me do my business in peace!" Maggie yells through the door and Carl sits patiently outside the door and waits for her to come out.

* * *

Maggie and Patricia sit watching everyone dancing, they laugh and chat and Maggie gets to eat her cake.

Beth had got Rick up to do the line dance, she couldn't believe he had those moves hidden and she was going to make him dance every line dance she danced from now on. Rick held Beth in his arms as they slow danced along with a lot of the others around them, it was total bliss.

Shane was having the time of his life, pretty girls, food, wine, music and dancing, he loved it, he loved the country life.

Daryl sits with Herschel sipping his beer, content watching and talking.

People started to leave, it was now nearing eleven o'clock, the party had run longer than expected. Maggie was half asleep on Shawn's shoulder whilst Glenn massaged her feet, she took part in one dance and now she was regretting it.

Rick and Beth sit away from everyone on the floor on top of hay.

Being at the baby shower, watching Maggie and Glenn and other couples with littlens, reignited Rick's dreams, ones he thought may never come true.

"I always thought I'd have a few more kids, Carl would have brothers or sisters, they'd play together. I missed out when I was a kid and I never wanted him to feel the same way as I did! and a selfish part of me just want of more children," Rick states playing with a bowed ribbon he picked up off the floor.

Beth looks curiously at Rick "That's not selfish!...how many did you want?" She asks interested.

Rick scrunches up his face and looks at Beth "enough for a baseball team!" He responds.

"What! Oh my god Rick, your kiddin right?" Beth almost chokes on her cake and she looks beside her to his face.

"Good luck finding a woman whose gonna stay barefoot and pregnant for the rest of her menstrual cycle life. I'm getting a mental picture of the little old lady who lives in the shoe with kids hanging out!" Beth shakes her head.

Rick scoffs laughing. He had said this more for the pure pleasure of seeing Beth's reaction.

"I'm kidding!" He leans over and nudges her with his shoulder.

"You'd better be!" Beth nudges back.

They sit there quietly watching everyone little groups scattered around the barn, laughing and drinking.

"I always thought I'd have maybe two boys and two girls but I have Carl and I'm grateful!" Rick says looking down at the ribbon threading it through his fingers.

Beth watches Rick, her face softens.

"You never know, maybe it could happen?" Beth tells him.

Rick crocks his head looking at Beth and she avoids staring back at him, instead her eyes move around into the crowd of family and friends gathered around them in the barn and Rick can see the amusement in her eyes from where he was sitting.

"The mother of your future children could be right under your nose!" Beth nods out to women in front of them.

Rick almost laughs following Beth's gaze, there were many attractive women but none as attractive to the woman sitting next to him, his face turns back to concentrate on Beth who seemed to be busy assessing their guests.

"There's Sasha, she's gorgeous, smart, tough and your both in the emergency services, you could both make a perfect match!" Beth suggests.

"Sasha's a very beautiful woman inside and out!" Rick nods looking over at Sasha.

Beth nods with him in agreement but has a slight frown.

"Amy, again, incredibly beautiful, sexy, has a heart of gold and loves taking care of people, she's also in the emergency services. You'll have a sexy nurse at your beck and call day and night, she loves babies, she plans to have a whole bunch one day!"

Beth recommends her best friend, they had many talks whilst growing up about boyfriends, husbands, children and so on.

"True…I couldn't agree more with you, she'll make a fine mother and wife!" Rick grins over at Amy.

Beth's frown increases _oh no he didn't_ was going through her mind, she was ready to throttle him.

Beth suggests a few more women and Rick being very honest, kind and considerate of all the lovely ladies, agrees with Beth's descriptions and confirms they were are extremely beautiful women and any man who gets to be with them is one lucky guy.

Beth sits back crossing her arms, this was not what she wanted to hear, he was true, any one of these women could be a good match and possibly a match for Rick but she had hoped he would disagree and tell her what she wanted to hear.

Rick's smile was very approving towards the women, only the smile plastered on his face was for Beth. She was trying to set him up and all he was sitting and thinking about was her and how amusing it is to see her pout, scrunch up her nose and frown at his answers.

"I'm sure I can set you on a date with all these women!" Beth says getting to her feet.

Rick reaches up and grabs her wrist tightly and pulls her back down next to him. He had a fist eating grin on his face.

"Miss Green, do I sense the head of the green eyed monster?" Rick teases her still holding her wrist pulling her towards him as he faces her.

Beth turns to look at him with her big eyes in utter shock thinking he really loves himself to think so. She sees his grin, looks down at her wrist in his grasp with the slightest smile. When she doesn't answer, Rick leans in closer to her, his shoulder and chest leaning on to the edge of hers.

"Neither of the women you have suggested are my type," He whispers.

"So who's your type?" She asks trying not to blush, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

"Look into my eyes and you'll know my answer, you'll see her, there are not enough words to describe her!" Rick informs to her.

Rick edges closer forgetting the people around them, he leans down and kisses the corner of Beth's lip. She looks up at him, he could see the blush on her face as her eyes dart around the room, she closes her eyes in her shyness. His eyes focused solely on her, she feels the heat radiating off of him, she looks up into his eyes and she sees, she blushes violently and has to look down, she got her answer and she was completely satisfied, so much so, she doesn't care who's looking. She boldly grabs his collar and pulls him down, one final look, she tugs him to kiss her on the lips and he obliges her, kissing back, top and bottom lips to finally pull her in for a heated kiss, the one he has been waiting to give her since he arrived at the farm. They part and share tiny kisses, Rick ends it kissing her nose and pulling her into his arms whilst they sit there for a long while without any interruptions which Rick was glad for, everyone wanted a piece of Beth and he felt greedy and wanted her all to himself just for a few moments tonight.

This was the first baby shower he has been to and if they were all like today, maybe he would never argue not to attend one. His mind goes into overdrive when he imagines a pregnant Beth waddling along barefoot in the kitchen, he smiles at the vision, all this baby atmosphere was making him think about the future and a few more baby Grimes.

Beth sees Maggie yawning and decides it's time she went in. Rick has already stood and helps her up. They make their way over, Rick has his arm firmly over Beth's shoulder and she holds the tip of his finger staring up at him. Shawn looks up and his face drops and frowns seeing Rick and Beth as they were. Otis looks over and his jaw drops at seeing Rick with his arm draping over Beth. The deputy had balls was what was going through his mind.

"Well, I'll be…" Otis smirks looking over and Herschel follows his gaze.

Seeing Beth smiling up at Rick whilst he whispers something to her, Herschel just smiles, he was waiting and it would seem he didn't have to wait much longer, he clinks his cola bottle with Otis's bottle of beer and they take a long swig. Otis was shocked at Herschel's reaction but nonetheless pleased, he liked the deputy.

"Rick, you and Carl should stay over tonight, he's asleep, there's no need to wake up him, you can sleep in the guest room, where you stayed last time." Maggie suggests looking at her watch.

Rick had lost all sense of time, he was meant to have left hours ago when the parents had all left. He sighs with relief of not having to make the long drive home and gives Maggie a grateful smile and she smiles back. Glenn is grinning like he was earlier on, Maggie catches him and he tries to hide it.

Rick looks down to Beth and Beth is smiling to herself and Rick had a good guess what she was thinking of as the same thoughts ran through his mind. The first and last time Rick slept over, he was with Beth in her bed all night.

Beth wondered if anyone would notice is she snuck in and stayed with him during the course of the night.

"Shane and Daryl, you guys are welcome to bunk with Rick, there's a double bed and there's some blow up mattresses." Shawn jumps in seeing the grin on Beth's face to finally disappear.

"If you don't mind?" Shane asks yawning, could clearly just roll up on the hay and fall asleep.

Shawn walks over to Shane and Daryl and puts an arm on each of their shoulders.

"Oh, I insist!" He smiles and looks over to Beth and then Rick, who still had his arm around his baby sister's shoulder.

Beth squeezes Rick's fingers, he squeezes back knowing she has to go, Shawn was going to sort out the guys, she wasn't needed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Beth whispers to Rick.

"Sweet dreams Beth, I'll see you tomorrow, you want to drive back home with us?" Rick asks.

"I'd love that!" Beth smiles up and she quickly tip toes up to him and presses a light kiss on his lips and makes her way over to Maggie. With Patricia's help, they take Maggie into the house.

"I think I'm going to have to have a talk with that overprotective son of mine!" Herschel says standing up watching Shawn scowling at Rick.

Rick feels lighter somewhat, he finally was beginning to feel that he and Beth could make a go of it, there was just one person in The Greene family to win over, Shawn and Rick was ready for when they finally come face to face but he will still reiterate what he said to Maggie.

But Carl was his main priority, he needed to know what his thoughts of Beth are, another woman being in his father's life.

* * *

**A/N - The next chapter should be up by the end of this week, it's nearly completed.**

** Wondering what has happened to Lori? I have two options and I'm deciding which to take.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you guys for reading and the great comments (",) The next chapter is up for the lovely reviewers who took a moment to post a review.

This chapter could have been broken into two but I kept it as one. Future chapters won't be so long.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Beth catches the frequent movement from the corner of her eye. She turns her head to a restless looking Rick sitting beside her bouncing his knee up and down. His arms were crossed over his chest and he absentmindedly strokes the non-existent stubbles around his chin. Rick had shaven this morning, his smooth skin was visible and she sees a few tiny razor cuts which have already clotted. She could tell it was his nervousness when his thumb and index finger rub over his skin, his mouth parts slightly and she sees him huff out a small amount of hot air. Beth reaches over and rests her hand atop of his thigh steadying him and he stops bouncing turning to look at her.

"Relax Rick," Beth whispers gently so she's only audible to him as Carl plays with the toys in the play section.

He goes into thought, he remembered when he had driven into the school gates, he saw Carl chatting away as Beth was kneeling down lacing up his trainers. She stood up and started combing her fingers through the mop of his hair and looked over to him when Carl pointed towards his car approaching them, they were both stood waiting for him with smiles on their faces. When he climbed out the car, Carl practically ran over and jumped up so he had to catch him and lift him up. He noticed Carl had grown at least an inch that year and they'd have to mark him up on the kitchen doorframe where he'd been keeping record from since Carl started walking.

When he asked Carl about his day, Carl pulled out an origami gold coloured star he'd made for him to be hung off his car mirror, it was meant to be his badge and Rick took it in his hand and admired it, telling Carl, it was the best gift he had received in a long while. Carl impressed him when he presented a beautiful pink flower he made to give to Dr Anthony and then he couldn't help but laugh when Carl showed him what he and Duane made together, a little green Yoda from Star Wars, the features on Yoda were impeccable, he never knew his son could be such an artist.

Beth had said it had to have been the coolest origami creation the kids had attempted to make and she was going to look into finding human sized sheets of green paper so they could make a large replica to stand beside her table which would make all the other teachers green with envy at how talented Sunshine Class is. Carl being excited and showing enthusiasm for school again eased some of his tensions, maybe the session wasn't going to be as dreadful as he thought.

Once Carl had finished explaining how he made each item, he requested to be put down as he wanted to go get a drink from the water fountain and once he set off running, Rick took the opportunity to pull Beth quickly into his arms, closing his eyes, he pressed a kiss to her lips thanking her before Carl came running back.

Beth quickly wiped off her lip-gloss from his lips, they began to sparkle a deep shade of pink and suggested they have a quick talk to Carl about the appointment at the Psychiatrist's Office. He remembered Beth telling him about her counselling sessions when she was being assessed before giving the go ahead to go to Afghanistan. He remembered her confession, she needed the help, it was daunting to begin with but she felt all the better letting it all out, especially the first session she felt lighter and Rick agreed.

Carl sat between them on the bench and Beth explained that Dr Anthony may ask some questions about the past, home, school, his mum and dad, if he wanted to share anything, he could and there was nothing to be frightened about, that Dr Anthony wasn't looking to hurt or upset him but to help and if at any moment he felt uncomfortable, then he didn't have to continue and they would end the session until he was ready again. Carl patiently listened and remembering the conversation they had the previous week, Carl agreed and understood as much as he could.

"Be honest about how you feel" Beth advises him.

Rick had sat there and let Beth talk and he was grateful because at the moment, his mind was a jumbled mess. Beth's reassurances was reassuring him but they he still needed the first session to be over with. Once they have the first session, he could then relax a little.

Sitting there waiting, Rick looked up at the clock and it was nearly time.

"He'll be fine Rick, Dr Anthony is a qualified psychiatrist, you need to let her do what she does. We have to trust her…if Carl's to open up, I'm sure he'll open up to Dr Anthony," Beth reassures him watching his face as he digests her words.

"Shawn says she's amazin' and I trust Shawn's judgement, do you trust mine? Beth squeezes his thigh and he nods back in reply.

Sighing he lets his arms flop down into his lap and he slips his hand under her palm to entwine their fingers together.

"I know your right, I trust you, I honestly do Beth!" Rick replies looking back at her "I'm just worried about bringing up the past, I never believed that we would one day come to this. I just want Carl to be happy and to feel safe!" Rick swallows thinking back over Carl's insecurities since Lori left. He's tried hard to be mom and dad and it was hard juggling everything by himself.

"Rick, he does feel safe, he is a whole lot happier from when I first met him, he was an upset and confused little boy. He just needs to understand, he's got a lot on his mind for such a small kid, he needs guidance and he needs us to be there for him. He's not on his own, he's got you, Shane, Daryl…and he's got me," She clarifies leaning closer.

Rick nods his head but he still had that look on his face that he let Carl down. He blamed himself for letting it get out of hand and he curses himself for not being able to locate Lori, he is a cop and even with the facilities he was accessible to, to search for Lori, they had led him to find a big fat zero to her whereabouts. The only way he knew she was alive and well is through his lawyers and it angered him that Lori stayed away from Carl, he couldn't grasp how she could abandon her child!

"Stop!" Breath squeezes their hands "None of this is your fault, you didn't know any of this was goin' to happen, so stop blaming yourself, please!" Beth leans her head on his shoulder.

"Dr Anthony can help you both and I'm here…if you need to release your worries, your fears, or just want to vent, then release them on me, I can handle it, just don't sit with it on your own! Let me in and let me help you?" She tightens her grip.

Rick tilts his head and presses his head against Beth's.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot…I need you Beth, I really do!" Rick says shakily.

"Good! Because I need you too…to return the favour, I need you to help me with making my Yoda!" Beth jokes peering up so she can see him.

Rick finally smiles and the stresses start to fade away from his face, his forehead begins to even back out to reveal the gorgeous man he is when his shoulders bounce a little from the quiet laugh he gives.

"I love you, you know that!" Rick smiles, kissing her head, his eyes were all twinkly and Beth stares up at him and then they're interrupted.

"Richard Grimes and Carl?" breaks the silence making Rick lift his head up and Beth to straighten in her seat.

Beth removes her hand from Rick's so that he can stand up to make his way over to shake hands with the doctor.

"I'm Richard Grimes but please call me Rick." he introduces himself.

Beth follows but stands back so Rick and Dr Anthony could get better acquainted. They would be spending the next couple of months in therapy together so she wanted Rick to get to know her and be comfortable around her. If and when he needed her in there with him, then she'll be on standby.

Besides what Rick had just said was repeating in her mind, she thinks maybe Rick didn't even know he had said it, she watches his back until he turns to her.

"I'll wait out in reception!" Beth tells Rick and he nods.

"It's nice out, why don't you sit out in the sun, it's goin' to be a while and sitting in the waiting room doesn't sound like much fun to me!...does it?" Michonne turns her head and asks to Carl and he shakes his head side to side.

Dr Anthony finally gives Carl a smile and turns to Beth to give her the same welcoming. Beth remembers Shawn saying Michonne was a tough chick back in school, she had a dry sense of humour and only smiled or laughed if she liked you and Beth guessed, all three of them passed the test as they see Dr Anthony's white teeth and raised cheekbones. Beth recognises the smile.

"There's a great big Willow Tree just over the road, it's not too far - it's a great spot to chill!" She suggests to Beth.

"That sounds great, thank you Dr Anthony!" Beth smiles gratefully.

The doctor shakes her head at Beth and Beth gets distracted watching her dreadlocks moving, the colourful beads bounce making her smile.

"Missy, ya forget my name?" Dr Anthony raises her eye "Call me Michonne and it's real nice seein' you after all these years, you look good girl! And I hear you're now a teacher! I always knew it, your momma predicted correct!" Dr Anthony smiles taking in the now grown up beautiful Beth.

The last time she saw Beth, she was a young teenager.

"Sorry Michonne!" Beth giggles "It's been a while but you look great too and Shawn tells me you have a son, Andre - he's three now right?" Beth was off and Michonne fills her in on her boy who lights up her life and that they should meet up with Shawn for a reunion.

"I love your hair!" Beth admires smiling.

Rick lets out a light chuckle listening to them, no matter where or what is going on around, women always find the time to gush over children and pay each other a compliment, maybe that's where men go wrong when they don't, proving they don't notice as much as women.

"Did we say somethin' amusing deputy?" Michonne asks hearing the noise come out of Rick.

"No, don't mind me, I'm just anxious to get this started," Rick says running his hand through Carl's hair once he comes to stand next to him.

"Carl, why don't you come with me and we can make a start on our name badges so we all know who we are?" Michonne suggests holding out her arm to Carl.

Carl looks up at Rick and then to Beth seeking permission. Beth smiles and Rick nods it was ok. Carl walks over allowing Michonne to rest her hand on his shoulder and guide him into the room.

"Beth told me over the phone your into comics and musicals? Do you read the Spiderman Editions and have you ever watched Billy Elliott?" Michonne asks.

"Yeah!" Carl looks up, eyes sparkling.

"Spiderman's one of my favourite superhero's and Miss Greene got me and dad tickets in the spring and we went to the city and watched Billy Elliott, it's my favourite musical…it's the only one I've seen so far but it was great!" Carl chats as they walk into her therapy room.

Rick watches in wonder. He didn't know who Carl took after with all that talking he does to everyone and anyone. He, himself was a quiet and private man, he did spend his days talking to members of the public, it was his job to but only spoke so much with those he was closest to. Lori was the same but she was more reserved and only would speak to people who she thought were on her level or above. Carl could talk with everyone and thinking about it, when Carl wasn't at home, it was one quiet house as he and Lori only really had Carl in common in the end.

Beth walks over to Rick standing watching as the door slowly closes and they can still hear Carl talking nineteen to the dozen. He revealed that Beth was going to teach him how to tap dance as she did it as a hobby in school when she was a little girl, he saw her photos and a couple of medals when he went to the farm.

"See, there's nothin' to worry about, she's great and Carl likes her already!" Beth smiles standing beside Rick.

"It's a coincidence she's into the things Carl's into?" Rick turns to Beth tucking her hair behind her ear.

Beth shrugs her shoulders and giggles "She was a comic nerd like Shawn, they used to go to Comic Con, she'll have a bunch of stories to tell Carl…they have comics in common!"

Rick looks at Beth, she was making this whole ordeal bearable, Rick was about to open his mouth and Michonne appears holding the door for Rick to join them.

"I'll be outside if you need me!" Beth tells him.

She leans up and kisses Rick's cheek and makes her way out the building.

Rick watches out the window as she makes her way across the street to the Willow Tree. He takes a deep breath in and lets it out and follows into the room where Carl and Michonne wait for him to begin their first therapy session. He felt more anxious than Carl.

* * *

Beth was enjoying the warmth of the sun sitting reading a magazine under the old Willow Tree. She makes it halfway through the magazine when Rick walks over and hovers above her. Beth looks up and smiles.

"Hey!" She smiles.

"Hey!" Rick says running his hand down his jaw.

Beth sits there watching, Rick looked anxious again. He turns his head back around to the building he left Carl to have a one on one with Michonne. He wasn't particularly thrilled but the session was being recorded and he'll get to watch it. Rick turns back around and looks at his watch and fiddles with it. Beth closes her magazine and puts it down in her lap.

"He'll be fine," Beth says gently up to him.

Rick stops fiddling with his watch and looks down at Beth. She had her legs stretched out, ankles crossed with her hands resting in her lap on top of a woman's magazine and he looked sorry to have disturbed her peace, he looks to her and she tilts her head back at him in question.

"I know, I just wish…" He sighs rubbing his brow.

Beth reaches up and slides her hand into his and grips it tightly making him look back at her breaking his thoughts. She was staring up at him with her smile.

"Sit with me?" She requests patting down on the grass beside her.

Rick just stands there staring at her. Beth nods down in the space that is ready waiting for him to be seated on. Rick does as he's told, he steps around her and slides down and takes a seat beside her.

A bee buzzes past and Beth lets go of his hand shooing the buzzing bee away trying to dodge it.

"I'm allergic to bees!" Beth squeals and shrinks into Rick.

He uses his hat to deter the insect away and he nestles right next to her. Carefully and slowly, Rick stretches his long legs out and sits just as Beth was, a bit stiffly though.

"What's wrong with your leg…old man?" Beth asks watching him grimacing.

He throws her a look and she giggles.

"Well?" Beth's foot stretches out and kicks his foot.

Rick swings his head sideways to look at her not believing she had just kicked him when he clearly was in a little pain.

"The farm is finally catching up with me and I have to remember I'm not James Bond and I'm not in my early twenties anymore!" He sighs stretching his leg out and rotating his ankle.

The adrenaline of the week is finally catching up with him. The bumps and bruises he got from the night of the thunderstorm. Driving in torrential rain, rescuing a heavily pregnant cow, lifting heavy furniture, playing baseball like a pro, wrestling with Shane which was a dumb idea, it re-inflamed his ankle which he twisted quite badly whilst pushing the truck out of the ditch, knee high in mud and not forgetting line dancing with the injury because Beth seemed to love it, it had all finally caught up.

Beth checks through her bag and locates some Ibuprofen and hands him a tablet and her bottle of water. Rick throws it down his mouth and takes a mouthful of water.

"You got anything stronger in there?" Rick peers into her bag and she shakes her head but hands him a snack bar which he takes.

"I hope I don't have to chase after anyone this week!" He says resting his head back against the tree.

Beth watches Rick's face. She could see him mentally going through a long list which must be running through his mind, the amount of work that needs to be put in with Carl, his duties at the Sheriff's Department and making sure he never gets ill or tired, all of it was beginning to pile on him with worry not sure if could do it all by himself.

Beth sit ups, curling her legs beside her, moving to sit in front of him. She moves into Rick and her hand moves and caresses his left cheek reassuringly.

"We can do this!" she says gently.

Rick looks up at Beth and can see the determined look in her eyes, he's never known anyone to believe in him as much as she did. She smiles encouraging as her thumb strokes back and forth on his cheek, his face begins to soften at her tentativeness towards him. It was four words but four words that made him believe.

Rick reaches up and grabs hold of her hand and holds it there on his face.

"We can do this!" He repeats just above a whisper.

Content, Beth leans closer, pressing her chest on to his, letting go of his cheek wrapping her arm around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes. Rick smiles as her nose brushes against his, his arm reaches behind her, the tenderness she showers on him he could get used to, already has gotten used to. He waits patiently, he could wait as long as he needed to, just to feel that blissfulness feeling she gives him, the thought alone makes his heart beat louder, he parts his lips. Rick's eye lids flutter down at her pink lips and he blinks back up at the biggest bluest eyes he's had the pleasure of looking into.

Beth, as shy as she was feeling, she presses her lips against his and kisses him ever so softly. Rick closes his eyes and enjoys the gentleness of Beth's soft lips, he kisses back, his hands glide around her waist pulling her closer. When they part, Rick grins and pulls her back and they share another long unhurried kiss, this time their tongues dancing together. When Beth nearly melts in his arms as she begins to slide, they finally break away smiling, Rick kisses the tip of her nose, something he loves to do and pulls her up and holds her tightly against him. His smile reaches his eyes, he bares his teeth for her to see, he looked so boyish and carefree for a while and she would do anything to see him like this for the rest of her life.

Beth blushes at Rick's intense gaze, she falls deeper into his chest and snuggles into him. Rick just engulfs her and leans back into the tree trunk letting out a content sigh. They sit there comfortably in silence watching people coming and going.

Beth smiles to herself, it felt right being held like this, he appeared from nowhere and she thanked her lucky stars that he did, she was destined to meet him, he was her pillar of strength the moment their lives collided with one another. His two strong arms around her will keep her safe and when he squeezes her, it was as if he could read her mind and reassure her, he wasn't going anywhere and she was doing the same for him when he needed the same reassurances, it's what partners do for one another, to love, to protect, to share and to cherish each other.

Every breathe Rick takes, he now takes them with Beth. She is his hope, his guiding light, his future, the beautiful angel who caught his eye without trying, they share moments that will last forever. He now knows, _she is the one._

* * *

Rick and Carl invite Beth back to their house for dinner and she accepts but manages to take over the kitchen and cooking with Rick and Carl dancing around her trying to help. Carl was definitely a good help in the kitchen, she thinks of those little aprons that say "mommy's little helper" she stop for a moment to smile.

Once dinner was finished, Carl was only too enthusiastic to pull out the photo albums and show her their embarrassing pictures. Beth laughs at the photos of Rick and Shane when they were younger. She looks up at Rick and giggles, he had outrageous curly hair as a teen, one looked like he had combed it so much, it could have been an afro and for the life of her, she couldn't stop giggling watching Rick looking embarrassed, his cheeks had turned rosy red, he rubs the back of his neck embarrassed. She gives him a grin as to say _"Payback Mr!"_

"Carl your dad, he's looking very…very…hip and cool and groovy!" Beth bursts out covering her mouth and Carl giggles along.

"Hey!…that was the look then!" Rick protests.

"You think my hair might be liked dads?" Carl asks.

Rick goes quiet, Carl had his face and eyes but he had Lori's straight hair, when it grew long, it flopped to a side, it was more shaggy than curly.

Beth flips through the other albums, smiling at each picture and then her eyes land on a picture, the first of many, she stops and stares. A young Lori Grimes. There were pictures of Rick and Lori when they had gotten married, ones over the years with a baby Carl and then as the years went by and the last couple of years. Beth could see how distant Rick and Lori had become. Carl was always between them smiling and the ones where it was just Rick and Lori, they were standing next to each other or Rick had his arm over her shoulder and a few Lori had her hand around his waist. There weren't many body crushing pictures or the sneaky passionate kisses.

Beth had always wanted to see what Lori looked like, there wasn't a single picture of Lori hanging up or resting on the mantle or the side tables. She couldn't argue, Lori was stunning in her own right, a tall brunette, slim with high cheek bones, Beth could see why Rick was attracted to her back then.

The newest pictures must have been over a year ago and Lori had changed over the years. Gone was the natural gleam in her eyes and the smiles were forced and Rick, he just looked lost. The ones where Rick and Lori were genuinely laughing, their eyes were focused on someone else who seemed to get the reaction from them.

Beth doesn't say anything, nothing needed to be said, she could see Rick's face turn distant when he looked over at the pictures and looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't continue looking. She shuts the albums, piles them up and pushes them to the side to be put away later. Carl had already run off ten minutes ago to pick a board game, he clearly couldn't make up his mind.

Beth walks over behind Rick and puts her arms around his neck.

"I think you looked pretty sexy…I quite like a bit of curls!" She says running her fingers through his hair which did have the beginning of tiny curls. Rick smiles closing his eyes liking the feel of her fingers, it was extremely relaxing.

_"I could grow it back if you like?"_ Rick smiles leaning back in his chair.

"You could grow it, keep it short, doesn't bother me, I like it whichever way!" Beth pulls his head back for him to look up at her from where he was sitting.

Rick's eyes take on a penetrating look, Beth looked beautiful whichever way he looked at her, there was nothing he would change, her inner beauty shone as much as her outer, he had struck gold. Rick lifts his arm, pulls her down and seals his lips on to hers, kissing forcefully, their teeth clash a few times sharing the upside down kiss, Beth's hand slips down into his T-Shirt to feel his chest and regrettably they pull apart as they hear Carl running back to the dining table and Beth naughtily pinches his nipple before she takes her hand back. Rick looks at her stunned and they share a secret smile.

_"Operation!"_ Carl announces dumping it onto the table, climbing up on the chair getting the game ready.

"Oh right! I have the steadiest hands! Me, Shawn and Maggie used to play this all the time!" Beth says taking a seat opposite Carl with Rick sitting at the head of the table in between them.

Beth looked slightly flushed and Rick hoped Carl wouldn't ask what was wrong with her.

Rick drinks his glass of water to cool himself down and then his cell beeps notifying an incoming text message, he takes it out of his pocket and chokes on his water when he reads the text message from Shane:-

* * *

_"__Flew by the shrink's office to say hi_

_Caught you makin' out with the teacher under the tree!_

_That used to be me!_

_There's condoms in your nightstand!_

_Looked like you may have needed them!_

_Don't use them all up in one night!_

_YOU'RE WELCOME! _

_Heheheheee! _

_Shane _;-D

* * *

Beth jumps up and pats Rick on his back and he blows his nose on the offered kitchen tissue from Carl, clearing his throat. He looks at Beth and then looks away, ferociously red in the face, he didn't know he was being that obvious. He shoves his phone back into his pocket as both sets of eyes were focused on the cell that had made him nearly choke to death and then they were back on him.

"You ok dad? do you have to do a night shift tomorrow?" Carl asks looking apologetic if he did.

Rick shakes his head no in response still clearing his throat.

"Dad hates night shifts!" Carl explains to Beth.

"I would too!" Beth sympathises.

"Dad…the water came shooting out of your nose!" Carl points and laughs now.

"You ok?" Beth wipes the table in front of Rick and rubs his back holding his shoulder.

Rick doesn't look up at her but just nods and gestures for them both to take their seats, he was fine, would be fine if he got distracted and stopped thinking about the text message and the knowledge there were condoms in his bedroom, not that he was planning on using them any time soon. He fidgets in his seat, his eyes peer over to Beth for a couple of seconds and then their back on the game when Beth looks his way.

Every time the buzzer went off and the red nose light flashes, Beth and Carl jump flinching giggling hysterically and Rick laughs watching them leaning on his elbow drinking his beer.

"I think Mr Laughing Pants needs to have a go!" Beth hands over the wire.

"Operation is a game of precision and skill!" Rick says taking the wire and holding the tweezer.

Rick's in deep concentration, Beth leaning on the table watching him as he narrows his eyes. Carl was running around trying to get the best angle to watch, both clearly trying to distract him. Rick was finding it hard when he feels Beth's foot lift and rest on his lap, he nearly slips up. He pretends to reach down to scratch his knee but he slips off her shoe and tickles her toes resulting in Beth kicking up into his stomach. She covers her mouth not meaning to but serving him right for locating her weak zone and silently torturing her. Rick grabs her foot and holds it in his lap whilst he successfully pulls out the funny bone. He looks over to Beth giving her a look to which said, _nice try!_

Rick had both Carl and Beth watching him. He hopes the beer he had just drunk wasn't going to make him loose his hand/eye co-ordination, he was doing good up until this point and then he begins to yawn nearly making him touch the side. He quickly steadies himself, both Carl and Beth give him an _"Owwwwww Slick Rick nearly slipped!" _

"Will you two stop! your distracting me! You're both conspiring against me to make me lose with your silly noises and comments?" Rick looks over at each of them.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about!" They both say in unison shrugging their shoulders.

They clearly had tag teamed up with each other, he wasn't going to let the twosome win. He couldn't let that red light go off, the buzz will result in squeals of laughter from the mischievous duo. He'd been smug that this game was no big deal for him and he had it in the bag, he could practically do it with his eyes closed. It was proving difficult.

Rick's brow now begins to sweat and his fingers were slightly shaking, both Beth and Carl are leaning forward. When he pulls out the heart without touching the edge, he punches the air celebrating, Carl claps cheering and Beth claps along laughing and they both remember their on opposite sides and pull a face at Rick.

"I feel like you've played this game many times before!" Beth looks over at Rick who was looking sickeningly smug and gloating to Carl.

"You should see him play Baker Street Detective or Monopoly!" Carl crosses his arms.

"You're sure competitive, I'd hate to see when you're a sore loser!" Beth stares at Rick.

"That'll never happen sweetheart!" He smirks shaking his head and winks at her.

"One day!" Beth grins back and he accepts the challenge.

They play the game a couple of more times and at the end Rick had the most money and Carl and Beth frown looking down at their measly stake. Carl slumps his head down holding his face kicking his feet under the table looking from his small winning over to his dad's big winnings.

Rick watching the pair, splits his money in half and slides half to Carl and the other to Beth.

Carl beams counting his money he had the most, he won.

"Thanks Dad!" He jumps up and throws his arms over Rick's shoulder and Rick hugs him back.

"Time for bed buddy!" Rick pulls his nose.

"Oh dad, do I have to?" Carl whines.

"Oh Carl, yes you do!" Rick imitates Carl in the same monotone.

"Dad! You're really embarrassing!" Carl covers his eyes after sneaking a peak at Beth.

Beth sits there watching Carl and Rick dreamily.

"Besides, if you're late for school tomorrow, we've got no excuse, your teachers staring right back at us!" Rick looks at Carl and they both stare at Beth.

With that, Carl jumps up, hugs Beth telling her good night and runs up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"Make sure you brush your teeth properly, don't just run the brush under the tap! I'll be up in a minute to inspect!" Rick calls out from behind and looks over to Beth.

He looks at the clock it was later than normal, he'd completely lost track of time again!

"I'll be back once I've gotten him settled down."

Rick turns to Beth and she meets his eyes with a smile. Just as he walks by, he squeezes her shoulder, her hand is on his in an instant but only remain there for a second.

Beth watches Rick disappear up the stairs and her eyes remain there in a daydream.

Rick wasn't the type of guy who would go round kissing someone just because he could or because he felt like it. He had to have felt strongly to do that and each time they have kissed, he savoured them like she did. He gave her so much attention, each kiss was different for each moment but the few kisses they had shared were all perfect, she never wanted to kiss anyone but Rick.

She takes a look around the dining room and for some time she closes her eyes and just sits there basking in the peace, the quiet and the comfortableness that came with it, just moments ago they were playing a family game and it felt so good, games she played with parents and her siblings, they were her cherished memories.

Rick and Carl were upstairs and she can hear their low voices. She had really enjoyed spending time with Rick and Carl the past few days.

A small glimpse of what it would be like having a family of her own, she looks down at her engagement ring and twirls it around staring at it and then closes her eyes in thought.

Slowly she slips the ring off of her finger.

"You were right Zach!" She smiles, kisses the ring, clutches it tightly in her palm and places it into her pocket, she was finally ready to move on.

Rick comes back down the stairs to see Beth had already cleared the table and was just loading the dishwasher. He stands there for a moment watching her moving around his kitchen. He walks up behind her and snatches the cloth out of her hand, twirls her around and holds her in his arms looking down into those heavenly eyes that sparkled like the diamonds in the sky at night.

"Thank you for today, for everythin', without you, I don't think-" Beth muffles his mouth with her hand.

"I'm just glad to have been there and here now!" Beth smiles up at him removing her hand and resting it on his shoulder.

"Beth, I've wanted to ask you something, say something to you for a while now," Rick whispers to her.

Beth doesn't answer, she just stares up at him waiting for him to continue and he takes a silent moment.

"I'm just goin' to say it," Rick says clearing his throat as Beth watches him.

"I...I'm…?" _this was easier back when I told them _he thinks to himself. He scratches his brow.

Beth watches Rick, she's never seen him like this before, Rick Grimes had just become tongue tied and for the life of her, she found this incredibly cute and a complete turn on.

She could see Rick was trying to find the right words to express what he was feeling, what he wanted to say and she smiles, he had kind of let it slip earlier but he didn't need to say one of those big speeches or declarations because she knew, everything was building up and he had conveyed himself and his feelings to her at the baby shower when he asked her to look into his eyes. His eyes revealed a whole new world opening up to her and a glimpse of a future he wanted to share **_with her_**_,_ she wasn't frightened, it was a dream she had already dreamt and the magnetism of his heart drew her to him, he was beckoning her to join him.

Those beautiful eyes always shone done on her like they are now when she looks back up, they told her how much he adored her, she trusted him and she believed him, there was nobody else she could trust more. The many talks they had since they met, the way he could read her mind and know how she was feeling, his always being there when she needed a friend, a shoulder a light when she saw the dark and when he spoke to her, it was like she was the only person in the universe that mattered to him.

Beth smiles to herself, she was sure she had just found her soul mate, it's a feeling she gets in her bones.

Rick's eyes were now focused on her hand on his shoulder. When Beth's finger twitches, he notices the missing diamond that usually sparkles when the light hits it. Rick's eyes move in slow motion from her finger to her face. He knew how much she loved Zach, so for her to remove the ring was a sign she was finally ready to move on with her life and he doesn't mean to be disrespecting when the corners of his mouth lift, he remembers Zach's words before passing and he finds his voice.

"This kitchen is not the place I imagined saying this to you!" Rick smiles "Beth," he calls leaning closer.

"Yes?" Beth answers.

Her heart rate began to pick up, she changed her mind, she wanted to hear him say it, every girl wants to hear the man she's in love with say those words.

"I'm in love with you Beth," He confesses "I love you!" He says slowly so she hears every word.

Beth watches his lips moving and the three words, her knees felt suddenly wobbly, he said it, she felt it and now she had heard it out loud directly to her and it sounded amazing, she felt ecstatic and Rick didn't have to wait long as Beth's hands wrap round his neck.

"I feel the same way, I love you too Rick, I love you too!" She buries her face into Rick's chest and latches on to him, she had become a little teary but happy and silly all at the same time.

Rick engulfs her in his arms as he presses a kiss down into her hair. His hands strokes up to hold her face in the palm of his hands, he lifts her face. Beth cranes her neck to look up at him. He was smiling, he looked so good when he smiled like that and when their bodies push into one another Rick leans down and kisses both sides of her cheeks, her forehead, down to her nose and then he locates the most beautiful lips he's seen and gets lost in them with a passionate kiss. His hands find their way back around her lower back and holds her against him.

Beth's hand caresses his face whilst he continues to kiss her.

When they finally pull apart, Beth leans her head against Rick's chest and closes her eyes and holds onto him and Rick looks like he wasn't going to let go.

The doorbell goes off and Rick looks up, down towards the hall to the front door wondering who could be calling so late.

"That's Amy, she said she would swing by and pick me up after her shift," Beth says looking up.

"If you waited a bit, I could have dropped you off home, Daryl will be home soon." Rick tells her not wanting her to leave.

"It's a school night and I can't be late, there's a parent staring at me!" Beth giggles and kisses his cheek.

He reluctantly lets her go and Beth looks around the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You took off my shoes and I can't seem to find them!" Beth laughs.

She couldn't leave his house barefoot, what would the neighbours say, she jokes.

He smiles and helps Beth find her shoes that he tossed off somewhere. Beth in the meantime, rushes to the door and tells Amy she'll be out in a minute.

Amy yells a hello to Rick seeing him bending down in search of something and he says hello back.

Amy gives Beth a very approving grin nodding towards Rick. Beth looks over and realises Amy was enjoying the view of Rick's backside in his fitted jeans. Beth can't help but join her friend and she has to push Amy out the door before Rick caught them. Just as Rick got up with her heels in his hands, Beth had just grabbed Amy's face and pushed her out, she was trying to sneak one more peak before retreating back to the car.

"Where did Amy go?" Rick asks handing Beth her shoes back.

She leans on Rick for support whilst putting her shoes on.

"She's waiting for me in the car…so, when will I see you again?" She says grabbing her bag.

"I was thinking, I finish at 6pm tomorrow, I could pick you up at 6.30pm and then, we'll see!" Rick suggests.

"Ok, I'll see you at 6pm!" Beth grins.

Rick leans over and gives her a good night kiss and watches as Beth runs to the car. He steps out on to the porch and once Beth's seated, he sees her waves and he waves back.

Smiling to himself, he looks up and sees a star shining bright high up in the sky night. It takes him back to the star that shone bright over the lake and he thinks of Zach.

Rick whispers in response that he'll always take care of Beth, he makes his way back inside.

* * *

Once the house is locked up and secure, Rick makes his way upstairs checking in on Carl. He was sound asleep hugging his teddy, Rick covers him up. They had a lot of talking to do but he was sure Carl would be fine about him and Beth. He decided to leave the topic of _them_ now being together just until Carl's had a few more sessions, he didn't want to bombard Carl with too many changes all in one go.

Rick sits down on his bed taking off his shoes one by one smiling, he takes off his watch, stretching and letting his muscles loosen from the day. It had been a long and important day, it definitely ended well, better than he had hoped. There was going to be no more family or friend's interferences on what he should and shouldn't do, he finally told Beth his feelings and it was a great relief to finally put his heart out there, he could finally move on with his life and that was going to be with Beth. The thought put a ridiculous smile on his face and he was sure, a blush was just crawling up his neck and making its way to his cheeks, he feels the warmth already hitting. He can't remember the last time, he had smiled and laughed so much or even felt like this, he felt strange but it felt good and it felt like finally to be living again.

As he puts his watch down on the night stand, Rick sees the drawer ajar. When he opens it, there in its plastic packaging were the presents left by Shane. The fool didn't shut the drawer properly in his haste of sneaking into the house and meddling he laughs, he was glad Carl didn't come into his room.

Rick picks the box out of the drawer and looks at them. It did nearly happen at the farm, maybe it was better to be safe than sorry he begins to think. First thing first, they needed to just chill out with each other before taking the next step.

Trust Shane, he thought and shaking his head, he puts the box back but out of sight and shuts the drawer.

The light on the answer machine finally gets his attention. He hadn't check it yet. He presses the button and as he thought, Shane left a message in coded that only he understood and he deletes it, even if anything happened, he wasn't going to tell Shane, he wouldn't do that to Beth. A few more messages, Morgan calling to find out how the counselling went and then the next message had him holding in his breathe.

_"Rick, this is Alistair Birk," _There's a pause.

"I need you to make an appointment to come to the office, sometime this week, Friday if that's possible, I'm fully booked otherwise until next week and I don't think we should hold off that long!" Another pause, Rick looks intently at the machine with his attorney's voice booming out.

_"There's finally movement, Lori has finally agreed but there are new conditions, we can discuss in more detail when you come in, call my secretary first thing! I'll speak to you soon, bye for now Rick!"_

Then the line cuts.

"End of Messages" the machine says calmly.

Rick stares into the sudden silence, the smiles that he had plastered on his face all evening have disappeared, he suddenly felt stupid now, this was waiting for him, it was lurking in the background waiting to strike at the peak of his new-found happiness.

He crouches down and holds his head in his hands, breathing heavily. He just sits there and his eyes slip down going over the message, focusing on the words, each were not as promising as the last "n_ew conditions" _that didn't sound good, his voice was tense and urgent. Being a cop for so long, you catch people's emotions, mental state and just plain concern and Alistair wasn't a guy to make you worry unnecessarily. Just when things were looking up, he's being dragged back down to the pit of reality.

Rick's eyes shoot wide open, he sits up straight finally realising! Seeing red, his blood was boiling as his jaw tightened, he could literally growl. Lori was going to go for custody of Carl, he didn't care about anything else and she knew it. He was waiting, he knew this day would come, she had left it too easily for him, he had anticipated this but when she disappeared, he had begun to think maybe it was going to be him and Carl from then on, she had turned into a selfish un-maternal mother. He wished, Lori would just crawl back under the rock she came out from!

He picks up the phone and begins to dial but just before he presses call, he disconnects the line and puts the phone back down in its station. Beth had not been gone no less than an hour and all he wanted to do was talk to her. He falls back onto the bed and just stares up at the ceiling pulling his hair in frustration.

He gets back up and dials Lori's cell, it goes to voice mail. He waits until the beep comes.

"There is no way I'm gonna standby and let you take Carl, I'll take you to every Court in Georgia, you're not gonna take my son from me! he's My Son! MY SON!" Rick snarls into the phone and disconnects the line and then throws the phone onto the night stand with a bang.

"He's my son!" Rick stifles a sob hitting the mattress with his balled up fist.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N - Shocking stuff coming up! Rick and Beth are in for a roller-coaster ride.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you guys so much for reading and the comments from; **alliesmiley2, malzateb, electrickpanda, Kaylah, Guest(s), megs27, Emma Kellog, Ameliya86, SoutheastChicagoMom, BethFan and layvba! **on the last chapter. So here is Chapter 20...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Rick sits on the stool waiting for the basket he had ordered to be made up by Phillipe's Grandmother.

_"I told you - didn't I!"_ Philippe's Grandmother says patting Rick on the cheek whilst walking around the counter with her walking stick and napkins in her hand.

"Always come to Abuela! Always come to me!" She says dancing around merrily into the kitchen.

She knew the handsome deputy and the pretty young teacher would become an item, she was telling her grandsons and the workers the same thing every time she saw them in the diner or spotted them out and about.

"Sorry Rick, she's a bit excited!" Guillermo says leaning up beside Rick who's blushing rubbing his cheek.

Guillermo crosses his arms smiling at Rick and he looks up.

"What?" Rick asks, his eyes looking around and then back on the man beside him.

"Nothing!" Guillermo shakes his head and looks at the floor.

There's silence between the men which was unusual, they were always talking about something or another.

"So…you and the teacher…Miss Beth Greene?" Guillermo asks.

Rick could hear the hint of teasing in his friend's voice.

Rick leans forward onto his elbow holding his head, he had stopped by early in the morning to order a basket and the old lady had somehow extracted the information out of him what it was for and she told him she wouldn't tell a living soul.

"Your Grandmother's the worst secret keeper!" Rick says sitting back straight running his hand over the slight stubbles on his chin. He frowns, he should have shaved, his facial hair seemed to be growing by the second.

"You shouldn't have told her! She thinks she's cupid and got you guys together, she says it's in the secret spices she puts in the meatballs you order, everyone who eats her meatballs ends up a Mr and Mrs, what did you order?" Guillermo asks out of curiosity and there's a long pause.

"Meatballs!" Rick replies looking sideways at Guillermo, it was Beth's favourite meal at the diner.

Both men burst into laughter, Rick buries his face down on the counter.

"Does everybody know?" Rick mumbles and looks up at his flush face in the mirror opposite and Guillermo nods his head in confirmation.

Rick always knew word spread fast in the small town but seriously, if there was ever a pandemic or you needed gossip to be spread like wild fire, the woman would be right for the job to notify the town.

"Sorry man! she's already predicting the day you're goin' to propose, the day you're gettin' married and she looked at her cards this morning and knows how many children you and Beth are goin' to have!" Guillermo pulls a face.

Rick just laughs, he never expected to have this conversation.

"She's 95% of the times right and if my cuckoo grandmother is correct, I just want to say, you need to find a second job or you better produce smart ass babies because I don't think your salary is gonna be enough to cover all those college tuition fees!" Guillermo puffs thinking about the numbers, too much to count "It's math I can't even do!" He says watching Abuela poking Philippe to hurry up with the basket pointing at the clock.

Rick just shakes his head taking a sip of his water, what on earth is Beth going to think when she finds out the whole town knows and are talking.

The door bursts open and Guillermo looks up but Rick remains seated not believing his personal life was the talk of the town, he was sure to get looks from Lori's friends.

Loud stomps makes their way over and stop.

"Was you gonna invite me to wedding or would I find out at the christening of the baby or on your Silver Wedding Anniversary?" Shane ask standing behind Rick.

Rick curses and turns around in his seat to see Shane not looking impressed. He didn't need this, he needed to be at Beth's in fifteen minutes to collect her and Shane looked to be ready to launch into the Bro-Code he had made up when they were adolescents.

"Well?" Shane taps his foot on the floor throwing his arms up in the air when Rick just looks up at him like he had two heads.

"Seriously, we're gonna do this now?" Rick raises his brow at his best friend.

"You don't take me out any more! You don't talk to me anyone! You don't call! You just don't care!" Shane says throwing his head to a side in a foul mood.

"Oh c'mon!" Rick laughs.

Shane was being melodramatic, he deserved an award for his performance but Shane doesn't looked impressed, he just narrows his eyes at Rick bewilderedly, this wasn't a laughing matter, he was being serious.

"I'll leave you two to your marital problems!" Guillermo says jumping up to see what was taking long with the basket.

"Shane! I was just on shift with you, you were sitting in the car whilst I drove us about town all day!" Rick replies back sarcastically.

Shane scrunches his eyes, his mouth was twitching and trembling and then can't hold it any longer and he bursts out laughing and grabs Rick's head into a headlock and messes his hair up. The diners turn to watch.

"I just won two hundred bucks!" Shane hoots and Rick pushes him off of him.

"Shane!" Rick shouts.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Shane stands in front of Rick and slicks down his hair and Rick pushes him off making him land on the stool next to him amused.

"Did you use my presents in your top drawer yet?" Shane ask wiggling his brows wanting to hear details.

"You're such an ass you know that!" Rick says sorting out his hair "Carl could have found them left like that!" Rick thumps Shane in the arm just imagining Carl asking what they were!

"You remember we found condoms in my parent's bedroom when we were looking for my Walkie Talkie my dad confiscated from us and then we blew them up thinking they were balloons!" Shane laughs.

"That's exactly why!" Rick says remembering that incident now cringing thinking of Shane's now elderly parents.

Shane's mother walked in on them and literally screamed the house down. Shane's father wasn't allowed anywhere near his mother for his lack of keeping things discreetly hidden which resulted in a very bad tempered frustrated Mr Walsh and Mrs Walsh had given them both the talk about the birds and the bees and what those latex items were they were blowing up. Rick was not giving his seven year old son that talk at that young age. He still remembers that day and he never wanted Carl to have to listen to the talk, not now anyway, he'll cross that bridge in many, many years to come he frowns.

"Sorry, I was just helping you guys along the way, they're there and if you wanted to, then you could have used them, there's no shame, Beth's a really hot woman, I wouldn't mind…" Shane says.

"Ok! Stop! Remember whose woman you're talking about now!" Rick throws Shane a warning look not to be messed with.

"So it is true! Straight from the horse's mouth, I'd make a great detective, extracting information that wants to be kept hidden!" Shane smirks proud of himself.

Rick turns back round to face forward in his stool.

"I'm happy for you Rick, Beth's great, you'll be really happy with her!" Shane says clapping him on the shoulder and Rick smiles, Beth is great and he is really happy with her.

He picks up his glass and looks into it.

"My divorce attorney left me a message last night," Rick say quietly.

Shane's face drops and he slides back into his seat.

"What did he say?" Shane asks.

Rick has been waiting for his divorce it would seem forever because Lori disappeared without a word, not even a word to her parents but Rick doubted it, as Lori was extremely close to her mom and dad.

"Nothing specific but Lori's been in touch with her attorney and she's finally agreed to the divorce," Rick sighs remembering the voice message.

"That's good, that's what you've been waiting for, the sooner you get divorced, the sooner you and Beth begin your lives together!" Shane taps on the counter happy not sure why Rick was so downcast.

"She has terms!" Rick finally says angrily.

Shane didn't like the sound in the way Rick said that.

"What?" Shane barks "terms, what fucking terms, she has no right to any terms, she fucked off so she and her terms can go fuck off with her!" Shane moans in frustration.

One time Rick would have reprimanded Shane for cursing so much towards Lori but he just didn't care any more. Lori had truly fucked all their lives up and she was only going to do the more fucking up lives if she got her '_terms' _and he knew Lori, she would do anything to get what she wanted. Manipulation, reverse psychology if need be, he had a lot of that towards the end of his marriage been manipulated when he didn't want to argue. She could possibly manipulate the judge out of his wig if she put her mind to it.

"This sound wrong, awful but I actually wish Lori was gone," Rick whispers closing his eyes hating himself for thinking this.

"I spent all that time and resources searching, worrying where she was, if she was alive or dead, just for Carl's sake but she didn't care! It's been nearly a year and she decides to crawl out of from who knows where? Carl is finally settled, happy, we're finally working through everything and I just see us going back ten steps again!" Rick says dejectedly placing his head into his hands.

"Just when things look up! Maybe I shouldn't be dragging Beth into all of this, she's been through enough, this would be unfair on her!" Rick begins to worry shaking his head.

Shane's head snaps up and looking at Rick.

"This is what she would want if she found out you're finally moving on! Why do you want to give her that satisfaction that you'll forever remain miserable and can't move past her?" Shane asks in irritation.

Rick tries to think of how to put it, what he meant, what Beth would have to endure because of his past, it wouldn't be right or fair for her but Shane beats him to it seeing Rick's mind working overtime, why he shouldn't be happy.

"Beth's a tough chick, she's been through hell, she's been to Afghanistan and come back stronger, remember when Zach died, she was like a walking corpse, look at her now, you were there for her! And I don't think she's a girl whose gonna let you go that easily, it's not out of obligation she'd stick around you and the stench of Lori in the background, it's because Beth loves you, we all see it!" Shane practically laughs remembering how her eyes would follow Rick around the farm and around town, how she'd be there just at the right time when Rick needed a kind gentle voice and hand to hold his for comfort.

"So stop thinking stupid thoughts and go on your date and enjoy yourselves, you both deserve this, you deserve each other and don't let Lori ruin this opportunity for you both to be happy! Carl loves Beth, when he finds out about you, he'll be over the moon and we all know you love Beth too! Honestly those looks and smiles you were giving her was starting to make me feel sick!" Shane laughs "There's no going back, she's in it for it the long ride and I have a feeling you are too!" Shane puts his arm around Rick's shoulder reassuring him and Rick finally nods agreeing.

"You're right, I'm not thinking straight - thanks!" Rick says.

"Anytime brother!" Shane tightens his grip.

"Everything is in the basket, now go, the time, the time!" Abuela says to Rick rushing out and smacking Philippe on his backside with her walking stick to hurry up with the basket.

"Abuela, I'm going as fast as I can!" Philippe defends back.

Rick stands up and takes the basket and before he leaves, he leans down and kisses the elderly woman on her cheek in thanks and she turns bright red blushing.

"If only I was forty years younger!" She jokes to Rick.

Rick laughs putting his arm around her, giving her a squeeze to humour the old lady, she had gone out of her way to pack a beautiful dinner for him and Beth.

"Go! Go!" She tells Rick reluctantly letting go of the handsome officer with a sigh.

"All the best!" All the men say simultaneously and Rick smiles to them as he opens the door and makes his way to his car.

He looks up at the sky, it was clear, warm and the stars would be up shortly, he hopes Beth doesn't mind eating out under the stars tonight, he didn't want to dine in a restaurant, he wanted it to be just them and no interruptions of a waiter continually asking if everything is ok and making the whole experience awkward, he didn't want to talk more than he needed to. He was more of an actions speak louder than words type of guy and he hoped Beth was ok with that.

"Abuela, can you find me my future Mrs Walsh?" Shane asks gesturing for the elderly woman to sit next to him "I think I'm ready to settle down as well!" Shane decides and the guys burst out laughing, Shane Walsh settling down!

She sits down next to Shane and takes his hand and then mentally runs through all the women who walk into her diner, like she had done with Rick. She shakes her head, smiling and umming and erring. Philippe and Guillermo both tell Shane not to humour her and when Shane waves them off smiling at the woman, they roll their eyes and get back to work.

"I see a woman, a blonde woman, a tough woman, an attorney, she came here one day to visit her sister and…" Shane nods listening, he could try an attorney, he shrugs.

"Where can I find this woman?" Shane asks.

"You need to speak to Beth, she knows her very well!" Abuela grins nodding her head.

Shane jumps up to rush over to Beth's house until Abuela lifts up her walking stick and blocks him.

"Not tonight, love is in the air, you don't interrupt somebody else's love for your own love, you wait just like Rick waited for his!" Abuela scolds Shane and he sits back into his seat.

"Eat my meatballs, they're lucky!" She says going to grab him a plate.

* * *

Rick walks up the drive and sprints up the few steps and rings the bell. He feels nervous not knowing why, it was Beth.

Amy opens the door still in her nurse's uniform with a big grin on her face, leaning up against the door frame.

"Why Deputy Grimes, are those bouquet of beautiful flowers for me?" Amy gushes looking at them teasingly.

"Hi Amy," Rick smiles flashing his teeth "Unfortunately not, these beautiful flowers are for the beautiful woman I've come to pick up for dinner!" He gestures towards the stairs seeing Beth coming down talking to Noah.

Amy crosses her arms looking at Rick dressed in his smartest Jeans and Shirt.

"And where might I ask you'll be taking Miss Greene on your first official date?" Amy asks.

"It's a surprise," Rick answers staring at Beth dressed in a beautiful pink chiffon dress and low heels.

"Hey!" Beth says coming to the door.

"Hey, you look?" Rick tries to find words "Wow!" Is what he comes out of his mouth.

Beth giggles at his reply and can't help blushing with the look in Rick's eyes. She was pleased she kept her outfit subtle and not the short revealing dress Amy had suggested, it would have been too fancy, she was glad Rick was wearing Jeans, it meant they weren't going to a fancy restaurant, she felt out of place and liked to keep things simple and cosy.

"You look really nice too!" She smiles when she walks up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and kisses him lightly on his lips.

It turned into a long lingering kiss and Amy has to cough to remind them that she was still there and Rick's breaks away embarrassed, Amy waves laughing to tease Rick. He never was a person of public displays of affection but seeing Beth he just couldn't help kissing her back and he forgot Amy was there once Beth came down the stairs.

He hands the bouquet of flowers over to Beth and she beams lifting them up and inhaling the scent.

"They're beautiful Rick!" She gushes turning the bouquet around to look at them, she noticed they were made up of a few of her favourite flowers, very elegantly arranged. She looks at Rick, she can't believe he remembered, guys don't usually remember stuff about flowers etc.

"Are guys sticking around for Pizza or are you going out?" Amy asks still standing there.

"We're going!" Beth eyes Amy handing the flowers over.

"I'll pretend these are mine until you return!" Amy jokes sniffing the flowers.

Beth steps out onto the porch and grabs Rick's arm and they make their way to his car.

"Bring her back before midnight, it's a school night!" Amy shout out giggling and Rick waves.

"I'm sorry, she really isn't always so in your face!" Beth tells Rick.

"You've met my best friend, Shane haven't you? annoying, always says the wrong thing, never leaves you alone, always hitting on the opposite sex?" He asks looking at Beth and she nods remembering

"I like Amy, she's very down to earth and she says it how it is, I'm sure we'll get along well!" Rick tells Beth and she was pleased, she wanted Rick to get to know all her friends, they were younger but Rick seemed to get along with anyone and everyone liked Rick, so she stops worrying.

"I'm glad because I like Shane!" Beth grins "Daryl, I like him but I think we need to hang out some more, I don't know if Daryl likes me much, he hardly says a word to me?" She says wondering, remembering the first time they met, he barely looked at her or acknowledge her presence.

"He likes you, he's just not good with showing it!" Rick says and Beth looks up in doubt.

"I promise!" He reassures her pulling her tightly into his arm and Beth wraps her arms around Rick's waist.

* * *

Beth had her back pressed up against Rick's chest as they lay on the picnic towel watching the ducks sail by on the lake.

Beth loved Rick's romantic picnic dinner by the lake where nobody would intrude on them, it was just them, food, wine, nature and a lantern to light up the area they were relaxing in. It was a last minute thing but it was perfect, Beth snuggles more into Rick's arms, he looks down smiling, more than happy to oblige and hold her tighter.

After eating Beth had gotten out of Rick about the news on Lori. He didn't want to ruin their evening but Beth knew something was up and Rick couldn't lie and reluctantly revealed everything.

"You're a good dad Rick, one of the best I know and they'll see it, you don't need to worry, you've provided and taken good care of Carl on your own for a year, no judge in their right mind would hand over custody to a woman who wiped out the joint bank account and just upped and disappeared leaving her son and not notifying the authorities she was alive and well!" Beth reassures Rick that he had a strong case.

They fall into silence and Rick sits there in thought and Beth continues to massage Rick's hands.

Beth smiles seeing the mother duck leading the way alongside father duck with their babies trailing behind. She sees the tiny one lagging behind and going off course distracted until the father duck quacks and circles around and pushes baby with his beak back in line with its brothers and sisters. Beth laughs as the father stays at the back making sure his family is safely in his line of sight especially the tiny one who was curious of Beth and Rick sitting up on the grass by the tree.

"That one reminds me a bit of me when I was little, I always had my daddy running around after me, he wouldn't let me out of his sight for fear of me getting lost or hurt!" Beth says reminiscing about her childhood pulling Rick's arms tighter around her.

"The youngest are always the precious ones!" Rick smiles kissing her head.

"Being an only child, is that the reason why you want more kids?" Beth asks.

Rick hums in confirmation. He was busy watching the family who lived on the lake. There was something about wildlife, seeing how the parents protected their offspring, it was beautiful and simple. They didn't care about money or materialistic things. Their purpose was to raise and nurture their children together, teach them how to survive and look out for one another, it was the parent's job to impart their knowledge to their youngerns so when it came to their time, they could do the same for their children, it was what kept the hereditary line going, that was life.

Rick begins to think animals are much smarter and wiser than humans, they could survive without technology and gadgets, they survived on their basic instincts which humans have long forgotten.

"Life would be so much simpler and easier if we were…ducks!" Rick says having just made eye to eye contact with the father duck who stares at him to determine whether or not they were predators or any sort of danger before he took his family out of the water.

Beth begins to laugh into Rick's arm.

"Have you been hanging out with my daddy?" She asks turning her head up.

"No, why?" Rick replies peering down smiling.

"You sound just like him, if he heard you, he'd ask you to be the secretary of his club!" Beth says turning back around giggling imagining the meetings they would have in the barn.

They watch the family climb up the bank and move to nestle in the leaves and twigs they made to rest for the night. The mother nestles into father and the babies snuggle around them to keep warm as the father keeps an eye out whilst his family sleeps.

"Beautiful isn't it!" Beth whispers.

"Beautiful as mother nature intended!" Rick agrees.

Beth smiles to herself. Listening to Rick, it warmed her heart at how sensitive and family orientated he is, he was definitely a cut above the rest of the men she knows and has come across. He was the epitome of a good man and a good father.

"Do you have any plans for Carl's birthday next month?" Beth asks as she marked all the kid's birthday's down into her diary today.

Rick's face drops, with everything going on, it slipped his mind! He hasn't organised a thing. Lori used to deal with organising birthdays, she'd spend half a year planning a party for Carl and here he was and he'd forgotten his only son's birthday!

"How could I have forgotten?" Rick curses himself hand flying to his forehead.

Beth turns around and sits on her knees.

"You have so much going on, birthdays are last things on your mind but…if it's ok with you and you don't mind…I'll like to organise it!" Beth requests eagerly grabbing his free hand in hers.

"You want to organise an eight year olds birthday party?" Rick asks surprised removing his hand from his head looking at Beth.

"Rick, I spend my days with these kids, I know their likes and their dislikes and I know Carl will love what I have planned…I heard him talk about it and it won't cost you anything for the venue or the entertainment side, just on food and drink!" Beth lists and looks back over at him biting down on her bottom lip waiting for his answer.

"Only if you're sure…I don't want to burden you with this!" Rick says warily, he didn't want Beth to stress like Lori used to, those days used to be a nightmare when things never went to plan.

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't…no burden! and don't let me hear you say stuff like that again!" She clobbers his shoulder.

Rick puts up his hand to stop her and pulls her back towards him.

"Okay, Okay! I'll leave the party in your hands!" Rick agrees "So what do you have planned?" He asks out of interest.

"Carl's birthday falls on a Saturday so…it's goin' to be a whole day event which will mean, you will have to take the day off as well as Shane, Daryl and Morgan, I'll get Glenn to help with all the techy stuff and Shaun is a whizz at anything, he'll also be our first aider for the parents who worry about their kid's health and safety, we can invite parents along if they want to come!" Beth thinks it would be a good opportunity for the kids and parent to get along and mix together.

"The venue will be the farm, he loved it at the baby shower! Entertainment will be the animals, Daddy will be the tour guide and then the kids get to have a ride on the horses, Me and Otis will be in charge of that. Bouncy castles or I could get Shaun to organise Go-carting for kids, they did it at the hospital once for the kids and…the late afternoon will end with a disco in the main barn with live music and dancing and a enormous Marvel Cake, me and Patricia will make it, if I wasn't going to be a teacher, I'm sure I would have become a baker!" Beth yaps on, her face was animated with excitement and planning, Rick watches her with a grin waiting for her to take a gulp of air.

"What do you think?" She finally stops to look at him waiting for his seal of approval.

"You can make all that happen?" Rick raises his eye, he was sure Carl would have been ok with a small gathering of friends at the house or at the centre where Carl has had his previous birthday.

"Yes, one nod from you and I can get the invitations out by the weekend!" Beth answers.

"Whoa! You're really goin' to do all this and organise it in a few weeks?" Rick begins to worry there wasn't enough time for a party this big of a scale.

"I'm a Greene and Greene get things done, we all each have jobs to do and we'll do them amazingly! Relax, you don't have to worry about a thing, leave it all to me!" Beth smiles holding Rick's face and kissing him sweetly making him forget everything else.

"Ok!" Rick says in between the kiss and seeing Beth really wanting to do this, he agrees.

"So we're doing this?" Beth asks to be doubly sure.

"I guess we are!" Rick smiles.

"Good!" Beth bites her lip and reveals the other thing.

"I just need to get you and the guys measured up for your marvel costumes you're all going to wear for the main extravaganza for the birthday bash!" Beth looks at Rick waiting for him to respond.

"Excuse me?" Rick asks half laughing and seeing Beth's smile "You're kidding right?" He asks now not laughing.

Beth shake her head no.

"Daddy Grimes is the main attraction, Carl and I want to see you dressed up in a suit and tights!" She grins wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do I have any say in this?" Rick asks trying to imagine, him, Shane, Daryl, Morgan, Glenn and Shaun dressed up as characters from the comics, he blinks repeatedly as the visions of them flash in his mind and none of them looked good!

"Imagine Carl's face when he sees you dressed as one of his hero's!" Beth replies kissing him "I'll even let you pick who you want to be!" She smiles.

"And who would you like me to be?" Rick looks up and asks her.

"Surprise me!" She shrugs "Whoever you decide to be, _you're the superhero beneath the costume _and Carl knows it too!" Beth tells Rick running her hand up and down the back of his hair.

Rick was speechless, Beth knew the right things to say to make him feel he was good enough, a good father, that Carl was lucky to have him, he was proud of him and it was what he had needed to hear when he heard that message from the attorney. He could now go to the meeting on Friday without feeling like he was losing a battle, he was going to go into that meeting to win the battle, to make sure Carl was safe with him, where he belonged and Lori's terms would be thrown out the window, she lost her rights when she left Carl without a care of what her not being there would mean to him and how it would affect him.

Rick pulls Beth's back into his embrace and he closes his eyes leaning his head down onto hers.

Beth was right, he needed to think positive and believe that all the proof and evidence he had on Lori, he would have a fighting chance of keeping full custody of Carl and Carl would stay with him and Beth, she had told him time and time again, she was there for them both.

* * *

**A/N:- It's the calm before the storm, Hurricane Lori is coming soon!**

**Carl's Birthday Bash - Anyone want to give suggestions on which marvel character Rick, Shane, Daryl, Morgan, Glenn and Shawn should play in the Birthday extravaganza, you can comment or PM me.**

I've got a family wedding in July so it's manic! I'm coming on to read through a chapter and posting them. I wanted to get a chapter up on Loved Back to Life, The Journey which are both up now (",) and the next will be The Rookie and The Deputy sometime this week as I may disappear for a while until majority of the wedding arrangement are in hand! Hopefully it won't be long, so those who are still hanging in there reading, thanks and I'll see you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, I realised it's been a whole month since I updated this story =(

I'm glad I had this chapter and the next already written up ready to post. I wanted to get a chapter up tonight for the readers following.

**WARNING:** A sad and drunken Rick

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Sitting back, there's an eerie silence all around. Rick closes his eyes to collect his thoughts. It had only been a couple of minutes since he was shown into the room and had taken a seat but it felt like hours.

The kind old secretary offered coffee and croissants and revealed a _Pain au Chocolat_ hidden in the centre, gesturing for him to take it before anyone else does. Rick hasn't been able to stomach a thing to eat so he kindly refuses thanking her for her hospitality with a smile and she smiled back sympathetically to him in understanding. She types up the letters and file notes that are on dictation on all the cases so she knows the history of each and every case. She knows his file very well, the amount of times Alistair had worked on trying to contact Lori's lawyers who seemed to be stalling or avoiding letters and phone calls. It had resulted in hiring a private detective to search for Lori but even he couldn't locate Lori, she had disappeared without a trace.

Rick wonders whether the old lady possibly knows what Alistair was going to reveal to him today. He had the urge to ask her but before he could, she gives him one last smile and scurries out the room, shutting the door behind her leaving him alone.

Rick turns his head back facing forward with a heavy sigh and somewhat relived he didn't bombard her with his questions that she wouldn't be able to answer, that wouldn't have been right of him to do. She was a nice lady but her emotions were clearly visible on her face, she looked concerned and anxious and Rick didn't think that was a good sign.

A couple of framed family pictures of Alistair with his wife and kids catch Rick's eyes. He runs his eyes over them and for a moment, he couldn't help but feel envious of the beautiful little and whole family smiling in the frames. It had been a long time since they had a family picture with them smiling like the family staring back at him.

Rick looks at his watch, only another two minutes had passed since the last time he looked, time had suddenly slowed down. Each day had dragged by and today he was finally going to hear what Lori had to say which could possibly alter his and Carl's life forever. The only thing that mattered to him was Carl, she could have everything else. She already got her hands on their life savings, she could also have the house, the car, the ugly painted pictures that cost a fortune, the expensive ornaments gifted to them years ago by relatives. He did not care an iota for anything of that nature, they were all materialistic, replaceable - Carl was not! Carl is his son and giving him up was not negotiable.

The noise of a siren from a distance gets Rick's attention, his eyes snap open to look straight out the window to the street below to see the distance lights of an ambulance. He remembers Carl nearly getting run over, seeing that ambulance and thinking the worst had happened was a feeling he never wanted to experience again. If Beth hadn't been there that day, if she hadn't of returned from her aid work earlier than her extended visit, then Carl, he - Rick felt nauseous just remembering, shaking his head away of the possibility of what could have happened that day.

He suddenly feels anger. Where was _she then?_ Rick's mind demanded to know. Where was she when Carl woke up at night when he had all those night terrors, when he wet the bed, when he was having problems in school or when he just wanted a hug, _where was she?_ Rick wants to yell.

Staring down at the view of the busy street with people coming and going, the traffic moving steadily early in the morning. His eyes sweep the area searching for something. His concentration is interrupted when a pigeon lands on the window ledge, he realises he's still in the office and still waiting not down there on the street.

He hears footsteps rushing down the corridor and then they come to a stop with muffled voices outside the door but just as soon as they started, they stopped and the footsteps were retreating back the way they came.

Rick remains patient and turns his attention towards the desk and notices a metal pendulum, just like the one Carl had gifted him one Father's Day.

Carl had spied him smiling at it in a gadget shop telling him how his own father had one like the one on the shelf when he was a little boy. He loved to play with it and lo and behold, one morning on Father's Day, he unwrapped a box to find the same pendulum he admired in that shop. It now sits on his desk, a tiny smile appears on Rick's lips. Every time Carl came to the station, he sat at his desk and played with it. Rick had to admit, there was a calming about the pendulum, he couldn't explain and neither could Carl, it was just wonder how it kept on going, that was when Rick decided he needed to brush up on his science and physics so he and Carl decided it was time they visited the science museum which then got them into the world of astronomy. Shane had teased them relentlessly when they set up their equipment. They hadn't done any stargazing in a while, a year to be exact. Rick knew it was one thing Carl loved to do on a clear starry night, they'd climb out on to the balcony and gazed up into the sky through their telescope, Carl had wanted to catch a shooting star but hadn't.

Rick reaches over, grabs a rod, pulls it back and then releases. He watches the pendulum swinging back and forth, the metals bob hitting the other and so forth, his eyes following the motions.

_"Rick?"_

Rick's attention is broken when he sees a hand stopping the pendulum, he looks up.

"Rick, sorry to have kept you waiting, had to get some papers off to court, damn courier company didn't turn up on time!" He shakes his head "Would you like tea, coffee, something to go with it…biscuits?" Alistair asks standing behind his seat.

"Alistair, thanks but no thanks. I don't mean to be rude but I didn't come here for the biscuits!" Rick replies to his old friend.

Alistair sighs taking a seat opposite Rick looking at the file and back at him nodding. He is silent for a moment realising it was easier to tell a client who was a complete stranger not someone he's known practically all his working life what his soon to be ex-wife is claiming and demanding.

Alistair looks at Rick. The accusations were false, Rick was one of the good guys you turn to when you need help, not run away from shit scared.

"What does she want?" Rick asks hesitantly.

Alistair takes a deep breath before he drops the multiple grenades waiting for them to blow one after the other;

"It was obvious, Lori wants full custody of Carl," Alistair begins.

Rick nods his head, he expected this so it wasn't a shock.

"She wants to move Carl to San Francisco where she's now settled." He reveals.

"San Francisco?" Rick repeats narrowing his eyes at Alistair knocked for six.

Alistair nods regrettably. He watches Rick staring down at the pendulum and then takes a deep breathe because the next part was going to provoke Rick to possibly lose his temper and he hasn't seen Rick lose his cool in a very long time.

"Lori is accusing, that you forcefully forced her out of the family home," He says warily.

"What?" Rick's scrunches his face in disbelief.

Alistair continues, he knew it was better to get it out than drag it out longer.

"She accuses that you bullied her, mentally abused her!" Alistair continues.

Rick looks on shocked, he remembers back to that evening, they sat up all night trying to see if they could try to give it another go but when neither fought for their relationship, it was clear that the marriage was over.

"She wouldn't say that!" Rick replies back to Alistair in denial shaking his head.

They agreed to part ways and Rick had even offered to move out their family home so Lori and Carl could stay in the house, it was never an option that Lori leave and search for somewhere to live. He wanted to do the right thing in keeping mother and son together, it was the toughest and hardest life decision he had made and he had thought it would have been best Carl stay with his mom in their home but Lori was too worried about gossip, she had to flee town.

Everything comes flooding back to Rick. He had wanted to believe Lori was being amicable for Carl's sake when she decided to leave Carl in his care but she had not been, she had been plotting! all this time and now she has returned to take revenge and hurt him like nobody has done before, revenge because he didn't want to stay married to her any more.

"Lori states, you wanted to have more kids, you were pushing her and when she told you her fears of the possible complications during another pregnancy, the health risks to her and the baby, you weren't at all worried, you didn't care she or the baby could die, you just wanted siblings for Carl. Once she changed her mind and you weren't happy with her decision, you said the marriage was over and you drove her out of town,"

Rick was beginning to get mad, his face was beginning to tighten from annoyance, Lori had twisted all his words. It wasn't a lie, he had always wanted more kids, Lori knew this before they got married and after but then she decided one was now enough, they were both on different wave lengths on that topic and many others.

"And the last thing...you have refused her access to see Carl and she's been too terrified to return to King County of fear of what you would do to her and she'd have no protection as you work at The Sherriff's Department, you have a lot of power and influence amongst your colleagues!" Alistair finishes.

He felt like he just punched Rick a few times in the guts and he felt awful.

"And do you believe all this cock and bull?" Rick asks Alistair.

"Hell No!" Alistair says chucking the letter aside "but she's goin' to make a spectacle out of it and you!"

"Alistair, she's out to hurt me, her taking Carl away from me, she's as good as pulling the trigger and putting a bullet through my heart and she knows it!" Rick tells him "But if anyone's goin' to get hurt and affected the most, it's Carl and he's just finally back to his normal self, I don't ever want to see him in that place again!"

"I know Rick, that's why we have to prove Lori is talking complete and utter rubbish. Her attorney is building a case against you to show you're a corrupt cop and we have to gather evidence that you're not, we need character witness statements from as many law abiding citizens as we can get!" He advises

"If you've got any hidden skeletons in the closet, you need to tell me now because they've hired a Private Eye and he's goin' to dig into your past and try and prove you're a fraud and an unstable man, father." Alistair warns Rick.

Rick had enough, his head begins to spin and everything goes dark around him. He leans forward holding his head in his hands trying to catch his breathe. Alistair walks over and sets a glass of water down on the table and puts a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Rick, we won't let her take Carl, we'll fight all her accusations, the Judge will never take a child out of a happy, secure and loving environment and place him in an known territory to a deluded woman who abandoned her child for a year without any contact with anyone! She took off, didn't report you when she had the chance, she doesn't have a chance! there's so much she has to prove not just against you but that she can take care and provide for a child herself, you can, you've done it for a year!" Alistair promises.

Rick just stares at Alistair not moving, not saying a word, not even blinking now.

"Rick?" Alistair calls but he doesn't respond.

He takes a seat beside Rick and puts a hand on his shoulder, Rick turns to look at him.

"This is completely absurd, has Lori lost her mind?" Rick asks in disbelief.

"Rick, she's coming back to town in a couple of weeks, she says its Carl's birthday and she wants to see him. She's filing for access and I suggest to show you're the reasonable party, you let her see Carl." He advises Rick.

Rick thinks about the birthday party Beth has been organising, all her efforts to make Carl's birthday one that he won't forget to be ruined with a reunion by the mother who abandoned him. The day was supposed to be a surprise for Carl, this wasn't the surprise he had been wishing for.

Rick stands up pushing his chair back, pacing back and forth running his hands over his face.

"Not on his birthday!" Rick says angrily.

"Rick, we need to play along for now!"

"She left!" Rick says "She abandoned Carl!"

* * *

Rick finds himself at a salon nursing a glass of whiskey, he didn't know how he got here but he had just poured the last of the brown liquid down the back of his throat.

Rick lifts his hand gesturing for his tab. Once he pays, he stands up to leave but stumbles on to the man in the next stool to him making him spill his drink.

"Sorrrrrrrrryyyy!" Rick slurs grabbing the serviettes and attempts to mop up the mess. He pats the man on the shoulder.

The man in on his feet helping Rick to stand straight with Rick waving him off that he was fine. The bartender is beside them in an instant to help. He now regrets filling the deputy's glass when he knew he should have stopped four drinks ago. Watching Rick, the bartender wondered what had happened for him to be in the salon drowning his sorrows, he was always the one who kept to one beer unless it was a lad's night out but either way, he was usually the one hauling Walsh's drunken ass out the door.

Guillermo and Phillipe walk through the door chatting and stop once they see Rick being helped on to the stool. They both look at each other worriedly and make their way over.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Phillipe says when he finally sees that Rick was wasted, he had never seen Rick as he was now but it wasn't a good wasted look, it was bad.

"I got him!" Guillermo says to the bartender trading places gesturing he can leave Rick to them.

"C'mon man, sit down." He manoeuvres Rick back into his seat.

"You're a good personnnss, both of you!" Rick pokes Guillermo in the chest and Phillipe in the stomach.

"How much have you had to drink Rick?" Guillermo asks now concerned.

"S'possed to have one but I lost count, feels good, feels good, blocks everythin' out!" Rick slurs leaning down on the bar.

Guillermo can only think it had something to do with the stuck-up ex-wife who wouldn't set foot in his establishment. He had heard Rick and Shane's conversation the day Rick had that picnic basket made up for Beth and then a few women which he gathered were friends of Lori's gossiped that she was fighting for custody of Carl.

"Shit, we gotta get him outta here before some shit reports him!" Phillipe panics when the few people in the bar begin to turn their attention to them.

Guillermo nods when his eyes scan the bar, there was whispering amongst some of the drinkers and he didn't like it. He had the urge to smack their faces for judging Rick without knowing the facts. Sniggering at the same Deputy Grimes who's helped every single one of those asses sitting in their seats glaring at him.

"Your Grandmother is one amazin' woman!" Rick hiccups "the sweetest little lady ever met…she gives my boy treats every time he comes in!" He says wiping his nose on Phillipe's shoulder. Phillipe watches and then looks the other way not thrilled Rick had done that.

Rick smiles and then begins to laugh, he tilts his head back sitting on his stool. Phillipe jumps and grabs hold of Rick before he falls backwards. Rick remembers Guillermo had threatened that his dogs would chew him and the rest of the deputies up, all those years ago when there was that standoff between The Sheriff's Department and the Vatos Crew. They were just the cutest Chihuahua he ever saw. Carl had laughed at that story and wanted to see the little monsters.

"She lets him play with the cute monsters!" He smiles seeing Carl's face light up when the dogs circled round him.

"Carl can come round anytime…let's call it a night though, time to go home!" Guillermo says lifting Rick up.

"I can stand myself but I need to buy this man a drink, I spilled his one before!" Rick says pushing Guillermo off of him calling the barman.

Rick's cell begins to vibrate. Phillipe picks if off of the bar, seeing the name, his eyes blow up as he shows his cousin who takes a hold of the phone.

Guillermo takes a few steps away from the bar and answers it.

"Rick?" Beth calls cheerily through the phone.

"No, it's not Rick, it's Guillermo from the diner," He answers.

Beth looks at her cell and then puts it back to her ear.

"Oh hey, is everything ok? can Rick come to the phone?" Beth asks standing outside Rick's front door.

Guillermo wonders whether to make up an excuse and take Rick back to his house to sober him up or to tell Beth the truth that Rick was drunk at the bar. He didn't want to mess things up between them knowing they were now seeing each other. Rick is a decent respectable man and today was a one off, the man was down. He worried if Beth saw him as he was now, she probably would run thinking that this was the real Rick Grimes but this was not. He hoped Beth wouldn't abandon Rick.

"Rick, I think we should get you home!" Beth hears in the background.

"Where are you, where is Rick and why is Phillipe saying you should get him home?" Beth asks "Is he ok?" She begins to worry now.

"Ok…don't freak out…Rick's been drinking at the salon and he's probably had one too many…I'm goin' to take him back to mine and he can spend the night recovering there!" He informs Beth not happy for deceiving Rick.

He notes Beth's worry and concern, he thought he owed it to her to tell her the truth.

"No…can you bring Rick back to his house, I'm waiting outside!" Beth requests.

"I think it be better I take him home with me," Guillermo tries to convince Beth.

"He'll feel much better in his own bed…please bring him home," Beth pleads softly.

"Yes ma'am," he shrugs his shoulder looking at Phillipe "we're on our way." He responds and cuts the line.

Guillermo and Phillipe manage to get Rick up the stairs and on to his bed. Beth thanks them for bringing Rick home. They offer to stay if need be but Beth was adamant that she could take of Rick herself.

Once Beth closes the door, she looks up the stairs. She had never seen Rick like that before, it hurt to see him like that, he looked completely shattered and depressed which only meant whatever the divorce attorney had revealed, was definitely not good and not what Rick had expected.

The phone rings, she rushes over and picks it up looking up towards the stairs hoping it didn't disturb Rick, he had fallen asleep just as the guys dropped him off. Morgan was on the line. He knew she would be round as Beth told Jenny that she would drop by to see how the meeting went when she handed Carl over to Jenny after school, he was invited to a sleep over at Duane's house with a few other boys from the class.

It transpired, a close friend of Morgan's had seen Rick being helped out of the bar and he had called to let him know, Rick didn't look in good shape. Beth closes her eyes with a sigh, she hoped it didn't spread round town, Rick didn't need any more agro, this was all he needed. Beth explained the situation and Morga tells her, he will be round first thing in the morning to check in and that Carl could stay over as long as Rick needed to sort himself out.

Before disconnecting the line, Morgan asked whether Beth was going to stay with Rick, not knowing if she would and Beth had put his mind at rest when she said she would stay with him during the night, she was too worried to leave him in his state and Daryl was out of town.

Beth takes a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and some light painkillers she found in Rick's medicine cabinet, sets them on his nightstand and leaves a bucket on floor next to him in case he needed to vomit.

Beth pulls off Rick's boots and socks and sets them down on the floor. She then gets onto the bed and takes off his trousers, trying not to look or stare at Rick, remaining respectful. She was a bit shy doing this without his knowledge but nonetheless continues, she wanted to get his clothes in the wash to get rid of the smell of booze.

Beth then proceeds to unbutton his shirt and pull his arm out of each sleeve. It was rather difficult as Rick suddenly became all heavy and floppy and he wouldn't budge. After a few more attempts, Beth manages to carefully extract his shirt off without tearing or damaging it. She sits there wiping the sweat off of her face and looks down at Rick, he looked flushed and red in the face, obvious he wasn't a heavy drinker and tonight, Rick may have exceeded the limit his body could handle as he suddenly leans to the side off the bed and vomits straight into the bucket.

Beth sighs with relief and thanks her lucky stars that she had put the bucket there. Nursing Maggie all those years when she snuck out to parties and came back tipsy definitely proved good practice for this moment.

Rick falls back on the bed groaning. Once he settles and looks like he won't chuck up again, Beth moves closer next to him.

"Rick, what have you done?" Beth whispers looking at him wiping his hair back.

Beth feels Rick's forehead, he was extremely hot. She gets up grabbing the bucket, walking into the en-suite, she flushes the vomit down the toilet and then returns with the clean bucket, placing it back to the floor and retakes her place on the bed next to him with a damp cloth patting it over Rick's forehead, face and down his neck.

Beth feels him again, he was still hot, she frowns. Beth decides to take off his T-Shirt and turns on the overhead fan. She faces Rick, leaning down on her elbow against the pillow next to him running her hand through his damp hair which seemed to soothe Rick, his face begins to relax and the lines on his forehead begin to disappear. Rick finally looked peaceful as she lays there beside him watching him sleep.

Beth lays there thinking what had been said today, what did Lori want? Whatever it was, it was too much for Rick to tolerate as it took him to walking into a bar and drink himself into a frenzy and pass out. Beth couldn't believe it when she feels hate and fury towards the woman she's never met before, how could she do this to Rick, to Carl who will have to see his dad in this state, no child should see their father who they class their hero an emotion wreck!

Beth was seething, she has never felt so much anger before. She clenches her fists together, she was literally shaking until her mother's voice enters her ear and she stops as she tells her hate was a strong and dangerous emotion; her sole job was to give comfort to those who are hurting and in distress, to let them know they are not alone, nobody is given more than they can bear, it's a testing time and she can help Rick through his suffering and to face it head on.

Beth now feels guilt rush over her, she loved Rick so much and seeing him like this was heart-breaking.

"What should I do?" Beth asks.

"Rick needs reminding he is not alone, he has strength to get him through whatever is thrown his way. Today was a lapse but tomorrow is a fresh start. Remind him, Carl needs him and some bonds can never be parted or broken. You too sweetheart, whatever comes…walk beside Rick, don't let him fall!" Annette's voice drifts away as Beth's eyes begin to flutter close, she presses her forehead up against Rick's.

"I won't let Rick fall!" Beth promises.

An hour passes, Beth slowly opens her eyes, she hears mumbling coming from beside her. Rick was mumbling to himself in his sleep.

_"__He's my son! he needs me…not you!"_

Beth turns to look at Rick when he begins calling out for Carl and then she hears her name _"Beth!" _and then Rick's body shoots up on the bed, he was wild eyed and panting, sweat pouring down his face. Beth has never seen Rick like this before, he looked absolutely terrified.

Beth scoots over and puts her arms around Rick and holds him tightly to her chest. Rick looks down at himself and then to Beth next to him disorientated. Beth gently caresses his face and Rick closes his eyes licking his lips, his mouth and throat felt painfully dry.

Beth reaches over, uncaps a bottle of water, pops a couple of painkillers into Rick's mouth and he takes them without question. Beth holds the bottle of water under Rick's lips and gestures to him to drink whist she pours for him. Rick drains the entire bottle empty and wipes his mouth with his hand once he's finished.

Beth put the bottle back on the nightstand and watches as Rick jumps out of bed and makes it into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. All that liquid inside of him needed to come out, Beth opens the window and stares out.

When Rick re-emerges moments later, he sits down on the bed leaning forward with his face in his hands. Beth turns around from the window and comes to kneel down in front of him. Rick had his eyes closed breathing in and out heavily. When Rick remains as he is, Beth puts her hands on his thighs and watches him.

Rick's eyes slowly open to see her hands and they squeeze him gently, he just turns his head to the side not wanting Beth to see him as he was, she deserved better than what was sitting in front of her, was all he thought.

Beth can see Rick clearly, she senses what he was thinking of himself, she reaches up and gently holds his chin. She turns his face around to face her but Rick still had his eyes shut closed. Beth kneels up and with both her hands lifts his face up so their faces are inches apart.

Rick feels the light hot air coming from Beth's as it hits him in the face. Rick tries to turn away again but Beth holds his face tightly in her hands not allowing him to move. He would have to push her over for her to let go.

Rick opens his eyes not knowing why she was still there, he looks straight into her blue eyes, he swallows deep and hard. Beth looks over his face and with her thumb she strokes his cheek and then a big tear escapes Rick's eye and runs down his face to land on Beth's right hand and then another on her left. Beth looks up with her own watered eyes and pulls Rick into a hug as she wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through the back of his hair. Rick buries his face into Beth's neck and allows himself to sob holding her tightly around the waist. His tears covering her, she didn't care.

"I've got you Rick, you're not alone and we'll get through it together!" Beth whispers rocking Rick back and forth and pressing a kiss into his hair and whispers she loves him.

When Rick had calmed down and his breathing was back to normal, he lifts his head off of Beth's shoulder, he sniffs and then looks at Beth as she remained on the floor in front of him, her hands back on his thighs not looking uncomfortable or awkward of him breaking down, she just looks up at him with her love, concern and wanting to give him comfort.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me!" He says wiping his eye with his palm trying to avoid Beth's eyes, he knew he must look like a pathetic man to her, to anyone, was all that was going through his head.

"Don't hide from me!" Beth pleads and he looks at her.

Beth gets up and sits next to him on the bed taking his hand in hers. He looks down.

"You're so desired and you didn't even know it!" Beth tells him honestly.

Rick stares at Beth not knowing how to reply. His face began to tingle a heat, not from tears or anger this time but the effects of what Beth had just said.

Rick has never had anyone say that to him so openly before, he looked surprised.

"Even now, I'm telling you, you don't believe it!" Beth smiles "Believe it Deputy Rick Grimes!" Beth says titling her face into the side of his and he begins to close his eyes.

"I'm smelly and sweaty and I've just thrown up!" Rick warns her placing a hand on her shoulder to stop, she'll regret it after.

Beth ignores him putting her hand around his neck, pulling him down as she moves in and gently presses her lips against his. Rick allows Beth to kiss him and then she pulls away and kisses his cheek with a smile.

Beth stands up taking Rick's hand, he just sits there staring at her. She takes a few steps back resulting in him standing up and following her. Once they reach the side of the bed, Beth lets go of Rick's hand as she sits down, swings her legs over and scoots into the middle. She lifts her hand out for Rick to take and he does without objection. He holds her hand and nestles down next to her. Beth moves up close, one hand under her cheek and the other around Rick's neck, she presses her forehead against his staring into his eyes. Rick slides an arm under her and his other hand holds on to Beth tightly around her waist. Rick just stares back at her, Beth was his soothing balm.

"Sleep Rick, don't think about anything, just sleep!" Beth says as her finger lazily draws patterns on his neck which helps him relax and then his eyes feel heavy.

Fighting to keep them open to look at Beth, he succumbs to Beth's touch and advice, his eyes shut close and he is breathing in and out gently.

Beth finally follows Rick into a deep slumber next to him having decided, tomorrow she was going call up Morgan and ask him to drop off Carl home instead of him staying over for the rest of the day at Duane's. She was going to take Rick and Carl to the farm to spend the rest of the weekend there with her family. They needed to get away and just relax where nobody could hassle them, take them away from it all. It would be just them, the farm and the open space. Rick and Carl could spend that time alone together and she would take care of them both.

"I love you Beth!" Rick whispers in his sleep pulling her closer.

* * *

**A/N – Next Chapter with be a lot of Greene's and Grimes' and some nice moments and laughs.**

**A very pregnant Maggie looks ready to pop any time soon, Carl has put himself up to watching over Maggie and counting how many times the baby moves like Beth instructs him.**

**Shaun and Rick come face to face and clash over Beth. ****Beth has a heart to heart with his big unhappy older brother. Will the last member of the Greene's accept Beth and Rick together? **

**And what does Carl whisper to Maggie's belly and Rick overhears?**

**Good Night x**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks to the guys reading and I want to thank angelicedg, DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, Ameliya86, megs27, Zombielibrarian and BethFan for your reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

The scenery was beautiful driving through the countryside, the morning was chilly but the sun was determined to break through the cloudy sky and shine its warm rays down over the forests. Rick was staring out the window watching the trees rush by, the radio on low, Beth and Carl were playing Eye Spy and their laughs would reach Rick's ears every so often distracting him from his thoughts. Listening to the bantering going on between Beth and Carl eased his anxiety, he was content just sitting there listening to them.

Rick looks sideways and takes a long look at Beth. She was concentrating on the road ahead whilst she took intervals to peer up at the rear-view mirror as she raises her brow in amusement shaking her head and answering _"no_" to Carl, his sixth guess was wrong. This is the same women he drove home on that fateful night and here she is, driving him and his son to her family home to spend the weekend with them after the woman he once loved wanted to practically end his life.

He turns back to face forward leaning his head back into the headrest. Rick closes his eyes wondering what had happened to Lori. Did she hate him that much that she would go to those lengths to get back at him? Had he been that much of a terrible husband that she forget all the years they were happy together and how hard he tried in the later years to do his best to keep her happy? Couldn't she see they had become two different people and wanted different things from life? Wasn't it better that they stop pretending as the truth was, they were miserable together, there had been days they couldn't even look each other in the face! Would it be so wrong that maybe one day, they could find somebody who could make them whole and happy again? Was it wrong he hoped somebody special would walk into Lori's life and make her happy like when she once was and give her everything she truly deserved? And was it terrible that deep down inside of him he wanted to find that for himself as well?

Feeling Beth's hand slip into his makes him open his eyes to catch hers in the mirror and for a brief moment they lock. Her eyes reading his and telling him to stop doing what he was doing, waiting for a reply. He nods his head slightly, she brushes her thumb on his finger letting go to change gear and back to watching the road.

This morning had felt so right waking up with Beth in his arms, her hand resting on his face with her hair sprawled over his chest as she laid there. Beth belonged there with him, from the moment she closed her eyes to the moment they fluttered opened, Rick wanted her and couldn't see anyone else in her place. That look she has in her eyes told him what he needed to know but the embarrassment and shame filled him immensely remembering being literally carried out of the bar and back to his house, Beth having to see him that way, taking care of him, it was a moment he wanted to forget ever happened.

Beth was giggling when Carl thought he spied a giraffe.

Beth takes she eyes off the road for a couple of seconds just to humour Carl agreeing she could see it and then falls gobsmacked in disbelief and her face breaks into the biggest grin imaginable as her mind begins to click. It looked like Otis had begun on the animal theme for Carl's birthday bash which was a fortnight away. The big cuddly man said he was going to trim every other hedge down the path leading towards the dirt track to the farm into animals. He had gotten new shears and a powerful chainsaw and Beth couldn't believe it, she thought Otis was pulling her leg but Otis was a miracle worker!

Carl has no clue and this weekend was going to be pretty hard to keep everything under wraps, the whole of the Greene's and Co had been assigned tasks.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Carl squeals jumping up and down in his car seat.

"What is it Carl?" Rick jumps in his seat.

He had already unbuckled his belt and swung his head and body back to see Carl's face and hands pressed up against the window which was fogging up from Carl breathing excitedly against it. Rick sits back in his seat catching his breath and then turns his face in the same direction as Carl.

"Beth, is your dad's gardener Edward Scissorhands?" Rick asks looking up as they drive by an elephant shaped bush.

Rick turns and looks at Beth, she just shrugs her shoulders with a huge smile which produces a smile to appear on Rick's face. Beth now grins happily, that was going to be the first of many smiles on Rick's face this weekend, she planned to make his jaw ache and his eyes crinkle with laughter and she wanted to hear that gorgeous laugh of his.

"We're here!" Carl says in delight when he sees the placard before the turning on to the dirt road.

Rick watches as Beth turns off the dirt road and then the big white farm house is in sight and it suddenly dawns on him that Herschel didn't invite him and Carl to stay in his home. He already felt with Carl's birthday celebrations taking place here, he was imposing enough as it is.

"Beth?" Rick calls out looking up at the house and Beth hums in question.

He had a worried expression on his face that when Herschel opened the door beaming to see Beth, he looked over her shoulder to see the baggage she had brought home along with her, the huge smile would suddenly turn into a frown on the old man's face. _Oh god!_ Rick begins to think.

"Does...your dad know we're comin'?...Is he goin' to be ok with us stayin'?" Rick asks with doubt now.

Beth didn't give him a chance to refuse in the morning. She knew he had the weekend off, she had already packed their bags by the time he was up again. She was rushing around the house organising things whilst he groggily showered, got dressed and attempted to eat the breakfast she put in front of him and by that time, Carl and Morgan had turned up. Once Morgan had left, Beth came back from next door, advising Mrs Smith that Rick and Carl were going out of town for the weekend and then in a blink of an eye, he was sitting in Beth's car driving past the King County Sign into long country roads.

The morning to be honest was a whirlwind and he hadn't done a thing apart from get himself ready, watch Beth from the kitchen table whizzing here and there talking to him every time she walked by and now he feels guilty that Beth had to deal with him when he was out of his mind, he prayed he didn't do anything to make Beth feel uncomfortable. He's had to deal with many drunken people all throughout his career and he hoped he wasn't vulgar or overbearing like most of them and he seriously regrets walking into that bar last night.

As they get closer, Rick can see Beth's father standing on the porch and on closer inspection, Herschel seemed to be awaiting Beth's arrival. He tries to find any signs of displeasure on the old man's face but he couldn't see it and Beth catches Rick's worried expression.

"Yes, Yes and you're worrying for no reason Mr Worry Pants!" Beth tilts her head towards him "And even if he didn't know, he wouldn't mind, honest!" Beth promises him.

Beth pulls up into a space and switches the car off.

Carl was already out of his seat and out of the car. Rick watches Carl standing outside the car looking up at Herschel playing with his hands waiting for permission. Herschel was standing there, King of his Castle hands on hips scowling at Carl and Carl just looks up with his big blue eyes peering through his bangs. Herschel's eyes twinkle and his face breaks into a massive smile giving a throaty laugh which makes Carl grin when the older man gestures for him to come up onto the porch. Carl sets off and Herschel catches him in an embrace and he pulls Carl into a hug, his little legs dangling a foot from the floor. He asks Carl a question and then they were off talking nonstop.

Rick lets out a sigh of relief and Beth turns to him.

"If you haven't gathered by now but my dad seems to have taken to you and Carl and when I told him I was bringing you both with me this weekend, he couldn't have been happier. Daddy text me this morning to say he had gone down to the store and the forbidden cupboard is completely jammed packed!" Beth tells him happily.

Rick turns to look at Beth and she just nods smiling and then leans over and kisses him on the lips.

"What's the forbidden cupboard?" Rick mumbles intrigued once Beth releases her lips and he opens his eyes.

"Meet me tonight at midnight and I'll show you!" She shrugs and gives him a flirty wink.

"Ok…because when I was a teenager the forbidden cupboard was the cupboard we used to play…Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Rick says grinning at her now.

"And what game is that? I don't think I've ever played that game!" Beth thinks and nods she's never heard of it, she shakes her head.

Rick sits back smiling, his forehead creases up in amusement.

"What?!" Beth laughs and swats his arm for just sitting there like that lost in thoughts.

"Let's just say I'm glad you've never played it!" He says rubbing his arm.

Beth looks more confused and stares at him to tell her.

Rick swings his head to the side still with that smile on his face and she shakes him to stop messing and just spill. He lifts his hands up for her to stop, letting out a chuckle saying;

"It's a party game, two people are selected to go into a closet or other dark enclosed space and do whatever they like for seven minutes. It was common for the two people to kiss but you could choose to talk…or…engage in some other kind of activity and hope nobody opened the door to catch the two in a very compromising position!" Rick smirks "Or do nothing at all!" Rick adds quickly trying to hide his smirk and just shrugs when Beth finally understands and she looks at him shocked, her mouth hangs open.

Rick had a fist eating grin on his face which Beth doesn't miss.

"Rick Grimes! You're tellin' me you used to play…partake in this game as a teen?" Beth asks in disbelief her beautiful mouth was still open wondering how far Rick ever went in the closet with a girl.

Rick looks up and gives another smug smile which earns him another clobber on his arm.

"Typical Man!" She hits him again and again and he grabs her and pulls her into a kiss and she struggles mumbling in protest but gives up when he kisses her harder, he had her chin in his hand not letting go, Beth just melts in his arms.

Rick pulls away remembering that just because Carl and Beth's father couldn't see them, didn't mean they won't make their way over if they don't get out of the car.

"I never went that far, just kissing and a bit of touching but that was it, I promise! I was messing with you!" He swears looking into Beth's eyes. "I've never seen you get jealous!" Rick marvels grinning finding out Beth didn't like the thought of him with someone else that not her.

Beth now blushes trying to be annoyed but fails and stares forward ignoring his gaze, she fights not to show how giddy she was feeling with his attention on her.

"So shall I meet you in the forbidden closet at midnight?" He whispers leaning into her personal space, his lips touching her earlobe and Beth just nods her head yes and Rick ghosts his lips over the side of her cheek.

Beth's cheeks tighten in anticipation, if he was going to kiss her cheek, then she wanted him to do it, she closes her eyes waiting.

"Yes!" She replies.

"Miss Greene, you want your father to chase after me with a shotgun to my ass when he opens the door to grab whatever it is in there and sees me taking advantage of his sweet girl?" He asks running her eyes over her now.

"Ok! you need to stop! the glass is fogging up and I'm getting out now! My daddy is out there and you are goin' to get me into trouble!" Beth babbles playfully pushing Rick off of her as she had the urge to pull him into the backseat and just fool around and know she couldn't. Moments ago she was trying to cheer him up and now he was making her have naughty thoughts and her father was a few feet away.

"You're cruel! You know that!" Beth retorts back.

Whether Rick knew it or not, he had just completely turned her on and there was no way she'd be able to do anything about it and he was sitting there enjoying her squirming.

"Might I remind you, it was you who suggested I meet you at midnight!" Rick reminds her and Beth shoots him a look to shut up.

"OK! I can't look at you anymore!" Beth says shaking her head, her body was shivering at his intense gaze that she has to reach over and cover his eyes, yet she can see his lips turned up smugly. She unbuckles her belt, opens the door and glides out before he grabs her like he looked like he was going to do.

_"__Oh my god! oh my god! oh my god!"_ Beth breathes out quickly fanning her face and neck trying to walk without her feet going to jelly, wondering whether Rick knew what he was doing to her.

_This man!_ She thought collecting herself with a smile.

No man, not even Zach made her feel the way Rick was making her feel and all he was doing was looking at her and kissing her when they were alone and they haven't even been intimately together yet and when that happens, she honestly didn't know what would happen to her. Beth slowly looks up taking a look through the window as she walks around the car like she's circling Rick, he was her prey and she'd become the predator. A tiny smirk rises on her face, Rick Grimes was hers and hers alone.

Rick's gaze doesn't falter as his eyes follow Beth watching her wondering what she was thinking. Wondering whether she thinking the same as him and as if she can read his mind, Beth smiles adoringly in reply and Rick matches her adoration and possibly more.

_This woman! _He thought closing his eyes feeling the happiest he has felt in a long time.

Rick had forgotten all his worries and gets out the car, he stretches his long legs which were trapped in Beth's mini. He looks at the car, it had been making a few noises on the way, he decides when he gets a free moment to check it over, he didn't want Beth driving around if there was something wrong with it.

Beth is walking over and when she reaches the steps she jogs up them and her father wraps his arms around her and gives her a tight bear hug laughing. Beth whispers something in her father's ear and he kisses her on her forehead in reply.

"Hey Carl why don't we go in and look for Maisey, she usually likes to crawl and sleep under the kitchen table." Beth guides Carl inside to look for their dog. Herschel runs his hand over Beth's cheek as she leaves.

Herschel smiles at his youngest daughter, she had come back to them and was filled with more life and hope of a future and he had the deputy standing before him to thank for that.

Beth was looking towards her future and it was with Rick and Carl. He sees the love of a mother as Beth dots around Carl and the little boy beams back up as he would to his mother. Herschel knew there was no fighting what was happening between Beth and Rick and he was content, more than contents, he was ecstatic Beth had found someone who would care and love her as much as she did him. He only had to take one look at Rick when he came home to find him at the farm the following morning of the storm to know the deputy was in love with his daughter and he was fine, once Rick was divorced they could finally begin their lives together, he wanted to speak to Rick about that.

He makes his way down the stairs and over to Rick.

"Thank you for having us for the weekend Sir!" Rick says coming over to meet him holding out his hand.

Herschel smiles seeing his hand and instead of shaking it, he gives Rick a hug patting him on the back.

"You're welcome here anytime Son, you and Carl!" Herschel puts his hand on Rick's shoulder and squeezes it to know he meant it.

Rick was speechless and not sure what to say.

"How about we get inside and have some morning tea. I could do with one and I got some pastries with fresh cream and if you join me, Bethy can't stop me! It will be fun to watch her huffing and puffing when I reach for seconds. I'm usually outnumbered with Bethy, Maggie, Amy and Patricia, now I have you and Carl along with Shawn and Glenn, this will be fun!" Herschel says rubbing his hands together walking up the stairs and opening the screen door stopping for Rick to enter first.

Rick takes the final steps and stands in front of Herschel and when he sees Beth's father's face, Rick steps over the threshold, this was Herschel's invitation of Rick and Carl into the family.

Rick and Herschel make it to the kitchen to find Carl next to Beth eating a pastry whilst she made tea and coffee. Rick can't help but laugh seeing the cream covering Carl's face. Beth turns around laughing, she grabs a tissue and wipes his face. Rick can't help but stand by the door and watch happily.

They all turn around when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs leading to the kitchen. Glenn was helping Maggie who was waddling over, she didn't look happy but when both sisters seeing each other, they embrace and Glenn can't help but join in and wrap his arms around them both and they all laugh.

Maggie grabs Beth's hand and presses it against her stomach and a few moments later Beth's face breaks into a huge smile, the baby was kicking.

"Hey little one, this is your Aunt Beth, I can't wait to meet you!" Beth says and kisses Maggie's stomach.

Carl was hovering to a side and Maggie looks up and Beth follows her sister's gaze to look behind her. Beth looks back up at Maggie and Maggie waves Carl to come over.

"You gonna stand over there or are you gonna come on over?" Maggie asks.

Carl come over and stands beside Beth.

"You wanna feel and see something amazing?" Beth asks and Carl nods.

Beth takes his hand and presses it against Maggie's stomach and a couple of seconds later, Carl jumps back and looks at Maggie's stomach in alarm.

"What was that?" Carl asks but doesn't jump again when he feels another kick.

"That there is either Maggie Junior or Glenn Junior telling us, he or she doesn't like being left out on those yummy pastries!" Beth giggles knowing Maggie would attack the box.

Maggie's mouth waters and she pouts at Glenn for one but before Glenn can grab one, Carl holds up the box and offers one to Maggie.

"For baby Glenn!" Carl says.

Maggie grabs the box and begins stuffing her face.

"Haaaaaaa!" Glenn says giving Carl a thumps up "Maggie! Chew don't just swallow!" Glenn shakes his head.

"The baby wants it, it's not me!" Maggie mumbles through a mouthful.

Rick looks over to Beth and he can't help but envision her in Maggie's place with Carl pressing his ear against her belly. The more Rick thinks about this, the more he begins to wish for it.

"Hey" Beth slides up against him holding on to his arm.

Rick lifts his arms up and pulls her to stand in front of him and he wraps her up into his arms protectively.

"What's wrong?" Beth asks grabbing hold of his arms in front of her.

"Nothing," He smiles "Just thinking,"

"Care to share?" She asks about to turn in his arms to look up at him.

Before Rick can say anything, the door erupts open and Shawn comes in. He has a huge smile on his face when he looks around the room to see his family members and then his eyes fall on Rick standing there with his arms around his baby sister. When he sees Rick's hand resting on Beth's bare stomach holding her tightly up against him, Shawn's smile disappears and then he look straight into Rick's eyes angrily.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank to the guys reading and I want to thank brady66, DarylDixon'sLover, angelicedg, megs27, 2Addicted2YourLove, brinxb, Ameliya86, Guest, Kaylah, Guest and TWDXXX for your reviews. It's a short chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Thoughts in Italics.

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Rick stands outside the study looking in to find Beth's father sitting in his arm chair looking up at the wall above the fireplace. Rick turns his gaze in the same direction where he sees a large family portrait of Herschel with his wife, Beth, Maggie and Shawn.

Rick knew why Herschel had asked for him to come see him and that in private from the family members.

He and Beth hadn't planned to get together, neither was seeking a relationship to replace their former but their relationship happened without either realising there was something between them, they became friends during difficult times in both their lives, became a shoulder to lean on when times got tough and that friendship deepened and blossomed to what it is today.

Rick was ready to answer any questions Herschel had. Even if Beth's father was going to break it to him gently that he wanted Rick to step away and leave Beth alone, Rick was ready to put up a fight, he wasn't going to leave the farm without Beth but he needed to do this. He didn't want to come in between Beth and her family, they mean everything to her which meant everything to him but he wasn't going to leave Beth, he knew she loved him as much as he loved her, Beth was worth fighting for.

Taking a deep breathe, Rick lightly knocks on the door to gain the older man's attention.

"Rick!" Herschel beams facing the door "Come in, come in!" The older man gestures towards the seat on the other side of his desk.

Rick smiles and walks in, taking the seat opposite.

"You and Carl settled in ok?" Herschel asks.

"Yes sir, you've all been so kind and welcoming, I don't think Carl's ever gonna wanna leave!" Rick smiles having watched Carl running around the house and farm enjoying the attention from so many people under one roof. Rick had to admit, he liked it too.

Rick hasn't done this in donkey's years meeting the parent of his girlfriend and having _the talk_ seemed nerve-racking. Even though he is older and wiser, this moment didn't get any easier, he had one shot and he needed to do it right and he knew he would. Rubbing his cheek one last time, he continues.

"Again, I wanted to say thank you and your family for allowing me and Carl into-"

Rick doesn't get to finish his sentence as Herschel gestures for him to stop.

"Son, I was hoping we could get past the formal awkwardness, I'm goin' to say this once and once only!" Herschel says authoritatively and Rick sits waiting to hear what the older man had to say.

"I'm not a man who says one thing and means another, I say things straight and how it is. Life is much simpler if one is honest to another and there's no misunderstandings! I believe it's better to get things out in the open as honestly as one can and then everyone can move forward," He says stroking his beard.

Rick tilts his head in agreement, he was of the same nature but this was a life altering moment and his nerves got the better of him to repeat himself.

"My daughter wouldn't bring home any Tom, Dick and Harry, she brought home you and that tells me everything I need to know. My Bethy, she has excellent judge of character and I trust her judgement in you and when I said you and your son are welcome, I meant it! So long as my daughter is happy and safe, then I am happy and you will always be welcome here!" Herschel clarifies.

Rick appreciated Herschel's honesty and Herschel can see this and he wanted to tell Rick what has been on his mind for a long time.

"I knew you were a good man the first time I saw you at Zach's funeral and I meant every word I said then and I'm saying it now. You gave you're full and undivided attention to Zach in his last moments and that says a lot of what kind of a man you are! People may think, I'm a foolish old fool when I say this but I believe when Zach's soul left his body, he was happy and at peace and I believe that is because of you!"

Rick looks at Herschel not knowing how to respond to that and thinking maybe he was too appreciative, he didn't do anything but hold Zach's hand and talk to him in his last moments, he didn't want Zach to be alone.

"You kept him alive long enough for Beth to get to him for him and Beth to spend his last breathing moments together and the last words he had whispered to Beth, were what she needed to hear. Zach was a good man, an honest bright star and he'll be happy to know that somebody special has made a place in Beth's life, it's you and be it fate, destiny, this was meant to be. Sometimes we lose, sometimes we win but we remember the good and carry that with us." Herschel smiles looking back up at the portrait to his late wife Annette.

Rick wasn't good at receiving compliments and he had a slight blush on his face.

"The only thing that is a concern to me, is your divorce?" Herschel says openly "My daughter is a gentle understanding soul and won't badger at you but I'm concerned!"

Rick understand Beth's father's concerns completely, it's been a concern to him too but he was determined to get the divorce pushed as it's been nearly a year since he and Lori separated and nothing had happened since Lori vanished from the face of the earth. Now that she had crawled out of the rock she's been hiding under, things can finally now move forward.

"My Attorney is fast-tracking everything, the papers have been sitting ready now that Lori is back in the picture and in communication with her attorney, we can finally get things moving!" Rick informs Herschel.

They sit there for another half an hour talking. Rick felt relaxed in the room and in Herschel's presence, he felt he could talk to him about anything. He was so comfortable, he had told Herschel all the details of his last appointment with his Attorney, Alistair and Lori's demands and conditions in the settlement of the divorce and regarding custody of Carl. Herschel had listened uninterruptedly and when Rick looked to Herschel, the old man gave him what advice he could offer in such circumstances. He got up and took a seat beside Rick and squeezed his shoulder to keep his chin up.

"Be strong Rick, you have Beth by your side and the rest of us behind you! You and Carl are very important to my little girl which makes you both important to me. I'll keep you in my prayers and pray for better days to come!" Herschel gives him another squeeze and a fatherly smile.

There was something special about Herschel, the calm in which he speaks and thinks, he sees a lot of this reflected in Beth, she had her father's qualities. Rick had a feeling that Herschel was going to be an important person in his life and he wanted to tell Herschel what his intentions and relationship is with Beth.

He looks square on at Herschel, man-to-man, future son-in-law to future father-in-law if all went well.

Herschel waits patiently, he was ready to hear what he thinks Rick is about to ask. He remains calm and expressionless, he knew Rick would pop the question to Beth but he wasn't sure he'd do it now and he never thought he'd be doing this but he waits and listens for the young man to speak.

"I love and admire your daughter. Beth holds a very special place in my heart. I know Beth is younger than me but age is just a number and spending time with Beth proves that thirteen years makes no difference between us. She's wiser and older than her years and there are too many qualities in her to list, I'd be here until dawn listing them but if you wish, I will!" Rick says truthfully. If Herschel wanted a list, he'd list them for him in a heartbeat.

But Rick smiles lost in thought and Herschel doesn't need a list. He tries hard not to move a muscle on his face but just nods. Seeing the animation on Rick's face talking about Beth, he forgets himself, he's never seen the deputy look so happy! There wasn't an ounce of hurt and regret on his face like before. Herschel sees a man now looking to his future and there's a lot of love and affection radiating off of Rick. Herschel allows a quick twitch of his lip and he's back to his expressionless face and then Rick looks back up and at the wise man.

Rick looks so focused and determined, like nothing was going to stop him. He stares at Herschel with those big blue truthful eyes that are sparkling and dancing, Herschel knows only his youngest daughter can evoke these feelings and emotions playing away on the younger man's face before him.

"I respect you Mr Greene and care what your thoughts are and that is why I'd like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage, Beth's hand in marriage." Rick requests "That is once I am able to which I hope is not too far off!"

"I promise to love Beth, honour her, respect her, cherish her and to always take care and protect her! Give her the love and devotion she deserves. There will not be a day I will let her cry and if she does, I'll wipe away those tears and make her smile and laugh and feel loved and spending the rest of my life with your daughter would make me the happiest man in the world!"

Rick was finished, he sits there tall and proud and waiting for Beth's father to give his decision. He knew this was old fashioned and traditional but Beth came from a traditional family and he wanted to show the father of the woman he loves how serious he is.

Herschel can no longer keep the big smile from spreading across his face and he stands up and Rick follows both standing before one another.

"You're a true gentleman Rick and I couldn't ask for a better man for my Bethy! You have all my blessings and I'm sure Beth's mother's too!" Herschel beams and pulls Rick into a hug and he lets out a big old happy laugh.

Rick closes his eyes and relishes the feeling of being held by a fatherly figure. He misses his father who he would have loved more than anything to have met Beth. But he was ok as finding Beth, he's found a new life and he's found a whole family that loves him and his son just as much as he loves them. Family is important to Beth and it's very much important to him. He can envision building a life with Beth and being blessed with a family of their very own.

* * *

Rick and Herschel walk to the drawing room where there was a huge commotion going on. Carl and Glenn entertaining Beth, Maggie and Patricia clearly the women where in hysterics as the two continued to dance.

"Glenn, if you keep that up, the baby's gonna come early!" Maggie screeches crossing her legs. It was either that or she needed to go to the toilet before she wet herself from laughing.

"I like to move it! move it! I like to MOVE IT!" Both Glenn and Carl sing and dance.

Beth was shaking with laughter on Maggie's shoulder who couldn't believe how much energy Glenn and Carl had, Patricia was snorting, they've been going at it for fifteen minutes and looked like they could go on longer.

Maggie lets go of her huge bump grabbing the pillows placed behind her and starts throwing them at Glenn to stop, whose dodging them successfully and is now doing the running man, Beth just bursts into tears. Maggie pelts one at Carl who land on his bottom. Maggie holds back throwing another one thinking Carl may end up crying but he erupts into fits of laughter falling back on his back giggling whilst Maisey jumps on top of him licking his face, wagging her tail. Maggie throws the pillow and it hits Carl on the bottom and he shrieks laughing.

"You ready to join the mad house?" Herschel asks Rick.

"There's nothing I'd like more!" Rick laughs leaning against the dresser watching Herschel go over and take his seat beckoning Maisey to go sit by his feet and Carl to join him on his chair.

Rick stands there watching as Herschel shows Carl his Harmonica. He blows into it and then hands it to Carl who blows and laughs when he blows too loud.

"Later when we go and herd up the cows, I'll show you how! We can be as loud as we want out there!" Herschel informs Carl and he looks over to his dad.

Rick nods back giving his permission and that was it, Carl was happy and looking at the detailed patterns engraved into the silver of the music instrument. Herschel was telling him the story of how he came to be with it.

Beth appears beside Rick and he welcomes Beth in his arms engulfing her tightly.

"Everything ok?" Beth asks looking up at him wondering what he and her dad were talking about for so long in his study, she hoped Rick was ok.

Rick looks into Beth's eyes and presses his forehead against hers smiling. She'd have to wait until the time was right to find out what that conversation was in her father's study and the smile he was giving her was genuine for her to not worry, he is fine.

"Everything's great!" Rick replies kissing the tip of her nose.

"Great!" Beth beams back and then leans up and kisses Rick on the lips, a peck to begin with but then she kisses him slowly.

"Get a room guys!" Glenn teases walking past "If Herschel catches you, you're gonna be in _trouble!"_ Glenn sings.

Beth hooks both her index fingers through Rick's jean loops and buries the side of her cheek on to Rick's chest. Rick holds Beth wrapped in his arms whilst he strokes her hair. Herschel looks up and over to Rick and gives him a smile.

"Want to take a walk before dinner?" Rick asks Beth.

Beth hums a yes liking Rick's hands combing through her hair.

"No sneaking into the barn and getting up to no good!" Glenn wags his finger at both Rick and Beth "How do you think Maggie is the way she is!" Glenn informs them with a grin.

They all look over to a very heavily pregnant Maggie trying to get up and not being able to, she looked like one of those beetles that couldn't get back up right without a helping hand.

"Glenn!" Beth scrunches her face and Rick just laughs watching Glenn helping up his wife.

Beth didn't need to know where Maggie and Glenn had been getting busy, they were always off getting busy all over the farm back when they were initially dating, she was sure her dad would have shot Glenn. Rick knew this was most definitely probably true! He and Daryl had heard Maggie and Glenn getting busy in one of the bedrooms when they had a whole houseful of guests the day of the baby shower. Maggie and Glenn were very passionate about one another even when they were fighting.

"C'mon lets escape whilst we can!" Rick whispers taking Beth's hand and they make their way out onto the porch.

Shawn had come down the stairs watching Rick leading Beth off to who knows where to do who knows what.

Rick and Beth just walk hand in hand in companionable silence watching the horses running around in the closed off field. Beth moves closer and rests her head on Rick's arm. He looks down smiling.

"This is what I needed!" Rick tells Beth "I feel so calm and peaceful and happy!" Taking a big content sigh "Because of you!" He adds.

Beth blushes at Rick's praises, if only he knew how much she's looked forward to just them being together, she hugs him tighter if it were possible.

Rick takes a quick look over his shoulder back at the house and he spots Shawn standing on the porch arms crossed over his chest. When Rick squints, Shawn doesn't look at all happy at their closeness. Rick turns back around walking forward and pulls his arm around Beth's shoulder and pulls her closely into him, Beth's arm instantly wraps around Rick's hip, her hand slides into his pocket as they continue their walk.

Rick remembers Zach had said Shawn was an over protective brother and thought nobody was ever good enough for his baby sister. Rick was glad Beth has a brother watching out for her but he wasn't going to be intimidated by Shawn. Shawn needed to see he wasn't going anywhere, he'd have to accept them together. Right now, Rick just wanted to spend a little time alone with Beth before they joined the family for dinner.

* * *

**A/N:- Sorry to those who are still reading this story, I haven't abandoned it, I do plan to finish it and I will be posting (hopefully) another chapter this weekend.**

**Next Chapter - Beth defends Rick to Shawn and they have a heart to heart.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to the guys reading and I want to thank; DarylDixon'sLover, brady66, brinxb, layvba, malzateb, angelicedg, Guest and angie b! for your comments xox Here's the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Beth hops into her boots jumping up and down yelling to Patricia she'll be back and rushes down the stairs making her way towards the barn knowing that's where she'll find Shawn tending to the Heifer and Calf. He's been out there with the pair since he arrived keeping himself to himself which was so unlike Shawn. He would usually be right at the centre of the chaos and wrestling with Glenn, sometimes she forgot he was a stern doctor who ran a large ER, responsible for all those patients and staff. He was all bossy at work and when it was just them, he was the goofiest funniest guy she knew. His staff would be gobsmacked to see Dr Shawn Greene do the Chicken Dance he does with Glenn after a couple of beers but when The Greene siblings got together, they'd transform back in time to how they were when they were kids with Shawn leading the troop, Maggie wanting to take over and Beth just running behind excitedly trying to keep up wanting to know what they were going to be doing.

Beth giggles remembering their younger versions. She would always cling to Shawn because he was her older brother who always knew the best games and pranks to play. He was always able to keep everyone entertained and happy and he always showed her how much he loved her even when she would mistakenly make a boo-boo, he always swooped in and rescued her. He explained to her to be cautious of people and not to openly trust everyone, there were people out there with their own agendas so from him, she learnt to step back, watch and observe and be able to judge a person for herself, the people who she could or shouldn't associate herself with.

She remembers it was Shawn who took care of her when their mother died. The nights he used to put her to sleep after a long day and the nights when she had nightmares, he'd rush into her room and sit up with her until she fell back to sleep. He took on the role of both mom and dad. Their father was so lost at the sudden death of their mother, he needed time out and to himself. Shawn took it upon himself to take care of them all. He became a pillar of strength to their father and seeing how strong her brother was, she decided to take care of them the best she could in her small ways. She helped cook, clean, sang and played music throughout the house like their mother did and kept on smiling like her mother would have wanted her to. After sometime, their father came out of his room and they all finally dealt with their pain together as a united family with Annette Greene's memories being the glue that kept them together.

Closing her eyes, Beth wished her mother was with them, wished she could join them tonight at the table, eat the wholesome dinner they will be feasting on and to meet Rick. She imagined her mother rifling through her wardrobe not knowing what to wear at the initial meeting, finally greeting Rick, fussing over him and Carl and then pulling her into the kitchen and gushing at how handsome and gentlemanly Rick is and how adorable and clever Carl is. She imagined her mother with happy tears blaming the onions or something like she always did when she cried happy tears and then imagining being pulled into a tight hug and she telling her how happy and excited she is for her, that she found someone so amazing as Rick. It's not to be and it wasn't fair but Beth knew her mother was watching down on them smiling. She feels a sudden warm breeze whoosh past and around her with tiny flowers and leaves they go off into the pastures. The breeze twirls a few loose strands of her hair playfully dancing around her face, her eyes follow the spectacle up as they go and she smiles at the sky.

"I'm happy too momma and I love you!" She says up at the twinkling star and it winks back in reply.

When Beth makes it to the barn doors, she has a mischievous smile on her face. She was thinking she would sneak up on Shawn and jump on his back like when she was smaller, the thought tickled her and just before she makes it a few steps, she stops when she sees Shawn sweeping the floor a little too harshly and when he turns around, she catches his face and her smile slowly disappears.

Shawn's face was flushed red and she knows it's not all to do with the way he was attacking the hay on the floor, he's mind seemed to be a million miles away preoccupied and she has a feeling she knows what or who is on his mind.

The looks Shawn was giving Rick since arriving hadn't gone unnoticed by her. When she went up and hugged Shawn, he hugged her so tight, it looked like he wasn't going to let her go with Rick approaching behind her and when Rick approached to shake his hand, the smile that reached Shawn's eyes dropped dramatically. Gone was that lovely brotherly smile, up came the guarded protective brother's scowl and she thought she saw a hint of displeasure in her brother's eyes and that really hurt and what made it a millions times worse, she knew that it didn't go unnoticed by Rick. He was good at reading people, he was in a profession where he to read people with little information about them, analysed them and relied on his instincts just like her brother on a daily basis. And like her brother, Rick wore his emotions on his face but covered it up for her sake to show he was unaffected but deep down she knew Rick would be upset but would never voice this not wanting to come in between her relationship with Shawn.

Beth decides she wasn't going to let Shawn mope like a baby and she wasn't going to let Shawn think wrongly about Rick, she wouldn't put up with that, she was going to remind him of his own advise.

"Hey Thor! You swapped your hammer for a broom?" Beth says in a gruffly put on voice.

One side of Shawn's lips creep up and he shakes his head whilst leant down sweeping.

"Back at ya Super Girl and what are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be out saving pregnant women and animals and the rest of the world!" Shawn answers back with a smirk.

He regrets saying that, Josh had gotten in contact, he was was coming back to the US for a charity function next weekend and they were re-recruiting aid workers who wanted to go back out to Afghanistan and help with another mission of rebuilding a new village. They needed teachers, doctors, nurses, builders and anyone who could help. Beth and Amy were amongst those names they wanted to go back out there. He prays Josh doesn't ask Beth and Amy. He told Zach's brother that Beth had settled into a teaching job and was happy and Amy had been promoted. He gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he remembers that Beth had promised to go back out to Afghanistan when they needed her and Amy said she'd go back too if Beth went. He hoped Beth had forgotten that promise, he couldn't bear Beth and Amy going back out there, once was hard enough.

"Na-ah! we're not doin' the whole DC vs Marvell! I was always Invisible Woman!" Beth reminds Shawn "And Haha very funny!" She grabs a handful of Hay and chuck it at his face.

"Super Girl is so much stronger, why do you always want to be Invisible woman?" Shawn asks looking over at Beth brushing off the hay from his head pushing those thoughts out of his mind.

"Because…Invisible Woman, was the first female superhero created by Marvel during the Silver Age of Comics! And firstly her primary power deals with light waves, allowing her to render herself and others invisible…She can also project powerful fields of invisible psionic energy which she uses for a variety of offensive and defensive effects" Beth reminds Shawn looking smug and crossing her arms over her chest.

She just wanted be invisible so she could sneak around the farm and play tricks on everyone and the animals, she laughs to herself. But it would be cool to be able to do all that and save people at the same time she thinks.

"You're such a nerd!" Shawn says raising his brow with a laugh.

"Well I learnt from the biggest nerd out there!" Beth sasses back with a smirk looking him up and down.

And then they both burst out laughing remembering all the debates they used to have about their favourite comic characters.

"How long has it been since we got those comics out?" Shawn asks trying to remember.

Beth grabs hold of another broom and helps Shawn.

"It's been a while!" Beth reflects "Remember you never used to let anyone touch your comics unless we had on white gloves!" Beth laughs wiggling her fingers in the air "And you always put them in plastic wallets in that ridiculously massive binder!" She pulls a face "Super Duper Geek!" She giggles.

"Hey! You and Maggie always had butter fingers!" Shane protests "Those baby's will be worth mega bucks one day and you'll be thankin' me when I give you a cut and your driving around in a sports-car!"

"Awwww, you'll give me a share?" Beth asks looking up from sweeping.

"Obviously!" Shawn rolls his eyes "Who else am I supposed to share with?" He shrugs.

They continue to sweep and meet to the side and Shawn bundles up the loose hay and chucks them over with the other bundles.

"Two sets of hands are always better than one!" Beth smiles up at her brother.

Shawn looks down at Beth, she was like her old self again and looking much healthier, she was practically glowing which he was thrilled about but how long would this last for was all he thought.

"Beth, Rick's not the guy for you!" Shawn says abruptly.

Beth knew this was coming, she takes in a deep breath and breathes out quietly.

"I love Rick, Rick loves me...he's the one for me!" Beth responds back in her calm gentle tone.

Shawn shakes his head in disagreement and takes a seat on a bale of hay watching the heifer sprawled a few feet in front of him in one of the stalls with the calf asleep beside her. He looks up at Beth hovering near him.

"He's got a seven year old kid! He's got a shit crazy WIFE who takes off without so much as a see you soon or I'll be back but now she's back and demanding who knows what! Where do you stand?" He asks Beth.

"Plus he's older than you! He's got a dangerous job, he's a cop! He walks around all day with a gun on his hip, you know how many cops die on duty? Get caught up in shit and either become criminals themselves or become walking targets and their families become targets too!" Shane lists off his fingers, he didn't see any good in any of that.

Beth just stands there listening to Shawn's hysteria.

"Rick's a Deputy to the Sheriff's Department, I knew that before getting involved with him, it's who I met first and he is a man of principle and integrity! Rick would never go against everything he has worked so hard for, he would never jeopardise his reputation, his future and of his son's, Rick is pure goodness and everything about him, I just love him and there's nothing you will say that's going to change my mind about him, I know him, I know him well and I want to get to know him more!" Beth says firmly.

Shawn smacks his hand against his head leaning down.

"Aren't you worried about the age difference? He's lived a life, is experienced and you're so young, you've got so much ahead of you, so much to do, find, explore, you want to just give that up and go off and be with a man whose probably content in his life as he is and just needs a wife to go home to and be a mother for his motherless child! You might find yourself one day in the future regretting your decision, wishing you had thought harder about the decision your making, it could be short life of misery!" Shawn says leaning forward holding his head in his hands.

Beth takes a seat beside Shawn.

"Shawn, the quality of the life I live is more important than the quantity, if I could have both then great!" Beth explains "I know Rick's thirteen years older than me but that doesn't bother me, it doesn't actually mean anything to me, when I'm with him it doesn't even once come to my mind because I just see Rick for Rick and we get each other! I can read him like a book and yes I'm still getting to know him but what I see and what I know, I like and I want to know more of him! There's no pretence in him or our relationship! Rick's a real living and breathing beautiful human being and me being with him is my own decision, I'm with him at my own will because I hate to say it, I just pure and simple love him!" Beth says not understanding why it bothered her brother so much.

"Rick's one of the smartest men I know, he's strong and passionate about a lot of the stuff I'm passionate about. He's just going through a very tough time and I'm going to be there for him like he has been for me and there was one time I couldn't turn to anyone not even you!" Beth says regrettably "And when I needed someone, I looked up and Rick was there, he wiped away my tears and made me feel safe and it was him who I needed and he needs me now, it's no favour it's because we're together, that's what couples do, be there for one another in good times and bad and I'm not leaving Rick, it would be like saying...stop breathing!" Beth finishes not knowing what else to say.

"Beth!" Shaun rubs his face in frustration.

"Have you thought about kids, you've always wanted a bunch, what if he doesn't want any and if you do, will he be able to keep up with you and them, what if something was to happen to Rick, what if he got ill or there's a horrible fatality at work and then you'll be left alone, raising kids yourself," Shawn begins to panic and Beth grabs his hand.

"Shawn! Calm down! Me and Rick have discussed this, he wants what I want and I want what he wants. Rick's healthy, he keeps fit and active and that's all I could ask for, if he got sick down the line, then we'll deal with it, if I get sick, then we'll deal with it, either one of us could get sick and I just pray that someone up there is watching over us and Rick when he's on duty!" Beth replies.

"I'm worried for you Beth!" Shawn looks sideways at her "You know what I mean!" He says entwining their fingers looking down at them.

"I know Shawn but with everything said, we can't predict what happens. Momma and Daddy, there was a much bigger difference in age between them than there is between with me and Rick. Momma was younger and daddy older, yet momma went first and daddy was left behind!" Beth reminds Shawn.

"Even if me and Rick were near enough the same age, if I was to go before Rick, then it would be Rick left behind, anyone of one us could die at any time. Zach died and he was young. I could die tom-" Beth doesn't get to finish as Shawn interrupts.

"Don't say that!" He says crossly covering her mouth with his hand but Beth pulls it away to finish what she was saying.

"I could die tomorrow and if I could get a bit of happiness in before then, I'm gonna grab it with both hands and Rick in them! He is the only one who can give me that happiness that I seek and I know it so!" Beth says surely "I can feel it in my heart!" She says quietly.

Shawn tries to find something to say but he can't for the life of him seeing his baby sister looking so in love and so sure of herself.

"Life is important and precious, age is just a number, if there is love and respect between two responsible adults then why should anyone speak against it? We watched our parent's marriage and they were made for one another. We saw it in their touch, when they held hands, their embraces, the way they looked at each other from across the room, they never needed to speak, just one look and they understood one another. Their love, it was subtle but intense that only they could understand, one heart to the other." Beth says resting her head against Shawn's shoulder.

They sit there in silence and watch the mother and baby in front of them.

"They had a good life, an excellent life, they had you and Maggie and I came along yearrrrs later!" Beth giggles shouldering Shawn and he lets out a little laugh nodding.

"You were certainly a surprise but a surprise very much wanted by them, by everyone!" Shawn clarifies wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him and kisses her head.

"So you understand, if I can have half of what they had, then I want to share that life with Rick, he's the surprise in my life! I didn't expect to find him but I found him and he found me, we found each other and we can make it work, we can make it all the way and that with our families around us!" Beth states believing it "I want my family to stay together and I want my family to accept Rick as family!"

Silence fills the barn. The heifer and calf both lay looking up waiting for Shawn to respond. Beth sits there, she had said all she had to say and hoped Shawn would open his eyes and just get to know Rick for himself.

"Nothing I say is goin' to change your mind?" Shawn finally asks one last time.

"No but I hope I've changed your mind!" Beth asks looking up.

Shawn lets out a long heavy sigh taking a look at Beth.

"If you being with Rick means you being happy, then I wish you and Rick a very long happy life together! I just want you to be happy and safe and looked after Beth, you're my baby sister and I want you to have the life you deserve to have and if you believe that is with Rick, then who am I to stand in your way!" Shawn finally agrees.

Beth throws her arms around Shawn's neck, hugs him and then presses a long kiss on his cheek.

"You're my big sappy brother and I understand why you've been acting like a jerk but I love you and forgive you and so will Rick, you'll love him, you two are so similar in many ways and over the years to come, you'll be best friends, the best of friends!" Beth grins and Shawn smiles wondering what the future was going to be like.

"I've got some makin' up to do, you think Rick's gonna forgive me for being a jerk?" Shawn asks nudging Beth.

"Rick knows you're just being the annoyingly overbearing protective brother!" Beth nudges back.

"Good! because I know karate and jiu jitsu if he steps out of line!" Shaun says sternly pulling a hand movement and Beth laughs.

"He's got some moves, surprising moves!" Beth grins "But neither of you will hurt each other, you're gonna love one another, I'm sure of it!" Beth says kissing her brother again and cuddling him.

"We'll see, I need to get to know him and then I can judge for myself!" Shawn tells Beth and she nods.

"You remembered your own advice!" Beth teases and Shawn looks embarrassed for a second giving an apologetic smile.

"I've told him loads about you! That you're not always so overbearing and I've told him about the time you got your head stuck between the banister and momma had to smear butter all over your face and pull you out before daddy got home!" Beth now laughs uncontrollably remembering.

"Beth!" Shawn whines not believing her "Maybe I should go find Rick and tell him about the times you walked around with your dress tucked in your panties because you were always in a rush to play and feed the animals!" Shawn says getting up "I've got a million stories that Rick's gonna wanna hear if he's gonna be part of the family!"

"Shawn!" Beth grabs him around the waist and holds on tightly "Don't you dare!" she warns laughing.

"Oh Deputy Grimes!" Shawn yells teasing Beth.

"I may have to let Amy know you've been crushing on her for years and might I remind you there's an age gap between the both of you too!" Beth says cheekily.

"Stop talking rubbish!" Shawn looks away from Beth.

"I knew it!" Beth shrieks clapping her hands together.

"Stop that!" Shawn orders Beth trying to fight the blush that's creeping up his neck and on to his cheeks.

"Shawn, don't fight it, she's my best friend and your my brother and I can't wait to see little Shamy's running around the farm!" Beth giggles now being chased around the barn by Shawn.

* * *

Rick was never one for eavesdropping, he had come to find Beth and Shawn, everyone was waiting for them to come in before putting the food on the table but as soon as Shawn starting talking of his objection of him and Beth, he froze on point listening. Once Beth and Shawn's conversation had ended, Rick thought it best to leave brother and sister alone, he didn't want to interrupt their time together. He steps away from the door and makes his way back towards the house.

Maisey comes out searching for the missing members of the dining table. Rick crouches down stroking Maisey's back, he lifts Beth's cardigan he had taken out with him, there was a slight chill in the air. He lifts it to Maisey's nose and sends her off towards the barn. Once Maisey makes it towards the illuminating doors, she begins to bark and then he can hear more laughing. Rick sees the silhouettes of Beth and Shawn moving, he pushes the screen door open and enters the house.

Brother and sister walk through the door, Rick looks up to see Beth and the room lit up with her smile and he looks back at her adoringly, he heard everything she said to Shawn and he didn't realise how much she actually was in love with him but now he knew and he was excited for their future. Shawn was right about one thing but he wasn't right one hundred per cent. He _was_ looking forward to going home to a wife waiting for him at the end of the day and that being Beth and Beth being a mother to Carl was certainly the relationship he wanted her to have with Carl and their future children. Children were definitely on the horizon, Shawn didn't need to worry, he would make Beth's dreams come true as he shared the same dreams.

Shawn was now relaxed, his shoulders were no longer tense, his features were no longer tight and rigid and when his and Rick's eyes connected, Shawn gave Rick a look that said he wasn't going to fight, his eyes had soften and Rick reciprocated with a nod in understanding and a slight smile, nothing obvious but enough for both men to show their peace to one another for Beth, the woman who was important in both their lives.

Once Beth helps Patricia and Amy who had turned up after her shift place the last of the food on the table, she slides into her seat next to Rick.

"You ok?" Beth asks putting her hand on his thigh to get his attention, Rick was deep in thought.

Rick looks at Beth, takes her hand, lifting it up to his lips and presses a warm kiss on her fingers not breaking his eyes from hers. The small gesture hits Beth straight to the heart making her feel suddenly shy, she blushes crimson when Rick's lips move away still holding her hand and under his intense gaze. Rick smiles knowing he can make Beth shy and blush so rapidly. He wonders if in many years to come, will this same small gesture ignite the same reaction from her, he had hoped so because everyday he was going to look at her until she was old and wrinkly and still beautiful.

He sees that Beth wants to cover his eyes with her hands like she did in the car. He was drawing her in, he knew she now wanted to bury her face into his chest. Her body was gravitating towards him, he can feel her warmth beside him. Rick smiles wanting to pull Beth towards him and hold her in his arms, holding Beth was one of the best pleasures he has come to experience and feel. He wonders how he's gone this long in life without Beth, it was oddly surreal that it's not been that long since their first kiss yet it feels like it was an age ago yet so fresh and new.

"You ok?" Rick asks moving closer, putting his arm behind Beth's chair so the distance between them in minimised, his finger stroking her shoulder gently, he noticed how soft and silky she felt.

Beth smiles and looks up at him close beaming "I am, that your here beside to me, with us, I'm more than ok!"

Hearing the chitter chatter going on, Rick takes a quick look around the table. He catches Carl sitting there leaning on the table next to Beth's father smiling towards him, clearly watching him and Beth. Carl made no secret how much he liked Beth and how much he wanted him and Beth to get together. The boy was making him blush, he wonders did his face match Beth's crimson face. He removes his arm from Beth's chair but keeps the distance between them a minimum, their knees resting against one another.

Beth's father, Rick notes had a content smile on his face, he looked blissfully happy as he sat at the head of the table looking around at his family. He turns to look at Carl with adoring eyes shining down, he runs his hand over his head making him look up and a secret conversation begins between the two. Rick swallows the lump in his throat watching Carl with Herschel as the elder man pats his nose to keep a secret and Carl pats his nose the same nodding with that humongous smile on his face that reaches his eyes. Had his own father been alive, this is what they'd be doing at the dinner table; planning and plotting and being mischievous, he saw the toffees that Herschel had purchased, they were going to eat them in secret like the last time he caught them with sticky fingers and golden toffee wrappers hidden in the flowerpot when they thought one of the women were coming.

Maggie was rubbing her swelling stomach pointing to what she wanted Glenn to place on her plate. Glenn piles her plate evenly of everything she should have. The doctor had instructed Glenn to keep a control on Maggie's intake of sugary food and treats, she was craving all things sugary and over indulging and was reminded she was eating for two not twelve. There was a little squabble going on, Maggie hits Glenn with her spoon, she was craving cake and wanted a slice but one firm stare from Glenn showing he was serious, Maggie relented and does as her husband had pleaded earning a huge smile on his face and he tries to spoon some broccoli into Maggie's mouth and she scrunches up her nose pushing his hand away.

Rick laughs watching the pair. He's never met such a mismatch couple yet they meshed so well together, Beth calls them the Ying and Yang and he has to admit, Beth is right. Looking at Glenn fooling around and teasing Maggie and grinning at him, Rick felt like he had found another brother. Glenn was always friendly and made him feel welcome from their initial meeting at the diner when Beth had gone missing after Zach's funeral. He went out of his way to introduce himself and spent may lunches with him whilst Beth was away on her trip, they both tracked Beth's trek and kept in contact with updates when they received emails from her.

Glenn chucks a roll at him to get his attention, he had zoned out in his own thoughts, he catches the roll and places it down on Beth's side plate, pushing the butter towards her. Beth grins, cuts the roll in half, butters each slice and place the bigger half on Rick's side plate.

Amy and Shawn were fighting for arm space and then the mashed potatoes Glenn passed down. Shawn wanted enough arm space, his muscled arms needed space to breathe, they were not to be squished. Amy just turns laughing at him, she squeezes his arm, Shawn catches her hand and holds it tightly in his grasp. Amy looks up and they just stare at one another until Glenn chucks a roll at Shawn's head getting his attention, he catches it in both his hands, he offers it to Amy and she takes it with a grin. Shawn sits there thinking he had gone overboard with Beth and Rick, he just worried too much.

Otis pulls Patricia into his lap and she wiggles back out swatting him in the chest with everyone applauding Otis at his attempt to have his dinner with his wife sitting in his lap at the same time at the table. Beth giggles into Rick's arm and rests there watching Otis and Patricia do their practiced dance. Patricia is flustered with embarrassment. Rick leans down and kisses Beth's head.

And Rick's eyes finally land back on Shawn sitting there with his hands joined together and he was now smiling at Beth and she smiling back. Beth winks in Amy's direction and Shawn looks away embarrassed. He's always thought Amy was beautiful and smart but they were always fighting eighty per cent of the time and the twenty per cent...they'd have conversations which sometimes went into the night and they'd just sit up and talk about anything and he did care for Amy. Shawn thinks about what Beth said, did he have feelings towards Amy? He looks at the blonde beside him who catches him raising her brow and he shakes his head and smiles down into his plate confused, Beth's comments repeating.

Rick runs his thumb on Beth's wrist and she looks up at him. He sees her face, she was extremely happy, he wants to see her like this always. He entwines their fingers together and holds her hand under the table resting on top of his thigh.

"Daddy! please say grace before Glenn starts shoving some weird green looking thing down my mouth!" Maggie squeals clenching her mouth shut as Glenn teases her with a fork loaded with asparagus, she hated asparagus.

"Son!" Herschel chuckles to Glenn "Let us say grace and then you may continue!" He says taking Carl's hand and then holding his other hand out to Rick. Rick looks at the offered hand, he reaches out and they join their hands together. Carl looks to his right and sticks his hand out to Shawn. Shawn smiles taking hold seeing the big smile and blue eyes peering up at him. He could see why Beth was now attached to the little boy. Shawn takes Amy's hand until everyone is linked all the way around the table together with their heads bowed down and Herschel begins grace.

At that very moment, Rick knew this is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Beth. To come home from work, to help with dinner and attend to their children, to have a family of their own, to one day sit at the head of his and Beth's table saying grace whilst holding her hand with the familiar faces of family around him, nothing was more important than Beth, Carl and their expanding family.

"Amen, let's eat!" Otis declares once Hershel finishes.

"Amen!" Rick says quietly as the dining room comes back to life still holding Beth's hand.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** It's been a year since I last posted a chapter on this story and here is a small chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

The door buzzes and clicks open. Beth pops her head in through the gap and throws a smile at the station's longest serving member of staff, friendly and welcoming Helen the receptionist and secretary sitting at the little front desk busy on the telephone scribbling down a message stifling a yawn because it was nearing her bedtime. She was a widowed old lady and didn't have anyone waiting for her at home and volunteered to cover the evening shift so her young colleague, Linda could spend her wedding anniversary with her husband.

Helen looks up from her notepad and beams back at Beth waving over at her, and before the elderly woman can put her hand over the mouthpiece and greet her exuberantly like she normally does, Beth quickly places her finger to her lips, makes a shushing gesture and points in front of her. Helen presses her lips tightly together and nods in understanding with a playful smile dancing over them, knowing a certain dashing deputy she's known since he was a little boy will be more than very pleased to see the young teacher after a long and grueling day he's had. She waves Beth into the station allowing her to pass through reception and into the big open planned office.

As Beth passes, she quietly slides a little container and plastic spoon in front of Helen as she goes. Helen's eyes soften at Beth's thoughtful gesture; nobody really went out their way fussing over her, she was Mother Hen of the station and fussed over everyone especially her beloved deputies she treated like her own. She was so touched and overwhelmed with emotion, she pulls a tissue out from beneath her sleeve and blows into it remembering she hadn't stopped and taken her dinner break. There was takeout but she wasn't for fast food, it didn't sit well with her and it always gave her indigestion but now she had no excuse not to eat as the aroma drifts up and hits her nostrils when she sneaks a look into the container.

"Beef stew and dumplings!" She whispers lost for words placing a hand on her chest, it was homemade and she knew Beth could cook.

Helen slowly lifts her head up watching Beth shut the little gate behind her "God bless you my dear!" She says truly meaning it and places her spoon into the stew scooping up a little dumpling whilst smiling.

Beth runs her eyes around the large room with desks plotted here and there. Each desk piled with files and endless paperwork. She felt bad, Officer's duties were endless, their days on the streets were long and at times dangerous and then they had to come back to the station and deal with all this paperwork.

Perhaps a handful of Officers were still there she sees either jotting notes, tapping away at their keyboard, on the phone or eating their late dinners, mostly takeout Pizza or Chinese she spies sitting on the table for anyone to help themselves. Her face spreads into a huge smile when she spots Rick sitting at his desk running this fingers through the back of his thick hair whilst reading. She tiptoes over wishing she had changed her heels, placing her finger to her lips to shush Leon Basset when he nearly opens his mouth to greet her. He drops back into his seat mouthing a sorry and Beth waves him off and concentrates on the back of the broad shoulders in front of her.

Rick closes his file and leans back in his chair as he rubs away the tiredness from his face and rolls his head from side to side letting out a yawn. It had been a long day and it was soon time for him to go home, his shift was nearly over. The only downside was, Carl was at a sleepover at Duane's and Beth had a teachers meeting and wasn't sure how long it would go on for and he had insisted she go out with her colleagues for the teachers drinks they usually arrange once a month, it was tradition and she shouldn't miss out. He just didn't want to go home to an empty house so he decided to stay for a bit longer until he couldn't turn another page of a file.

He rests his arms down on either side of the arm rests of his leather chair and looks at the smiling photo clipped to his desk partitioning screen and smiles. Carl was squished in between him and Beth cuddling on the armchair. Carl had a big smile spread across his face that reached ear to ear as did theirs as they cuddled. Shaun had snapped it at the weekend he and Carl spent with Beth and her family and Shaun emailed it to him saying it was a sweet picture he thought he should have. Helen printed off the picture and laminated it for him when she caught the happy sight on the computer screen. It had been an amazing and insightful weekend at the farm with Beth and the experience had him foreseeing and picturing a prosperous future. A future of him and Beth, a future with Carl and children of their own. He watched Beth and Carl together and they'd naturally bonded. Beth would make a fantastic mother. This is his family and he closes his eyes counting down the days until they spent four days together. Lori's attorney had called his and she'd backed out coming to Carl's birthday. He was relived but deep down felt bad for Carl but Beth was there and that's what really counted to them.

It was gone half past nine at night, he needed to get the last of his paperwork completed before he left the station. He didn't have to but he wanted to. He was doing overtime to make up for the time he's booked off for Carl's 8th birthday party this coming weekend. It was going to be a big event and he wanted to give Carl his full attention and not have to be thinking about a report that needed doing or witness statements he needed to check and get corroborated - they were all done. He inhales a breath and lets it out slowly whilst closing his eyes for a moment.

Beth wraps her arms around Rick's neck and covers his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She whispers into the back of Rick's ear.

Rick can hear the smile and playfulness in Beth's voice and his lips creep up into a mischievous smile and pretends to think a little while.

"Hmmm…Scarlett Johansson!" He finally answers in that sexy husky voice of his with a smirk playing over his face.

"Wrong!" Beth sings as she clobbers Rick on his shoulder and he rubs it laughing.

"Leon, are you hungry, Rick's on a no eating diet today!" She calls over to the youngest deputy whilst taking her hands back and reaching for her basket "I made Beef Stew and Dumplings!"

One of Rick's favourites, he jumps in his seat.

"Down boy!" Rick points and motions for Leon to sit back down and take his seat as he grabs Beth's hand and pulls her back to stand behind him "Nobody but me eats the dinner made for me by these beautiful, caring and amazing hands!" He says seriously and kisses her hand held in his.

Beth's mouth twitches trying not to giggle, Rick was so smooth "Hmmmm!" Beth huffs in pretend exasperation knowing Rick was only teasing her "Keep going!" She orders him.

"My smart, clever and talented Beth who has a big heart, very kind, generous and helpful and all round better than any woman I know!" He says grabbing her other arm and pulling her down so her cheek is pressed against his.

"Keep going!" She tells him unable to stop herself from grinning when he nuzzles his nose into her neck.

"I really only have three words to truly express myself!" He says against her skin.

"Which are?" She questions for him to reveal.

Rick peers over to see Leon watching them. Leon grabs his phone and turns around facing the opposite way having been caught by Rick watching them.

"I love you and have missed you more than I can express these past few days!" He whispers back rubbing his thumbs over Beth's delicate but strong hands.

"That's sixteen words but who's counting!" Beth giggles hugging Rick from behind as she presses a warm sweet kiss to his cheek "I love you too!" She reciprocates back slipping her hand into his shirt and running her fingers over the skin of his chest.

Rick smiles taking a big content sigh on the missed contact with them being so busy and when he sees their perfect reflection in his computer screen he knows how lucky he is.

"I have some news!" Beth remembers "But I wanted to discuss it with you before making a decision." She tells him.

"Sounds serious…if it's to get a real life elephant for Carl's party which I heard you and Otis whispering about the other day, then I'm sorry Beth, I'm gonna have to put down my foot down and say no, there's no way either of you are goin' to talk me around that one, Otis is really sweet for the suggestion but it's exceeding all expectations even if he can get it for free, there's licenses and permits to think about, transportation-" Rick fires off and Beth covers his mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, we know!" Beth sighs "We've decided we'll visit Atlanta Zoo for that, a boy can wish right?" She shrugs with a frowning pout "But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about!" She says seriously letting go of Rick's neck and standing up.

Rick whirls around in his chair and looks up at Beth assessing her thoughtfully. She looked like she could burst just waiting for him to move, wanting to tell him something really important. He looks over his shoulder to catch Leon trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. He gets up, take hold of Beth's hand and leads to the conference room, shuts the door and draws the blinds. Beth watches Rick move around the room. He comes back and gestures for her to take a seat but she shakes her head pacing back and forth.

Rick leans back and sits on the edge of the table pulling Beth to stand between his legs as he wraps his arms around her waist. Beth rests her hands on Rick's shoulders playing with his collar, blushing. He smiles intrigued to know what had Beth so excited and nervous.

"Hey?" He calls and squeezes her waist getting her attention.

"Dale…I mean, Principle Horvath asked me to stay behind after the teacher's meeting today because…" Beth bites her bottom lip smiling excitedly.

"Because?" Rick cocks his head in question watching Beth amused.

Beth shakes her head starting from the beginning "You know I'm substituting for Carl's teacher whose on maternity leave?" Beth begins and Rick nods knowing.

"Well, she's handed in her notice because she's decided she wants to stay home and raise her baby and well why shouldn't she, I'd be the same, I'd want to be with my baby all the time, I wouldn't want to miss a single moment!" Beth takes a breath having from time to time thought about the possibility of a baby in the near future. Watching Maggie, she's becoming increasingly broody for a baby but she knew she needed to wait patiently.

"Well?" Rick laughs and was secretly thrilled at Beth's statement, another sign in the right direction of the future.

"Principle Horvath has offered me a permanent teaching position!" Beth squeals but composes herself looking up into Rick's eyes "I wanted to know your thoughts!" She says looking deep into his eyes wanting to see how he felt.

"Beth, that's amazing news, it's fantastic!" Rick congratulates ecstatically pulling Beth into a hug.

"You're okay with this?" Beth asks as she holds on to Rick with a smile.

Rick pulls away with a smile to look at Beth.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with this?" Rick asks confused.

"With us and this job being permanent, I know we're not married but all the same, your opinion means a lot to me, especially if we're to have a future together!" Beth reveals, this was important to her even though she knew at the end of the day this was her choice and her decision.

Rick's face softens touched she was considering his feelings before her own. It had been a long time since anyone's put him before themselves.

"Beth, I love you because you're a woman who knows what she wants! You're strong, you just go for it and that's inspiring and very appealing!" He confesses "You shouldn't need my opinion or permission! Your, your own person and I support you completely in any choice you make because…it's the right one, continue to be that woman I love and admire!"

Beth stands there with her pretty mouth open stunned not knowing how to respond to such sweet words from Rick.

Rick's lifts his finger up to her chin and close her mouth whilst holding her chin.

"This is what you've worked for, to become a teacher and well the role found you and you're the best candidate out there, I know that for a fact, the kids know it and that's why Principle Horvath offered you the position, he obviously has faith in you as do that parents and I'm not being biased but Carl, Duane, Lois and the others raves about you and your classes all the time and kids are always right, have good instincts are smart and mine, well he's the smartest, he's 7 today, 8 this weekend going on to 80!" Rick grins.

Beth giggles at that and Rick rolls his eyes with a shrug, maybe he was just a little one-sided against everyone when it came to her and Carl.

"I'm serious Beth, take it and everything will fall into place!" He advises flashing a toothy knowing smile.

Spending time with Beth and her family, the positivity and determination has rubbed off onto him and he can really feel it. He needed to remind Beth, it was okay to want something for herself.

Beth seeing that handsome smile and the confident look of faith Rick had in his eyes for her, she throws her arms around his neck, swaying them together whilst hugging him and he hugs her back.

Rick leans in, captures Beth's lips and kisses her deeply.

* * *

**A/N:- Can't believe it, a whole year since my last posting on this fic, time really has flown!**

**I'm looking to start wrapping up my stories and since this was the first story I had ever written or well posted on this site a year and nine months ago, I wanted to make sure I completed it.**

**Some of you may know, I had a little accident with my laptop back in May and I finally got it back and was told the damage was too much and it would cost me more to fix and I'd be better off buying a new laptop. It means, I have lost all the drafted chapters to all my stories which is kind of depressing and my writing motivation is quite low right now. I'm slowly going to rewrite what I had written but it may not follow exactly how I had originally planned but I hope to give them a satisfactory run up to the endings. **

**Thank you for reading and take care :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to those reading and thank you angelicedg and Guest for your reviews you kindly left on yesterday's chapter. Here's the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Beth jumps out of her Mini and runs up the driveway making a detour of the front porch towards the side of the house and taps gently on the window. Rick unlocks the kitchen door and opens it wide allowing Beth to enter whilst he's talking on the phone. Rick was talking to Alistair, his college friend and divorce attorney. Beth had recognized from the tone of the conversation and then she heard Lori's name.

Beth's heart sinks at the thought of that type of call today of all days. She wonders what Lori has done or decided today for Alistair to call Rick on a Saturday so early when the office was shut.

_Please God, don't let anything ruin today! _Beth pleads.

She had frustrated feelings towards Lori Grimes, the woman she's never met and now doesn't want to meet because the woman was complicated, selfish and changes her mind like the wind – she just plain didn't care about anyone but herself.

Rick had finally relaxed and got into the festivities of celebrating Carl's birthday since getting the call a couple of days ago informing him, Lori wouldn't be turning up at the farm. She hoped that was still the case. Beth knew Rick was conflicted at the thought of Lori being there but he had pushed away his feeling for Carl. After much deliberating and advices from the legal team to remain the amicable one, Rick had agreed for Lori to attend the party but in the end, it had been more because he knew Carl missed Lori and he didn't want Carl to feel he had to pick sides and choose between them on his birthday. It was his special day, eight years prior to today, he was born. Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief and they were all glad that they never mentioned Lori to Carl, otherwise it'd have been another disappointment for the little boy to take and be crushed - he's had enough of those for someone so young. Rick was willing to put aside his feelings so Carl wouldn't suffer. He had to keep his chin up all the time and was willing to take whatever was thrown at him and suffer to protect Carl.

_My poor Rick! _Beth frowns watching him leaning on the counter having to take this call at 7.30am in the morning. They had planned this little surprise a couple of nights ago, they were going to do this together.

Beth doesn't think she's ever been so angry at anyone in her life. She had vowed never to make an assumption or an opinion of Rick's estranged wife because she'd never met Lori Grimes to be able to do that. But she was getting a clearer picture of the real Lori, day by day by different sources and she didn't like what she was finding. Sitting beside Rick in his Attorney's office for support, listening to the toing and throwing of Lori's demands and accusations of Rick and his character being questioned was the last straw. It was all just too ludicrous and that was when she learnt - Lori was a diabolical and cunning witch like everyone had described her to be. Rick was not a monster nor was he an oppressor as stated in Lori's statements. She had the urge to tear those papers up when she read them, they were all false accusations. Beth remembers back to Rick's complete support and advice of her taking the teaching job for herself showed he was a reasonable man who supports women having careers. He wasn't someone who stole dreams like Lori had stated nor did he ever forbid her from working or taking up hobbies. Jenny Jones was vouching for Rick as she'd been present at a lot of those discussions between Rick and Lori.

Beth kept asking herself, how could Lori say those things and treat Rick the way she did but more importantly, how could she abandon her flesh and blood – her own child!? Beth had tried to understand from Lori's point of view but couldn't. It actually brought tears to her eyes thinking of leaving her child if she had one. Lori had to be mentally unstable or self-centered. From where Beth was standing, Lori once had it all - she had a beautiful home; a roof over her head, food on the table, clothes on her back, money for a few luxuries nothing extravagant but it was something, a loving husband who never beat her, never bullied her, never forced her to stay at home to be just a housewife, she had a son - what more could she want? Beth knew she would have to bite her tongue because Lori was still Carl's Mother but she wouldn't hold back if Lori tried to do anything to jeopardize Carl and Rick's relationship or her relationship with the pair.

She didn't know if it made her a horrible person, but she secretly hoped Lori would just stay away and leave Rick and Carl alone. They were doing great without her. She doesn't know what will happen when the day comes when she and Lori would come face to face. Legally, Rick was still married to Lori but their marriage was well and truly over before she was even in the picture and her daddy whose opinion she respected and valued the most, told her - she wasn't being selfish, Rick and Lori's marriage had broken down and was dead long ago and neither wanted to save it. Rick had moved on and wouldn't turn back because he was truly committed to her and he believed Rick. Lori were history and they will be legally once the divorce was finalized and he was confident Carl would remain in Rick's custardy, Lori had deserted Carl and Rick had been raising Carl alone and has managed well. Beth prayed her daddy was right and Lori wouldn't return to make trouble between them.

Beth pushes all thoughts aside, she and Rick were solid and understood one another. There was no space for a third person to come between them, she wouldn't let them even if they tried. She leans up and steals a quick kiss from Rick as she walks past and unburdens her arms of the basket onto the table which she picked up from The Vatos's Diner. Philippe and Guillermo's Grandmother called her and asked her to swing by before making her way to Rick's before they headed out for the farm. The sweet old lady presented her with a basket full of an assortment of Carl's favourite breakfast's and there were a few presents wrapped up in different coloured wrapping paper with a card signed by the crew.

Beth smiles as she decorates the kitchen table with a silver cascade foil table centerpiece with colourful number 8's and stars dangling off the branches and balloons and confetti scattered around the table. She grabs plates, cups and cutlery and lays the table and places the food out. She rifles through her Bag of Surprises smiling, grabbing the party hats and places them around the table. She couldn't resist sneaking up behind Rick and placing a yellow coned shaped hat on his head with tassels and twinkly baubles on the end. She let out a snort because Rick looked so cute, gorgeous even, he could rock a kid's party hat in his boxers and t-shirt. She lifts up her camera phone and has to take a snapshot and add it to her photo albums she was making, memories to look back on in the future. Rick looks up raising his brow and she shows him her pink sparkly hat proudly sitting on her head and takes a selfie of her and Rick together and all he can do is shake his head smiling at her craziness as he speaks into the phone squeezing Beth's hand as she walks past tidying up.

"No Alistair, I'm not laughin' at that! Beth's organized a weekend long birthday party for Carl, she's already started by decorating me like a Christmas Tree and then I'm gonna be dressed as some Avenger for a show I'm supposed to put on with the guys and she'll probably even get me goin' down a zip wire!" Rick exaggerates to Alistair and they both laugh about back in their college days.

Beth smirks listening to Rick, she did have a zip wire in place and hadn't gotten around to telling him. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears movement from above. She quietly jumps up and down motioning to Rick who finishes up on his call and they both crouch down on the floor behind the table and chairs.

"Everything ok?" Beth whispers straightening out Rick's hat on his head "Anything or anyone to look out for?" She asks.

Before Rick could answer, the door creaks and swings open and they jump up.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CARLLLLL…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! SURPRISEEEEE!**" They erupt singing as they pop a few party-poppers and little shiny pieces of foiled sparkly paper showers down over a very surprised and shocked open mouthed birthday-boy with messy sleep hair still in his Avengers onesie.

Rick literally scooped Carl up off the ground and hugged him into a bear hug making Carl laugh hysterically as Rick sets him on his hip holding him knowing this will probably be the last time Carl will ever allow him to hold him like a baby and he takes advantage whilst Carl lets him.

"Dad!" Carl scoffs shaking the baubles on Rick's hat.

"Happy Birthday Carl!" Rick whispers ruffling Carl's hair as he presses a kiss to the side of his little head "Many happy returns of the day."

"Is this all for me?!" Carl asks pointing around the kitchen, looking here and there completely surprised, never seen so much decorations in the kitchen before and he loved it.

Rick scoffs over at Beth, giving her an adoring look for going to the trouble to arrange all this and this was nothing, there was a lot, lot more to come.

"Unless there's another Carl who turns eight today?" Beth says looking around and then under the table "Yeah, you silly!" She smiles as she leans up and gives Carl a hug and kiss on the cheek "Happy Birthday Munchkin, this is all for you and there's more!" Beth grins nodding to a couple of presents stacked on the table with a few cards and Carl's eyes light up and he starts bouncing to be let down.

Rick sets Carl down who rushes and climbs up the chair, leaning on his elbows staring at his presents reading the gift tags.

"I won't open them now! I'll open them later when Duane gets here!" He decides.

"Wow, I'd be tearin' through the paper with my teeth already!" Beth says impressed at Carl's restraining ability.

Rick impressed with Carl too, drapes his arm around Beth's neck and pulls her back into him as they watch Carl shaking the boxes against his ear trying to guess what they were.

"From Abuela, Mr Gilbert, Phillipe, Guillermo, Miguel, Jorge...Have fun at your birthday party…rock on dude!" Carl mumbles reading what he guesses is Miguel's handwriting which was always terrible.

"I'm havin' a birthday party?!" Carl says a little too high pitched, looking up excited that Beth and Rick have to stick their fingers into their ears.

"Shoot, should we tell him?" Ricks whispers behind Beth's head.

"Nope, we stick to the plan!" Beth mumbles back smiling.

"You're havin' a party and Deputy Grimes, you didn't invite me?!" Beth turns around folding her arms firmly over her chest, looking up at Rick as she taps her foot on the floor for an explanation.

"What?" Rick says to Beth confused why she was giving him that look and she winks and makes faces.

"Oh, oh yeah, noooo!" Rick stammers remembering scratching his jaw and Beth encourages him to explain further.

"I thought me and Carl could spend the day together, just us guys doing guy things, a party for two," Rick says distractedly seeing Shane sneaking around, up to no good looking into his neighbor's window "grab a beer and then go for a drive, shoot some targets with those BB Guns Daryl gifted?" Rick says wanting to fire it Shane's ass when he remembers the house was leased to a couple of young nurses who recently moved into the bungalow "That Peeping Tom!" Rick says beneath his breath ready to open the window and yell over at Shane.

Beth closes her eyes shaking her head, Rick was rubbish at role play, what was he going to be like when she shouts "Action!" She starts to wonder.

Before Rick could set off to drag Shane over by the collar, he freezes when he sees Beth giving him a look daring him to go.

"Beer, driving, BB Gun?" Beth repeats quietly raising her brow.

"No, we won't be grabbin' a beer and then goin' for a drive, firstly you're not old enough and secondly, you NEVER drive after drinking and you NEVER play with BB Guns unsupervised understand?" Rick advises Carl seriously who nods back in understanding.

"Never dad!" Carl promises crossing his heart.

Beth rocks back and forth on her heels and presses the toe of her boot onto Rick's toes.

"Ouuuch!" He exclaims rubbing his toes and foot on the back of his calf giving a frowning look to Beth and she gives him a look to continue what they practiced last night before she went home.

"You've got to look after Maggie, the baby could come any day now…right?" Rick says dryly like he was reading a script taking a seat opposite Carl "Whose hungry?" He asks "I'm starved!" Rick says plating up and placing the plate in front of Carl "That ok with you buddy?" He asks with a smile and looks to Beth with a smirk and back at Carl.

"Maybe I should give Shane the leading role, that was terrible!" Beth mumbles at Rick's delivery and Rick pulls Beth to take a seat beside him.

"No!" Rick says firmly "I can do it and besides I'm sure Shane's gonna be arrested for Disorderly Conduct and Invasion of Privacy for spying and perving at the nurses across the street once they catch him in the act!" He says taking a sip of his coffee.

"He better not, he practically hounded me for his part!" Beth says trying to look out the window.

"But Miss Greene, you'll meet us for dinner tonight?" Carl asks looking up wiping his mop of hair out of his face hopefully.

"You betcha Munchkin, let's hope Maggie doesn't decide to have the baby today!" She jokes looking over at the calendar trying to remember Maggie's due date.

"Imagine if Maggie has the baby today, then me and the Baby Glenn will share the same birthday!" Carl grins liking the idea of his future-cousin and him sharing birthdays "We can have a big joint party!" He suggests digging his fork into his food.

"Can't get bigger than the one you're gettin' today!" Rick says chewing his bacon so only Beth can hear.

Beth pinches Rick's thigh under the table to be quiet.

"Hello!" Comes Shane's singing voice from the kitchen door as he whistles grinningly.

Rick could only think what Shane had seen to be smirking and grinning like he was, it could only mean he's seen a naked woman and was planning on how to get with and on said naked woman. Before Rick can call Shane to have a private word and remind him he was an Officer of the Law, Carl gets Shane's attention.

"Me and dad are gonna get a beer today!" Carl greets Shane.

"Sweet, bout time too, put some hair onto ya chest! Aren't ya like thirty now?" Shane asks messing Carl's hair and snatches Rick's plate, takes a seat beside the birthday-boy and wolfs down his food with that stupid dreamy grin plastered over his face.

"No, I'm eight!" Carl giggles.

"You're not!" Shane shakes his head in disbelief.

"I am!" Carl points to the number 8 scattered everywhere.

"You are…there was me thinkin' you had a growth deficiency all these years…eight really?" Shane asks and Carl nods swinging his feet back and forth beneath the table, he was feeling grown up.

Rick sits there smiling seeing how happy Carl is and it felt good smiling, it was hard to believe at one time, it only happened on the rarest occasions.

"The hells goin' on!?" Daryl grunts as he drags his feet through the hallway hearing laughter and giggling from the couch he'd fallen asleep on "Was a guy have ta do round this place to catch a few Z's!" He hisses appearing into the kitchen hair scruffier than normal covering his face.

"Y'all havin' a party up in ere whilst I've been chasin' dumbass pricks through buildings, had ta smash through a god damn window again and spray a room with bullets cause the fuckers shootin' hell at me!" Daryl practically spits rubbing away at his sleep deprived eyes.

Rick leans over trying to cover Carl's ears from Daryl's cussing but it was too late. Daryl was the grumpiest person he's known especially mornings was a No Go Zone.

"Got in at five, can't sleep and Walsh is already here and Miss Honey, who looks like a pack a Skittles!" Daryl catches Beth in a colorful summer dress from the corner of his eyes staring over at him covering her mouth in a gasp like she had seen something she shouldn't have.

"Jesus, Rick!" Daryl yells over at Rick sitting beside Beth coming to the realization to where Beth's eyes were focused down on.

Daryl grabs the large iron skillet pan and covers his modesty, remembering he had torn off his SWAT uniform and boots and was in his tiny boxers, t-shirt with the arms ripped off and white tennis socks and had just crashed in the lounge on the couch, too exhausted to climb the stairs and make it to his bed. He takes a look down gulping when he sees his huge morning wood evident to the eyes and cringes knowing what Beth had seen. Sometimes he went commando when he hadn't kept up with his laundry. Seeing Beth sitting beside Rick watching him makes his face turn bright red. He looks up from beneath his lowered lashes and Beth had shoved her face into Rick's arm.

"Ya free-balling down under that skillet?" Shane asks trying to take a peep seeing Daryl just standing there.

Carl sits there giggling watching Daryl backing away holding the frying pan, slamming the door shut and then they hear thundering up the stairs with Daryl cussing that nobody said there was going to be a lady visitor so early in the morning, had he known, he would have made himself scarce or decent.

"Shane!" Rick hisses to stop teasing Daryl.

"Carl, why don't you go shower and get dressed." Rick smiles and without further pushing, Carl jumps off his chair and runs up the stairs juggling his presents as he goes.

"Oh c'mon!" Shane gives a half laugh when Carl was gone "Daryl's a big boy literally and Beth's seen everything she needs to see, hey Rick and I'm sure she likes it, why else would she stick around?!" Shane wiggles his brow smirking at the both of them.

"Wouldn't ya like to know!" Beth answers back.

Shane gives out a dirty little laugh.

"Sometimes, you can be a jerk and that wasn't nice Shane!" Beth says standing up, pulling on her jacket feeling bad for Daryl who must feel humiliated.

"Ah Beth!" Shane leans forward not wanting her to be mad at him.

"Apologize to Daryl and then come talk to me!" Beth answers back "I better get goin' too, be at the farm by noon!" Beth says getting up, leans down and kisses Rick before she grabs her bags.

Rick shoots Shane a warning look that he was going to kick his ass if he didn't shut up and make things right.

Rick follows Beth and closes the kitchen door behind him.

"Hey, Daryl can take care of himself, he'll get Shane back, don't worry!" Rick says from experience "But Shane's not bad all the time, yes he can be a jerk and say the wrong thing but when it comes to crunch, he's there when it counts even for Daryl when he's needed us but I'll have a word with the buffoon!" Rick promises.

"Good because they better not ruin the show!" Beth warns.

"I won't let them!" Rick shoulders Beth making her smile.

"Good, because I'll come after you deputy!" She grabs his t-shirt and smiles up at his hat.

Rick no longer caring if people saw them, he pulls Beth into another kiss wishing she didn't have to rush back to the farm straight away. He lets out an approving moan.

"I gotta go!" Beth mumbles between their kissing pulling away giving Rick a sorry look "Got a million things to do so I better be off and we can continue and pick up where we left off from later tonight!" She suggest giving Rick a cheeky grin.

They part reluctantly and Beth rushes down the drive waving.

Kissing was fun and beautiful but sometimes when they got hot and heavy like last night before she had to leave, it got frustrating that they had to stop. She wanted more and it nearly happened but Carl was at home and Rick didn't have a lock on his bedroom door, fear of being walked in on. This was all great but she needed more. If the situation were to happen again, she wouldn't back down or stop it. She looks over at Rick before she gets into her seat and he throws her a smile and she swears she can see Rick felt the same way. He knows her deepest secrets that nobody knows, he's been there for her when nobody else could and when she needed strong arms and a shoulder to cry on, Rick was always there. She trusted and looked up to Rick. She really did love him. She decides, then and there, she definitely won't back down or let Rick think he was pressurizing her. She knows what she wants and she wants Rick and when the moment comes, she was going to seize the moment and allow herself and Rick just enjoy and let themselves be completely free and open with one another. Her mind was made up.

Rick watches Beth back out the drive and drives off. He turns back towards the house taking a deep breath ready to bash Shane and Daryl's heads together if needed to, their squabbling and teasing has gone on far too many years. He loves them both but they also got on his nerves.

"So, you and Beth?" Shane says interrupting Rick's thoughts as he sits down.

"What about me and Beth?" Rick asks taking his party hat off and putting it down on the table.

"You guys official, official?" Shane asks being nosey "You rockin' her world, must be doin' somethin' for her to stick around?" He asks wiggling his brow.

Rick just stares at his best friend and partner and before he could say anything, Daryl walks fully clothed in his freshly pressed SWAT uniform and smacks Shane up the side of the head and leans back against the counter stuffing pieces of bacon into his mouth turning his eyes on Rick waiting to hear Rick's response seeming as Shane had asked the question. He needed to know if Rick and Beth were shacking up because he would need to find a place of his own. He couldn't walk around in his boxers and the thought of being a third wheel in Rick's love nest makes him feel uncomfortable. He needed to start checking out the rentals he decides. Beth was a chick who was going to stick around for good, he could tell by just watching Rick and Beth together. They were going to go for the long haul.

"Make sure your both at the farm by noon!" Rick answers getting up making his way to check on Carl and then get ready himself.

Walking up the stairs, Rick knows he's ready to take the next step in his relationship with Beth. So many times they had got to the pinnacle moment and he stopped them before they stepped over that line. He held back not wanting to move Beth too fast. He knew Beth loved him just as he loved her but he wanted to make sure she was ready to take the next step with him. It was a big step for her after Zach. He just wanted to make sure the timing was right.

He sits down at the side of his bed and stares out the window. He reaches into his nightstand and pulls the drawer open and his hand searches to the back and he locates the box. The box Shane left for him and he stuff it into his bag just in case when he hears Carl's little feet running towards his room and then Carl jumps onto his bed. Rick looks over at the door and doorframe and notes to himself he would need to pick up a door lock.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter will be at the farm.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, WalkerHarley and BethFan for leaving a comment on the last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"Dadddddd!" Carl calls up the stairs looking through his night vision goggles Shane had gifted him to see Rick walking back and forth from the bedrooms to the bathroom talking into his hands-free whilst doing last minute tidying up.

Rick calls back from the landing telling Carl, he'll be down in a minute and for him to pack his gifts and toys away, they would be leaving soon. Before Carl puts his goggles away, he zooms in and sees his dad smiling that smile that revealed the upturn of his lips and the corner of his teeth to flash. Carl knew it could only be Miss Greene on the other end of the line because she's the only one who can make his dad smile, grin and smirk like the way he was doing and he was doing them facial expressions within seconds of the other and that was rare, which meant each expression meant something between his dad and Miss Greene. He comes to believe, Miss Greene is magical because she can get his dad to smile, laugh and even hum a tune when she was miles and miles away in the countryside.

Carl frowns wistfully, wishing Beth could have spent the day with them but she had to look after Maggie, the baby could come any day now. Shane had told him, that once Maggie's Dams opened and whooshed out this water, the baby would surf right out. He remembered and was excited about that as his frown disappears as fast as it appeared. But more than anything, Carl liked seeing his dad happy, it makes him happier. He starts jumping up and down and spinning around in circles like Billy Elliott until the house phone rings. He bounces his way over, jumps up grabbing the handset off the wall.

"Hellooo, this is The Grimes' residence, how can we help?" He greets into the phone chirpily.

Carl's little smile quickly disappears, his face goes pale as he drops the phone and runs away.

Rick jogs down the stairs holding a travel bag seeing the front door open and Carl sitting on the porch step, slouched forward fiddling with Shane's gift.

"Hey champ, ya ready to roll?" Rick asks setting the bag down, picking up the packaging and wrappers from the floor taking a glance up over at Carl who seemed to be away with the fairies.

He decides he'll let Carl bring his new goggles along, let him show his friends his super cool present Badass Uncle Shane had gifted. They could even watch the night life on the farm from the house or could find a spot, camp out beneath the stars and watch nature come alive, the animals in their natural habitat and it would be one hundred times better than the Discovery Channel. He, Carl, Shane, Daryl, Glenn, Shawn, Jimmy, Otis, Herschel and not forgetting Beth could sit around a camp fire like The Greene's did traditionally when they got together to spend time away from TV, the internet, just them and nature all around them. It sounded perfect to just switch off.

With a smile firmly fixed to his face, Rick checks all the switches were switched off around the house and begins to lock up the windows and doors. As he makes his round, he thinks about the four wonderful days on the farm. Four glorious days of relaxing and spending it with Carl, Beth and her family, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd liked to be than being in good company. He wasn't ashamed to admit, the grown man he is, he was excited. He felt energetically alive and young, like ten years had been knocked off his thirty-five and he was ready to get going. He hasn't felt like this in so many years, he forgets when the last time he had looked forward to something so much. He actually had butterflies in his stomach and wondered if grown men got butterflies? He scoffs, he just wanted to get on the road because the sooner they leave, the sooner they get to where their hearts now belong. She was waiting and waiting for them and they'd be together uninterrupted for four whole days.

The phone cord and handset dangling and spinning around in circles gets Rick's attention. He places the handset to his ear. "Hello?" He says into the mouthpiece and the line had cut, there wasn't anyone there.

"Did anyone important call?" Rick asks, leaning his head back and staring at Carl's back waiting for Carl's response.

"NO!" Carl answers abruptly standing up.

He skips down the steps trying to not trip in his boots and runs to the truck "C'MON DAD, LET'S GO!" Carl yells struggling to open the door, letting out a little whimper when it doesn't open.

"You're really that eager to feed the ducks!" Rick says raising his brow as he presses his key fob, the locks pop up and the doors unlock.

Rick had given Carl a little rundown of their itinerary for the weekend after Beth left for the farm. It was a bogus itinerary; he wasn't going to reveal the surprise party nor ruin all of Beth's month long hard work to make this happen. He told Carl, they were going to drive to Atlanta to visit the zoo, grab dinner at a fancy restaurant and stay in a hotel for a night, but feeding the ducks was something Carl liked to do regardless of the day and would be their first stop before they set off on their journey.

Carl pulls open his side of the door, climbs into his booster seat and buckles up observing the street with his goggles firmly fixed over his eyes a little jittery, beads of sweat forming at the temple of his forehead.

Rick sets the alarm, closes the door shut and waves to Mrs Smith who was watching the house whilst they were away. He casually strolls towards the end of the driveway looking at the plants he and Carl had planted a few weeks back and then he sets off into a fast jog towards his truck, throwing the bag over his shoulder as he goes when Carl starts honking the horn excessively.

"Carl!" Rick warns when he opens his door and shrugs his shoulders to Carl in question, wanting to know what was up with his out of character behavior.

"He's eager to have some fun, can't blame him!" Mrs Smith laughs grabbing her letters from the mailbox and throws a knowing wink to Rick being privy to the real itinerary "Happy Birthday Carl!" She wishes trying to see him through the window "Have a great time boys and bring me back some cake and a souvenir!" She waves to them both making her way back to her house.

Carl would have usually waved back and said he'll bring her back something special but he doesn't. Rick climbs into his seat and takes a long hard look at Carl as he buckles up and starts the truck with a rumble, the engine vibrates and their bodies shake lightly with it. Carl was busy fiddling around with his googles with his head bowed down not wanting to speak. He seemed to have done a complete 360 degree turn, back to his original state of distant and miserable he had been in months ago within the space of less than five minutes compared to this morning, where he had been bouncing up and down, giggling and fooling around with both Shane and Daryl who were fighting over the muffins with Carl commentating telling them both to bring the Smack-down in the kitchen. Rick could see something was clearly bothering Carl and he wanted to get to the bottom of it before they set off.

"Carl?" Rick calls softly lifting his hat up "What's up buddy?" He asks pulling the goggles down so they were draped loosely around his neck.

Carl fidgets pressing the button so the windows winds up and down. Rick reaches over and holds his hand to stop.

"Hey?" Rick said and Carl just sits there.

"I wanna go feed the ducks!" Carl finally speaks and pleads tilting his face to look Rick straight in the eyes really upset "And I wanna go see Grandma and Grandpa, they're waiting!" He whispers and looks away with his lips wobbling as he wipes his little nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

Rick lowers his eyes and curses himself. He had completely forgotten about their tradition and Carl obviously hadn't and reminded him. Carl was upset and now he's upset for not remembering. Rick takes his hand, rubs his brow and drags it down his face, disappointed in himself for forgetting his parents.

"Where's my head at!" He murmurs to himself and reaches out putting his arm around Carl to comfort him.

"Carl, I'm so sorry buddy, so much has been goin' on and I'm just so sorry!" Rick pulls Carl into a tight hug kissing his head and resting his cheek on Carl's head "Let's go pick Grandma some flowers and Grandpa his favourite toffees."

Carl nods leaning his head into Rick's chest. Carl thinks for a moment, wanting to say something but seeing his dad with sad moist eyes in the mirror, he decides not to upset of worry him even more than he was. He wished he never answered the phone and just let it ring off the hook.

"What flowers should we pick this time?" Carl asks wanting to forget.

Rick smiles, remembering his father's advice when he asked that same question of his mother.

"Your heart will lead you in the right direction, when you close your eyes, what do you see?" Rick asks.

Carl presses his tightly eyes together "I see a field of daisies!"

"Well there ya go, we'll get Grandma a big bouquet of daisies." Rick smiles knowing she'd like those a lot, she adored the simplest of things.

"Dad?"

"Yes Carl?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Carl!" Rick whispers back with a smile "I love you too!"

* * *

After feeding the ducks and the naughty little ducklings, they visit Rick's parent's graves where they set down the two bouquets of daisies on each grave, toffees and little balloons. They spent an hour sitting beside the graves just talking.

Carl seemed to have cheered up listening to stories. Carl liked to keep to certain rituals and he had told his grandparents about school, about his surprise birthday breakfast, his presents that he got and he told them all about Miss Greene and how great she is. Carl had never met his grandparents but he felt with all the stories, photos and homemade videos he's watched since he was a toddler, he felt like he knew his paternal Grandma and Grandpa and somehow, they knew him. It gave him comfort and peace of mind to visit their graves a few times a year and notably on his birthday. He hoped that they knew they weren't forgotten, that they were loved and very much missed.

"I wished you were both here with me and dad, but I know wherever you are, you're in a happy place and together and Duane says you're in heaven with his Grandaddy Cecil and his Grandmother Gale. You have more friends there and you get to play Go Fish and Crazy Golf all day and eat Candy-floss all day and never get cavities!" Carl said and was lost in thought "I hope if there is grass, the grass is really green up there and not just fluffy clouds, although it would be cool to bounce up and down on them like a trampoline!"

Rick was sat beside Carl, leaning back on his palms, with his legs stretched and crossed at his ankles trying not to laugh at Carl's conversation. He was unsuccessful because the thought of his parents jumping up and down on white fluffy clouds like a trampoline with halos over their heads up in heaven was a picture to imagine. He could imagine his father fooling around but maybe not his mother who was always nicely dressed in pretty dresses, little heels and pearl earrings in her ears, pearl necklace around her neck and that little handbag full of necessities like Mary Poppins and then he thought, maybe - his mother was an extraordinary woman of surprises.

Rick had lit a sole candle on a little cupcake and placed it between his parent's graves and they sat in silence cuddled together. Once they said their goodbyes, they set off on the road towards the countryside.

* * *

Daryl comes down the zip wire and successfully lands on his feet. Satisfied Rick wouldn't break his neck when he comes down it for the main event, he unhooks himself and take off his gloves.

"Aren't ya supposed to wear a helmet?" Comes a little voice from behind.

Daryl groans, rolling his eyes.

This was the hundredth kid whose bothered him asking him pointless silly questions. He reaches behind his back, feeling for paper, wondering if Shane had stuck a note to his back saying _Customer Services_ or _Talk ta me_.

"Beat it kid, busy ere, go stuff ya face with Candy-floss!" Daryl answers back.

"Aren't ya like meant to set an example, not just because you're a grownup but don't ya like work for the Government?" The same voice asks.

"Ya deaf as well as dumb…now beat it kid!" Daryl warns gruffly pulling out his cigarette from behind his ear and places it between his lips.

"I maybe half deaf but you're the one who's dumb!" The boy answers back.

Daryl cringes as he slowly turns around with a frowning face ready to light up. He stops and stares at the little boy standing in front of him dressed in shorts and t-shirt with a Pokémon printed on the chest. He recognized the boy, the foster kid he upset months ago at Carl's Parents Evening.

Charlie!

_Fuck!_ Daryl groans.

"Ya sure like livin' dangerously!" Charlie says cocking his head staring up at the cigarette comfortably sticking out from between Daryl's lips. He shakes his head and wrinkles his nose displeased and strolls off.

Daryl feeling like he'd been given a health lecture by a seven year old, his eyes watch and follow the little stumpy midget walk past and over towards the other children who were jumping up and down on the bouncy castle. Charlie just stands and watches them all having fun from the sidelines and doesn't join in. Daryl frowns because it brings back old memories. He was the kid who kept to himself and watched in from the outside.

He didn't like looking back on old times of being a recluse and loner, the past still stung after so many years later. Averting his eyes, he stares down, cross eyed at his reliable friend and lifts up his lighter flicking it to reveal a flame to light the cigarette so he could puff, puff away and forget. His hands don't move, his eyelids lift up as his eyes move back over towards Charlie who walks off and sits on the tyre swing. Daryl stuffs the lighter back into his pocket and stuffs the cigarette into his boot. He mumbles stalking off and stopping by a post not knowing why the little boy was getting under his skin. He loses himself to his thoughts knowing exactly how it felt being alone, not wanting to make friends only to lose them as he was always pushed from foster home to foster home and he feels really shitty.

Daryl lets out a growl of frustration and kicks a couple of Dandelions. Before he knows it, he starts jumping up and down on one-foot cursing when a hammer falls on top of his foot. His face was twisted into a grimace ready to inflict pain on the dipshit who couldn't handle a hammer and declare sweet bloody murder.

"I'm sorry!" Comes a voice above him.

Daryl's scowling face, looks up to meet chocolate coloured eyes, plump red lips and dark plaited locks of hair on each side of her head. The large silver hoops in her ears don't go unnoticed. She gives him an apologetic smile as she climbs down the ladder. The severity of Daryl's scowling face slowly evaporates as he watches her descend the ladder and his eyes don't miss the short army green cargo shorts and the shirt knotted up at the front revealing a pierced belly button and super toned midriff nor the tattoo on her hip.

"Are ya okay?" She asks leaping off the last two steps and landing on her booted feet, leaning down picking up the hammer.

Daryl's eyes run over her leant forward figure and then her petite 5' 7" toned and womanly frame when she straightens up.

"Hello?" She snaps her fingers "Are you okay there, big guy?" She repeats with a giggle running her eyes over his face to his bulging biceps which get her full attention. She reaches over, places her hand on his muscular arm and Daryl jumps as soon as her skin touches his, he draws a breath tearing his eyes off of her smiling curious eyes.

She takes her hand back as Daryl just grunts and limps away mumbling to himself rubbing his arm like she had just burnt him.

"Grumpy but cute!" She smirks hugging the hammer watching Daryl limp away in that black angel's vest "Add sexy as hell!"

"Whose sexy as hell?" Beth asks coming to stand beside her friend.

"Twelve O'clock…ding dong!"

Beth turns her head straight ahead and a slow smirk spreads across her face as she folds her arms across her chest. A super great idea enters her head.

"That there is, Senior Special Weapons And Tactics Officer - Daryl Dixon!" Beth reveals shouldering her friend who seemed to be transfixed watching Daryl throw his leg over his Harley, lighting up his cigarette and letting out a long puff of smoke with a satisfied sigh.

"I think I just creamed my panties!" She says watching and then imaging Daryl in his SAWT uniform, she loved a man in uniform.

"Ewww Rosita!" Beth playfully thumps Rosita's shoulder, laughs covering her eyes "Way too much information!"

"Look at those Guns, oh god those Buns!" Rosita hums twirling the hammer between her fingers liking what she sees.

Beth take a quick glance over at Daryl bending over reaching for something on his bike and had to admit, he had a cute little backside but nothing compared to Rick's.

"You should go for it!" Beth encourages and gives a playful wink to Rosita.

Rosita's grin slowly vanishes. She shakes her head sadly, reflecting back on history. Her last relationship had broken her heart and shattered her confidence entirely. Her commanding officer in charge had packed her bags and sent her home from Afghanistan due to it. Josh had sent her back for not being able to concentrate and do her job. He needed his soldiers to give one hundred percent of their lives and concentration on securing and protecting the camps they were assigned to protect. She felt like a complete and utter failure when she returned to the US. She let down her platoon, she let down the people she was serving to protect who relied on her and she let down herself. She wasn't sure, she could let anybody into her life after all that. She had been stung once and falling in love had ruined her career and her life. She didn't want to go through all that again. She was on probation needed to prove herself to the army which was more important than a silly fantasy of a romance with a smouldering stranger.

Beth drapes her arms around her friend's neck and pulls her into a hug.

"Rosita, don't do that, you deserve so much better than Abraham Ford, he was never good enough for you!" Beth reiterates giving Rosita a squeeze "And Daryl is so much better, he's a little unfriendly to begin with but he is a good guy at heart and Rick can vouch for that, he's known Daryl since High School, they're like brothers."

"So, where is this Officer Friendly?" Rosita asks knowing Beth meant well but she wanted to take attention away from her "I gotta meet this guy you speak so fondly of and don't shut up about...jeeze!" She laughs.

"He'll be here soon!" Beth beams all smug and happily unable to conceal her feelings.

Rick had sent her a text about ten minutes ago "I can't wait for you to meet Rick and Carl and I can't wait to see the look on Carl's face, he's gonna freak out!" Beth laughs turning around and running back towards the house to check on the cake she and Patricia had baked and frosted.

* * *

Carl looks up from his iPad, taking in the scenery they pass. He notices they've driven out further than normal and he feels like he recognizes the route they were driving on but where it led to he couldn't quite remember and then Baymax recaptures his attention and he forgets what he was thinking about.

"Balalalalalalaa!" Carl sings along with Baymax "Fist Bump!" He shouts stretching his arm, holding out his scrunched up fist and Rick bumps it, again.

Rick takes a side glance to his right watching Carl. His eyes quickly sweep over the outfit Carl had picked today and a ghost of a smile crosses his lips, he returns to concentrating on the road ahead.

He had let Carl pick out his outfit for today and Carl had decided to wear his little scruffy brown leather boots with gold spurs, matching brown holster, skinny denim jeans, a blue plaid fancy yokes long sleeved western shirt accessorized with a gold sheriff's badge with **Birthday Boy** engraved on it clipped to his shirt, a toy replica Colt Python with a 6" Barrel just like his and to finish off the look, a brown faux felt traditional cowboy hat which was too big for his head, having to keep pushing it up when it slipped down. This was what Carl had chosen to wear, he wanted to be a Cowboy just like his ancestor Great Grandpa Rick Grimes.

Rick was glad to see Carl had cheered up and he was bursting wanting to reveal what was awaiting him but he couldn't. He really just couldn't wait to pull up to the farm gates to see the look on Carl's face.

Rick sees The Greene's placard and the turning. His heart rate had picked up a beat as he drives down the long dirt lane, makes the turn around the corner and there in the distance, the enormous white house comes into his line of sight and he sees lots of tiny figures and the large banner over the gate.

"Holy Cow!" Rick whispers to himself leaning forward to take a better look not believing his eyes.

There were; balloons all over, colourful bunting flags from pillar to post and across the gates, a couple of enormous bouncy castles, stalls scattered all over, big pans of food being cooked, barbeques smoking up, there was a Go-carting track ready with Go-carts on another section. The barns were decorated outside with more bunting glags. There was a massive stage and projector screen with speakers beside one of the outhouses. Rick rubs his eyes when he sees something spectacular spraying water up in the air at a far, far distance from the hustle and bustle. An elephant was being hosed down with a pipe by Otis and some other tough looking men surrounding the area. It looked like The Circus, The Fair had rolled in and settled on The Greene's farm and this was all for Carl.

He had handed the reigns over to Beth and she'd been true to her word, it was going to be mind-blowingly amazing. His mind was blown, he was blown away, he was amazed, he was lost for words.

"Carl!" Rick taps Carl's leg.

"Balalalaaaaa-" Carl looks up and he drops the iPad when he sees the ginormous banner saying **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARL **as they drive past it.

"Dad!" Carl squeals at what laid behind the big gates and Rick just chuckles to himself.

Carl's hands and face were pressed up against the window which had fogged up from Carl's intense uncontrollable breathing watching everything as they drive past.

Rick couldn't help but grin at Carl's reaction, it was better than he had ever imagined and when he looks up to see Beth's family and Carl's friends and their families waiting for them to get the party started. His eyes connect with Beth's once she appears rushing out through the crowd and they just hold each other's gazes once the truck comes to a stop.

Carl's side of the door is wrenched open. Shane unstraps Carl and picks him out and everyone is singing Happy Birthday.

Carl's face has turned the brightest shade of lobster pink imaginable when all his class mates surround him and they're all speaking over each other excitedly.

"Now that the birthday boys here, we better get the party started!" Shane announces and everyone cheers and claps as the music blares out the speakers.

"Happy Birthday little man!" Daryl says coming over and fist bumps Carl and gives him a wink.

Shane sets Carl down as he looks here and there, looking at everyone not believing his eyes with his mouth open. He sees Beth and sets off sprinting towards her and when he reaches her, he wraps her arms around her hips and hugs her.

"Happy Birthday Munchkin!" Beth leans down and envelopes him into hug "What do you think of your dad's surprise?"

"This is the best!" He confirms freaking out.

Carl looks up into Beth's eyes with a big smile plastered on his face and lets out a laugh when Beth does. When Carl sees Herschel from the corner of his eyes, he beams. Beth sees her daddy standing at the porch steps hands on hips with a big old smile and gesturing to Carl to go to him.

"Go on!" Beth sighs in pretend annoyance but motions with her head and a wink to go.

Carl didn't need to be told twice.

He kisses Beth's cheek and sets off and Herschel catches Carl into a hug, his little legs in his cowboy boots dangling a foot from the floor like the last time they embraced. Herschel puts Carl on his hip and asks him what he wanted to do first.

Carl points towards the elephant and Herschel makes his way towards the direction Carl was pointing, telling him how naughty the elephant is and hoped he brought a change of clothes because it was guaranteed they'd get wet and he'd have to help shovel up elephant phoopy.

Rick was standing there watching Carl being carried by Herschel, everyone making a big fuss and he needed to take a seat on the hood of somebody's car, he didn't know whose but that's where his backside landed.

Beth makes her way over and stops in front of Rick. He raises his head when he sees those boots he loves on those legs he loves more. He looks up holding Beth's gaze, he reaches out and pulls her to stand in between his legs as he wraps her up into his arms possessively.

Beth holds both Rick's collars in her hands and smiles and blushes profoundly at Rick's intense and direct gaze like he was staring straight into her soul. She can see the smile and love in Rick's eyes saying everything he wanted to say straight to her heart, he didn't have to open his mouth to say a word. She moves her hands up and holds his face, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks feeling the love radiating off of him.

"I can't express how much!" Rick says in a husky whisper and Beth smiles and grins understanding as she wraps her arms around his neck moving close forgetting everyone around them, right now it was just them.

"But I am goin' to kiss you!" He states matter of fact.

"I wish you would!" Beth says with a grin.

Rick grins back pulling Beth further into his arms, flush up against his body if that were possible, cupping her cheek and kissing her with everything he had. He knew he would never tire of kissing Beth Greene.

* * *

**A/N:- A lot's going to happen in the coming chapter.**

**Thank you to those reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to those who are reading. Thank you to Guest and malzateb for commenting, made me happy to receive a notification an hour ago and so here's the next chapter!

A** DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

pologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

The atmosphere of the farm was still buzzing as the sun begins to draw down slowly over the horizon. Carl and his friends were having fun going around on the Go-Carts for the dozenth time. They had bounced on the bouncy castles more times than could be counted, some children were still bouncing. They'd eaten their lunch, had sweet treats and snacks when they got hungry having burnt it all off with all the running around and having fun they were doing.

They had a tour around the farm, with Herschel guiding, narrating and giving them all a history lesson of the 200 year old legacy of The Greene Family's ancestral home and farmland, the story of a young Irish Man - Connor Herschel Greene travelling from the old country when he had a premonition one night, there were better prospects for his young family across oceans and oceans of water thousands of miles away. He sold all his belongings, packed a couple of suitcases, bid farewell to his family and took his wife and twin sons to the land of dreams where he worked hard and settled putting down new roots on the very farm they were standing on. The history, peaked an interest with the parents as the tour went on. They were asking question after question and they were just soaking in the information and Herschel seemed to be in his element. There was entertainment for everybody, young and old.

Rick was amongst the first group with Carl, Duane, Shane, Daryl and Jenny looked down the bricked Water Well that Connor Greene had dug up and built with his own two hands. Rick silently thanks the man for getting that premonition that night. Taking the gamble and getting on that ship on a cold misty morning, travelling oceans and oceans to reach America and settling down to start afresh. If he hadn't, he never would have met Beth 200 years later, Beth may never have been born come think of it and all Rick could do was say thank you over and over to the pioneer who'd laid the foundation for a whole community of people to follow, join him and live peacefully in the countryside to thrive and continue his legacy. Beth a descendant of Connor Herschel Greene, once mentioned to her students when they attempted to make their own Family Trees - that one day, she'd like her own children to grow up and experience her family's heritage and looking around, Rick could see why. He planned to make sure all their children would know exactly where their mother came from and standing there with his arms draped around Carl's shoulders, Rick smiles – Carl was wide eyes and captivated and looked like he had been transported back in time and was there as Herschel continued the story.

As the afternoon went by, children and adults watched and petted the animals, had ridden on the horses; watched Beth race on her horse against a few of the locals from the neighbouring farms, her cousins from over a couple of farms away had been invited along. Shawn, Jimmy and Lacey one of the trainers who is Beth's first cousin had entertained everyone with a good old fashioned rodeo horse bucking show with the horses that had overabundance of energy and playfulness when seeing they had an audience. Rick even had a try after so many years persuaded by Shane. Sadly, he was thrown off before he could get control of the reigns and said he'd leave it to the professionals. Everyone clapped, whooped and cheered for his attempt but he proved he was a good in the saddle when he was able to trot and ride off on Beth's horse who'd taken a fancy to him, most probably getting the vibes Rick was his mistress's partner reading their body language when close together.

There was a bubble machine going off with children jumping up and down trying to catch bubbles and the music was still playing out of the speakers as some danced on the temporary dancefloor which would slowly be moved into the barn once the sky darkened and night finally fell.

"I feel my Annette all around!" Herschel closes his eyes feeling the cool breeze kiss his skin "This all reminds me of Annette when she used to throw a real shindig for Shawn, Maggie and Beth on their birthdays!" He smiles opening his eyes, sitting on the porch swing with Otis by his side, both watching the crowd physically exhausted but happily exhausted with iced-teas in their hands.

"That it does!" Otis agrees casting a look past the front lawn and all around remembering the old days. The scene reminded him of happy times when children ran around all day until the sun came down.

Herschel watches Beth crouched down tying up Carl's laces. He had kicked off his cowboy boots and changed into his trainers so he could run around and have more fun. Beth was concentrating making the knots tight enough so they stayed tied up asking a question. Carl replies animatedly and by throwing his hands up in the air shaking them making Beth laugh.

"He's a good kid, real shame his mama just upped and left him like she did!" Otis says dejectedly interrupting Herschel's concentration on Beth and Carl.

Otis not able to have a child of his own, didn't understand the decision Lori Grimes had made to abandon her child. There was him and Patricia who have craved a child all their lives, especially Patricia a woman wanting nothing more than to bear a child of her own and raise it and there was Lori Grimes, she had a child and abandoned him. Otis shakes his head, letting out a slow shaky breath wondering how those who don't want children, have them and those who want them, can't.

Herschel looks at Otis, watching his friend knowing exactly what was running through his mind. He reaches out and squeezes Otis's shoulder nodding in understanding and returns to watching Beth and Carl interacting with one another.

"I cannot even attempt to try and comprehend what's been goin' through that boy's mind!" Otis says taking a look over at Carl "It's a real shame he's had to go through that and miss his mama's love and care!"

"It is a real shame but whatever Carl was missing, he's finding and receiving it all from Beth," The older man answers "My Bethy may not have given birth to Carl but she's slowly but surely nurturing him and mothering him like he were her own!" He says matter-of-factly "When she and Rick have children of their own, I know she won't differentiate between them and Carl."

"I have ta agree, Carl seems to follow Beth round like a little chick following it's mama and Beth, Beth besotted with the little boy and am sure she wouldn't hesitate to lay the smack down when the need called for her protect him!" Otis grins having witnessed this since the first time Carl landed on the farm.

Herschel and Otis bark out a hearty round of laughter. Beth did inherit Herschel's fighting spirit as well as her mother's serene.

Herschel simmers down taking a mouthful of his iced-tea.

"Beth's maternal instincts have kicked in, they've always been there but they've fully awakened since she's taken to Carl in a special way, I don't think she'll ever let him go!" Herschel says as he watches Carl giving Beth a hug and she squeezes him back whispering something, Carl nodding before running off with Duane and Patrick to annoy Daryl who was standing and supervising the bubble machine much to his displeasure.

"Uncle Daryl, POP! POP! POP!" Carl, Duane and Patrick sing dancing around Daryl clapping their hands. Daryl just groans when a bubble pops in his face making Carl and Duane giggle and blow a ton more at him.

"Sorry Mr Dixon!" Patrick apologizes backing away and running for the bouncy castle.

"Yea, ya betta run boy!" Daryl yells after Patrick never seen the boy run so fast "Oh man!" He grumbles beneath his breath when hundreds of bubbles come at him, bounce off his face and some pop and soak him, he frowns watching Carl and Duane doing the rain dance around him.

Herschel catches Beth smiling adoringly watching Carl jumping up trying to smack a bubble between his hands and then her smile becomes shy when she looks towards the barn. Herschel followed Beth's gaze to find Rick appearing with Shane. He doesn't miss the deputy looking through the crowds of people, locating Beth and smiling back at her in such a way, Beth blushes crimson pink and looks like she would at any moment swoon. He could see Rick grin and wink to Beth whilst listening to Shane but his focus was solely on Beth. Herschel should be mad to see a grown man flirting with his little girl but he wasn't. He knew Rick was a good loyal man and would be that to Beth, she was lucky to have found him and he to have found her.

"I believe god sent Rick and Beth into each other's lives when they needed someone and I know my Beth needed Rick and Rick, he needed Beth! Nobody else would have fit the bill. Love works in mysterious ways but I'm glad of it, I couldn't have asked for a better man for my little girl and a surprise grandson!" Herschel states gratified with destiny.

"Here! Here!" Otis agrees holding out his glass and Herschel clinks his against it and they take a drink.

Herschel leans back thinking "But, I'm afraid I could have possibly shifted in my daughter's heart's line of affections!" Herschel chuckles realising he'll have to fight Rick and Carl for Beth's attention and Otis can't help but join him and laugh along.

"I never thought I would see the day, god does like to make things interesting!" Otis claps Herschel's shoulder.

Herschel was always Beth's number one guy and nobody came close to taking the number one spot, until possibly now. Rick and Carl are all Beth thinks about and the past month has proven so.

"I'm feelin' a little neglected!" Herschel jokes.

"There's no need for you to be!" Otis interjects "The order has changed a little but everyone has their places in Beth's heart. You'll always have yours, Rick will have his and Carl will have his too. You'll always be her father, she your daughter and I don't think Rick and Carl could ever come in between your relationship! Rick's a good man, knowledgeable and clued up - I just have a good feeling about him and about the future!" Otis pats Herschel's shoulder with a knowing smile, reassuring his friend he wasn't being foolish to be so trusting in Rick.

"I have a good feeling too!" Herschel smiles broadly agreeing.

Beth's happiness was all that really mattered and if Rick could make her the happiest girl in the world, protect and love her unconditionally, keep her safe and provided for, then so be it. The ranking didn't matter, he knew Beth had a lot of love to give and share to everyone and he was proud to say, she is his daughter.

A jeep comes round the corner, taking the hard turn and beeps coming up the path towards the house.

"It's military!" Otis says squinting placing his glass down.

"It's Josh!" Herschel say getting up and climbing down the steps.

"Did Shawn give Bethy that letter?" Otis asks following pursuit.

"I have a feelin' Shawn didn't and that's why Josh is here to ask Beth personally?"

Herschel sighs remembering Beth's promise to return to Afghanistan to continue her humanitarian work when they needed her, a condition with her school agreeing for her to do so when the call came and seeing the Lieutenant in uniform jumping out and making his way towards him with his Privates standing beside the jeep watching, gave him a stomach turning feeling guessing the reason Zach's older brother has shown up unannounced and looking confused to see a fair going on around him.

"Josh!" Herschel greets the young man with a friendly hug, he was still family.

"Mr Greene, it's so good to see you." Josh greets back and they exchange pleasantries.

Josh updates Herschel of his parents and them finally stepping out into society and attending gatherings and Church again. Beth's frequent visits had decreased with everything going on in her life, she hadn't visited them in over a month but did keep in contact with exchanges of text messages.

"Josh, why are you here?" Herschel finally asks outright not able to wait any longer.

"There's a mission, we're rebuilding a village and the Organization are re-recruiting aid workers. We need builders, doctors, nurses, and teachers and they want Beth and Amy to go back as they did an impressive job the last time on the tour and I've been sent here to enlist them!" Josh confirms seeing the colour drain from both Herschel and Otis's face.

"The other thing is, my folks are making a big donation. They're paying for a hospital to be build in memory of Zach and the Organisation are thrilled and my parent's one condition is, they want Beth to be the one to place the first brick down and make the first blessing." He confirmed, both Herschel and Otis are pleased to hear this and sad at the same time.

"I'm here for Beth to ask her to come back to Afghanistan with me!" Josh states looking around for his former sister-in-law.

"NO!" Shawn says stepping in front of Herschel and face to face with Josh "Turn around, get back in that jeep and ride on, Beth's not be goin', she's settled, got a teaching job and she's probably goin' to be settling down soon!" Shane informs and regrets the outburst seeing the look of confusion spread across Josh's face and wishes he could take the last part back but it was too late.

"Settling down?" Josh repeats quietly looking Shawn in the eyes and then over at Herschel.

Shawn steps forward and places a hand on Josh's shoulder, his face softens as he gently breaks it to him about Rick entering Beth's life. She was committed to Rick and wouldn't just leave without discussing it with him. She had Rick to consider and he knows Rick wasn't thrilled the first time Beth left for Afghanistan.

* * *

Rick steps back and takes a long hard look at himself in the full length mirror not knowing how he finds himself to be in this position, how he got talked into doing this. Never in his wildest dreams had he predicted or imagined, he'd ever be dressed up as Captain America in his adulthood - dressed up as anyone to be precise! He's Senior Deputy Rick Grimes of King County's Sheriff's Office, he wore a real Officer's uniform, a real legitimate badge and could fire his weapon when the need called for him to. But here he is, in a replica Captain America Super Suit, fake pistol sheathed in his holster and a plastic round shield clipped to his back. All rented from - he picks up the paper from the bed.

"Nerds 'R' Us." Rick reads off the invoice rolling his eyes and drops it trying to remember he must have been twelve years old the last time he dressed up and keeps asking himself - how on earth had this happened.

There's movement at the door, it slowly swings open.

"Well, hello there Cap!" Comes Beth's grinningly pleased voice.

Rick didn't need to think further when the very same exact voice which had told him a month ago, he would be doing this suddenly comes flashing back to him. He was following orders of his _'woman'_ as Shane puts it. He wondered when he had become so under the spell of Beth Greene, that he was willing to dress up for her and on her command. No woman has ever had him do this, this is the first. Rick was discovering a little persistence and dominance in Beth and he had to admit, he quite liked it.

Before he could get lost in his most intimate thoughts like he has been recently, Rick's eyes move to the side of the mirror to see Beth's eyes raking over his body, from top to bottom in the Captain America's suit. She was hugging the doorframe, biting down on her bottom lip, a million different thoughts racing through her mind he could see and some weren't all innocent, he knew for sure when she gives a look and he gives a similar look back. When their eyes connect, he could see the desire burning behind those bright, sparkling and alive eyes. He can feel the heat in the room was rising or it could just be him as a couple of thoughts run through his mind of what he would like to do to Beth if the farm wasn't filled with people, Carl and her family. He had shut himself off to these types of feelings long ago but Beth had awakened him and these feelings - they were coming out in floods.

He had been so restraint in acting on his desires. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up, he knew he was losing a losing battle restraining himself from allowing his thoughts to becoming a reality. He's found himself at a certain point more than he can count and it was getting painfully frustrating not being able to just act and go for it. Rick didn't know how much longer he could hold off before he took matters into his own hands and just ravished Beth right there in the guest bedroom on the enormous four poster bed with the ridiculous amounts of fluffy pillows piled on top of one another. He could easily just pick Beth up, drop her down, climb on top and have his way with her like he knew Beth wants him to.

He wants to kick himself for being the gentleman and suggesting they wait for the right time, how could he now turn around and tell her, _let's not wait_. All he knows is, he wants Beth more than he wants anything or anyone. Now he feels the blood rushing south staring at Beth who was staring provokingly at him. He knew she was doing this on purpose and loving every moment of it, riling him up. Having enough, Rick pulls off his headgear and chucks it onto the bed, steps forward and stops suddenly when he hears people entering the house and walking past the room realising, nothing was going to happen under Herschel's roof. It'll be disrespectful to the man whose accepted him into his family, he was traditional and he wanted to stay accepted in the family. He chews his inner lip stepping back and tries to think of anything other than Beth laying beneath him as he makes her squirm and buck up into him.

_Oh God! _He says to himself, he grabs the invoice as a distraction.

"Beth, honestly – Nerds 'R' Us?" Rick asks after he cleared his throat.

"It was last minute and it had to be the perfect suit out of all of Captain America's suits and this one is it!" Beth confirms with a smile.

Rick raises his brow.

"…It had to be the one where the material sticks to my body…to my ass?!" He questions twisting the side of his body to show Beth exactly what he means.

"Oh yea, it's perfect!" Beth grins satisfactorily, corner of her lips creeping up as she tilts her head to the side to get a good look "Perfect!" She repeats with a hum nodding her head.

"There will be a lot of women in the crowd gaping at me and my," Rick thinks for a moment "at my assets!" He reminds Beth looking down at his crotchal region and looking behind his back to his backside where the material stretches and snuggles over his bottom.

Beth steps forward and circles around Rick admiring him as she trails her finger over his chest, to his back and back around to his chest again liking the feeling and the look.

Rick stands there fidgeting, the suit was riding up and he didn't want to attempt to pull at it. He folds his arms over his chest like he normally does and stands there inhaling heavily not knowing what was going to happen. He was wondering now if he could try and climb out the window, down the pipe and make a run for it. It was finally dawning on him, the reality he would have to go out there in front of all those children, parents who he would pass every day on the streets and not forgetting Beth's family and his.

_Crap! _He frowns.

"Well," Beth sighs "they can look but they can't touch!" She says and smacks Rick hard on his buttocks.

The slapping noise echoes and confirms Rick must be commando beneath the suit or it was clearly snug and tight. Beth gives his right cheek a good squeeze before she leaves the room "I only I get to do that!" She says over her shoulder with a smug grin plastered over her face that she actually did it, always imagined doing it but afraid to - wondering what Rick would think of her but she just went for it and she was glad she did as she throws a wink at Rick as she leaves. She practically runs away with red cheeks.

Rick is left standing there staring at the door, silence surrounds him as his body temperature shoots up and reaches another level of he needs to take a cold shower. He was wondering whether that actually happened, he hadn't just imagined it – Beth had just spanked and squeezed him and ran off. He begins pulling at the material trying to get rid of the wedgie from behind and not exactly sure about how he was going to conceal the front. He needed to take a walk, Beth was going to be the death of him if she continued to torture him like she was. He was thinking, he was going to have to take her away for a night so there would be no distractions.

"Rick!" Shane comes rushing into the room interrupting his idea "Look what Daryl's done!" He complains almost in a cry.

"Do I look like your mother?" Rick huffs and looks up taking a deep breath, his look of pent up frustration is replaced with a look of utter confusion as his eyes run over Shane standing before him.

"Why do you look like a smurf?" Rick asks holding his hips.

"DARYLLLLLLL!" Shane hisses vehemently.

"I leave you both for ten minutes!" Rick smacks his hand on his face and runs it down with a groan, Shane was meant to be The Incredible Hulk and is the wrong colour.

"Imma kick Daryl's ass til it's blue!" Shane promises flexing his blue body, taking a good look at himself in the mirror in just a pair of purple three quarter length trousers, tattered and ripped at the hems of each leg.

"No you won't!" Rick warns him and goes off on lecture, Shane just stands there listening as he flexes "Comprende?" Rick asks giving Shane the cold stink eye.

Shane just grumbles taking a seat on the bed and slumps forward holding his face "Jeeze Captain America, I feel so blue!"

Rick takes a seat beside Shane and pats his back.

"Jus' suck it up and go out there!" Rick orders and slumps next to Shane holding his face just as Shane was "At least your costume doesn't stick to your body and reveal everything you've tried to keep under wraps so the whole world don't see and now they will!" Rick gestures down at his outfit "And, it's a size too small!"

Shane just smirks giving a side glance at Rick knowing Beth must have picked this outfit for her own personal amusement.

"Miss Greene maybe all sweet and butter wouldn't melt in the classroom and in front of her daddy, but I bet she's one freaky little minx in the bedroom, the quiet and sweet ones always are!" Shane says from experience giving a dirty little laugh nudging Rick who gives him a look to shut up before he socks him in the face as he scrunches up his fist.

Shane holds up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Aight!" Daryl says poking his head into the room, stepping in and leaning up against the wall with a tiny smirk over his face at his handiwork.

He had sent Beth and Amy away not wanting to subject them to Shane's flirtatious moves and sent two of the older and less attractive moms to rub body paint over Shane's skin. Shane had closed his eyes and fallen asleep whilst he sat getting smeared in the body paint.

Shane looks at Daryl dressed in his everyday clothes holding his crossbow.

"Ain't ya supposed ta be Hawkeye?" Shane asks with furrowed brows.

Daryl just shrugs whilst chewing his thumb nail trying not to laugh.

"How come he doesn't have to dress up!" Shane frowns to Rick staring at his body covered in blue and then over at Daryl all comfy in his combats and vest done up.

Daryl fails, he beings to quietly chuckle to himself, running his eye beneath his bangs over Shane's body.

"That's it, it's on!" Shane groans between gritted teeth and flies at Daryl, Rick tries to intercept but gets caught in between the crossfire and goes down yelling his costume's going to rip.

"Shane! Daryl!" Rick yells as they start pulling at each other's faces and kneeing one another, getting him in the face in the process.

Patricia walks in with fresh towels to put into the en-suite. She freezes and gasps at the scene on the bed and runs out the room screaming the house down.

Maggie was stepping out of the kitchen to see Patricia, she stops her.

"What is it Patricia?" Maggie asks seeing a flustered Patricia trying to catch her breath and breathe, red faced unable to get a word out "Spit it out Patty!" Maggie demands shaking Patricia's shoulders.

"Maggie!" She finally finds her voice "They're, they're!" She stammers gasping covering her mouth shocked and covering her eyes with her hands unable to take away what she saw.

"Shit it out woman!" Maggie tries to shake out whatever it is Patricia is trying to say.

"Maggie, they're havin' a three way in there!" Patricia points to the guest bedroom closing her eyes, practically screaming as she runs away "What has Bethy got herself mixed up into!"

"What!" Maggie almost spits not expecting to hear that, waddles towards the guest room to see for herself. She kicks the door open to find all three men bucking and bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Oh my days!" She says slowly unbelievably, witnessing the most unmanly fight going on.

Shane and Daryl had hold of each other's hair and Rick's face was poking out between them yelling he thinks he heard something tear.

"Say you're sorry!" Shane demands laying on his back, now holding Daryl in a choke hold with his legs wrapped around the front of Daryl's body.

"Ain't sorry Smurfette!" Daryl growls back elbowing Shane in the stomach to get off.

"Say you're sorry!" Shane shakes their body, the headboard banging against the wall.

Maggie was laughing so much, holding her stomach, she feels something gush down her legs and she stops. She looks down to see a huge puddle of water around her feet and soaking into her pumps.

"Oh man!" Maggie complains turning around and walking out the door.

"Ain't ever gonna happen Walsh!" Daryl shouts back reaching down, grabbing Shane's bulge between his legs and twisting it making Shane growl.

Rick finally free, gets onto his knees on the mattress and grabs both their ears and twists them.

"Shit Rick!" Shane and Daryl both grunt getting down on to their hands and knees.

"We got a show to put on for Carl, now stop fuckin' about and get your asses out there before I do some crazy shit to ya both!" Rick threatens into their ears.

"You don't gotta spit Rick!" Shane dares to speak which earns him another set of stink eyes from Rick whose clearly not amused.

"Beth's worked hard on this, don't either of you dare let her down, otherwise I'll put you both down, kapeesh?" He says shoving his face into their faces.

"Aight!" Shane and Daryl mumble in unison.

Rick lets go, grabs his mask and thunders out the room leaving Shane and Daryl sitting there like little kids but before he leaves, he slips, legs going up in the air as he lands flat on his back.

"Fuck!" He moans seeing fuzzy dots dancing when he opens his eyes.

He touches the floor feeling water all around him "Great!" Rick groans getting up, back all wet and now on the search for a hairdryer as he limps out the room to search for painkillers once he finds a hairdryer.

"You think the fall broke that stick up his ass?" Daryl scoffs pushing Shane's leg off of his lap.

"What he needs is, ta get his leg over, that's what!" Shane answers rubbing his ear.

Daryl throws a displeased face at Shane as he leaves the room, picking up his crossbow bypassing Maggie's puddle on the floor.

"What?" Shane questions that look running after Daryl only to slip "Ouch!"

* * *

**A/N:- The next chapter will be the wrap up of Carl's birthday and ALOT of things happen!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to those who are reading and thank you to Guest and malzateb for kindly leaving me a review.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Herschel, Otis and Shawn were all on edge after Josh had left. When the soldier found out it was Rick's son's birthday party going on, hosted by Beth and seeing the large scale of it all which clearly meant a big deal for her, he was respectful and left but not before handing over two sealed envelopes to Herschel and requesting that he hand them to Beth and Amy the following morning.

Josh sat silently in the passenger's side staring into his wing mirror. He was greatly surprised and overwhelmed. He had spent all those months with Beth in Afghanistan and they confided in one another, not only were they in-laws, they were friends and she hadn't told him about such an important detail of her current change in life. Not only that - she promised, when he or her family away from home needed her, she would return without hesitation to help and they really needed her. He pulls out the picture six-year-old Amina had drawn of herself, her Father, Mother Sayarah and her baby sister Zahrah, the baby Beth had delivered all those months ago, all of them smiling outside their temporary shack. They had been welcomed amongst the others and joined the village that was being built. He had promised Amina he would give the picture to Beth and bring her back when he returned in a few weeks.

Josh lets out a strained sigh of not knowing what to do now. There were hundreds of volunteers to ask but Beth had been the first person to come to his mind. The aid-workers who ran the refugee camps and medical centers asked for her and Amy specifically not forgetting the refugees themselves, especially the children ask for Miss Beth all the time, she was loved by them all and truly missed.

He knew Beth hadn't envisioned she would fall in love or find her circumstances would change to how it has. He sensed a deep connection between Beth and Rick back then because Beth spoke of Rick quite often and highly. They exchanged emails and skyped when there was internet connection but he never thought of there being anything romantic in their friendship. The deputy had been with her at the worst moment of her life, a pillar of strength, a shoulder to lean on, a friend and maybe that's how it all began. They experienced a moment together which turned into innocent friendship and turned to something deeper and he couldn't fault either one of them. He wanted to but he couldn't, sometimes things like that happen. He wanted Beth to be happy and he knew that's what Zach would have wanted and Rick was with Zach at the end with Beth and Zach would have really liked Rick.

Beth being in the mission was going to be almost impossible now. Rick was in the picture and finding out that things were serious between them, he wasn't so sure whether that promise Beth made stood anymore. He did have a feeling Beth was going to hesitate now that she was in a committed relationship, she had someone to consider, she was no longer a single person who could just up and go at the drop of a hat, Beth was settling down with the deputy. Regardless of the knowledge he came across today, he still wanted Beth to at least consider and decide for herself. She wasn't married to Rick just yet nor were they actually engaged. Josh folds the picture back in half and slides it into the inside pocket of his uniform. Even if he didn't say anything to Beth, someone from the charity organisation or the committee will.

Herschel, Otis and Shawn had just stood there and watched Josh leave. They felt bad he left like he did, but they didn't want Beth to go and with Josh here, he'd remind her of that promise she had made. They know it was selfish, but they wanted Beth to have forgotten her promise. But they knew they were all fools, that was something Beth would never forget – a promise.

"Hey!" Beth calls and all three men jump long after Josh's jeep had disappeared "What's wrong with you guys?" She laughs raising her brows watching them acting weird.

"Nothing!" They all answer simultaneously.

"Uh-oh!" Beth says looking between the three of them, they all looked shifty. She holds her hips waiting for one of them to speak and say whatever it is that needed to be said, it seemed to be serious.

She waits but neither speaks, they just look to one another waiting for the other to speak. They were acting odd now, shifty and uneasy when she comes to think about it, because there was one person in the universe who was completely readable to her, he wore his emotions clearly on his face "Shawn's got that face that mopes like a baby, and like he's gonna throw his toys out the pram if he doesn't get his way! So, it's gotta be somethin' serious!" She enquiries standing before all three men, staring up and waiting for a response.

"…I forgot to get the candles!" Shawn stutters rubbing his brow hoping Beth can't see past his white lie.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see the two white envelopes hidden behind his father's back. He wanted nothing more than to reach out, grab the envelopes, tear them up and throw the fragments down the Well.

"What?" Beth snaps ungraciously, face now completely serious, arms dropping down her sides, her eyes wide open in disbelief.

Shawn just shrugs his shoulders and gives an apologetic smile.

It would have been around now that Herschel would have coughed and Beth would have corrected herself and said "excuse me or pardon?" but Herschel just didn't have it in him to get into etiquettes. The thought of watching Beth board her plane and lift up into the air again gave him an overwhelming sickening feeling and the start of a migraine coming on - much bigger than the first time round.

"Shawn!" Beth cries thumping him in the arm and then boxing him with her left and then her right giving him a dead arm before turning on her heels, running up the steps and into the house to look for candles to be placed on the massive Avengers cake she and Patricia had baked and made from scratch.

The screen door slams behind her as she yells for Patricia in hysteria "OMG! OMG! OMG! You can't have birthday cake without blowin' out the candles first, one time in the year you getta make a wish and hope that it comes true, Carl will be crushed! I know! - Mama had a billion birthday candles in a box in the pantry…please be there! please be there!" She chants.

Shawn clutching his dead arm, Herschel holding the envelopes and Otis staring at the door - all listen to Beth's ramblings, she didn't seem to stop to take a breath and they numbly face each other.

"Dad, what are you goin' to do?" Shawn asks meeting Herschel's eyes.

"What I must do!" Herschel replies shaking his head with a sigh, knowing it was Beth's life, her decision and only she gets to choose not anyone of them, she's a grown woman now. He really wished she was still a teenager and then he could pointblank refuse her to go.

Herschel turns around and makes his way back into the house to put the envelopes away in a safe place until tomorrow and to go and lay down for a little while in a darkened room until show time.

"If I had my way, I'd throw those letters into the flames of the barbeque and forget!" Shawn puffs watching his father climb the steps and he storms offs to take out his frustrations on the punching bag hung up in one of the barns.

Otis climbs the steps and retakes his seat on the swing and chugs down his iced-tea having needed it after all of that. He reached over and chugged down Herschel's wishing he could take a swig of his whiskey bottle that was kept in his office for medicinal reasons. He needed a stiff drink.

* * *

**_Cast and Characters _**

**_of The Avengers Show_**

_Rick Grimes as Captain America, Shane Walsh as The Incredible Hulk, Daryl Dixon as Hawkeye, Shawn Greene as Thor, Glenn Rhee as Iron Man, Amy Harrison as (Romanoff) __Black Widow, Morgan Jones as Nick Fury, Otis as Loki, Herschel Greene as _Selvig _and Jimmy as The Other_

* * *

All the children and adults were sat down crossed legged on large picnic towels waiting for the show to begin.

"Boys and Girls, Moms and Dads and friends, I'd like to introduce a short adaptation of our Avenger's Movie being performed by an incredible ensemble cast!" Beth announces into the mic.

Everyone cheers, whistles and whoops having been waiting for this moment.

"And, FYI – The Incredible Hulk is blue today, we had a little mishap in makeup, so be nice and don't discriminate and make The Hulk angry because we all know what happens when The Hulk gets angry?" Beth leans forward whispering into the mic to the children and they shout out "He gets incredibly angry and smashes everything!"

"Exactly!" Beth nods smiling as she stands back up "So be nice!"

The adults laugh under the breaths and whisper amongst one another having heard and some witnessed the altercation between Daryl and Shane in the fields.

A few of the children had seen a Blue Hulk running after who they assumed to be Hawkeye and both had gotten into a scuffle until Iron Man tried to reason with them to stop and have some Candy-floss. But Blue Hulk and Hawkeye both erupted and smacked the Candy-floss out of Iron Man's hand who looked like he was going to cry because that was the last of the Candy-floss, the Candy-floss machine had run out. Beth had bounced over, grabbed Blue Hulk and Hawkeye by the ears and made them say sorry to Iron Man. She then forced them to have a group hug in front of the excited bystanders much to Daryl and Shane's displeasure and marched them back inside as a few children reminded Shane that he looked like a Smurf-Hulk which tickled Daryl's sick sense of humour.

Carl claps looking here and there excited, this was news to him - an Avengers Show.

"Without further ado, I am pleased to present you with – THE AVENGERS…Wohooo!" Beth sings clapping with everyone as she rushes off the staging area.

Morgan as Nick Fury whooshes onto the stage and assembles his Avengers.

"Loki has taken The Tesseract, he's usin' his scepter to enslave Selvig and a couple of the agents, includin' Hawkeye to aid him in his getaway!" Fury reveals to Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, and Black Widow who all appear around him.

"Oh my god – that's my dad!" Carl says in disbelief "My dad's Captain America!" Carl points to Rick who was in character.

Beth clasps her hands together grinningly watching Carl sitting up on his knees staring up in awe. Rick was truly now his hero.

All the children cheer and clap as they play out scene by scene. Beth was sitting with Carl, Duane, Lois and Patrick amazed at the acting by everyone, everyone was giving one hundred percent and were one hundred percent in character. She felt like a little kid amongst the kids. Although, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Rick strutting his stuff and her mind goes off to a place where it's just the two of them. She suddenly overhears whispering, whispers from the women reaching her ears of how much hotter Deputy Grimes looked in a different uniform to his officer's uniform.

_Yep, take a good look ladies because that's all you get to do because Rick Grimes is all mine!_ She smirked to herself.

Romanoff fights Hawkeye, and knocks him unconscious, breaking Loki's mind control. All the girls and woman cheer loudly shouting "Girl Powerrrr!" punching their fists up in the air.

Amy has a smug look on her face staring down at Daryl sprawled down on his back, face scrunched up in pain as she gives him a mischievous wink and stomps off to kick more butt.

"Don't worry everyone, the actor who plays Hawkeye is a Special Weapons and Tactics Officer and he does all this stuff all the time, he's a pro so don't try this at home!" Beth tells the crowd as Rick lifts Daryl up under his arms and Shawn grabs his feet and they carry him off.

"Rick, I'm tellin' ya, your girl and her friend are out ta get me!" Daryl mumbles.

"What did you do?" Rick asks rolling his eyes.

"Nothin'!" Daryl answers back seriously.

"Well that's it!" Shawn interrupts with a snort.

"Huh?" Daryl looks confused.

"You're the awkward, twitchy one Beth's told me about, you ignore her like she's not there, she thinks you hate her." Shawn answers giving Daryl a menacing look "Everyone loves Beth!" He adds "Why do ya hate her?" He demands to know.

"I don't hate her, what gives her that stupid idea?" Daryl asks confused.

Rick bursts into laughter having seen Daryl around Beth.

"What?" Daryl demands to know why Rick was laughing.

"You ain't exactly been receptive or approachable to anythin' Beth says, she tries man but you just blow her off or give her the cold shoulder like you're not interested!" Rick reminds Daryl of the way he acts "I know you're like that with everyone but Beth and me, we're together and I'd really like you two to get along, I'm hoping she's gonna be stickin' around til the very end and it'd be nice if you were just a little bit friendlier to her." Rick requests.

"Can't do that lovey-dovey shit expressin' myself!" Daryl grunts feeling uncomfortable at the thought.

"I'm not askin' you to and I think you'll just plain scare her away if you do that - so don't!" Rick laughs "Just be civil, nice and crack a smile once in a while, just don't scare her away!" He gives Daryl a pointed look "If you give her a chance, I'm sure you'll be the best of friends."

Daryl takes it all in and then looks up at Rick raising a brow "So, stickin' around til the very end, does that mean what I think it means…ring and marriage and then a baby in the carriage?" Daryl asks giving Rick a look, smirk dancing on his lips.

Rick just smiles a special smile which Daryl understands loud and clear.

"Bes' start learnin' to crack a smile then!" Daryl says once on his feet and dusting himself down "Congrats man, Beth's a nice girl, she's a keeper!" He says honestly clasping Rick on his shoulder.

"She is." Rick says agreeing.

"Yea, and Amy's just Amy, you'll get used to her!" Shawn interrupts Rick and Daryl's little moment and he looks over to Amy in her leather pants and booted heels. Amy's been on his mind a lot since the conversation he and Beth had in the barn.

After a few more scenes, The Avengers rally together and the big fight takes place. The Hulk finds Loki and beats him into submission. Romanoff makes her way to the wormhole generator, where Selvig freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to shut down the generator.

Herschel has to take a seat and watch, he felt old compared to everyone else running around fighting and doing stunts.

Beth narrates as they come close to a close:-

"Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Midtown Manhattan. Iron Man intercepts the missile and takes it through the wormhole toward the Chitauri fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the Chitauri mothership and disabling their forces on Earth. Iron Man's suit runs out of power, and he falls back through the wormhole just as Romanoff closes it. Iron Man goes into freefall, but the Hulk saves him from crashing to the ground!"

All the children cheer for The Hulk – Shane grins flashing his white teeth back at them.

"Thanks dude!" Glenn says to Shane when he puts him down onto his feet.

"Anytime man!" Shane says back flexing his muscles and holds a pose to the children who copy him.

"Here we go!" Rick mumbles shaking his head laughing.

Thor returns Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard.

"This world needs The Avengers and I have confidence that you will reassemble and return when you're needed!" Fury expresses with confidence to The Team lined up in a neat line in front of their audience and then they bow taking in the applauses.

Everyone claps, cheers, whoops, whistles and yell out encore until everyone gasps when Loki grabs Carl and throws him over his shoulder and makes a dash for it.

"Captain America!" Loki shouts.

"You were sent back to Asgard!" Rick shouts back pointing at Otis.

"I had y'all fooled!" Otis lets out a horrible sinister laugh "Don't try anythin' or I'll turn him into a goat!" He threatens everyone holding his Scepter.

"Help!" Carl yells kicking his legs up and down smacking Otis's back.

"Try anythin' brave, I'll turn him into the hairiest goat you've ever seen!" Loki threatens again seriously pointing his Scepter at Carl's bottom.

"Hey!"

Everyone looks behind them and up over at the barn to see Captain America grabbing hold of the zip wire and coming down it at the speed of lightening and gliding down over their heads. Otis was too stunned to move watching Rick zoom all the way down, Rick looked like a pro a professional but obviously yeah he had trained in the academy and they had them do all these activities.

"WOW!" Everyone marvels standing up watching the stunt, Rick was all cool and eyes locked with Loki undeterred by the height he was at and everyone watching him.

Carl wriggles free and rushes to the side watching as Captain America whoosh past him and then his booted feet lunge into Loki's stomach which sends him flying backwards on the ground with a thud.

Loki's Scepter was now in the hands of Thor who was back to restrain and take the real Loki back.

"Yea!" Everyone cheers jumping up and down.

Otis taunts the crowd and they boo.

Rick unhooks himself and detaches from the harness and catches Carl when he jumps into his arms.

"That was amazing dad! You were great! You were awesome!" Carl squeals hugging Rick tightly around the neck as Duane, Lois and Patrick rush up and surround them talking over one another exclaiming how cool and badass Rick was.

Beth comes over clapping her hands and whispering to Rick it was time to cut the cake and she shoots off towards the house.

Everyone begins to sing Happy Birthday as Patricia and Beth carry out a massive cake lit up with candles. Once they reach the crowded area, the gently place the cake down on the table in front of the birthday boy. Beth and Rick stand on either side of Carl singing along and clapping their hands with everyone. Carl's face was flushed crimson pink but was enjoying the attention. He still was in a daze after the day he had just had not believing any of it had just happened and was wondering when he was going to wake up and find that the last ten hours was just a dream.

"_Happy Birthday Dear Carl  
Happy Birthday to Youuuuu!"_

"Make a wish before you blow out the candles!" Beth nod towards the cake smiling at Carl, seeing how cute his little face looked staring at the eight candles as he counts them - they were all there.

Carl thinks for a second, looks up at Beth and then at Rick, he closes his eyes.

"Hi God, it's Carl Grimes! I don't really wish for any presents, I just wish Miss Greene to be apart of mine and dad's family. Dad loves Miss Greene and Miss Greene loves dad and I love her too, I want her to stay with us forever! So please make my wish come true and if Aunt Maggie's baby could come today, that would be amazing, I get a cousin too - amen!"

Carl draws in a deep breath and with everything he has, he blows out all the candles to a cheering crowd.

"Yay!" Beth claps as Rick picks Carl up as he cuts a slice of cake and shoves it into Carl's mouth making him giggle getting frosting over his face.

Carl takes the cake and he offers a bite to Rick who takes a generous bite and then he offers the cake to Beth who takes a small bite. Carl content, continues to eat his cake grinning down to Duane who was smiling.

Rick was so happy, he pulls Beth into his side and drapes his arm around her shoulder as she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest letting out a content sigh watching everyone. Patricia and Amy cut up slices of cake and everyone digs in taking a slice.

Glenn crouches down in front of Maggie whose been quiet for the past couple of hours.

"Hey Mags, you okay babe?" He asks.

"Glenn, I think I'm in labour!" Maggie says lifting her head up, clenching her teeth together as she grabs hold of Glenn's hand and squeezes it with everything she's got letting out a deep moan "Urgghhh!"

Glenn drops to his knees, letting out a piercing shriek, the pain Maggie was inflicting on his hand was too much getting everyone's attention.

Everyone rushes around Maggie who looks up sweaty faced and panting.

"Maggie, has your waters broken?" Amy asks crouching down and Maggie hums and nods.

"Shawn, we've gotta get Maggie to the hospital – it's time, the baby's coming!" Amy informs Shawn knowing Maggie has been getting cramps and she was due two days ago.

Without questioning Amy's medical knowledge, Shawn nods and sprints to get a car as Rick, Daryl and Beth help Maggie up as Shane and Jimmy help Glenn up who suddenly had jelly feet.

"Oh Maggie, you're goin' ta have a baby!" Beth cuddles Maggie.

"I'm so scared Beth, I thought I could do it but I don't think I can!" Maggie begins to cry.

"You can do it Maggie, I know you can! Glenn and Amy will be right there with you!" Beth says calming Maggie down.

"Beth, I need you in there with me!" Maggie begins to sob terrified.

Beth looks to Amy who nods, she could pull a few strings.

"I'll be right there with you Mags, you can count on me, we'll get through this together!" Beth rubs Maggie's back kissing her cheek "And, we're finally goin' to meet this little one, we've waited forever for today baby Rhee!" Beth coos down caressing Maggie's belly.

Once Maggie is seated in the car with Amy beside her, Beth turns around to find Rick rushing towards her handing over Maggie's bag which was ready and waiting in the hall cupboard for this very moment. Beth takes the bag and puts it into the car. She looks worried to leave Rick and Carl but Maggie needed her.

"Go!" Rick places his hands on her shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze "I'll take care of things here, go be with Maggie, she needs you, Carl is walking on Cloud Number Nine right now, I don't think he can get any higher!" Rick smiles reassuringly before Beth could say a word.

Beth sighs without saying a word, leans up and kisses Rick tenderly on his lips.

"I'll call when I have some news!" Beth whispers with a smile and Rick smiles back as he helps Beth into the car beside Maggie, wishing her the best and looking forward to meeting the baby before he shuts the door and the car takes off down the path. Herschel and Patricia follow in a car behind.

Carl runs over to Rick and grabs his arm.

"Dad, do you think the baby will be born before midnight?"

"Probably, why?" Rick asks curious.

"If the baby's born before midnight, then that will mean me and the baby will have the same birthday!" Carl beams.

"You're a crazy kid you know that?" Rick scruffs Carl's head and pulls him into a hug "You're not upset the baby's stolen your thunder and just taken the limelight?" He asks surprised, most children got jealous when attention was diverted from them to another child on their special day.

"No!" Carl scrunches his face not understanding why he should be jealous, he thought it was cool.

Rick just smiles at Carl's sweet innocence.

"How's about we take the party into the barn and finish the night off with that disco Beth organized?" Shane calls from the barn doors ushering everyone in and then the music is pumping.

"I snuck in a tacky disco ball!" Shane sings grinningly - Beth wasn't here to see it, she had categorically refused when he suggested it.

Before anyone could answer, Carl sets off running and disappears into the barn to dance with his friends with Rick trailing behind laughing.


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to those who are reading and thank you to Guest, DarylDixon'sLover and malzateb for your reviews – thanks guys. This is just a short fluffy chapter...

A** DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

It was well past one in the morning when Rick stepped out of the en-suite into the guest bedroom dressed in joggers and t-shirt whilst drying his hair with a towel.

A hot steamy shower was what he needed after the action-packed day they all had. He had been on his feet all day, sweated buckets in his costume for hours and his muscles had been tensed and sore after all those fight sequences, intense stunts he had carried out, not forgetting the dancing he did with Carl, Jenny and Shane with Daryl watching from the side-lines. And then there was the mistake of allowing little Mika to stand on his feet as he twirled them around the dancefloor because when she hopped off, there was a long line of little girls waiting for a turn and he obliged all fifteen 7-8 year old girls, even Gertrude who weighed 28lbs heavier than the average little 8 year old - he couldn't discriminate and told her to hop right on and she did. He gritted his teeth as a tear slipped out the corners of his eye as she nearly broke his toes. Shane and Daryl were bent over laughing watching him trying to lift his legs and move. The problem was, they all wanted to dance with Captain America, not The Incredible Hulk or Hawkeye but Captain America. The only saving grace was, he dodged all the women who were lingering around for a slow dance with him. He only really wanted to dance with one woman and she was at the hospital helping her sister bring life into this world.

Having stood beneath the hot water hammering down over his exhausted naked body, hitting the right spots had loosened him up. He was ready to fall into the inviting bed beside Carl and catch up on a month's worth of sleep. What was great was, he could sleep the next three days if he really wanted to. He didn't have anywhere to go, Patricia had returned from the hospital and said she would take care of the kids in the morning, to have a lay-in and it was a blissful feeling to know he could do that, he couldn't remember the last time he could.

Rick smiles as he tiptoes around the blowup beds where Duane and Patrick were asleep. He takes off Patrick's glasses, places them on the nightstand and covers him up. Duane was sucking his thumb, Rick scoffs and pulls Duane's hand away from his face and covers him up, only for Duane to kick the covers back off.

"Jus' one more turn on the Bouncy Castle!" Duane mumbles smiling in his sleep.

"Jus' one more and then sleep!" Rick whispers back.

Taking a deep yawn, looking around the cosy room, he wanted to thank Herschel for allowing them to use the farm as the venue and for allowing a few of them to spend the night. Shawn had pulled in a few favours with the Go-Carting and Bouncy Castles, Glenn had dealt with the music and technical stuff, Otis got a few locals to put up stalls and the bulk of the food and drinks were organized by Beth and Patricia. A few bits were made by the neighbors who'd been invited because nobody in the countryside turned up empty handed. He was seriously falling in love with the Countryside and the people and can now see why Beth loves the farm so much.

Peering down at Carl lost to the land of dreams with a gentle smile on his face, Rick leans down watching him sleep, thinks about the future they're going to have, kisses Carl's forehead, tucks in the covers and backs out the room to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Leaving the door ajar, he makes for the kitchen and stops when he sees shadows by the front door. He opens the door to find Herschel, Beth and Shawn fumbling with keys and Beth giggling.

"So?" Rick asks waiting patiently looking between the three of them.

"Maggie had a little girl!" Beth squeals bouncing into Rick's arms, he wraps her up as she looks up into his eyes "Oh my god Rick, she's so beautiful, she has thick jet black hair, hazel eyes, teeny tiny fingers, thumbs and toes and-" She draws in a breath and before anyone knows what's happening, Beth bursts into tears.

All three men circle Beth as she mumbles into Rick's chest soaking his t-shirt with tears and snot. Rick runs his fingers through her hair and looks up at Shawn confused who just snorts leaning back against the wall.

"Maggie and Glenn have called the baby Elizabeth Annette Rhee – Liza for short and Bethy here, keeps havin' momentary outbursts - this is now the tenth!"

"Sweetheart, you're gonna give yourself a headache!" Herschel interrupts stifling a yawn "We've all had too much excitement for a day, I think everyone needs to turn in and catch up tomorrows! Besides, I can't keep my eyes open, Shawn will you lock up?" He asks.

"Sure dad, good night Rick!" Shawn leans in and whispers "Good night Aunt Elizabeth!" He laughs walking off which sets Beth off again "That's eleven!" Shawn scoffs pulling a strand of Beth's hair as he goes.

"Shawn!" Herschel tutts rubbing Beth's back before he leaves to climb the stairs to his bedroom "Good Night son." He says patting Rick's shoulder.

"Good Night."

Shawn disappeared up to his old bedroom, they hear him groan to find Shane asleep in his bed and snoring like a bear.

"Hey," Rick says gently running his hand over Beth's hair and she hums in response liking the warmth of Rick's body against hers.

"You not exhausted?" He asks into her hair and Beth just hums as they rock slowly on the spot.

"I was thinking," Rick breaks the silence again.

"What was you thinking?" Beth asks tilting her head up to look at Rick, still resting there on his chest.

"Of takin' you away for a night or two, just the two of us - you and me!" He states "There's always someone with us and I want you all to myself for an evening!" He clarifies which meant no kids, no other adults, nobody but them.

Beth's face breaks into a blushing smile that Rick wanted her to himself.

"When, where and when?!" Beth asks enthusiastically making Rick chuckle.

"We'll have to check our schedules, anywhere where there's no interruptions and very very soon!" He answers looking at Beth's hopeful and eager eyes.

"I hope it's soon!" She says unable to keep herself from erupting with excitement and if they go away, she was ready and she was going to make Rick aware she was ready.

Beth gets an idea, wanting to give Rick a little tasters, looks up towards the stairs, a fist eating grin spreads across her lips as she grabs Rick's hand and pulls him into the cupboard, pulling the door shut behind them and they're surrounded in complete darkness flush up against each other.

"So, this is the forbidden cupboard?" Rick asks and Beth can hear the mischief and smirk in his voice knowing exactly where they were and what was going to happen - he wasn't a dummy.

"Remind me how you play that game…Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Beth asks in pretend ignorance.

"We could talk or do other stuff?" He murmurs into Beth's ear.

"We're already talking, let's do other stuff but what stuff shall we do?" She asks innocently running her hands all over Rick's body working him up.

"How about I jus' show you?" Rick presses a gentle kiss to Beth's neck feeling himself drifting away to her touch.

"Yes!" She replies feeling Rick's lips ghost across hers wanting them to devour her.

Rick taking the hint, backs Beth up against the shelves and engulfs her with his lips and it gets wild and heated as tins and boxes fly and fall off shelves as Beth pulls Rick's shirt off and he leans Beth back.

Half an hour later, they tidied up the mess they made in the cupboard, shared one last slow but passionate kiss before they parted ways agreeing to go riding after breakfast. Beth climbs the stairs to her bedroom as she buttons up her shirt and Rick walks down the corridor to the guest bedroom on the ground floor tugging his t-shirt back over his head. He quietly steps into the room and shuts the door. Before he can make a second step, the light switches on.

"What time d'ya call this young man?" Comes Carl's voice tapping at his digital watch with read 02:00am.

"Busted!" Duane and Patrick giggle sitting up to see Rick with messy hair and his t-shirt back to front.

"Seriously, we're gonna do this now?" Rick laughs ignoring them all, climbing into the bed and pulling the covers over his head.

All three boy chuckle, turn the light off and nestle back down and the whole house is finally asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Watch this space! life-changing decisions/moments for both Rick and Beth to come...**


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to those who are reading and thank you to Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, BethFan and malzateb for your kind reviews.

A** DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Daryl finds Rick leaning on the porch's wooden railing, mug of coffee between his hands and staring off into the distance, looking relaxed and happy. He quietly settles beside Rick and follows his gaze into the endless lands up ahead of them. It was captivating. Both silent, appreciative and savoring the moment of the peace and tranquility the farm was giving them. They didn't get this back home. Their lives were hectic, fast paced and there was too much noise to really think, but not here. Life seemed to have stopped and they were able to stop and just take a moment and enjoy this and time. Their companionable silence stretches uninterruptedly, that was until Shane bursts out the house with a bowl full of cereal in his hands and settles beside Rick.

"What are we lookin' at?" Shane mumbles with a mouthful of cereal, munching noisily staring straight ahead and slurps milk from the bowl.

Low rumbles of laughter escape from both Rick and Daryl as they continue to stare into the distance - their peace and tranquility was over.

"Nice while it lasted!" Daryl scoffs lightheartedly, a contrast to his normal irritated self - he guessed the kind hospitality he's received from The Greene's and the farm air was making him soft inside and allows it just this once.

"What?" Shane barks crinkling his brows and looking at the both of them to know what was so funny.

Rick just shakes his head at Shane's lacking of conscious awareness, the obvious was staring them right in their faces, you couldn't miss the scenic views, the peace and everything else around them.

"What time you guys headin' home?" Rick asks as his laugh simmers down.

He didn't want either of them to go but he couldn't keep them captive, they had their own lives to lead but he was grateful that they'd taken the time out of their schedules to celebrate Carl's birthday with him. Shane and Daryl not being there, wouldn't have been the same. And Carl loved his presents; Night Vision Goggles from Shane and a Slingshot crafted by Daryl – what more could an eight-year-old boy want - his two maverick friends had debated that these two gifts were survival tools and not just for fun. They spied on Patricia and Beth, where they hid the best treats with the goggles and shot Otis and Morgan on the butt more than once.

"Noon." Daryl answers unenthusiastically slumping forward chewing the end of an unlit cigarette butt frowning - he'd even prefer to just sit there listening to Shane being a joker.

Daryl had to get back to HQ for a new assignment he'd been assigned to lead when he checked his inbox giving him the code it was highly classified and to touch base with his team at 1700 hours. But looking towards the tree line up ahead, he wanted nothing more than to just disappear into the woodlands with his crossbow and not venture out until he wanted to. Sometimes he missed those days when he didn't have any responsibilities but he had to get real.

"I've got an evenin' shift with Leon!" Shane grumbles collapsing his head onto Rick's shoulder wishing he would magically join him, he hated being partnered with anyone who wasn't Rick, his actual partner in crime.

Rick just scoffs "He ain't that bad, just needs a little guidance, you'll be good for a couple of days!" He insists nudging Shane to get off.

"TEN MINUTES with Leon Basset is plenty enough time to make me wanna swallow a bullet!" Shane complains contemplating if he could get away with murder "…might get trigger finger and miss and hit Leon instead, might hit Leon multiple times and I ain't ever missed a shot…ya think Chief will believe I slipped?!" He smirks at the thought.

Feeling Shane's weight leaning heavily on his shoulder, Rick tries and finally shrugs Shane off "Be nice Shane, he may be a little dense at times but then, so were you!"

"Owwwwwwww!" Daryl scoffs into a laugh.

"Hey Trixie Dixie!" Shane whines nudging Daryl's shoulder to stop.

"He said it, not me!" Daryl snorts not moving.

The sound of laughter and chatter gets their attention. They turn their heads to the side to see Carl sitting on Nervous Nelly with Duane sitting behind, arms wrapped around Carl's waist as Beth holds the reigns and leads the horse out of the barn and into the little enclosed pasture where she walks her horse with Carl and Duane atop around in a circle. The two little boys wave in their direction, they wave back and clap cheering them on. Beth and Rosita gesture for them to cut-it out so not to agitate the horse and they stop.

They watch Carl and Duane enjoying their ride. Rick wonders about his Grandfather's old ranch – it would have been nice to see if it was still the same or if it had changed since the last time he saw it. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Beth hands the reigns over to Rosita and tells Lacey to keep watch, exits the pasture looking down at the floor, twirling around and touching her neck.

Rick watches Beth and after a short while, slides his mug over to Shane and pushes himself up off the railing. Keeping his eyes on both Carl and Beth, he walks down the stairs. Beth was recounting her steps and searching the grass all around her. Rick picks up pace and jogs the reminder of the way towards her.

"Beth?" Rick calls and she whirls around to see him approaching her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asks concerned now, seeing the distress and panic etched over Beth's face, he clutches her arms when she just stares at him, her face had turned a ghastly shade of pale.

"Beth?" Rick gently shakes her arms snapping her out and getting her attention.

"Rick, I've lost my necklace!" Beth exclaims, hands flying up and holding her cheeks, shaking her head in disbelief "I went to touch the pendant like I always do, it's a habit I have and it wasn't there!" She explains "It was my Mama's and Daddy gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday and," She swallows deeply now teary eyed looking all around "It could be anywhere, I've lost it!" She whispers holding back the tears that were threatening to be shed.

Rick envelopes Beth into his arms and hugs her whilst rubbing her back as his eyes scan the grassed area around their feet "We'll find your necklace!" He reassures her and whistles sharply to the guys who make their way over.

She loves Rick for trying to be optimistic but she wasn't so sure or confident as he was right now. It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack, it could be anywhere on the farm; in the house, someone could have picked it up and taken it. It could be in the car when taking Maggie to the hospital or even in the hospital. The chances of finding the necklace were slim. Those thoughts now had tears running down her cheeks as she was crawling on her hands and knees searching and cursing herself for being so careless. The necklace was precious and irreplaceable.

The party of Rick, Shane, Daryl, Carl, Duane, Patrick, Rosita, Lacey, Jenny, Morgan, Jimmy, Otis and Patricia were all searching the farm grounds and house high and low for well over an hour. Every time someone found something shiny, they were disappointed when it wasn't Beth's necklace. It had become a mission. Carl had on his goggles, zooming in and out wanting to find Beth's necklace.

Daryl squints when he sees something sparkling and shining, he rushes over and crouches down to take a better look. Rosita rushes over seeing Daryl and crouches down beside him, placing a hand on his arm peering down to see what he'd found.

"Did you find it?" She asks hopeful.

Daryl curses when he picks it up and shows Rosita. It turned out to be silver string from a party popper. Rosita sighs, her hopes plummeted. They both look over at Beth sitting on her knees staring into space and Rick is down beside her, consoling her and then helping her up. Beth was seriously upset and had become extremely quiet that Rick begins to lead her towards the house.

"Rick says it's Beth's Mama's." Daryl informs Rosita feeling terrible for Beth just staring over at her being led away by Rick holding her hand.

Rosita sits there staring at Daryl. She doesn't actually know him, she briefly met him yesterday and he's avoided her at all costs. He was a moody grump, didn't say one word to her but a grunt or two until now. He was a hot moody grump and cute to add. A hot, cute, sweet, moody grump. And innocent looking, seeing his concern for Beth. Daryl Dixon's guard was done and she hadn't thought a man could be so appealing and attractive than the Special Weapons And Tactics Officer crouched down beside her.

Daryl feeling eyes on him, turns his head and catches the piercing chocolate colored eyes staring at him.

"Yeah, it was Beth's mother's!" Rosita says looking away having been caught out by Daryl gawking at him "I'm gonna go look over there!" She points in no particular direction, gets up and rushes off.

Daryl watches Rosita go and then Shane steps in the way blocking his view.

"Well, well, what did we find ourselves?" Shane teases smirking watching the sexy soldier in those killer shorts walking off towards Lacey and Jimmy. Shane gives a low whistle and looks down at Daryl "You gonna tap that?" He asks "If you don't, I'm definitely gonna!" He says wanting to get a reaction out of Daryl.

Daryl cringes as he gets up "Don't try any of that shit with her, she's Beth's friend!" Daryl gruffs back reminding Shane and then storms off, taking a quick glance to see Rosita was moving towards the stables with Lacey, they'd been in there taking care of the horses.

"Oopsy daisy, I think I touched a nerve or woke one up!" Shane chuckles to himself getting the reaction he wanted to get from Daryl.

In all the time he's known Daryl, Daryl kept to himself and hadn't really been in any serious relationships and since he joined the SWAT Team, there was no one and he wondered whether Daryl had become a born-again celibate.

* * *

Rick climbs down the stairs and wracks his brains trying to remember when the last time he saw Beth with the necklace on. She always wore that particular necklace so all he kept envisioning was the necklace around her neck. He retraces his steps around the house when he was with Beth and before he steps into the kitchen, he backtracks and looks at the cupboard door and remembers he and Beth got a little carried away inside the cramped space last night. He pulls the door open, steps in and turns the little light on. Eyes scanning the floor, he crouches down shoving his hands under the bottom shelves.

Beth sits in front of her dressing table staring at her reflection. She closes her eyes and leans forward holding her head. Her mother's necklace was gone and she just imagined her daddy's face when he finds out his wife's beloved necklace he passed down to his daughter, was gone. He would tell her it wasn't her fault and be really nice but deep down he would be crushed.

"Oh mama, what have I done!" Beth whispers to herself.

Rick walks up the stairs and reaches Beth's bedroom. Her door was now ajar and he sees Beth slumped forward sitting at her dressing table, knowing she was berating herself. He gently taps at the door to announce his presence.

Beth looks up at her dresser's mirror and sees Rick standing at her door. Her eyes meet his and he gives her a gentle smile, pushes the door open and walks in closing the door behind him. Beth had gone back to staring down, her eyelids lowered. A moment later, she feels something cold placed around her neck and when she removes her face out of her hands, she looks into the mirror and her mouth falls open, a small smile creeping up over her lips, her eyelid flutter in disbelief. Her eyes lift up and meets Rick's in the reflection waiting for him to speak.

"I found it in the cupboard!" He reveals giving Beth a pointed look with a smirk and her head drops knowing what had happened, remembering and feeling embarrassed thinking of everyone outside searching every nook and cranny for this necklace when all the time it was actually her fault how she lost it.

"Oh dear!" Beth lifts up the pendant and kisses it with a sigh.

Rick places his hands on Beth's shoulders standing behind her as she sits on her little stool "I'm sorry Beth, I got carried away last night, too carried away in fact - the clasp snapped!" Rick confesses breaking the news and lifting the end of the chain up showing her the broken clasp This was my fault; I'll get the clasp fixed!" He promises.

Beth lifts her hand up and clutches Rick's hand on her shoulder as she leans her cheek against his arm staring up at his eyes in the mirror.

"No Rick, this wasn't your fault, things happen accidently and if anyone's at fault, it's me!" She confirmed adamantly "I shouldn't have worn it, I should have taken the necklace off yesterday with all the activities that were goin' on but thank you for finding the necklace!" Beth gives a weak smile feeling ridiculously stupid but genuinely happy her precious necklace wasn't lost forever.

Beth takes the necklace and places it down on the table.

"I'll take it to the jewelers when we get back home to get it fixed." She smiles seeing it before her and decides to keep it in her jewelry box and only wear it on special occasions.

Rick leans down and wraps his free arm around Beth and kisses her neck "I'll get it fixed." He tells her.

There's a knock at the door, both Rick and Beth look up into the mirror to see Amy leaning against the doorframe with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm not interruptin' anythin' now am I?" Amy asks wiggling her brows making Rick laugh looking away "I can come back later if ya want?" She suggests and begins to walk out seeing Rick and Beth didn't seem to want to let go of one another, she had interrupted them in a moment.

"Amy!" Beth laughs calling her to come back holding Rick's arms in place, wrapped around her shoulders as she stands up, her back leant against his chest.

Amy flashes Rick a smile and then to Beth, both waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Okay!" Amy says holding up her hands in front of her "don't kill me, but these came last week and I totally forgot about them, I shoved them into my jacket pocket when I was in a rush and forgot about them until this morning, well I found them in my pocket this morning when I was in the hospital putting it on to come back to the farm!" Amy explains holding out the envelopes.

"What are they?" Beth asks reaching for her's.

"Invitations and Passes to the Annual Humanitarian Charity Function and Awards Evening held in the wonderful City of Atlanta!" Amy reveals and she hesitates and knows it was best to come straight out with it and she does "TODAY!" She sings backing away.

"Oh I've been wonderin' when this was," Beth smiles opening up her envelope "Today!" Beth repeats in a squeal in shock looking up, no longer smiling.

"Yep, pack a bag with your glad rags, we'll have ta leave after lunch to get to Atlanta, it starts at 7pm!" Amy shouts rushing down the landing.

"AMY!" Beth yells, the invitation slipping out of her hand and rushing after Amy.

Rick picks up the invitation and runs his eyes over it. Beth had to go to this, there was no way she should miss this awards evening, this opportunity to meet and greet the members and her fellow aiders. Not only that, the evening looked like a lavish one, an important event for the Charity. Rick listens to Beth and Amy squabbling on the landing with Amy telling Beth that Rick and Carl would understand, she would be gone for the rest of the day and possibly the night but they still had two more days together when they returned.

Beth comes back to the room to see Rick staring at the invitation. She hovers by her door not knowing what to do, feeling guilty, she really wanted to go, she wanted to speak to people up top, she had ideas, suggestions and things to say but she had dragged Rick and Carl all the way to the farm to spend time with them and now she was going to be leaving them. She was in a big and awkward predicament. Rick looks up with a big smile and she decides to miss the Annual Humanitarian Charity Function and Awards Evening to spend her time with Rick.

"We better tell everyone I've found my necklace; they're still out there looking!" Beth informs Rick, taking the invitation and placing it down on the table and shoving a book on top of it so it was forgotten.

"Yeah, I'll tell them whilst you start packing." Rick kisses her head and makes to leave.

"Rick, I'm not goin'!" Beth calls after him grabbing his hand to stop.

"What d'ya mean you're not goin'?" Rick asks turning around confused.

"I'm not goin', it's too short notice, besides I promised to spend this rare time off with you!" Beth says smiling adamantly because she did.

"And you've been waitin' for this charity function for a while now, you've mentioned it a couple of times and it's for one night." Rick reminds her.

"No, I can't!" Beth shakes her head "Like you said, it's just one night, they won't miss me or even know that I'm there!"

"Beth, you have to go!" Rick frowns seeing Beth was being serious of not going.

"Rick, why don't you come?" Amy interjects walking back into Beth's room towards her wardrobe and rifling through Beth's outfits trying to locate a few of her own dresses she keeps there.

Rick stops and stares at Beth, liking the idea. This could be their opportunity to grab some alone time, they didn't know when they could get some time off together in the imminent future other than right now but there was Carl to consider. He frowns, it wouldn't be easy to just run off with Beth for a night.

"It's plus one, Patricia and Otis will love to look after Carl and then Uncle Herschel and Shawn will be back from the hospital later this afternoon and Carl will love joinin' Herschel on his rounds checkin' the animals and they can play board games, let them bond, it'll be good for them to get used to one another and Rick, you'll be able to come with us and you and Beth will get some much needed alone time…it's a win win situation!" Amy confirms "Yes, Found it!" Amy squeals finding a cocktail dress suitable for the function, she walks out the room to the big closet in the hall to look for a travel bag.

Beth pulls the invitation out from beneath the book and looks at it and she smiles seeing the plus one. She looks up at Rick with hopeful eyes. It was their golden opportunity to spend alone time together.

"Looks like we're goin' to Atlanta!" Rick confirms seeing the hopeful look in Beth's eyes.

"Really?" Beth asks trying to contain her excitement and it was wavering.

Rick throws her that smile of his, Beth beams and bounces into Rick's arms hugging him tightly around the neck and kissing him hard on the lips.

"But Rick, you don't have a suit!" Beth realizes pulling her face away.

"Miss Greene, there _are_ clothing department stores in Atlanta!" Rick laughs making Beth fidget in his arms for teasing her "We'll have to stop off and get one, you can help me pick." He confirms.

Beth grins, she loved Rick in a suit and she knew exactly the fit and styles which suited him.

"It's goin' be a wonderful night, I can't wait for tonight!" Beth beams, eyes twinkling up at Rick.

After the function, she had other plans on her mind. They've danced around it and dancing wasn't enough anymore. She can't deny her feelings anymore and tonight she wanted Rick to know how she feels about him.

"Tonight will be the first of many wonderful nights." Rick confirms in that low throaty voice which makes her weak at the knees.

Rick felt the same and felt tonight was going to be the start of something that was going to be and last forever between him and Beth, the cementation of their relationship and commitment to one another. Beth feels shy the way Rick was looking at her, she could read his thoughts and felt the same and the thought makes her blush, she buries the side of her face into Rick's chest whilst hugging him.

"Beth, ply yourself off The Deputy for five minutes and pack!" Amy shouts from the landing.

Beth giggles when Rick doesn't let go and she has to wiggle herself out.

"I need to pack and so do you and you need to go speak to Carl!" Beth orders as she starts looking for a dress.

Before Rick leaves the room to find Carl and tell everyone to stop the search, he picks up Beth's necklace and slips it into his pocket. He knew a jeweller in Atlanta.

**To be continued (",)**


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest and malzateb for reviewing.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Rick concentrates on finding a parking space. He had circled around the block a few times without success just like the other drivers they'd passed. Everyone looked miserably fed up and gnashing their teeth, but not Rick. He was calm and collected, relaxed and stops his truck to allow pedestrians to cross the street. They lift up their hands in thanks, big appreciative smiles on their faces and he nods as they go.

Beth smiles, sitting back in her seat and observing Rick as she chews on her freshly vanished fingernail. She wondered whether he forgets he's off duty sitting there behind the wheel and being so considerate and accommodating of others. But it was nice he was, endearing even.

Rick possessed all those qualities of a gentleman which was rare in this day and age. She counts her blessings she had found such a man who she could respect and love and who was so truthfully authentic. He's a kind gentleman; honest, hardworking, strong, funny and incredibly handsome sitting there beside her with his shades on, chilled out accompanying her and Amy to the charity function at the eleventh hour.

He makes her feel really special and regarded her as someone of importance and significance - an integral part of tonight. He encouraged her to attend the evening when she had planned not to go. His advice was to go for herself if for anybody because she'd come a long way from a year ago. She was her own worst enemy back then and she should be proud of her accomplishments and her achievements, the work and dedication she'd put in those six months she was in Afghanistan risking her life to aid others. She made a big difference with her presence to a lot of the people over there and a big difference to a lot of people here. What could she say back to that, those lovely words from his lovely heart? She loved this quality of Rick being Rick and not some phony telling her what she wanted to hear to get what he wanted but told her his honest truth because he values and respects her and her thoughts. He had been like that from the moment they met and never judged her.

Beth watches Rick's mouth curl into a smile as he waves back to the twin boys waving to him enthusiastically. She watches the children holding hands with their father, jogging along trying to keep up with his pace and waving to Rick at the same time. The chuckle coming from Rick doesn't escape her ears. She turns her attentions back to the man beside her. He loved children and made no secret that he wanted more. Beth goes off into a whirlwind of thoughts and imagines Rick crossing the street, arm draped around Carl's shoulder and with a little baby on his hip who was pointing the way. The piercing blue intelligent eyes of Rick's and her blonde wavy hair flash before her eyes. She blushes deeply when Rick catches her daydreaming. If only he knew, she thought - she was dreaming of a child, which was part of him and a part of her. She shakes her head shyly and looks out her window when he gives her a curious look, intrigued to know what she was smiling mysteriously about.

Amy begins oohing and aahing again when they set off, and every time they passed a shop window with mannequins dressed in the latest designer clothes with sale signs up, she erupts "Over there!" and "Oh my God!" each time like an excited child in a sweet shop. Amy clearly hadn't been shopping in a while, she was practically salivating and hyperventilating to the point where Beth could all but giggle at her friend and the expression on Rick's face looking into the rearview mirror not believing what he was witnessing of sensible and smart Nurse Amy. His uplifted surprised brows said it all and he looks to Beth to see if she was going to have her own moment of hysteria beside him when there was a huge BOGOF (Buy One Get One Free) offer on scarves displayed in different colors draped at one window.

"Jesus, it's a jungle in there!" Beth answered Rick's inquisitive look shaking her head not interested.

"Really?" Rick asks astonished looking down the end of his sunglasses and Beth gives him a look to explain why he was so astonished.

"I thought all women loved to shop?" He half laughs gesturing back to Amy and because nearly every woman he comes across, just loves to shop and then she was the woman who'd thrown Carl the biggest party he'd known anyone to have thrown and went overboard with everything, she even got Carl an elephant for the day.

"Deputy Grimes, there's only so many scarves a girl needs, I got plenty enough so keep driving!" She gestures straight ahead in pretend outrage, ignoring Amy's whining pleas coming from behind them to stop and let her out.

Seeing just how crazy busy the boutiques looked, Beth turns away startled staring straight ahead, more interested in looking for a parking space so they can go shopping for a suit for Rick, the reason why they turned into the boulevard of shops in the first place.

"Over there!" Amy exclaims, pointing and sitting bolt up between them in the middle of the backseats and frowns when a car pulls into the space she had her eyes locked on and growls dangerously.

"Erm…why don't you ladies hop out whilst I find a parking space?" Rick suggests noting Amy's frustration and irritation with the man smirking in their direction when he locks his doors.

"If ya don't mind!" Amy responds bitterly throwing daggers at the man as he walks past and winks at her and she flips him off as he goes.

"Honestly, I don't mind!" Rick confirms taking a look at Beth who just shrugs her shoulders not knowing what was up with Amy, she was acting out of sorts and bad-tempered. Beth can only think she was overworked with the responsibilities she'd taken on with the promotion she took and she was on call if the hospital got slammed.

"…Are you sure Rick?" Beth asks hesitantly, he would have to stop the truck in the moving flow of traffic.

She wished a space would magically appear not liking the idea of Rick going round the block again or blocks away to find a space and parking was horrendous in the city center at this time and all the carparks were full.

"Positive!" Rick smiles when the traffic slows down and moves at a snail's pace, he indicates and pulls over to the side.

"Thanks Rick!" Amy beams jumping out the truck and rushing up to the window marveling at the killer heels that would go perfectly with her dress.

Beth unbuckles her belt and leans over, meeting Rick half way and before their lips touch, Amy yells interrupting them, telling Beth to hurry up and to stop sucking face with the deputy. Beth jumps up embarrassed when a group of passerby's snort and giggle watching them as they go. She pulls a sorry face to Rick whilst backing out ever so slowly with a pout. Rick chuckles watching Beth and doesn't think twice when he dives forward and steals a quick kiss before Beth climbs out, her pout was replaced with a dazed grin and nearly swooning and falling out of the door.

"I'll come find you in the chaos!" He shouts over the car beeping behind him, he gets into gear and moves off, smiling as he goes.

Beth didn't have time to wave or respond back, Amy had grabbed her hand and yanked her all the way towards the window as she points down to a pair of very gorgeous heels and Beth had to agree, they were dazzlingly gorgeous and would look good on either one of their dainty little feet.

* * *

Amy sits on the bench hugging her shoe box with Beth giggling beside her to stop, people were staring at them as they walked passed.

"Did you mistakenly taken one of your patient's meds or daddy's?" Beth asks wanting an explanation for her out of character behavior.

"They were 60% off!" Amy shrieks delightedly making her point remembering when the sales assistant ran the price tag through the till and the unbelievable had happened and she nearly fainted and begins to slip down the bench.

"Amy!" Beth grabs the blonde and hauls her up, laughing wholeheartedly and they collapse on one another unable to contain their giggling as Amy continues to hug her shoe box mumbling 60% off to a person walking by.

Amy sighs as they finally catch their breathes. She observes Beth wiping tears of laughter from beneath her eyes, cheeks flushed pink and still laughing. One time, she thought Beth would never laugh again, let alone smile but here she sits on the bench beside her in the hustle and bustle of Atlanta looking up into the sky basking in the rays of sunshine, looking revitalized and genuinely happy with life and a certain deputy was the reason why. She's watched them together and knew Rick was good for Beth from the moment they met, Beth was good for Rick, they were kindred souls from that fatal night and had become soul mates from then on. Rick was besotted with Beth as she was with him. You had to be a dummy to not realize and she was envious of the blossoming relationship her friend has found with the small town deputy.

"It's so good to see you smilin' and to hear you laughin' again Bethy!" Amy speaks softly.

Beth turns to Amy and they hold one another's gazes. They share a knowing look. They'd grown up from timid little girls to strongminded women. They'd seen and been through so much together. They sit there with the sides of their heads pressed together, reflecting.

"I've missed you!" Amy whispers.

"I've missed you too!" Beth whispers back.

They watch an elderly couple walking past, arms linked together, wife's head resting on her husband's arm. They can clearly see the love between them especially when the older man looks down at his wife, they could see that true love and adoration he showers on her. They could see it in his eyes and the way he held her close and kissed her forehead. It was subtle and tender and very beautiful.

"Rick's good for you, your good for Rick, you're a match made in heaven!" Amy states watching the couple go feeling even more envious and wishing she had what they had.

Beth watches Amy, seeing the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Shawn's good for you, your good for Shawn and we ALL know you two are meant to be together so just go for it!" Beth interrupts Amy's thoughts.

Beth knew her brother has always had a soft spot for Amy for as long as she can remember and they bickered like an old married couple throughout the later years. She was adamant Shawn was in love with Amy and her suspicions were confirmed that night in the barn when she and Shawn had a little heart to heart and she's known Amy has always secretly harbored a crush on Shawn since they were little girls. But both were stubborn to admit their feelings to each other - their egos got in the way.

Amy was about to protest but pauses when Beth gives her that smug smile that she wouldn't be fooled and when Amy doesn't object, Beth just grinned wickedly making Amy blush deeply looking down. For the first time, she couldn't find any words to argue back with because what Beth had said was the truth, she was in love with Shawn and doesn't know a time when she wasn't and recently she's been going stark crazy of not knowing what to do with these feelings she has for Dr Greene. But seeing Beth and Rick together, it was an eye-opener - they were looking to start a life together and here she was still standing at the same place she was last year, alone and lonely.

"Do you think Shawn feels the same way?" Amy asks clutching her box to her chest and Beth nods.

"You don't mind?" Amy asks hesitantly for clarity she was okay with this and Beth shakes her head "You don't mind that I like that stupid dork of a brother of yours?"

"Let me see," Beth scratches her brow "two of the biggest dorks I know, my most beloved dorks in the world love each other, who are made for one another - of course I don't mind silly, I'm thrilled!" Beth hugs Amy and she hugs back.

"But, we'd probably end up killin' each other!" Amy scoffs, she and Shawn were head to head the best of times.

"You'll never know until you give it a go!" Beth advises and the thought of finally admitting her feelings to Shawn makes Amy get a nervous knot in her stomach.

"Besides, I'm countin' on bein' godmother to those smarty-pant-dorky-kids you two are gonna have and we're ALL bracin' ourselves for when that time comes!"

They burst out laughing and continue giggling until they hear someone clearing their throat. Looking up to find Rick approaching them.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I need a little beauty sleep in readiness for tonight!" Amy informs them, she kisses Beth on the cheek and waves to Rick tottering off saying she was okay to go alone and for them to have fun shopping without her.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Rick says waving Amy off "Shall we?" He asks holding out his hand.

"We shall!" Beth beams clasping Rick's hand getting up. She throws her arms around Rick's waist and snuggles into his chest as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Beth was sat comfortably on a golden suede couch in the lavish waiting area of the dressing room of Pierre's Boutique chatting with Marco, one of the male assistants enjoying a complimentary cappuccino. Beth and the manager had selected a few gorgeous suits and Rick had gone back to try them on.

Beth and the sales assistant were heavily engrossed in conversation until they hear someone clearing his throat seeking their attention. They look up to find the manager looking tall, proud and smug, clearly loving his job at this very moment appearing before them.

"Excusez-moi madame, puis-je présenter Mr Grimes!" The manager introduces, pulling the suede curtain back to reveal Rick sorting out his cuffs in a gorgeous tailor fitted black three-piece suit, white shirt, maroon silk tie and shiny polished shoes.

"Ooh la laaa!" The male assistant, Marco whispers huskily and slowly to Beth running his eyes over Rick's fit body appreciatively "Your lover fills that suit perfectly and the black and maroon colours just make his eyes pop out and hypnotize you! He looks very bewitchingly sexy no?" Marco turns to Beth who hadn't said a word, she had frozen like a statue.

Beth's breath was taken away. She was knocked for six, completely speechless, her mouth had literally dropped to the floor as she stares at Rick, taking him in from top to bottom, bottom to top, he was the finest specimen of a man she's ever laid her eyes on and that suit definitely did him justice or he did the suit justice, she couldn't think straight but all she knew was, Rick looked smoking hot.

"Madame Beth?" Marco calls snapping his fingers between her eyes when she doesn't blink, he grabs a magazine and starts fanning Beth's face.

Once Rick finally sorts out his cufflinks, he steps out wanting to know Beth's opinion. She picked the suit, he liked it, it fit nicely and he didn't see the point in trying on the rest. But, if she didn't like it, he had no choice but to try the others on. He didn't have any of his tailored suits with him and he's never been to a function so big and grande, so he wanted to make sure he did Beth proud, she was a stylish young woman and he didn't want to embarrass her in front of her peers. Rick looks up and towards the couch. He catches Beth's eyes and the gay sales assistant trying to get her attention. Her cup had tipped to the side and her cappuccino was dripping out and spilling onto the floor.

"You don't like it?" Rick asks unbuttoning a jacket button.

"No!" Beth snaps, finally finds her voice and blinking as Rick starts to take off the jacket to get undressed.

"No!" Beth yells jumping to her feet, thrusting her cup at Marco and darting straight to Rick.

Beth grabs his lapels and straightens them down, she buttons up the jacket and beams up to a confused looking Rick.

"To the contrary, I love it, this is _the_ suit!" Beth exclaims flashing her teeth "It's made for you Rick, it honestly is, it makes your eyes-"

"Pop!" Marco blurts interrupting from the couch before Beth could finish her sentence and scurries away remembering the mysterious handsome man in the gorgeous expensive suit had a lover in his arms and he was merely a sales advisor.

Rick breaks into a smirking grin now understanding "I'll take it Pierre." He informs the manager he wanted the suit without tearing his eyes off of Beth's.

"He'll take it!" Beth repeats to the manager leaning into Rick, touching the fabric.

Once the suit is bagged up and paid for, they thank Marco and Pierre for all their help and make their way down the street looking at the window displays as they go.

"If only I was blonde and weighed 112lbs!" Marco sighs to himself watching Rick's jeaned backside walk away from him.

Once they turn a corner, Rick sees the Jewellers and leads the way noting the time, they needed to get to the hotel and get ready, it was getting late.

"Rick, what are we doin' here?" Beth asks when Rick pushes the door open and they walk into Williams Jewellers with glass displays of exquisite jewellery locked safely inside of them.

Rick pulls out his pocket handkerchief and unravels it to reveal her necklace and Beth looks at him confusedly as to why he had her mama's necklace.

"My family have always come to Williams Jewellers from since I can remember, I think my great grandparents did too when they used to come to the city to sell produce and stock!" Rick explains.

"Sasha's a good friend of mine," He points.

Beth follows Rick's gaze as he nods with a smile to the stunning African American woman behind the glass counter dressed in a long black pencil skirt and white blouse showing diamond rings to a gentleman dressed in an expensive Gucci pinstriped suit Beth had seen in a recent magazine. Sasha seeing Rick, throws him a flash of her teeth, clearly surprised and happy to see him and a welcoming smile to Beth.

"Sasha's taken over from her father, she now runs the family business which has been established since the 1940's," He points up at the established date in gold proudly displayed in the center of the shop wall confirming how long they've been trading since and were still going strong.

"If anyone can do a good job in restoring your mother's necklace, it's Sasha!" Rick promises, he felt guilty and Beth caught the flash of guilt rush over his face.

"Rick, you didn't have to do this and it wasn't your fault!" Beth reiterates touched that Rick cared enough to bring the necklace all the way to Atlanta to a Specialist Jeweller to fix her mama's necklace "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She says slipping her hand into Rick's and resting her head on his arm.

"Miss, what do you think?" The man dressed in Gucci bellows turning around and holding up a ring.

Beth opens her eyes to see the man waving a ring. She was the only other woman in the shop other than Sasha who was carefully placing the rejected engagement rings back on the blue cushion. Gucci Man was therefore speaking to her.

"Excuse me?" Beth replies looking at Rick and then back at the man whose waving for her to come over.

"I need a woman's opinion!" He confirms "Do you think my soon-to-be fiancée will be happy to receive this engagement ring?" He asks holding up the biggest diamond they've ever seen.

"Whoah!" Ricks diverts his eyes nearly blinded "Help the man before he purchases it and has it thrown back in his face!" He whispers into Beth's hair between gritted teeth urging her to help the clueless man.

"I'm thinkin' maybe you're the expert!" Beth whispers back amused but she had to agree with Rick, the ring was way too big. She takes a second glance and gasps imagining it on her finger for the rest of her life "No woman needs to carry that with them for the rest of their lives!"

"I'm thinking...we should take another look!" Beth says honestly to the man, taking the ring and handing it back to Sasha who sighs with relief, she had said the same thing but the man wanted the wow factor and money was no object.

Whilst Beth was busy inspecting the rings on the cushion with the man leaning against the counter watching her, Sasha tiptoes past and embraces Rick.

"Hey mister, long time no see!" Sasha pokes Rick in the stomach.

"What can I say, I'm a busy man!" Rick replies smiling that gorgeous smile with a shrug.

Sasha appraises Rick standing beside her. He was like a changed man or resembled the man he once was. She notes how happy and relaxed he looked, he looked reenergized compared to the last time she had seen him and that was when he was still with Lori. It was at a party two years ago. He had started to age, stress being a major player that contributed in the process and he was notably unhappy and everyone knew his and Lori's relationship was rocky those last few years. He used to walk around with a broken smile and like he had the weight of the world leaning heavily on his shoulders but now, he seemed to have somehow lost most of that baggage, the aging process and was looking fit and healthy and younger if that was even possible and there was no broken smiles when she narrows her eyes at his sparking blues eyes staring straight ahead of him. She smirks knowing the reason why and looks over to the petite source.

"So," Sasha says folding her arms over her chest "this is the Beth I've been hearin' about though the grapevine?" She asks standing beside him watching Beth educate that less is more. She had her teacher voice on and the man was listening.

Rick just hums amusedly knowing Sasha wanted him to start from the beginning and end to what they were doing in Atlanta.

"Boy, don't give me ummmm!" Sasha swats him in the stomach "Give me more!" She demands.

"We're on a tight schedule, Beth's got a charity function so the five minutes we have spare, isn't gonna be long enough!" Rick says handing over Beth's necklace, Sasha inspects it and sees the broken clasp.

"I'll have this mended and polished up by tomorrow so long as you guys come over to dinner tomorrow night and then you can give me the long juicy version?" She suggests.

"We'd love to but we have to get back first thing tomorrow." He says regrettably.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" She asks.

"No, I've got a couple of days off, Carl's birthday was yesterday and we're stayin' at Beth's father's farm, Carl's there right now." He explains.

"Rick, take this opportunity, stay an extra day, spend it with Beth, come to dinner and go back the following morning, we girls loved to be romanced and I'm sure Beth would love it!" Sasha orders bossily "C'mon Rick and I really want to meet Beth, I've heard so much and I want to see if she's as amazing as everyone states!"

"Everyone's right, she's amazing!" Rick confirms looking over at Beth, giving Sasha a serious look making his way over to see if Beth had convinced the man to go with something subtle and less in your face.

"Pssst Rick, what does that look mean?" Sasha whispers trying to grab Rick's arm but he was out of reach.

"This one is beautiful!" Beth beams wide eyed pointing to the little vintage looking ring on the side.

It's a white gold band with a central diamond, that has a subtle sparkle and brilliance created by smaller diamond set shoulders.

"It's an antique style engagement ring, both elegant and delicate, made with great care and attention to detail," She says picking it up and taking a closer look, she hands it to the man so he can see what she was talking about.

"Personally speaking, I'd be happy to receive this engagement ring, it's beautiful, it's timeless and very classy, it definitely won't disappoint Shirley!" Beth sighs smiling to the man when he grins.

"It does look pretty, can you try it on so that I can see what it looks like?" He asks.

Before Beth can answer, he grabs her hand and before he can slide the ring on, it slips out of his clammy fingers and rolls over to Rick who crouches down and picks it up.

"You don't mind?" Gucci man asks Rick having forgotten Rick was there "It's just I need to get this bit right and Beth has been ever so helpful, I just need to see it!" He practically begs.

Rick walks up to Beth and takes her hand. Beth watches, heart racing she doesn't know why. In one swift move, Rick slides the ring onto Beth's ring finger and stares down at it. It fit perfectly and Beth was holding her breathe peering down at her hand held in Rick's at the engagement ring. Rick's eyes trail up to watch Beth and a ghost of a smile appears on his lips, he looks back down at the ring memorizing it.

"It's amazingly perfect!" The man sighs with relief "Sasha, please box this beauty up, she's comin' home with me!" He states matter-of-factly turning to find Rick glaring at him.

"I didn't mean Beth, I meant the ring, the rings comin' home with me!" He laughs correcting himself and Rick just gives him a fixed smile.

Once the ring was purchased, the man gave his thanks to Sasha and special thanks to Beth. He shakes hands with Rick and then he leaves with a spring in his steps.

"Do you need a job, I'm hiring!" Sasha turns to Beth once she shuts the door and leans up against it exhausted "He was something!" She says and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww, he just needed some female guidance!" Beth defends the man.

"You're too sweet!" Sasha grins to Rick.

Rick introduces Beth to Sasha and they agree to meet for lunch before they left the following day.

Rick and Beth begin their walk back to their hotel.

"Oh crap!" Rick suddenly stops shaking his head two blocks away from the Jewellers "I forgot my suit, I won't be a minute!" He tells Beth and rushes back to Sasha's shop whilst Beth grabs a cold drink and waits.

"I'll be with you in a second." Sasha greets from behind the counter when she hears the door click open.

"I'm gonna need that exact ring!" Rick says breathlessly to Sasha when she turns around.

Sasha's mouth falls open, grabbing her ordering book and scribbling details down.

"You know the size?" He asks and Sasha nods writing down the size, pushes the book to Rick and he signs it.

Sasha tears a customer's copy off and hands it over to Rick.

"Thanks, I'll put down the deposit tomorrow!" Rick smiles leaning over and kissing Sasha on the cheek, grabbing his suit and dashing back out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, malzateb, Zombielibrarian, BethFan and kathymoonstone for reviewing on the previous chapter. This chapter is more about Brick feels.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Rick climbs out the car, grabbing his cell-phone when it pings. The conversations and laughter suddenly surrounding his ears are drowned out when he presses the phone to his ear and his free hand over the other. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he walks around the car listening to the voice message left by Herschel.

_"Rick, I'd be more than happy to look after Carl until you and Bethy return. No need to rush back son, just enjoy yourselves, Patricia and Otis are here to help and we're all havin' a lot of fun! Carl's an excellent Veterinarian's Assistant, very gentle and caring towards the animals and a good hand around the farm and I have to inform you that your little boy has fallen in love with my Maisey whose been followin' him around all day and taken to settlin' beside his feet at the dinner table instead of mine!"_

Herschel updates the status and welling being of Carl who seems to have forgotten about him with all the attention he's receiving from Herschel, Patricia and Otis. Rick should feel upset but he wasn't - Carl was happy and enjoying spending time at The Greene's Farm, experiencing what it's like to be a part of a real loving family and that was all that really mattered.

He could hear Carl in the distant background giggling, Maisey barking and Herschel having to go because Patricia was fending off Otis with the mop from stealing the cherry pie she and Carl had baked for after dinner. He could imagine the chaotic scene in Herschel's kitchen play out in his mind as he switches the phone off and slips it into his pocket, taking a moment to laugh and feeling blessed and happy with life right now. The unknown turning his life had taken and straight into Beth's. Carl was a piece of him and Beth had quickly become a part of him – he simply couldn't live without either and once those divorce papers were finalised, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He had mused over Sasha's advice of staying in Atlanta an extra day and spending some quality time with Beth, spoiling her with his attention and some much needed intimacy because once they returned to King County, they would be thrown back into their busy schedules trying to find time and trying to steal moments together which would be a challenge especially as they lived in separate homes and Carl was always there when Beth came round, it was always the three of them unless Carl was at a sleepover and he needed to do something about that. So thinking of that, he took advantage and seized the moment, taking Sasha's advice and making the decision to extend their stay for an extra day. He was going to surprise Beth with this piece of information in the morning.

He knew Beth will be ecstatic, she very much wanted some alone time with him when he had made her that promise and he was a man of his word, he'll make it happen especially any promise he makes to her. He realized, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Beth. He was going to make the time or find the time to spend it with her, be the guy she truly deserved and the new lease of life he had been given, he was going live it like he should and before it was all over, he was going to grab life with both his hands and Beth in them, she was the only one who could give him that happiness he's sought for so long and he was going to show Beth every day what she means to him and cheesy as it sounds - she is his soulmate, she made him believe with her unconditional love.

Rick makes his way round and opens Beth's side of the door and she gracefully slides out in a pinched at the waist, dusky pink sequin kimono wrap dress with her golden hair in bouncy curls loose around her shoulders. He sees the blushing smile on Beth's face when her eyes land on his offered hand, she doesn't hesitate when she reaches out and takes it stepping down onto the gravelled ground and suddenly not paying attention to what's below her feet intent to only stare up into his adoring eyes.

"You okay?" Rick asked in his husky voice grabbing hold of her round the waist making sure she doesn't trip on the uneven ground.

"Yep!" Comes out a little high pitched embarrassed for nearly stacking it and for not paying attention "thank you!" she smiled grateful for Rick's swiftness of catching and steadying her to her feet when her heel had gotten stuck and sunk into the gravel.

"But suddenly havin' second thoughts on the footwear!" She sighs looking down at them and shaking off the tiny pebbles stuck between her toes and from inside her sandals.

Rick's lazy blue eyes travel slowly down her toned legs to her feet and he just stands there admiring the view with a grin.

Beth getting the last of the pebbles out of her sandal, looks up when silence surrounds her. She catches the naughty expression on Rick's face and nudges him to stop doing that, looking left and right wanting to cover his eyes with her hands had they not been out in public. She feels the fluttering in her stomach build up again when she catches Rick staring at her in the way he was staring but she had to admit, she liked it when his observant eyes were focused solely on her and not on anything or anyone else around them - not even the smart, beautiful and stunning women walking passed. He's uninterrupted lingering eyes told her, he thought she was the most interesting and beautiful woman his eyes have ever fallen upon.

Rick continues to stare at Beth blush crimson, a shade close to the colour of her nail polish. He thought she looked so innocent but stunning and she was all his. He could only grin the more seeing how much Beth was blushing like she had just read his mind and knowing he needed to stop because it didn't take Einstein to figure out what was on his mind tonight.

The car journey from the hotel to the venue was incredibly difficult and distracting - Rick couldn't keep his eyes off of Beth. She was sitting beside him, smelling heavenly, looking like she was looking, her silky legs stretched before her with her pretty dainty feet in a pair of sexy strappy stiletto sandals caught the corner of his eyes the entire ten-minute drive. He had trouble concentrating on the road ahead of him and realised he would have been in serious trouble if he didn't concentrate. Beth looked breathtakingly stunning - he forgot that he was in control of the steering wheel and it took all the strength and will power in the world for him to keep his hands to himself whilst he drove. However, his body let himself down when they reached a stop sign, he couldn't resist when he reached out and caressed her thigh, his thumb stroking up and down feeling just how smooth and perfect her skin was, he just wanted to explore further.

Beth now feels Rick's hand on her lower back guiding her through the cars. When they step up onto level ground, he takes her hand into his - his thumb stroking back and forth over her fingers. She feels that instant electricity shoot through her body just like when he placed his hand on her thigh. Rick's touch was incredibly tantalisingly alluring and provocative. She had covered his hand and held it in place before his hand snaked up further her thighs and because the tingling sensation she felt rising up her legs and beyond had begun to intensify. Rick had a look on his face and in his eyes that made her heart race. His drunken eyes each time they landed on her, told her everything she needed to know of how much he desired her and the wonder of how tonight would end made her insides flutter.

Amy just watches Rick and Beth from the side and felt like a third wheel. She wanted to ask Shawn as her plus one but chickened out. In any case, he was too in awe of Baby Liza to leave the hospital so she called Noah instead. She remembers how Rick and Beth had held one another's gaze until her blatant _"ahem!"_ having watched them from behind snapped them out of their haziness before things escalated in the waiting traffic. She had muffled her giggles because Rick had clearly forgotten she was in the backseat of the car with a clear view of him getting handsy with Beth. When Rick caught her wiggling her brows at him in the rear-view mirror, he averted his eyes highly embarrassed for being caught doing what he was doing and with mischievous thoughts running through his mind which clearly she had clocked onto. She couldn't help but smirk when Rick sneaked a look up only to be caught out again. His grownup man face looked that of an adolescent boy's and she thought that was adorable, a complete contrast to the serious and troubled man he once was when she first met him. This Rick Grimes was refreshing and fun to tease.

Rick turns to check on Amy, she hadn't said a word since before they left the hotel. Before he could open his mouth, she beats him to it.

"Bethy's not on the dinner menu this evenin' but if you're patient and play it right, you could get lucky and have the best desert you'll ever taste come midnight!?" Amy smirks and Rick stares back at her wondering whether she'd read his thoughts.

There was that moment in the car, the tension between him and Beth was scorching to the point, he had to roll down his window to get some air in, it had felt like the temperature had shot up a hundred degrees even when the night had a little chill in the air. He loosened his collar setting off down the hill, prayed things stayed intact downstairs, embarrassed with what he saw when he dared to look down and had fidgeted in his seat to conceal it.

"It's a good thing I'm a patient man." Rick answers back confidently with a smirk surprising Amy who assumed he'd pretend he didn't hear her or look away not wanting to give a reaction.

"Certainty and confidence!" Amy hums sizing Rick up beside her. "You dirty dog!" She gives out a dirty little laugh knowing Rick wouldn't disappoint Beth and throws him a wink and good luck "just keep it down, I'm in the next room, don't need to be hearin' you enjoyin' your desert gone midnight!"

She adds cheekily and this time Rick looks away pretending he didn't hear her with a small smirk meeting Beth's questioning eyes. He just answers "Amy!" and Beth understands knowing Amy had probably said something that shouldn't have come out of her mouth.

"Sorry!" She whispers back with a smile seeing Rick was amused whatever Amy had said.

It was heaving. Rick had a firm hold of Beth's hand following Amy leading the way through the crush of bodies to The Royal Theatre House where the charity function and awards evening was being held. The Royal Theatre House had a large private auditorium and beautiful ballroom which could hold hundreds of people and was used for special occasions and hired out for such functions and events as tonight's.

Looking around, Beth felt like she was at The Golden Globes or The Grammys with cameras flashing and people striking poses. A camera crew recording people dressed in black-tie and cocktail dresses air kissing and hugging one another were making the rounds. She latches tightly to Rick's hand, not wanting to get separated and not sure how to take it all, she thought it was going to be a simpler and smaller affair but this was definitely not the case, nothing to what she had anticipated it to be, making her feel a little overwhelmed. And at that very moment, she was so glad Rick was there with her, especially with all these men stealing leering glances at her only to look away when Rick makes his presence known, chest puffed out like a lion making a statement, they recoil and Beth smiles resting her head on Rick's arm.

"You okay?" Rick asks squeezing Beth's hand feeling her head against him.

She hums and after a moment speaks "Just a lot to take in, I feel a little out of place?" And Rick nods agreeing it was really formal, a lot of fuss and throw of money, they were simple people.

"Guess they needed to spend money to rake in the money!" Amy says just as surprised as Rick and Beth observing thinking maybe they had turned up at the wrong venue.

"Certainly doesn't look like your normal charity event that's held at the Town Hall or the Community Centre." Rick states taking a look up at the large building lit up with fairy lights. He's passed this building many times when escorting and delivering prisoners, witnesses and official papers to the Court House since he was a rookie.

"We did come to the right place right?" Beth whispers up confusedly to Rick.

"The invitation does say The Royal Theatre House and that there Sweetheart is The Royal Theatre House!" He drawls nodding his head slowly towards the building.

Beth swats Rick with her little clutch for being sarcastic and a smartass knowing full well that she knew it was The Royal Theatre House stood in front of them. Amy beside Rick is laughing quietly at the pair and apologising when she can't seem to stop when she catches the look on Beth's unimpressed pretty face.

"I've been here a couple of times to see a show or two but I hadn't bothered to check the invitation to know where we were actually goin' and never imagined they'd organise this!" Beth explains pointing up.

Rick pulls Beth into a side hug and tells her he was just teasing when she pouts and that he understood her perfectly and was thinking the same taking another look around.

They hear whispers that the event was being privately funded by people who obviously weren't short of money, men with money to flaunt and something to prove. The threesome turn their heads as they walk past another circle of people saying, without these men and their flaunting, nobody would give a second thought to their charity, there were other known charities out there but they were sponsoring them, so everyone should be grateful and just enjoy the evening and the hospitality that came with it because they'd probably never experience anything like this again.

"Guess we need all the exposure and advertisement we can get, get the word out and get those donations comin' in from the extremely filthy rich and famous and the clueless!" Amy says with distaste when she sees one business man she'd rather like to forget as he stands there looking smug in a sharp suit which reeked of money and class, it was the same guy who had the Porsche who sole Rick's parking space earlier that day.

"In their perfect suit, perfect shoes, salon styled hair, white teeth and satsuma tan stealing hard working people's parking spaces!" She mumbles shaking her head "Like to see them in Kabul hauling supplies through the desert whilst sweating buckets in that scorching heat trying to avoid snippers and IED's!"

"Amy, help from anyone whose got good intentions and kind enough to part with their money to help is welcome, we shouldn't discriminate or be ungrateful!" Beth pleads for Amy to be nice as people walk past and stare.

"Yes Miss Greene!" Amy salutes and rolling her eyes at the guy who was staring at her and Beth with a flirty grin "Seriously?" She frowns.

Rick was surprised to see a few Georgia born millionaire businessmen he's read about in the Financial Times gracing their faces amongst them and hoped that they gave as much as they took. He knew a lot of them just wanted publicity, fame and praise. He looks at Beth, remembering how she and Amy put themselves out there risking their lives to make a difference and trying to raise money for the refugee camps. He thinks about all the stuff Beth didn't tell him, he wasn't naive of the dangers out there and he knew she spared him those gory harrowing details because he'd have worried and to be honest, he was glad she didn't tell him now because he'd never have slept a wink. He looks back at the men who have never seen or experienced what Beth and Amy have, who went out there and did what they promised to do, not for fame, recognition or praise. He hoped these men dug deep into their pockets and came up with the goods they promised.

"Never know, one of them might slip in a million!" Rick says with a shrug "miracles could happen?" He adds adopting Beth's optimism making her smile for trying to help.

"Good one Officer Friendly!" Amy snorts laughing clapping Rick on the back and leans in "And the odds are much more in my favour of bein' named Queen of Sheba before the night ends before these Million Dollar Men part generously with their money, I'll flash them my boobies if that happens!" She mumbles as the businessman she dislikes walks by and gives her a sly wink.

"Urgh!" Amy throws a disgruntled look in reply.

"Amy!" Beth whispers, hand covering her face wishing her friend to be quiet and not to draw any more attention towards them.

She understood Amy's frustrations and anger but they were all on the same team. They needed to play nice and get along together. She, Amy and the others were a minority who represented the charity and they needed all the exposure and advertisement they could get to promote their work, get people interested and get people donating and these men had connections all over the country, they just had to nod and smile and make them feel important and reap in the rewards. Beth hoped people had big hearts and gave generously.

Beth thinks about Sayarah, Laylah and Baby Zahrah, one family out of the thousands who needed their help. The rebels stole and destroyed everything they had, they just needed a helping hand, bare essentials, seeds and tools to be able grow their own crops, farm their own food to eat and sell. With the money that had been raised and gifted to them, they were able to start a new life. Her little Afghan family were doing well – they were building a home, were working hard on the land and Laylah was getting in some schooling. She was really happy for them and one day wanted Rick to meet them and her friends to understand that this humanitarian work she got involved in, was a commitment and very close to her heart.

Beth spies a few of the Ambassadors she's met briefly and wanted a few moments of their time. She sees some of the local celebrities who work close to the charity being interviewed live by the respectable news channel - Atlanta News. Reporters from Atlanta Times were holding up Dictaphones firing questions about the rumours of a new mission to Afghanistan and how many people were brave enough to go back and then she sees whacky and weird online blogger Eugene Porter asking those questions people want to ask but are too hesitant to ask. She smiles, edging out from Rick knowing Glenn was a big fan and how he was going to freak out that she met Eugene and he didn't.

"Rick!" Beth whispers shaking his arm overexcitedly.

Rick hums in reply nodding to Amy who's off reuniting with a few of the soldiers from Josh's Platoon she and Beth were accompanied by.

Rick looks at Beth who points towards Eugene clearly thrilled to see him. Rick smiling curious to see what had Beth so happy, turns his head and looks startlingly shocked "wow!" His eyes taking in the sight of the grown man with a long mullet in what he believes to be a fashion mistake and something maybe only Carl and Duane could pull off at a fancy dress party, they were eight-year olds and this guy was around his own age in his thirties.

"I've seen everythang now!" Rick says straight-faced and continues to stare at Eugene as he approaches them in a Pac-Man Suit.

"Rick, we need to get a picture with him!" Beth squeals rifling through her clutch to find her cell-phone.

"For who…for Carl?" Rick questions raising his brow.

"No silly, for Shawn and Glenn! Shawn would always make us watch him play Pac-Man and Glenn - he loves this guy and he loves and collects all those old vintage games so this will really tickle him!" Beth giggles not sure if Carl even knew who Eugene was or Pac-Man.

"Hey!" Rick interrupts with an amused laugh "I used to play Pac-Man video games when I was a kid, on my Atari and at the arcades…the good old days!" Rick sighs scratching his brow reminiscing about his youth.

"Awww!" Beth coos rubbing Rick's stomach staring up at him remembering his pictures of when he was a little boy, he looked so adorably cute. She and Carl spent hours rifling through those pictures that captured his curly mop of a hair on his head.

Rick catches Beth smiling mischievously when he looks down at her "Less of the old and vintage!" He murmurs into Beth's hair, playfully smacking her bottom pretending to be offended "Pac-Man is timeless, he was a friend!" Rick pulls her body snuggly into his "Must have been around Carl's age when I first played!"

"Gosh, you're such an antique!" Beth teases Rick patting his rock hard abs "A very sexy handsome one!" She grins up at him.

Beth smiles seeing and knowing Rick wasn't offended at all, the amusement in his eyes tells her so and she just couldn't resist teasing him just that little bit. He teased her about her trolls and her dolls she had hoarded up in her bedroom back at the farm.

"We have Mark from Love Actually over here!" Eugene shouts to the crowd and all the women stop their conversations and rush over excited and Beth covers her mouth laughing looking up to a not so amused Rick who had been surrounded by two dozen women whispering about him and of how incredibly handsome and dashing he is in the real life flesh.

"I watch you every Christmas!" One woman shouts out all hot and flustered, she fans herself with her purse.

"Are you takin' part in the auction? Say you are!" Another woman asks "I'd wipe my whole bank account for a whole day of Mark!" She sighs and everyone claps their hands together excitedly.

"Who on earth is Mark?" Rick asks and everyone bursts out laughing "I'm not kiddin', who is Mark and what is Love Actually?!" He asks Beth, brows risen in question.

Beth smiles seeing the uncanny resemblance, Rick could be Mark but Mark was kind of creepy stalky after his best friend's girl, Rick wasn't.

"I love this guy!" Eugene wags his finger at Rick and looking into the crowd shaking his head "And is this gorgeous creature your Juliet?" Eugene asks holding out his mic in Rick's face and smiling down at Beth "What's your name darlin'?"

Beth grabs the mic "I'm…I'm Beth, he's Beth!" She stammers nervously knowing this will be uploaded onto Eugene's blog and then followed by millions later on that very night.

"Hey Glenn!" Beth waves into the camera knowing he was going to have a mass freak-out when he tunes in "Hey to my Sunshine Class and I'd like to say Congratulations to Maggie - my sister, she just had a baby girl yesterday!" Beth reveals and everyone sings out congratulating.

"What's the baby's name?" Eugene asks.

"Liza, short for Elizabeth which is actually also my name, my sister named my niece after me and I'm gonna be her godmother!" Beth reveals not knowing why she was suddenly hyperactive.

"We have a godmother in the house!" Eugene points to Beth and everyone cheers and Beth smiles all around her clapping along, her nervousness of the night completely gone.

Rick just stands there not knowing what was going on and watches the man in the Pac-Man suit.

"Has he declared his love for you on those big white placards?" Eugene whispers to Beth behind his cue cards.

"No, he hasn't!" Beth frowns and Rick narrows his eyes at her completely confused now.

"Mark, what's wrong with you?" Eugene pulls his mic back and pulling Beth into a hug. "Is there anythin' I can do to cheer you up?" He asks Beth.

"Can we maybe take a picture, that'll make me feel better?" Beth asks innocently.

"Anthin' for you darlin', flash away!" Eugene says thrusting Beth's cell-phone to Rick.

"To me, you are perfect!" Both Eugene and Beth sing into the camera as Rick takes the snap.

"But he has told me he loves me!" Beth exclaims rushing over and cuddling into Rick defending him "And he did once send me a picture of him holding up a thank you poster!" She remembers fondly of the photo she carried around in her journal all over Afghanistan for six months.

Once Eugene spots Noah making his way through the crowd looking for Beth and Amy, Amy's last minute date for the night - Eugene pushes Rick out the way "Everyone, it's Everybody Hates Chris!" He shouts to the crowd and Rick is left coughing, waving the dust out of his and Beth's face that the others left in their wake.

Beth grins at the picture and instantly forwards it to Glenn and then her cell buzzes.

"I know!" Beth shrieks "and check out his blog tonight once you can tear yourself away from Liza!" Beth lets slip Eugene and Rick's exchange "Yep, my Rick's gonna be famous!" She tells Glenn sneaking a look up.

And at that, Rick groans pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. Glenn would spread this like wildfire and everyone will log on and hit the video, like it and will be sharing it on every social media website there is. He was thinking - he would need to use his power of authority and get the footage deleted. Morgan and Jenny will see it, people from work, the diner, the grocery store and he feels sick when he thinks of the two mavericks – Shane and Daryl because neither will ever let him forget it for as long as they lived.

Amy leads the way into the buzz of the ballroom. Upon entrance they're all handed complimentary flutes of champagne and they decide just to enjoy themselves, it was all free. Beth looks around not knowing or recognizing anyone in particular and then her eyes land on Josh dressed in a sharp suit much like Rick's.

Josh instantly spots Beth, they share a smile and he excuses himself from the group of people making his way towards her only to be stopped and surrounded by another. He throws Beth an apologetic glance that he had to do this meet and greet and she waves him off, telling him to mingle and do his thing and mouthing over "We'll catch up later!"

Once they make their way to an empty table, Beth and Amy are surrounded by their team of volunteers. A big reunion takes place, Beth and Amy introduce Rick and Noah to everyone who are happy to finally meet _The Rick_ having heard his name more than a couple of dozen times whilst working with Beth and they don't fail to inform Rick of this little information making Beth blush not realizing how much she actually spoke about him. Under Rick's watchful gaze as he listens with a smirk dancing around his lips, Beth could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and could only imagine the blush that's taken residence on her face. She swears if there was an award for blushing, she was going to win it tonight.

"Amy?" Comes a surprised voice.

Amy's eyes widen recognising the voice, she whirls around and her face breaks into a massive grin not believing her eyes but her eyes don't deceive her when she sees her big sister standing before her in a little black dress, scarf twisted around her neck with not a strand of hair out of place looking glamourous as ever.

"Andrea!" Amy practically shrieks, rushes over and they both jump into an embrace laughing and rocking together, it had been over a year since they last saw one another. The sisters have their reunion and then Andrea spots Beth, gives her a sympathetic smile opening her arms out. Beth walks into the embrace and returns Andrea's hug.

"I'm so sorry honey." Andrea whispers regrettably not attending Zach's funeral. Beth pulls away shaking her head that it was okay.

Andrea runs her eyes over Beth and doesn't see the broken girl Amy had described a year ago and she sighs with relief that it was true, Beth had recovered from her depression and was living life again which was what Zach had wanted Beth to do and she could imagine him whispering that plea into Beth's ear before he took his last breathes. Andrea gets a chill imagining that night after hearing the devastating account from Amy.

Andrea's eyes dart over Beth's shoulder to see a tall dark handsome man standing out amongst a little group with a watchful eye towards them whilst the man next to him, talks his ear off and he just nods every so often taking a sip of his champagne. Andrea looks down at Beth and then back up when her brain finally comes to a realisation and she finally gets to see the other man Amy has told her about, the Officer who swept in and became a permanent fixture in Beth's life.

"Not what I had expected!" Andrea mumbles captivated at the sight of Rick as he makes his way towards them. She never once looked him up to see his picture and maybe she should have she thinks to herself and not quite believing this is Beth's beau, completely different to Zach and he had to be a decade older.

Beth looks over her shoulder, beams when Rick approaches.

Andrea watches Rick handing Beth a glass of orange juice as she nestles into his side wrapping her arm around his waist as he wraps his around her shoulder.

"Hey!" Beth greets Rick looking up at him and Rick leans in closing the distance and they share a quick sweet kiss on the lips.

"They're wantin' everyone to take their seats, shows about to start." Rick informs Beth and then looks up when he feels Andrea's eyes on him. Beth follows Rick's gaze.

"Silly me!" Beth breaks the silence with a giggle "Rick, I'd like you to meet Andrea Harrison, Amy's sister who's a top-notch Civil Rights Attorney and Andrea, I'd like you to meet Rick Grimes, Senior Sheriff's Deputy of King County."

"It's nice to finally meet you Deputy Grimes, I've heard so much about you from Amy." Andrea says extending her hand out.

"Ma'am, please call me Rick and it's nice to make your acquaintance." Rick replies back with that southern charm reaching out and giving a quick shake of Andrea's hand, his arm is back around Beth within moments.

"Andrea's just fine." Andrea confirms and Rick nods and before they turn around, Rick bumps into a body.

"Whoah there cowboy, where's the fire at?" Comes a teasing voice.

Rick and Beth look up to see a man in his forties, dark hair with greying in his neat beard, crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he flashes his white teeth in a big grin looking from Rick to Beth.

"Baby doll, I've been lookin' all over for you!" The man says staring at Beth raking his eyes over her clearly liking what he sees.

"Well you found me!" Andrea steps beside Beth, walking over, sliding her arm through his and linking them together.

"Negan, this is Deputy Rick Grimes, Miss Beth Greene and my baby sister Amy!" Andrea beams.

"Sister?" Negan repeats and if his grin couldn't have gotten bigger, it did when he sees Amy dressed in a figure hugging red dress, clinging to all her god given curves and he sees sexy killer heels which turn him on "Amy!" He says with a sigh when Amy looks up, her face drops.

"You!" Amy scrunches up her face "The asshole who stole our parking space and Rick had spent ages looking for another!" Amy fumes wanting nothing more than just knee him in the groin.

"Feisty!" Negan interjects impressed loving a woman who had fire in her eyes and who spoke her mind and didn't beat around the bush, his type of girl.

"You guys know each other?" Andrea asks surprised looking from Negan to Amy.

Before Negan can speak, Amy scoffs and thunders off grabbing a glass of wine as it goes by on a tray. Rick and Beth feeling awkward just standing there, excuse themselves and make their way to their table with Amy and Noah already in their seats and the other aid workers joining them. Noah snatches Amy's glass wagging his finger, she wasn't allowed to be drinking.

Negan just watches the table as he allows Andrea to lead them to their table. When they take a seat, the lights dim down and the host is up on stage kicking the evening off. He steals a glance over at Amy and Beth, his eyes drinking in the two beautiful young women, two beautiful women he wanted to get to know better. Andrea slips her hand into his lap under the table and gropes him with a smirk. He grins as he leans back giving Andrea easier access whilst staring at Amy imagining it was her giving him this pleasure and not Andrea, just one of his many women on the side. They've known each other for a while and decided to go together, they were business people and friends with benefits. When his eyes dart across over to Beth, he notices Rick's presence heavily around Beth, with his arm around her body and frowns and then looks back at Amy taking a sip of his scotch from his tumbler.

"I've volunteered to go on auction," Negan informs Andrea who looked surprised. "and, I want your sister to bid for me and win!" Negan says to Andrea.

Andrea pulls away confused.

"Baby doll, so we can get better acquainted, don't you want me and your sister to get to know one another?" He asks giving a wounded face that Andrea just can't resist leaning in and kissing his very kissable lips.

"Of course I do!" Andrea beams seeing Negan was making an effort which was a good sign that he was getting serious about them and maybe they could finally lose the open relationship they had "I don't think Amy can afford to bid on her nurse's salary." She frowns.

"Chillax baby, I need to make a donation, just get Amy to make the bid on me, tell her it's an anonymous donator and you want her to win a guy for a day and it'll give us a day to spend together, get to know each other." He suggests.

"Okay, how much?" She asks.

"Ummm…$1,000,000.00" He answers with a shrug like he had just said $1.00.

"…$1,000,000.00?" Andrea chokes on her champagne, Negan hands her his napkin.

"$1,000,000.00 you're serious?" Andrea asks to be sure and trying to figure out a way to get Amy to agree to making the bid with someone else's million dollars.

"I'm Negan, most eligible Batchelor in Georgia, have more money than sense, all these rich vixens will be fightin' for a piece of me and I'd much rather enjoy the day." He says matter-of-factly as he flashes his teeth and winks to Amy when she turns around looking for Andrea.

"Urgh, what on earth does Andrea see in that jerk, he's such a blatant sleazebag!" Amy puffs out exasperated turning back around in her seat and knocking back her orange juice and gesturing to the waiter to fill her glass up with some bubbly.

"He ain't that bad looking, everyone seems to love him." Noah interjects watching as people fuss around him.

Beth slips herself out of Rick's arm and stops the waiter and asks for a cola, Amy was still on call and couldn't get drunk. She reminds herself to have a word with Shawn when they get back to make the move before someone else does and it's too late. There were good looking rich guys paying her attention and there was Josh. Josh and Amy had a little fling in Afghanistan. She loves Josh like a brother but wishes for Shawn and Amy to be as one, they've had this thing going on for years.

Rick's eyes dart over to the table across from his and appraises Amy's sister's boyfriend, Negan. He didn't no why but he recognised his face from somewhere. He looked like a rich, friendly happy-go-lucky kind of guy but the gut feeling he got, told him to be wary of this Negan, watch out for Amy. He didn't miss those lingering looks he had given Amy, but not only Amy, Beth too and that didn't sit well with him.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will conclude the charity night which is a significant night for Beth and Rick. And what's happened to Lori? And Negan popped up because I wanted to write about him. **


	34. Chapter 34

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, kathymoonstone, brinxb and SoutheastChicagoMom for your comments on the last chapter. It's been a while since I've posted so this is two chapters clubbed into one. Please see the warning.

**WARNING: **ADULT &amp; SEXUAL CONTENT ****

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**Loved Back to Life**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Rick has the biggest and proudest grin stretched across his face, clapping along with the audience watching Beth and Amy climbing the steps to the stage when their names had been called out.

The announcement had caught both Beth and Amy by complete surprise, neither knew what to say when the stoplight fell upon them as their names had echoed throughout the auditorium because firstly, they didn't know they'd even be mentioned and secondly it was an incredibly huge shock and honour.

Rick couldn't help from letting out a small laugh earlier when he nor the usher could get a response from Beth. She had frozen and looked like a deer caught in the headlights, clearly in disbelief of what was happening. He had pressed his lips to the top of her ear and whispered encouraging words trying to coax her to join the hostess up on stage who was waiting patiently for her, clearly allowing them to have a little moment to soak up the love and appreciation amplifying around the room – it was a lot to take in. When he finally got a response from Beth, it was a funny little inarticulate noise of a squeak escaping from between her parted lips, that all he could do was chuckle against Beth's skin as their table chanted their congratulations and the rowdier guys chanted _"Beth! Beth! Amy! Amy!"_

When Amy had snapped out of her daze, realised what was happening, she grabbed hold of Beth's hand out of Rick's and excitedly pulled her up to the stage. They were going to be in the spotlight for once and get their five minutes of fame - not her sister Andrea, the top-notch Civil Rights Attorney who was always in the limelight but little Amy Harrison, the Nurse and Bethy Greene, the Elementary Teacher and that felt satisfyingly good.

Being practically dragged the whole way to the front by Amy, woke Beth up and had got her moving and concentrating on not tripping over in her feet.

Just as Rick, the team of volunteers and soldiers were going wild - clapping, whistling and cheering jumping to their feet showing their support and elation that Beth and Amy were being awarded the Volunteer Service Medal which was awarded to civilians for acts of great bravery.

Josh had the pleasure of presenting the little boxes containing a silver medal in each to Beth and Amy whilst the hostess recounted their mission of getting emergency supplies to a little hospital in a remote village that was miles away from the base and the setback when their convoy stumbled upon a little camp of two small families camping in the middle of nowhere with two heavily pregnant women in the tents ready to give birth. It was revealed how they camped with the families for a day to protect them and for the deliveries of the babies without the aid of the right medicine, stuck right on the border where heavy artillery and shooting was going on between the Rebels. By the end, everyone was so happy to hear the families and the new additions were safely transported to the hospital the following morning and were alive and doing extremely well today.

"Both families are settled into the village which is being rebuilt with the aid of some of the money we are raising today - the money you are kindly donating. If you'd like to make a difference to thousands of lives, please give generously!" The hostess requests trying to keep her emotions in check whilst the room lets their emotions out.

There was a lot of blowing noses into tissues and tears being wiped away as people emptied their wallets into the buckets being passed around.

"This really hits home!" Noah says with a tight knot in his throat once the short clips from each of the volunteer's video diaries up on the screen comes to an end.

"It does!" Rick says with a similar knot in his throat watching Beth from his seat with amazement, admiration and respect.

He was in complete awe of Beth and all the things he's discovering about her. She persevered and fought to protect, help and save those families. Seeing Beth on screen with the little family holding the baby she delivered and surrounded by the happy children dancing and singing brings a warm and proud feeling to Rick's heart. It was the same at Carl's birthday party. Children, adults and even the grumpiest gravitated towards Beth, she was the light and soul of any gathering.

"You need to really value and appreciate life and the amazin' people in it the more – remember to tell them how much you care and love them before it's too late, you jus' never know what the future holds!" Noah adds taking a heavy and shaky breath, finally wiping away at his face and composing himself. There were some sad and heart-breaking stories and everyone's thoughts and prayers were with those families.

"I couldn't agree more!" Rick murmurs watching Beth, wanting to tell her those three words every day and not just tell her, show her.

Noah reaches into the inside pocket of his dinner jacket and pulls out his cell-phone "I need to call my girl and tell her to stay safe tonight and tell her, I love her!" Noah continues pressing away at his screen and leaving Rick to stare off into the distance.

A dozen thoughts run through Rick's mind when it suddenly dawns on him things could have gone terribly wrong and the different scenarios and outcomes flicker in the backs of his mind. He felt a pang of anxiety and fear hit his chest to imagine what life would be like now if anything had happened to Beth on that mission. He'd be completely lost without her. He knows he shouldn't be, but he felt a little disheartened that Beth kept the brave account of what really happened on that mission on the low and skipped everything that was life threatening and traumatic to herself. He takes a look around at all the volunteers and then back up at Beth.

Before they'd gotten romantically involved, they became quite the pen pals all those months ago and had gotten to know one another in those emails they sent back and forth telling each other about their daily lives. There were many nights when his brain wouldn't stop after a particularly bad day, he couldn't sleep and as if on cue, his cell-phone would buzz and it would be an email from Beth. Those emails they exchanged between them, gave him hope and the strength to move forward, not just for Carl but him too. Sleep gradually came easier which meant, he woke the following morning with a clearer head and positive perspective for the day ahead of him. He felt he could tell Beth anything and he had. When he was with Lori, he became such a reserved and guarded individual, always kept his thoughts to himself but with Beth, all those thoughts and feelings came out naturally - it was easy with Beth to share and confide in. Upset or down on those particularly dark days, they each would always lift the other one up, give reassurances when they needed it. It was the start of their friendship, their bond and was how they'd unknowingly became each other's confidants.

So, whilst processing it all, thinking rationally and calmly blocking out all the noises around him, he puts himself in Beth's position. At the time, things were up in the air for him and Carl and Lori's sudden disappearing which had everyone worried and concerned whether she was alive or dead. His life resembled a catastrophic shit-storm and the problems were never ending, just mounting. He realises, if he was Beth - he'd probably have done the same of not divulging just how dangerous and deep he was in on foreign land. Beth had survived and that's all that mattered.

He comes to respect Beth's decision and understands that she did what she felt she needed to do at that time for him and Carl - protecting him from worry and stressing out because that's what he would have done, stressed and worried and he'd have wanted to get the first flight out to be by her side which would have been unrealistic. He had Carl who relied on him from the moment he woke up to the moment he closed his eyes. Carl became a fragile and insecure child and clung to him for fear of being abandoned – he couldn't just up and leave his little boy and he'd have felt guilty that he had to choose. But Beth made it so he didn't have to, she spared him that ultimatum and guilty feeling of having to choose and let one of them down. Carl was and still is his main priority and he knows Beth understood him better than Lori ever could have.

Focusing back at the stage, he watches Beth. She put aside her issues, gathered her courage and really pulled through not just for herself but for all those people. She was a superstar in her own right and deserved The Service Medal for her bravery and tenacity. She was the bravest woman he knew but with bravery, it always came at a price. Maybe not physically, but emotionally and mentally. Post-traumatic stress comes to his mind. People developing and suffering emotional and mental stress after traumatic events. He couldn't bear the thought of Beth suffering, her beautiful soul lost in darkness like once before. It didn't matter how strong someone was, anyone could fall victim to it at any point in their lives. He wanted Beth to know, if ever she needed someone to lean on, to let it all out no matter how big or small, she could do that with him. Since she's come into his life, he's slowly but surely gotten stronger and confident, feeling more like the Rick Grimes he once was and that was one of the best feelings in the world to be able to be himself once again.

The sounds of clapping bring Rick back to the moment. Looking up ahead, he sees Beth shaking hands with very important looking people on stage. They seemed to be ecstatic to meet Beth and Amy and before they could steal Beth away for photos for the press and media, he sees her looking into the crowd over her shoulder and spotting him in the sea of faces.

Beth smiles her beautiful smile when their eyes meet. Her warm smile radiates to him that all he could do is mirror her and he doesn't realise it until it's happened, he throws her a flirty little wink - giving her a flash of his teeth making her blush harder than he's ever seen her blush as she goes. He looks left and then right and just snorts to himself. He knew if Daryl and Shane were there witnessing the exchange, they'd both be making gagging noises and pretending to vomit all over the table. He didn't care. He wasn't embarrassed about the way he felt, he embraced being able to be so emotionally free for once, it didn't feel forced. And even without saying a word, Beth understood him better than anyone could and that was all that mattered.

Once Beth was whisked away backstage and just as a waitress offers Rick a drink, Josh appears and is shaking his hand as they catch up like old friends.

* * *

Beth couldn't stop staring at the little box sitting on the palm of her hand, thinking about the unforgettable six months of her life. Her experiences in Afghanistan and the people she'd met along the way had made her stronger and helped her grow as an individual. That time out there was the turning point in her life, she found her inner strength she never knew she had. She went to Afghanistan a fragile girl and returned a strong and confident woman and she was confident looking around the room, the evening was a huge success.

After the appeals, auctions, speeches and the awards ceremony, everyone was finally letting their hair down and enjoying the remainder of the night - toasting, drinking and dancing. She would never forget this night and gave a silent thank you to those who organised the evening for them all to come together. They had raised more money than anyone could have imagined and the donations were still coming in thick and fast as were the collections buckets being passed around the room being filled to the brim. She felt ten feet tall and exceptionally proud. She had been a small part of the success, this working progress and the turn out and the generosity of everyone in attendance had blown her away.

Right now, life was wonderful. People's futures, hundreds and thousands of miles away were going to flourish from tonight's reaping. Her professional and personal life was the same - on the up. She can see the change her life was taking. She felt so lucky to be alive and breathing and blessed with the people surrounding her - her family, her friends and namely Rick who she couldn't imagine living without now that he was a part of her life. His support; words of wisdom, warm wishes, interest in everything she was passionate about and his sheer belief in her, had gotten her through some of the toughest moments in her life, he pushed her to be her best.

Thinking about the times when she had felt so low and useless that everything seemed impossible - one encouraging message or look from Rick lifted her spirits and she was able to face the unknowable. She remembers back at the diner when she was at her lowest, Rick appeared before her and it was his words and comfort that got her through her emotional turmoil. It was now her time to be that person for Rick - remind him who he is and what he is capable of. He's Rick Grimes - he's an honest, hardworking, strong and courageous man that anybody can turn to for anything. He's a great father, friend, officer and significant other and one day, he'll see it and realise he's much more than he thinks he is. She wasn't going to let him kick himself down into the ground anymore. He needs the right person to tell him and open his eyes to this fact and that person was going to be her.

And thinking of the love of her life, it was hard to not think of Carl. It was an unexplainable feeling she had begun to feel for the little boy, much different to the other children in her class or the children she's met. Carl had crawled right into her heart even before she knew he was Rick's son and spending time with him in the short period of time together, Carl made his own place in a section of her heart and settled there. She acknowledges this fact and always wanted him to stay there because that's where he belonged now. Carl craved motherly love and care and his little blue eyes that reminded her so much of Rick, looked to her. She had a lot of love to give and just because she didn't give birth to Carl, didn't mean she couldn't nurture and love him just like a real mother does. And she loves her two guys more than anything, she was going to show them both just how much and how important they are to her.

* * *

"Fill em up!" Amy orders waving two glasses in the air to the waiter for another round of drinks "I'm no longer on call, the hospital has cover!" She sings after taking the call from her superior, she was free to drink herself silly and was therefore in high spirits "lalalalala!" she sings swaying to the music in her seat.

"If I'm not balls deep in Super Hot Little Miss Amy by midnight, I'm goin' to turn into a fuckin' pumpkin!" Negan mumbles to himself, sucking a cherry whilst staring at Amy's impressive cleavage and getting ready to stand up and make his way over.

"Did you say something Negan?" Andrea asks placing her hand on his thigh, stopping him from moving.

"Got an itch that needs scratchin'!" He answers not realising his thoughts were spilling out of his mouth, distracted by the feeling of the tightness in his pants and unable to tear his eyes off of Amy's pretty face.

Andrea grins and slides her hand up higher "Maybe we should go back to your hotel room and maybe I can do somethin' about that, hum?" She smirks knowing Negan could never refuse her and she's never had anyone who could keep it up all night, Negan was an animal and it had been a while since they hooked up.

Negan doesn't answer, just continues to watch Amy waving her wine glasses in the air. He was imagining being alone with the curvaceous spitfire for a night until Andrea interrupts and makes him let out a frustrated sigh when the thoughts he was imagining puffs away like smoke. He looks at Andrea with that fake smile plastered over his face feeling suffocated. Andrea was stuck to him like glue tonight and he loathed women who just clung on, he found that incredibly unattractive and not sexy at all. From the corners of his eyes, he catches Amy standing up trying to get a waiter's attention. He can just make out the outline of her nipples from where he's sitting and smirks.

"Damn! the lighting in here is fantastic!" He practically drools pleasurably in his husky voice whilst running his thumb across his lips admiring the view from his seat.

"How 'bout we get back to your hotel room and I can make you see stars!" Andrea purrs into his ear.

Negan turns his head and faces Andrea in thought "Ya know what baby doll?" he responds, looks straight ahead and spits the stone from the cherry into the bowl thinking of a distraction to get rid of Andrea so he could get closer to the goddess known as Amy.

"What?" Andrea asks slightly aghast staring at the stone twirling around the bowl but smiles cocking her head so her face is angled perfectly for Negan to kiss her.

"You should make your rounds and have a good old schmoose with those prissy lawyer friends of yours, they'll be pissed that you've been avoidin' them all night!" He insists waving to a few lawyer looking people who recognise Andrea and start making their way over.

"Trust me, I'd rather schmoose with you!" She frowns following Negan's wandering eyes as he welcomes the advancing women hoping he wasn't trying to blow her off tonight for one of them or another woman in the room – she was ready to claw out her eyes whoever she was Negan planned on taking back to his hotel room.

"Darlin' stop bein' unsociable!" He laughs looking to make his exit "this is a sociable event so…socialise!" He whispers with a wink and slides out of his chair grinning as he makes his getaway before Andrea could stop him.

"Negannnn!" Andrea practically hisses back but she's engulfed with air kisses, hugs and compliments of how amazing she looks and congratulations for a case she'd recently won.

"Miss Amy, Amy, Amy!" Negan grins loosening his tie and throwing back the last of his whiskey.

"Oh no young lady!" Noah swoops in and takes one of the wine filled glasses out of Amy's hand "one drink at a time and this is your last!" he hands the glass back to the waiter and slips into the seat beside Amy propping her to sit up straight.

"Owwww!" Amy whines hiccupping and covering her mouth with a giggle.

Negan is stopped midway from reaching his destination by a business acquaintance. He lets out a groan between gritted teeth when a group by the bar call out his name enthusiastically. He couldn't ignore them like he wanted to and finds himself being steered straight to the bar as he whines seeing a giggling Amy arms all over Noah and kissing his cheek – he wanted to be giggling along with her and getting kisses peppered all over his face instead of having to tolerate the serious and boring men now shaking his hand.

_And the ass kissin' begins! _He rolls his eyes at the brown nosing he's about to receive.

"We mustn't be greedy!" Noah says in his firm voice like Amy was one of his eight-year-old students "And I ain't cleanin' up any mishaps tonight!" He warns her as she slumps her face on his shoulder and slurs random words that make no sense.

"You're completely and utterly wasted!" Noah says surprised "I only left you a couple of minutes to use the bathroom!" Shocked at the number of empty shot glasses scattered on the table in front of him.

"Would madam like a coffee or a tea?" The waiter asks sympathetically clearing the glasses.

"Irish Coffee peasssssss!" Amy beams to the waiter.

"Just a sweet tea please." Noah requests and once the waiter was gone, he takes a long hard look at Amy and realises he was minced meat "Beth's gonna kill me!" He mumbles.

"Shawn hasn't returned any of my calls!" Amy frowns with a sad pout checking her phone to see no message alerts. She had sent a few messages to Shawn but she had nothing back in return.

Noah's face softens now understanding Amy's wayward behaviour tonight, he hasn't seen her like this since her last heartbreak back in their college days, she just drank herself silly and did the silliest things. Noah puts an arm around Amy and allows her to sniffle into his shirt when the waterworks begin.

"He's with Maggie and the baby…ya know what that guys like with his sisters, imagine what he's gonna be like with one of their kids - his niece?" Noah reminds Amy gently and she just nods having been around Shawn all her life to know he would be hovering over Baby Liza's crib in the hospital monitoring every breath she took until she was discharged.

_Thank god for Noah!_ Beth thought when she finally locates them sitting together at a table. Noah had promised to stay sober and stick to Amy like glue whilst she continued to speak to people.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance Miss Greene?" The distinctive husky voice of a certain someone grabs Beth's full attention bringing a big smile to her face.

Beth averts her eyes away from her friends and turns to see Rick looking gorgeous as ever slowly making his way towards her and giving her his even gorgeous smile. She didn't know whether she loved him in the sharp suit more or him in his officer's uniform, he looked sexy and handsome in both. A naughty thought creeps into her mind – she loved him in his Captain America Suit and she now wanted to see him in no suit at all.

_Behave! _She tells herself, glad Rick couldn't hear or read her thoughts.

She just shrugs her shoulders in reply to Rick's request of a dance with a tiny smile. Rick just smirks and pulls her into his arms making her bounce up against his chest.

"May I?" He requests again in a tone he hasn't heard himself speak before and giving a look to Beth that says, refusing him wasn't an option.

Beth felt a full force of arousal hit her with Rick's body flush up against hers, the sexy tone of his voice she's never heard before and then there was his demanding and mischievous eyes making her heart rate pick up at speed that she's absolutely lost for words just staring at his lips that twitch up at the corners every so often whilst watching and waiting for her reply.

"May I?" He whispers ever so softly this time seeing Beth was staring dazedly at him, melting there into his arms.

Rick blows hot air into Beth's face making her eyes flutter. She realises Rick is just watching her with a confident smirk on his face, like he knew what she was thinking and she lowers her eyes down shyly.

"You may have this dance Deputy Grimes!" She giggles as Rick didn't look like he would let her go if she refused, not that she would especially when it felt so right being embraced within Rick's arms around her.

Beth slides the box containing her medal into her clutch and they take their adopted positions of her draping her arms around Rick's neck and leaning into his body whilst he places his hands on her hips as they dance slowly to Ed Sheeran's - Thinking Out Loud. As they move, Rick slowly wraps his strong arms around Beth's waist and traps her snugly into his body.

Beth follows Rick's lead, her eyes closed and with her head resting against his beating heart. Nothing felt more right than being held by Rick Grimes, she felt safe and very much loved.

"You fallin' asleep on me?" Rick murmurs into Beth's hair after a couple of minutes of silence of them just dancing.

"Nope, but if I do, can I hop onto your feet like you let those other girls and then twirl me around the dance floor?" She inquires biting her bottom lip trying not to laugh having heard about how successful the disco turned out to be with Rick in high demand by little seven and eight-year-old girls and secretly happy that he didn't dance with any women who wanted to become the next Mrs Rick Grimes.

"Shane!" Rick groans dropping his face down into Beth's neck as she giggles enjoying Rick's lips pressing into the nape of her neck.

"Gertrude nearly broke my toes!" He confesses "I didn't have the heart to tell her to get off but soldiered on!" He reveals.

"Oh my poor baby, blistered and bruised feet and yet soldiered on!" Beth coos caressing his muscly shoulders.

Rick lets out a sigh enjoying Beth's hands working their magic on him.

"And Lizzy…Lizzy kept kneeing me in the shin!" He complains some more making Beth chuckle as she massages up and begins to massage the back of his neck knowing what he was up to.

Rick lets out a low appreciative moan and tries out his luck enjoying being taken care of "Mika kicked me in the knees and-"

Beth swats Rick's back making him groan a laugh knowing he pushed it.

"If you had said Lizzie kicked you, I just may have believed you but my sweet and caring Mika?" She questions doubtfully "No way Buster!" She shakes her head knowingly and Rick wrinkles his nose making them both laugh when she calls him a goofball. They continue to dance on the spot without a care in the world.

Negan's bored eyes fall upon Beth and Rick dancing together. He sits there ignoring the men circled around him trying to outdo one another wondering how Rick caught a young hot chick like Beth Greene. He cocks his head watching them, noting how they seemed to be stuck to one another. He just sits there fascinated at how beautiful Beth looked when Rick twirls her out of his arms only to twirl her back in like a professional. He senses Beth had taken dancing lessons when she was younger, her sexy toned legs told him so. He guessed Rick wasn't the dancing type but only obliged the beautiful young blonde who he seemed to synchronise with. Negan narrows his eyes watching Rick, not for the life of him knowing why.

"Lucky son of a bitch gets to tap that hot piece of ass every night!" One of the men grumbles jealous sitting beside Negan breaking his thoughts to look at him and then Amy was in his line of sight and then there was big sis Andrea beside her.

"Wow, this guy seems to be completely smitten with Beth!" Andrea marvels enviously watching Rick dipping Beth backwards and kissing her cheek as they both laugh "Why can't I find a guy like that?!" She complains grabbing a glass of wine as a waiter walks by.

"Yep!" Amy sigh watching "Bethy's a great girl, she deserves a great guy like Rick, he treats her real good, makes her feel special and wanted!" Amy looks away sadly not knowing what was wrong with her.

Listening to Ed Sheeran's lyrics, Rick liked to think that when he's 70, he and Beth will still be doing this dance and if he was lucky when Beth reached 70, they'd still be going strong.

"I never want you to carry any worries or burdens alone," Rick speaks quietly into Beth's ear as they rotate and move slowly together "I want us to be able to confide in each other, whatever's on our minds, we speak them and share the load however big or small."

"I want that too." Beth agrees and then looks up remembering the conflicted look on Rick's face when she was up on stage as the host went into detail "I knew what you were thinking when I was receiving my medal, the mission, I didn't want to unnecessarily-"

Before Beth could continue to explain, Rick's mouth lowered down onto hers and kissed her ever so gently. When he pulls away, he looks deep into Beth's eyes and they share a look, Rick understood and they understood one another without needing the verbalize any more words. Beth more than happily returns Rick's kiss. It was slow and tender to begin with and as time passed, their kiss deepened with passion, they had forgotten about everyone around them as they get lost in the moment.

Rick's hand releases Beth's waist, trailing up her body until his fingers are entangled in her hair just as he angles her face to a side and he goes on kissing her fiercely. They finally break apart when everyone starts clapping, the song had come to an end. Their breathing was uneven as they open their eyes and lock onto one another not wanting this to be over, they had danced around this long enough.

Rick's eyes dance all over Beth's face, the anticipation of the rest of night already built up in him and clearly evident on his face. He sees the same in Beth too and moves in close "Let's get out of here?" He suggests in a low husky murmur with a certain glint in his eyes as he pushes an errant strand of hair out of Beth's face to behind her ear and she nods agreeing.

Rick takes Beth's hand into his and gives it a sweet little kiss and then looks around for Noah and Amy to inform them, he and Beth were leaving.

* * *

Once Rick and Beth enter their hotel room, Rick locks the door behind them after he placed the _'Do Not Disturb_' sign up outside. He crossed the room past the large bed to draw the floor-length drapes to the windows that gave the view of the city lights and the buildings opposite their room whilst Beth begins to slip off her sandals.

She switches on the little dim lamp now the drapes were half closed and catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She was glad she kept her makeup to a minimum and her hair still held its bounce and hadn't gone frizzy from the little spit of rain that fell once they ran from the car to the shelter of the hotel. She begins to remove her earrings from her ears and bangles from her wrists and suddenly felt a nervousness rush over her, a flutter in her stomach now that this was actually happening.

Her eyes lift up to catch Rick in the reflection behind her, taking off his tie and dinner jacket and dropping them down on the little couch as he runs his hands through his slightly dampened wavy hair. She watches Rick's movements, the outline of his hardened muscled body beneath his white shirt and now worries she wasn't going to live up to his expectations. She looks over at the large inviting bed and just stares at it. In a few moments, they would be completely bare to one another, maybe he'd change his mind. She knew Rick wasn't shallow but _what if_ he wasn't attracted to what he sees once she's completely exposed to him. Now she felt shallow for thinking that and thinking that of Rick, she returns her attention back on him.

Feeling Beth's eyes on him, Rick turns to face her and they hold one another's gaze in the mirror. Seeing the shy look on Beth's face as she suddenly looks down at the dressing table, he makes his way over to stand behind her. He places his hands on either side of her shoulders and gently runs them up and down her arms in soothing motions relaxing her, sensing her nerves and a slight hesitancy. He steps forward and presses his chest against her back and breathes into her hair as he continues to caress her, wanting Beth to feel his heartbeat against her, his hands and his warmth and the way his body was reacting to hers. He was happy for them to just stand there as they were for however long Beth needed with the reassurances of how much he loves and adores her, wanting Beth to look up at the mirror to see their reflection and see what he sees.

Beth finally looks back up to see herself enveloped into Rick's arms, love radiating from his eyes. She smiles, appreciating Rick for being so sweet, considerate and understanding - taking this at her pace. She had been giving him the green light for a while now and more so tonight and now she's shying away and hiding. Her lack of confidence in herself was rearing its ugly head again and at the wrong time, at such an important moment. She wanted Rick more than anything but her nerves were getting the better of her. Rick was an older and much more experienced man, knows what he likes and she's only ever been with one person who had always only ever been sweet to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a while since I've been in this position and we're finally goin' to do this," Beth hesitates in between sentence feeling like an idiot "your and I'm," She stammers trying to explain and find the right words.

Rick leans in close and squashes the doubts and qualms that he realizes Beth has, quite perplexed because he was the lucky one who hit it lucky to be with her.

"Beth, I love you more than I've loved any woman. You're smart, sweet, funny, caring, gorgeous, compassionate, understanding, selfless, strong!" Rick lists off the top of his head "I respect you on so many levels, I love everything about you, you're not only beautiful on the outside but inside too!" He states matter of fact making Beth peer up at him in the mirror with her big round eyes.

"You're incredibly beautiful and you don't even know it!" Rick smiles seeing the look on Beth's now stunned pretty face "and that is so attractive and sexy, you don't realize how much and you drive me crazy just like you are now!" He murmurs into her cheek, letting his lips brush lightly against the corner of her smiling lips as he presses further into her back and she can feel him and Rick knows she can feel him and wants her to feel what she's doing to him.

"The things I think about you, what I want to do with you, you're always on my mind! Maybe you'd think I'm a dirty man if you were in my head some nights!" He confesses making Beth flush embarrassed placing her hands atop of his and nudging him to stop. He wanted to whisper other things but decides to not overwhelm her.

Beth's heart just soars up into the skies. She felt so much more at ease now just listening to Rick, feeling her self-confidence rise with each admiring remark and touch of his. Her apprehensions were forgotten as she arches back into Rick.

Seeing Beth's change of demeanour, relaxed and at ease reciprocating to his body, Rick presses little warm kisses to her neck "You have such a big heart Beth, there's nothin' I would change about you, I love the woman you are and the woman you're becoming. You bring out the best in anyone, in me and my world just seems a much better place with you in it." He rambles on meaning every word that leaves his lips.

Beth turns around in Rick's arms and studies him for a moment. He was a man of few words but today words were falling out of his mouth so effortlessly and they were all the right words she wanted to hear and he was being sincere not just for the reason to get her into his bed.

Beth tiptoes up and presses her lips against his and begins to pop open buttons from Rick's shirt, no hesitation in her fluid movements. Rick pulls at the material that's tied up at the side of Beth's wrap dress, it quickly drops to one side. He reaches in and unbuttons the button holding the dress together. The material drops apart and he opens the dress to reveal Beth in a matching gorgeous pink lace and silk number.

Rick grins as his fingers trace over the lace and his hand slides over Beth's smooth skin to wrap around her waist. Beth's fingers fumble at the last button, feeling Rick's hands roaming her body, she closes her eyes and rests her face against his bare chest drawing in a deep breath.

Beth lets out a content sigh when she feels her skin tingle all over, it was a good tingling sensation. She was thankful she had worn her newly purchased underwear. Amy and Maggie had encouraged her to purchase some sexy and luxurious lingerie for Rick's benefit, a treat for him to unravel the pretty undergarments to reveal the prize beneath them. She was apprehensive at first that everything was too fitting and sexy but now standing there half naked, with Rick's hands and lips all over her - she was glad she'd taken their advice because not only did she feel sexy and beautiful in what she was in but Rick's hungry eyes seemed to love her in them too.

"You've put a spell on me!" Rick mumbles as he trails kisses from Beth's lips, down her neck whilst his hands snake their way up and were fondly cupping her breasts covered in her laced bra. Beth arches her back forward releasing a little gasp as Rick squeezes and caresses her and slowly but expertly unhooks her bra and slips it off and drops it onto the dressing table.

Rick pulls back a couple of inches and lets his eyes roam over Beth's perky breasts and dusky pink nipples for a moment, thinking they were the prettiest he's ever seen - he leans forward and takes a hardened nipple into his mouth letting out a hum once he tastes her sweetness and waves of pleasure shoot through Beth's body at Rick's attention, she groans lowly.

"You taste like strawberries!" He confirms knowing she had rubbed on the lotion he gifted her that afternoon when she had ummmed and ahhhed over it in the department store "No, you taste better than strawberries!" He confirms adamantly making Beth giggle at Rick's ramblings about strawberries and lotions and the way his tongue was teasing her "Sweet and juicy and succulent strawberries!"

"Oh my god, Rick!" Beth moans in delight taking a fistful of Rick's curls into her hand feeling his tongue swirling and nipping at her with his mouth now fully latched on. The blood pumps through her veins stronger than ever.

Rick pulls her lower body into his and she gasps when she feels how turned on Rick was as he grinds his pelvis into her stomach.

"What is it sweetheart?" Rick asks teasingly switching to her left breast feeling her clutch his hair tighter in her fists.

"Rick!" She pants grabbing his face into the palm of her hands so she could see the desire burning in his eyes and they were burning so bright. It was all the confirmation she needed that Rick truly wanted her.

Rick steps back towards the bed, pulling Beth with him whilst she undresses him, freeing him as quickly as she can out of his clothes and tossing them across the room. Rick was helping Beth with his belt whilst kicking off his boots, toeing off his socks and then his trousers and boxer follow pursuit until the backs of his legs bump against the bed, resulting in him dropping into a sitting position taking Beth down to straddle his lap as they continue to kiss and caress one another. Beth's hand trails down his torso, past his belly following the light sprinkling of hair until she reaches his hardness and grips hold of him tightly.

Rick breaks away from their passionate kiss upon Beth's touch and looks up into her waiting eyes. He couldn't hold back any longer and neither could Beth. His hands run up and down the insides of her thighs getting her ready and she signals with a nod of her head whilst letting go and caressing Rick's biceps and planting another kiss to his lips.

"I want this Rick, I want you!" Beth whispers breathlessly making Rick's smile broaden, he recaptures her mouth with his.

Rick helps Beth to sit up as he pulls off her panties and drops it on top of his clothes. He leans back a little, knees apart, positioning himself and helps Beth sink down slowly, inch by inch on his hardened member. Beth throws back her head as she moans loudly feeling herself stretch around Rick's engorged length filling her until she feels his complete fullness buried deep inside of her.

Rick moans throatily with delight feeling the warm tightness and how wet and ready Beth was for him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this and the hunger in him or wanted someone so much as he wanted Beth. This was their first time and he didn't want to be rough, he wanted Beth to know that she was in control and they'd go at her pace. It was taking all his inner strength to not to just ravish Beth on the bed like he wanted to. One day soon but today it was all about Beth and her needs.

Desire and a flame was burning high between them, they wrap their arms around each other, their bodies locked tightly together as they begin their lovemaking, stealing kisses and caresses as they pant and moan sitting on the edge of the bed.

When Beth finally opens her eyes, they were in a daze as she meets Rick's who's watching her with a sweaty flushed face. They were taking their sweet time, stopping and kissing and restarting at their leisurely pleasure. They had moved further up the bed as Beth continues to rock her hips at a steady pace atop of Rick. Rick matches her rhythm and they feel the quickening of pace build. Beth feels the rising of pleasure "Rick, oh god Rick!" She pants and doesn't want to stop, she wants Rick to take her to the edge of blissful release "Please Rick!" she begs as he thrusts his hips up into her.

In one quick move, Rick flips Beth onto her back and pins her body and hands to the mattress knowing exactly what she wants and what she's asking for. She wanted more than the gentle and tenderness and he would oblige her. He starts to thrust in and out of her as he kisses her hungrily. She smiles at Rick's eagerness to comply and the feeling of his powerful movements. Rick buries his face into the nape of her neck as Beth wraps her legs around his waist relishing in the feeling of them being so close and together. He reaches back to secure her legs in place whilst her hands move from Rick's lower back and wraps them around his neck as she follows his pace, all the time letting out little pants and moans of pleasure fuelling Rick on. He readjusts their position and his renewed thrusts make Beth cry out when he finally hits the spot.

"Rick, yes right there! right there!" She continues to pant urging him on to continue to hit that delicious spot and again, he obliges her.

Rick holds Beth in his strong arms and murmurs encouraging words into her ear feeling he was very close. He grabs hold of her hips and pulls her bottom up close into him. Beth hitches her right leg up high around Rick's waist. He loses his self-control and thrusts deeper and at a faster pace which is finally Beth's undoing and drives her into a powerful orgasm that makes her vision go blurry, her breath caught in her throat until she cries out with pleasure. It doesn't take much longer for Rick to follow pursuit.

Rick curses between clenched teeth when he feels Beth clenching around him and that was his undoing.

Beth feels Rick stiffen in her arms, she holds on tightly to his body wanting his orgasm to be as powerful as hers and it was, Rick moans out her name when he comes deeply inside of her.

Rick finally rolls off of Beth and on to his back, pulling her into his side. Her head comes to rest on his chest as he pulls the covers up over their exhausted bodies. They lay there, limbs entangled whilst catching their breathes. Rick wipes away the perspiration from above Beth's lips and plants a kiss to her forehead as they cuddle.

Minutes pass, Beth was drawing lazy patterns on Rick's chest. She smiles thinking about what they'd just done not so long ago. She's was completely at a loss for words to explain just how amazing and wonderful their lovemaking was. She's never experienced that kind of powerful lovemaking before and her cheeks flare up remembering how loud she was and how much she begged Rick to have his way with her. She lifts her head up to stare down at Rick who was laying back, propped up on the crook of his arm staring up at the ceiling with a relaxed and content look on his face. The most relaxed and contents she's seen him.

Rick turns his head to look at Beth when her fingers come to a stop and slowly slides down his torso and disappears under the covers "Hey!" he says catching her hand in his and entwining their fingers together, he felt his body reacting to Beth's touch quicker than he thought he would. He had never desired anyone like he desired Beth, not even Lori when he had been in love with her all those years ago.

"Hey!" Beth smiles back and rests her chin back down on his chest not breaking eye contact.

"That was," Beth thinks and beams "Perfect!" she bites down on her lower lip wanting to hear Rick's thoughts.

"It was," Rick says back with a smirk making Beth blush, she covers his eyes with her hand as he pats her bottom and cups her left cheek into his hand "You were perfect and amazing!" He adds.

Beth grin widens, she takes her hand back and continues to draw patterns over Rick's body. She lifts her eyes back at him "You were amazing and perfect too!" She confirms resting her head back down and listening to Rick's heartbeat against her ear.

They lay there in companionable silence, listening to laughter coming from outside - people returning to their rooms after a night out on the town. It had gone past midnight.

"I wish we can stay like this forever!" Beth sighs feeling Rick's hand massaging her shoulder, her back as he works his way down.

Rick peers down at Beth as he caresses her wishing the same.

_Soon_ he says silently to Beth sliding his hand over the curve of her hip.

Moments ago, Beth had felt exhausted when Rick had taken care of her. She was fine just to lay nuzzled in his arms but now with Rick's touches, they had ignited that fire again in her stomach and between her thighs. She felt her body responding to his tentative touches.

"How does an extra day sound?" Slips out of Rick's mouth before he can stop himself - he had wanted to spring the surprise on her in the morning when she woke up in his arms but he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Beth lifts her head back up in interest, tilting her head to the side with a slight smile for him to elaborate.

"We return to the farm the day after tomorrow," Rick confirms seeing the corners of Beth's lips lift up at the news.

"But how?" Beth asks adjusting herself against him.

"You and I are stayin' another day in Atlanta, your dad and Patricia are takin' care of Carl, Sasha has invited us to lunch tomorrow, we can make that to dinner if you want she's not fussed but other than that, the day is ours - so," Rick's smile turns into a full on grin as his hand slides down to cup her bottom "We can stay like this until then."

Beth's grin matches Ricks, she lets out a squeal of delight and hugs him.

"You're not pulling my leg?" Beth asks pulling away to look at Rick and he shakes his head.

Beth has a playful look on her face as she hovers down over Rick "Well then, we might as well make the most of it and seeing as we get to have a lay in tomorrow morning now…?" Beth gives a suggestive smirk, Rick understands her meaning.

"Definitely!" Rick answers with a cheeky smile making Beth giggle when he switches their positions and attacks her with his loving.

* * *

Down the corridor, Negan sits beside a sullen and upset Amy consoling her.

"Dry those eyes baby doll!" He says taking the little bottle of whiskey out of Amy's hand and puts it down on the nightstand.

"I'm too late, he's with Lily, my friend Lily who I work with - of all the people!" Amy sobs into her hands and leans into Negan's embrace as he pulls her in, shushing her.

"You don't need that guy!" He says softly "Let Negan take care of you tonight!" He says lifting her chin up.

Amy looks into the concerned brown eyes staring back at her and before she can push Negan away, he closes the distance between them and presses a kiss to her lips.


End file.
